Cinq soeurs
by Chumani
Summary: Mon nom est Eurynome. Eurynome Délos. Par une subite folie, mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard avec mes frères et soeurs. Il est vrai que je m'ennuyais à Beauxbâtons. Mais cette année va être différente: les Maraudeurs partagent nos bancs.
1. Prologue

Il paraît que quand on raconte sa vie, on doit d'abord se présenter. Alors voilà : nous sommes une légende à Beauxbâtons. Pour une fois, sans rire ! On nous appelle le Cauchemar Anglais, moitié par plaisanterie, moitié avec sérieux. Ce n'est pas très inventif, je sais. Même nos parents doivent convenir que ce surnom nous va comme un gant. Et pour cause : ils ne parviennent pas à faire la différence entre nous quand nous décidons de les rendre fous. Je dois dire à leur décharge que ce n'est pas facile non plus. Nous sommes des quintuplées, des vraies.

Moi, c'est Eurynome. Mes sœurs se nomment respectivement Déméter, Maïa, Mnémosyne, et Léto. Nos parents sont férus de mythologie grecque, au point qu'ils nous ont à toutes donné des noms de maîtresses divines de Zeus. Merci du cadeau ! Enfin, notre petite sœur – née toute seule pour une fois – a eu encore moins de chance. Elle se nomme Aphrodite. Pas facile à porter quand on a onze ans et qu'on va rentrer à Poudlard.

Ah je ne l'avais pas dit ? Oui, Papa et Maman habitaient en France et nous ont envoyées à Beauxbâtons parce qu'ils étaient inquiets. Pensez, leurs chères et précieuses quintuplées n'auraient pas été en sécurité à Poudlard ! L'Angleterre est au moins au bout de la Terre ! Beauxbâtons leur a semblé plus sécurisé mais ils l'ont vite regretté. Nous ne nous y sommes pas vraiment « creusé un nid » si vous me passez cette expression. Trop voyantes…Bonnes en magies mais pas sociables, voilà comment un œil extérieur peut nous résumer. Pour nous, évidemment, c'est différent. En six ans, personne n'a réussi à savoir qui était qui. Hi hi hi ! Je dois dire que nous nous sommes bien amusées ! Maintenant, ça va être une autre paire de manches : Papa a brusquement été muté au Ministère de la Magie de Londres, Maman l'a suivi, et toute la smala avec ! Je dis la smala, mais un mot comme « troupeau » aurait été parfaitement adéquat. Moi et mes sœurs sommes les aînées. Quatre ans après nous viennent les triplés, j'ai nommé Jason, Ulysse et Ajax ! Mythologie oblige ! Ne vous endormez pas, ce n'est pas fini. Aphrodite est venue deux ans plus tard, puis les jumeaux (mais des faux) Clytemnestre et Pollux. Ils ont neuf ans. Enfin, le dernier, Pyrrhus, est encore au berceau. Tout ce beau monde va ou ira, maintenant que nous habitons un hôtel particulier à Londres (c'est bien ce qui nous fallait pour être à notre aise), à Poudlard. Pour une dernière année ce n'est pas très malin, me diriez-vous. Je suis bien d'accord. Seulement, Beauxbâtons finissait par devenir abrutissant. On nous connaissait là-bas, et les professeurs s'étaient résignés à nous voir assises tantôt en rang d'oignon juste sous leur nez, tantôt disséminées dans toute la salle, bien sûr en échangeant nos noms toutes les cinq minutes.

Satisfaits ? Vous savez tout sur la famille ? Je n'ai pas dit notre nom ? Préparez vous, il est ridicule et cadre bien avec la flopée de prénoms mythologiques dont nous avons été affublées à un âge trop tendre pour nous défendre : Délos ! Pourtant, je puis certifier que nous ne sommes pas grecs pour deux sous, et même que nous sommes Sangs-Purs. Plaignez-moi, c'est affreux. Seuls mes parents semblent trouver cela charmant. Ils peuvent toujours parler, nos grands-parents les ont sagement nommés Daphné et Achille.

Maintenant, si vous êtes toujours là, permettez-moi de nous présenter plus en détail. Nous nous ressemblons en apparence comme deux gouttes d'eau. Toute la fratrie est bâtie sur notre image, sortie de Merlin sait où. J'ai, comme mes sœurs, de longs cheveux argentés qui me descendent jusqu'aux hanches. Attention, je n'ai pas dit blancs : argentés. Aussi brillants que des Mornilles, on pourrait se voir dedans, j'en passe et des meilleures. Personne ne sait d'où ça vient, c'est comme ça. Nos yeux sont évidemment gris. Nous avons la taille fine, le visage bien fait, une démarche de Vélane. Autrement dit, nous serions des canons si nos joues n'étaient pas si creuses. Enfin, ça c'est moi qui le dit, Maïa n'est pas d'accord. Nous n'avons jamais attiré le moindre garçon. Déméter prétend que c'est parce qu'après être tombé amoureux de l'une de nous, il n'arriverait pas à la retrouver. Je la crois sans peine.

Malgré notre ressemblance congénitale (le terme fait très savant non ?), mes sœurs et moi sommes très différentes. Moi, Eurynome, je suis la plus folle, la meneuse, appelez cela comme vous le voudrez. Dès que nous faisons un mauvais coup, c'est sûr, l'idée vient de moi. Le fait est reconnu d'ailleurs, mais comme par hasard, quand on me cherche, je suis introuvable. Un jour, à Beauxbâtons, alors que Madame Maxime avait décidé de sévir avec la dernière autorité suite au malencontreux plongeon de cet âne Frank Delacour dans le bassin où nageaient les Strangulots réservés à l'étude, elle nous a poursuivies dans tout l'établissement. Le but était bien sûr de me trouver moi et moi seule. La vieille demi géante (elle avait au moins cent ans lors de notre arrivée) nous vit toutes, me croisa sept fois, crut avoir rencontré Léto à six reprises, Maïa à trois, Déméter quatre fois et Mnémosyne cinq. En désespoir de cause, elle nous infligea à toutes une retenue qui s'acheva rapidement en bavardages.

Je suis aussi têtue, autant que Maïa, ma complice préférée, est insolente. Dès que l'une de nous dit une bêtise en cours, c'est sûr, ça vient d'elle. Elle a énormément d'imagination, et l'utilise parfois pour perfectionner mes plans. Pour reprendre le même exemple (décidément, j'en suis fière de ce coup-là), c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de mettre Frank en caleçon devant toute l'école avant son bain. Je m'en souviens encore, il était noir avec des petites têtes blanches de lapin dessus. Sauf sur le derrière, il avait dû le déchirer et sa mère l'avait raccommodé avec un infâme tissu à carreaux rouges et bleus. Sa popularité en a pris un sacré coup après ça. Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait pas qu'à vouloir nous reconnaître en nous jetant des sortilèges de métamorphose en douce. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que les oreilles d'âne qu'il avait voulu infliger à l'une de nous lui allaient bien mieux. Ce qui m'amène à parler de Déméter.

Elle est championne dans l'art d'inventer des sortilèges. C'est également la meilleure de nous, celle qui passait les examens pratiques à notre place avant que les professeurs ne s'en doutent. Enfin, après on a volé le Retourneur de Temps de la vieille bique alors tout allait mieux. Bon, d'accord, pas « on »…J'ai volé le Retourneur de Temps. Ça va ? Vous avez eu vos aveux ? Oui ? Je peux continuer ? Dans le cas de Frank Delacour (un vrai chef d'œuvre), elle lui a renvoyé son sortilège à la figure. En informulé s'il vous plaît ! Nous n'avions que quinze ans, et Déméter commençait tout juste à les maîtriser. Maintenant, même Mnémosyne en sait autant qu'elle.

Ah, Mnémosyne…Une véritable intello celle-là ! Non, ce n'est pas péjoratif, je l'adore. Elle est un peu plus lente que nous à assimiler la pratique, mais question théorie, elle est incollable. Quand vous ne la trouvez pas, vous avez plus de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents de chance de la repérer à la bibliothèque. Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec une mémoire pareille. Mnémosyne est capable de vous réciter par cœur la recette du Polynectar, nommer dans le désordre tous les Gobelins ayant participé à la fondation de Gringotts (il y en a plus de cinq cent, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour s'entendre), j'en passe. Un jour, elle a coupé le sifflet au professeur d'Arithmancie (un vieillard si ridé que je me demande parfois si il n'a pas connu la fondation de Poudlard) en lui donnant l'étymologie totale d'un mot lui-même servant à donner l'étymologie de l'étymologie de l'étymologie du mot « moldu ». Vous suivez ? Non ? Moi non plus. Mnémosyne est un génie. Bon d'accord, j'ai dit que je n'avais croisé personne comme elle, mais c'est vrai que le champ de mes relations se limite à mes sœurs.

La dernière, c'est Léto. Son domaine de prédilection est le sport. Elle vole remarquablement bien. Quand nous faisons des matchs de Quidditch en famille, c'est toujours elle l'attrapeuse et capitaine. Personne ne peut la battre. Et elle ne fait pas que ça : ses talents en gymnastique dépassent la limite du possible. En un clin d'œil, même si elle était couchée et profondément endormie deux secondes plus tôt, elle peut grimper en haut d'un lustre suspendu à cinq mètres de hauteur et le détacher comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie (remarquez c'est le cas, elle fait ça depuis qu'elle sait marcher). Le temps que le tout tombe et elle est déjà retournée au lit de la manière la plus innocente du monde. Une fois, alors qu'un sadique de professeur nous annonçait la bouche en cœur qu'il avait projeté une interrogation surprise, il a eu l'imprudence de nous tourner le dos cinq secondes. C'était amplement suffisant pour que Léto bondisse et vole les questionnaires (le sortilège d'attraction n'est pas assez rapide).

Bien sûr, comme vous en doutez, dans le tas, il y en a toujours une romantique, une défaitiste, et autre chose du même acabit. Vous voulez savoir qui ?…Désolée, mais il va falloir attendre. Ce n'est pas par sadisme, mais si je vous dit tout maintenant, vous ne serez plus intéressées pas ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas compliqué, ça crève les yeux. Il suffit de nous connaître, et comme c'est moi qui raconte, vous saurez qui est qui. Chanceux ! Les pauvres élèves de Poudlard n'auront pas cette chance.

À nous cinq, vous voyez que nous formons un beau gang. Personne n'a réussi à nous égaler. Le jour où un concurrent se montrerait digne de nous n'était pas encore levé. C'est du moins ce que nous pensions lorsque nous sommes montées dans le Poudlard express, prêtes à semer la pagaille dans une nouvelle école pour notre septième et dernière année d'études.


	2. Poudlard Express et première rencontre

Le cirque commença dès la voie 9 3/4:  
Papa tentait de conserver sa dignité, mais je voyais une larme perler au coin de son œil. C'est un grand sentimental, même si il fait tout pour le cacher. À chaque rentrée il nous fait le même numéro. Je l'adore. Maman est comme d'habitude en larmes. Elle a peur que nous et les triplés n'arrivions pas à nous intégrer.

Je vous explique:  
Hier, prise par une illumination (le mot est faible à son goût) subite, elle a brusquement décrété que les quintuplées (nous, quoi) retourneraient à Beauxbâtons car « elles connaissaient déjà ». Les garçons reprendraient leur place à Durmstrang (ils ont protesté pour dix, arguant que là-bas il fait trop froid) et que seule Aphrodite irait à Poudlard. Mnémosyne a remporté la bataille aux côtés de Papa en disant que notre petite sœur serait bien esseulée dans une école où ni ses sœurs ni ses frères n'auraient pas mis les pieds. Elle s'est résignée maintenant.

Aphrodite était la seule à se déshydrater à force de pleurer. C'est la première fois qu'elle quitte nos parents pour aussi longtemps, et même ses robes neuves et sa belle baguette ne pouvaient la dérider. Tandis que Maman tentait une nouvelle fois de convaincre son mari que cette pauvre enfant était bien trop fragile pour partir au loin, j'échangeais un clin d'œil avec Jason. Il est d'accord avec moi. On la protégera notre sœur, et gare à quiconque s'attaquera à elle !

Nous formions une belle troupe avec nos cheveux argentés, Pyrrhus qui pleurait, et Clytemnestre et Pollux qui réclamaient à corps et à cris de monter avec nous. J'entendais des murmures étonnés aux alentours. Quelques uns riaient. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Mnémosyne enregistrer leurs visages pour que nous puissions nous en venger loin de tous témoins. Déméter semblait envisager sérieusement de déchirer (magiquement bien sûr, sinon ce serait moins drôle) la valise d'une gamine (qui devait je pense avoir l'âge des triplés) habillée en vert qui nous fixait d'un air mauvais. Léto brûlait de s'amuser avec les balles de Quidditch que transportait un grand garçon brun, qui lui ne quittait pas des yeux une rousse vaporeuse. Maïa lorgnait les garçons, et je me surpris à faire de même. Le voisin de celui qui bavait devant la rousse m'intéressait tout particulièrement. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui encadraient agréablement son visage. Un véritable Apollon. Je n'étais pas la seule à le regarder d'ailleurs. Un troupeau de filles en chaleur gloussait quelques pas plus loin. Maïa et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Pour une fois, il y avait plus ridicule que notre famille ! Soudain, comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, le garçon croisa mon regard et me dédia un regard espiègle montrant bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'être adulé et que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Les groupies eurent aussitôt pour moi des gloussements rageurs, mais comme je détournais aussitôt la tête, rompant le contact, elles ne surent rapidement plus laquelle d'entre nous était la coupable.

Une sonnerie stridente nous invita à monter dans le train. Il était onze heures moins cinq. Les pleurs de Maman redoublèrent tandis que nous disparaissions de sa vue et que Ulysse entraînait Aphrodite loin de son giron.

Léto eut vite fait de nous trouver un compartiment vide. Le challenge fut alors d'entasser les valises, neuf malles, ce n'est pas rien ! Le secours de Déméter ne fut pas superflu. Aphrodite était bonne à rien, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer, Mnémosyne la consolait avec le secours d'Ajax, Léto s'était l'espace d'un instant métamorphosée en porte-bagages et attendait philosophiquement que Jason daigne la délivrer, tandis que Maïa essayait d'entrer et que je projetais un raid dans le couloir. Finalement, au bout de dix laborieuses minutes, Aphrodite se calma, chacun était rentré, et le voyage proprement dit pouvait commencer. Mes sœurs et moi sommes entassées à cinq sur une banquette (par tous les dragons de Gringotts, qu'on est serrées ! Elles ont grossi ou quoi ? Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'ai un peu trop mangé moi aussi, mais essayez un peu de faire tenir cinq jeunes filles de dix-sept ans en rang d'oignon sur deux mètres). Les triplés et Aphrodite, qui est maintenant toute excitée, sont assis en face.

J'admire le paysage, Mnémosyne fait répéter quelques leçons à la petite sœur, Déméter et Maïa dissertent sur l'importance d'une mise en scène pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, Ajax et Ulysse jouent aux échecs sous l'arbitrage plus ou moins impartial de Jason. Soudain, un pas censé être discret (autant qu'un éléphant, ce ne peut être qu'un garçon, voire même plusieurs) vient choquer nos délicates oreilles. Merlin, qui ose troubler notre sacro-sainte tranquillité ? Aussitôt, le compartiment se met en état de crise. L'échiquier disparaît sous la banquette, chacun regagne sa place, je me réveille (j'avais essayé de compter les arbres), et chacun se dissimule derrière la Gazette du Sorcier, de préférence à la même page. Mes sœurs et moi (nous sommes évidemment habillées de la même manière) croisons les jambes, Aphrodite (notre modèle miniature) prend l'attitude d'une gamine sage, la jupe soigneusement plissée, et les triplés (eux aussi se sont synchronisés) ressemblent à des hommes d'affaires tant ils paraissent sérieux. Je prépare ma baguette (bois de cèdre et crin de licorne, 27,5 cm), Maïa m'imite et les autres aussi. Même Aphrodite, qui ne connaît que quelques sorts mineurs dûment enseignés par Déméter, veut être de la partie si il y a du grabuge.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon maigre, probablement de notre âge, apparemment hébété par le spectacle. Je l'observe au dessus de mon journal. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il n'est pas seul. Avec lui sont le gars aux balles de Quidditch (il les a posées), un petit gros (on dirait un rat) et celui que j'ai vu sur le quai (Waouh ! quel canon !). Tous ouvrent des yeux ronds devant notre compartiment plein à ras bord, les neuf hiboux blancs qui les regardent avec curiosité (tiens ! pourquoi ils ne sont pas pareil ceux-là ?), les malles prêtes à tomber. Le clou du spectacle doit quand même être, je pense, nos chevelures argentées tirées en arrière, les poses identiques, et notre immobilité parfaite (fruit de six ans de farces continuelles). Le garçon cligne des yeux, pensant visiblement avoir la berlue. Son voisin se pince, un autre se frotte les yeux, rien à faire : ils ne rêvent pas.

« Bon, finit par demander Ulysse en émergeant de son journal, vous voulez quelque chose ou quoi ? Sinon fermez la porte, on n'aime pas les courants d'air. »

« Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas de place, renchérit Jason. »

« Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous être utile, rajoute Ajax. »

Je retiens avec peine mon fou rire. Ces gars-là n'ont visiblement jamais vu des triplés. Maïa m'adresse un léger coup de coude. On leur montre ? Je réponds par trois signaux : pas encore, il faut ménager l'effet pour le dîner. Ils finiront bien par se lasser.

« Dites, demande soudain mon beau ténébreux (alias Apollon, celui que j'ai vu à King's Cross) à notre adresse, on vous appris que la politesse est d'arrêter de lire quand on rencontre quelqu'un ? »

« Et toi, ta mère t'a dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ? réplique aussitôt Maïa sans interrompre sa pseudo lecture. »

Je vois aussitôt Apollon blêmir. Tiens, le sujet est sensible. Il va falloir que je me renseigne pourquoi.

« Calme-toi Patmol, réplique le maigre (un vrai squelette, je parie que si je souffle il s'envole). Tu vois bien que tu les déranges. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir interrompus, nous voulions juste faire connaissance. Vous êtes nouveaux, non ? Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un grognement sombre dont je suis assez fière.

« Et après c'est moi qui dérange, proteste Apollon-Patmol (c'est quoi son vrai nom à celui-là ?) ».

« Nous n'allons pas plus longtemps vous empêcher de poursuivre votre lecture, continue le squelette sans prêter attention aux dires de son ami. J'espère juste que vous serez à Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure des maisons. »

Ils partent en refermant la porte avec soin. Ajax baisse le volet, nous abandonnons la pose et éclatons d'un rire tonitruant. Aphrodite se roulerait par terre s'il y avait la place.

« Joli ! déclare Ajax. Les filles, vous avez intérêt à les faire tomber dans les pommes ce soir ! Si ils veulent se mesurer à nous ils vont trouver leur maître. »

« Mieux que ça…j'ai une idée. »

Vous, sortez ! Je suis désolée, mais nous sommes en plein conseil de fratrie TOP SECRET !


	3. Répartition

Si je vous dis que mes idées sont brillantes, vous me répondez quoi ? Hein ? Que je me vante ? Comment osez-vous ! C'est un fait universellement reconnu que je suis géniale, intelligente, drôle, etc.…Bon, d'accord, vous n'avez peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Si je continue sur cette lancée j'aurais bientôt les chevilles trop grosses pour marcher. Allez, je plaisante ! Si on ne pouvait plus rire dans ce monde ce serait mortel.

Donc, je vous avais laissés en dehors de ce compartiment du Poudlard Express où nous étions serrés comme des sardines. Notre entrée à l'école devait être digne de ce nom. Ce n'était pas tous les ans que des quintuplées et des triplés, sans oublier leur petite sœur, devaient être répartis dans une maison de Poudlard. Attention ! Je dis bien UNE maison : il est exclu que nous soyons séparés. Le premier à passer sous le Choixpeau ira dans la maison qui lui convient, et nous avons prévu de tous – même Aphrodite – demander à lui tenir compagnie. Si jamais le bout de chiffon refuse de nous obéir, il passera le plus sale quart d'heure de toute sa vie, et Merlin sait si il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent mes sœurs, mais il est de mon avis que la maison du courage conviendrait tout à fait avec mon tempérament de frondeuse. Et gare à ceux qui oseront rire de nos noms ! Ceux-là seraient infiniment plus beaux en Verracrasses…

Donc, je disais avant de m'égarer (où ça ? Je ne me perds pas dans n'importe quel domaine de mon illustre cerveau, moi. Hum, bref.) que nous avons prévus de ne pas passer inaperçus. Rien de plus facile ! Le plus difficile est plutôt de ne pas être vus à la gare. Dès que Pré-au-Lard commence à se dessiner, nous nous emmitouflons de notre mieux dans nos capes (Aphrodite est toute fière de pouvoir l'étrenner enfin). Ajax s'enfonce un bonnet sur la tête, si bien qu'on voit à peine ses yeux (c'est le plus timide…ou le moins culotté ?). Je l'imite sans hésiter. Nom d'un Scrout à pétard poilu, c'est difficile de faire rentrer tous mes cheveux ! Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de faire des bonnets aussi petits ?

Quoi un Scrout à pétard poilu ? Vous voulez que je dise quoi ? Nom d'une licorne ? Pouah ! Trop distingué ! C'est bon pour les pouffes qui lorgnaient Apollon-Patmol (note mentale : il faut vraiment que je découvre son nom à celui-là).

Dix minutes de bataille acharnée contre ces satanés bonnets se soldent par une victoire de Déméter qui a eu l'idée lumineuse de les agrandir magiquement (vous voyez que je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça !). Les élèves commencent à descendre. Il nous faut bien, bon gré mal gré, faire semblant de nous mêler à la foule.

Waouh ! On en apprend tous les jours. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Poudlard avait autant d'élèves. Combien sont-ils ? Deux milles ? Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre.

« - Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît. »

Tiens ! Un demi géant. La vieille Maxime aurait-elle eu un fils caché ? Hé, reste-là Aphrodite, tu oublies ce qu'on a dit. Ouf, Léto la retient. Sacrés réflexes.

Maintenant, si vous me le permettez (oui, l'effet de surprise doit aussi fonctionner sur vous) je vais cesser de raconter la très intéressante vie de la fratrie pour m'intéresser à celle, beaucoup plus banale je vous l'accorde, de la Grande Salle. Oui, je sais, j'exagère encore, pas TOUTE la Grande Salle. Juste une maison. Plus spécialement quatre membres. Vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler.

« J'ai faim ! lance la face de rat en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors. Vivement la fin de la Répartition. »

« Patience est mère de vertu, déclare son voisin d'un air docte. »

« - Ses cheveux sont comme un soleil…lance le troisième en fixant l'objet de ses soupirs et cause de nuits sans sommeil (bon, ça, j'en suis moins sûre). »

« Où sont les triplés ? demande le dernier (Apollon-Patmol) »

« Ils ont dû suivre les premières années. »

Soudain, un grand silence se fait. Le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, la barbe plus longue que jamais, entre d'un pas majestueux. Son regard étincelle de malice.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année pleine de surprises ! lance-t-il à la cantonade. Vous avez faim, mais je suis sûr que vous n'hésiterez pas à attendre quelques minutes de plus pour sacrifier au rituel de la Répartition. Les premières années, entrez je vous prie. »

Le troupeau intimidé s'avance. Patmol le scrute avec attention, dans l'espoir de rencontrer une nouvelle fois les yeux gris aperçus à la gare. Peine perdue.

Non je ne vous dirais pas où nous sommes ! Attendez un peu ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompue vous sauriez déjà ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Non mais !

Une vieille si ridée au point que Maxime paraît jeune à côté d'elle (ils font exprès de les prendre barbons ou quoi ?) arrive avec un tabouret où trône le vénérable Choixpeau. Tous les premières années n'ont d'yeux que pour ce bout de chiffon qui ouvre un large bec et (ne laisse rien tomber, vous y avez cru, hein ? Dites oui ! Pour me faire plaisir. Quoi ? Je suis lourde ? D'accord je me tais…pour l'instant) chante une chanson.

Aïe ! Mes oreilles ! Il aurait sérieusement besoin de vocalises celui-là. Ouf, il a fini. La Répartition peut commencer.

« Où sont les nouveaux ? demande la vieille. Ils doivent passer avant les premières années ! »

« Ma chère Minerva, l'interrompt le directeur, je ne serais pas surpris de les voir arriver en retard. Commencez donc la Répartition, ils passeront à leur arrivée. »

Ladite Minerva prend son visage le plus solennel et déroule la liste des noms.

« Amay Helena ! »

C'est une minuscule enfant qui s'avance vers le Choixpeau. Elle rougit d'être exposée aux regards de la Salle. On la sent prête à fondre en larmes lorsque la vieille lui enfonce le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il est trop grand pour elle, on ne voit pas ses yeux.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » 

L'enfant, miraculeusement changée, bondit du tabouret en sautillant et rejoint la table de sa nouvelle maison. Les applaudissements manquent de couvrir le nom du suivant. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves sont ainsi répartis, jusqu'à ce que la vieille soupire et clame : 

« Délos Aphrodite ! » 

Vous vous doutez bien que personne ne sortit des rangs. 

« Elle est où ? demande Patmol. Ce n'était pas la petite qu'on a vue avec les triplés ? »

Soudain, l'immense porte du fond s'ouvre (travail conjugué de toute la clique) et nous entrons dans un silence de mort. Pas en troupeau s'il vous plaît ! Je vous avais promis une mise en scène, la voici.

Notre nombre est parfait. Aphrodite s'avance d'abord de sa démarche de Vélane, paraissant aussi rassurée que possible (elle est bonne comédienne). Ses cheveux argentés illuminent la salle.  
Les triplés la suivent de près, alignés en rang d'oignon. Ils usent pour l'occasion du pas aérien qui leur donne à la fois grâce et virilité. Les élèves les regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas fini !  
Nous les talonnons, marchant au même pas, formant la base d'un triangle exemplaire. Clou du spectacle ! Aucun n'avait jamais vu des quintuplées.

Les réactions sont très diverses, allant des ricanements repérés par Mnémosyne à une simili crise cardiaque rapidement gérée par l'infirmière. Je croise une nouvelle fois le regard de Patmol, qui cherche la fille vue sur le quai et, ne sachant laquelle choisir, nous observe toutes avec des yeux ronds.  
Dumbledore retient mal un rire dans sa barbe, la vieille paraît s'étrangler avec sa couronne de chardons, et un professeur pourvu d'une généreuse bedaine vide son verre sous la table, pensant apparemment être ivre.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant la table des professeurs et le Choixpeau. Je regarde le directeur. Il m'adresse un sourire discret et déclare, ravi :

« Vous voyez, Minerva, ils sont arrivés. Occupons-nous d'eux tout de suite. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par cette charmante Aphrodite ? »

Quelques uns ont le culot de rire à l'écoute de ce nom. Maïa se retourne et les fusille du regard, imitée par Ajax. Mnémosyne s'avance et pousse délicatement notre sœur vers le tabouret. Où qu'elle aille, nous la suivrons.

La pauvre a perdu toute son assurance en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. De ma place, je la vois trembler comme une feuille en attendant le verdict. Jason, de qui elle est la préférée, oscille au même rythme. Moi-même je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Nous l'adorons, cette petite. La pauvre, elle est presque couvée, n'ayant pas de jumelle pour la soutenir.

« GRYFFONDOR ! annonce le Choixpeau. »

Mon estomac se relâche d'un poids. Parfait, c'était ce que je voulais. Une bonne chose de faite ! Le reste n'est que pure formalité. Voyons qui la vieille va appeler…

« Délos Eurynome ! »

Moi ? Quelle surprise ! Il est donc de mon rôle de menacer le Choixpeau dans les règles de l'art. Dommage que ceux qui se moquent de mon nom n'entendent pas ce que je vais lui dire, ils en prendraient de la graine. 

« Ok mon coco, dis-je dès que le tas de chiffons s'est posé sur ma tête, alors voilà ce que je te propose. Tu mets toute la famille à Gryffondor et tu n'as pas d'embrouilles. Si jamais tu désobéis, je te garantis que tu finiras en serpillière, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te réduise en cendres. Choisis ce qui te plais, mais à ta place je n'hésiterais pas longtemps ma patience a des limites. Maintenant fait ton boulot. »

« GRYFFONDOR ! clame le Choixpeau en guise de réponse. » 

Parfait, il a compris le message. Satisfaite, je rejoins la table de ma nouvelle maison et fais face à ma petite sœur. Déméter vient rapidement s'asseoir à mes côtés, suivie de près par Mnémosyne, Léto (qui court plus que ne marche, elle a de l'énergie à revendre) et Maïa achève le mouvement. Nous adoptons toutes la même pose, c'est-à-dire à moitié avachies sur la table pour l'instant vierge, en attendant les triplés. Je sens mon voisin frétiller d'impatience, il veut me parler mais n'ose interrompre la sacro-sainte cérémonie.

Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Apollon-Patmol bien sûr. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà l'impression que ce type me suit à la trace. Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne sur lui.  
L'attente me paraît interminable. Après l'arrivée de Jason, Ulysse et Ajax, la Répartition a repris son cours. La salle est moins attentive. Il ne leur importe qu'une chose, pouvoir rapidement parler pour traiter le nouveau sujet à la mode, le clan Délos. J'entends l'estomac du rat protester contre l'abandon où son propriétaire, lequel rougit car neuf paires d'yeux argentés se tournent vers lui, semble l'avoir plongé.

Déméter m'adresse un coup de coude dans les côtes (Aïe !) et m'interroge du regard. Comment allons-nous nous comporter ? Je réponds par un mouvement de pied : nous allons rendre fous ces quatre garçons.


	4. Notre grand génie

Déméter m'adresse un coup de coude dans les côtes (Aïe !) et m'interroge du regard. Comment allons-nous nous comporter ? Je réponds par un mouvement de pied : nous allons rendre fous ces quatre garçons.

« Chers élèves, annonce le directeur, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Mes derniers mots seront ceux-ci : Bon Appétit ! »

« Maintenant ! » je murmure tandis que la table se couvre de victuailles.

Les cris d'étonnement des premières années ont couvert le signal. Seules mes sœurs l'ont entendu. Aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à mon voisin de commencer son interrogatoire, toute la tribu se lève:  
Aphrodite est priée de rejoindre sa promotion, les triplés partent embêter leurs camarades et mes sœurs et moi échangeons nos places. Le squelette me paraît avoir une bonne mémoire, il est peut-être capable de nous identifier par nos places.

J'atterris là où Léto était assise. Mnémosyne est à côté du squelette, Léto saute par-dessus la table, imitée par Maïa, et se retrouve à ma place. Déméter se décale d'un cran. Vous suivez ? Je suis à présent coincée entre Mnémosyne et un nouveau, lequel est tout intimidé par ma présence. Mes trois autres sœurs sont face à moi. Le ballet peut commencer. 

« Alors, commence le squelette qui s'adresse par sécurité à la cantonade, vous venez d'où exactement ? » 

Je frappe trois fois du pied au sol.

« Beauxbâtons », répondons-nous en chœur.

Je les vois ouvrir des yeux ronds. Un point ! Le squelette n'en démord pas pour autant.

« Et vos frères, ils étaient à Durmstrang ? »

Nouveau signal.

« Oui, disent cinq voix identiques. »

Nous piochons en même temps une cuisse de poulet dans un plat et commençons notre dîner. Impossible d'être ensemble là-dessus. J'essaye d'attaquer à mon tour mais le rat ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

« Pouvez-vous nous rappeler vos noms s'il vous plaît ? demande-t-il. Je ne les ai pas bien retenus. »

« Eurynome », déclare Léto.

« Déméter », répond Maïa.

« Mnémosyne », affirme Déméter.

« Maïa », soutient Mnémosyne.

« Léto », dis-je en conclusion.

Comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir, nous aimons bien échanger nos noms. Je vais cependant vous faire une faveur. Durant tout mon récit (si toutefois vous avez le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout) je vais appeler mes sœurs par leur véritable appellation.

« C'est impossible, affirme le squelette qui ne se laisse pas démonter (coriace !). C'était peut-être le cas lorsque vous vous êtes assises après la Répartition, mais vous avez échangé vos places. »

« Peu importe de toute façon, lui lance Maïa (la vraie). Même si nous étions restées à nos places, vous nous auriez confondues. »

« Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avec nous, renchéris-je. Je connais vos surnoms stupides, mais je suis sûre que mes sœurs autant que moi voudraient savoir comment vos parents vous ont nommés. »

Même mouvement de tête desdites sœurs indiquant leur approbation. Patmol pâlit une nouvelle fois. Décidément, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ses parents…

« Mea culpa, répond le squelette. Ce n'est pas très poli je l'avoue. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, plus connu sous le nom de Lunard. Préfet-en-chef. Le garçon qui dévore la fille rousse des yeux, c'est James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, alias Cornedrue. »

« Aurais-tu l'intention de leur raconter toute notre vie, Lunard ? demande Apollon-Patmol. »

« Je fais connaissance, voilà tout. Toi, tu es tellement mal léché que tu leur aurais fait peur. Lui c'est Patmol, rajoute-t-il pour nous. Sirius Black en fait. Meilleur parti de Gryffondor, ou en tout cas le plus recherché. Enfin, le goinfre qui est en ce moment même en train de m'éclabousser de sauce se nomme Peter Pettigrow, ou Queudver. »

Sirius Black…arrogant mais joli garçon. Il ne paraît pas très enchanté de voir la situation lui échapper. Je l'observe sourire à une fille amourachée de lui avant de se tourner vers nous.

« On nous connaît plus, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, sous le nom des Maraudeurs. »

« Ce qui veut dire, traduit James qui paraît s'être brusquement réveillé (la faim sans doutes), que nous sommes la bête noire du concierge. »

« Et des professeurs, rajoute Peter entre deux plats. »

« Dès qu'il y a une bêtise de faite elle vient de nous, poursuit Cornedrue. Pourtant, ce qui reste un mystère pour le digne corps professoral, nous sommes aussi parmi les élèves les plus brillants. »

« Hum ! fait Remus. »

« C'est surtout le cas de Lunard, reprend Peter. Sirius et James ne se distinguent que dans leurs matières favorites. Moi, je brille moins… »

« Vous verrez, conclut Sirius, demain sera un grand jour. Nous fêterons dignement le début de notre septième année. »

Ah oui ? Et bien prépare-toi à avoir de la concurrence mon joli ! Il est hors de question de laisser notre titre de chahuteuses aux mains de ces amateurs. Je déclare ouvert le conseil de guerre ! Léto secoue Mnémosyne qui paraissait perdue dans ses rêves et nous projetons notre plan d'attaque en grand secret.

Les Maraudeurs, intrigués par ce brusque conciliabule, renoncent à comprendre et ne s'intéressent plus qu'à leurs assiettes. Moi, je mène tambour battant (en français, sinon ils nous comprendraient) cette réunion destinée à renverser ces arrogants garçons du piédestal sur lequel ils sont confortablement installés.


	5. Guerre en perspective

Et bien ! Je dois avouer que la nuit n'a pas été superflue ! Nous étions épuisées mais ravies. L'année s'annonce plutôt bien. Nous ne nous attendions guère à avoir des rivaux, mais notre séjour à Poudlard ne va en être que plus intéressant.

Nous avons investi une chambre entière, après avoir toutefois pris le soin de regarder où Aphrodite est installée.

Les triplés font paraît-il déjà un malheur parmi les quatrièmes années. Je les ai vus au petit déjeuner, et ils avaient déjà rendu le vieux concierge vert de rage. D'après ce que la rousse (au fait, elle se nomme Lily Evans, je la trouve personnellement un peu coincée) m'a expliqué avec force commentaires montrant sa désapprobation, l'un d'eux (je crois que c'est Ajax, ça lui ressemble bien) a renversé toutes les armures du premier étage. Rusard n'a pu apercevoir qu'un éclair argenté et a aussitôt décidé de poursuivre le coupable. Le temps qu'il se mette en chasse, Jason avait renversé quelques vases. Les tableaux juraient qu'il s'agissait bien du même garçon, et quand le concierge est descendu, Ulysse a déclaré, avec des témoins pour confirmer, qu'il était là depuis au moins une demi-heure. Lily m'a fait ce récit sans doute en espérant que nous saurions châtier le coupable. N'ayant aucune preuve, cette brillante préfète ne pouvait pas sévir. À peine s'est-elle éloignée de quelques pas que nous avons toutes éclaté de rire sous le regard éberlué des rares témoins.

La vieille (au fait, je crois que vous l'avez compris, elle s'appelle Mac Gonagall, c'est la directrice de notre maison) est venue donner les emplois du temps. Devant notre groupe, elle a renoncé à savoir qui était qui et s'est contentée de poser les parchemins sur la table. Voilà un beau présage pour le reste de l'année que nous allons avoir l'honneur de passer en sa compagnie.

« Voyons le menu du jour, dis-je en déroulant cet instrument de torture. Nous commençons par…Métamorphoses. Dispensé par la vieille chouette, commun aux Serpentards. On va rire »(la métamorphose est mon domaine d'excellence, j'égale Déméter).

Mon regard se dirige (involontairement et à ma plus grande honte) vers les Maraudeurs. Je me demande quel va être le coup d'éclat annoncé hier. Ils le feront sans doute pendant ce cours-là. Je devrais adapter notre riposte en conséquence. Si il y a un enseignement que j'ai retenu des six années précédentes, c'est bien celui-ci : ne pas user toutes ses munitions d'un seul coup et toujours conserver une botte secrète.

Sirius lève brusquement la tête et croise mon regard. Une vague brûlante s'empare de mes joues tandis que je me détourne. Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Il m'énerve celui-là ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit beau comme un dieu ? Pareil charme devrait être interdit par le règlement de l'école car déstabilisant les élèves.

« Tu écoutes ce que je t'ai dit ? demande Mnémosyne avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Je te disais que « chouette » n'est pas le mot approprié pour Mac Go. C'est un Animagus déclaré. Elle peut se transformer en chat à volonté. »

« Elle aussi ! » s'exclame soudain Maïa en un rire.

Je lui lance un regard qui se voulait sévère. Elle était bien imprudente de parler ainsi dans la Grande Salle. Voulait-elle renverser plusieurs années de travail acharné ? Je perds malheureusement toute ma crédibilité par la faute de Léto qui remarque sur un ton innocent :

« Je crois que tu as fait une touche. Sirius te regarde. » 

Je lève les yeux et note que, en effet, ce dieu vivant a encore les yeux fixés sur moi. Mais cette fois-ci, point de curiosité dans son regard, juste…de l'inquiétude ?

« Tu te trompes, dis-je en insistant sur mes mots. Black ne peut pas faire la différence entre nous. Il a dû entendre un morceau de la conversation, voilà tout. »

« En attendant, rajoute Mnémosyne, c'est toi qu'il observe. »

« Ce n'est qu'un hobereau sans importance. Je suis la plus proche de lui, et il ne peut pas savoir si je suis bien celle qu'il pense. Il doit entendre tout ce que je raconte depuis notre arrivée. Toi par contre, avec ton énorme bouquin sous le nez, tu risques d'oublier de manger. Fais attention ou tu ressembleras au squelette. »

« Remus Lupin, » souffle ma sœur à voix basse.

« C'est ça. Arrête de le dévorer des yeux et contente toi d'une nourriture plus solide. Tu n'es pas très discrète. Laisse-le te contempler pendant quelques instants. »

J'avais complètement inventé mon discours, mais la rougeur qui envahit les joues de Mnémosyne m'apprit que je n'avais pas si tort que ça. Quoi, ma sœur est en train de tomber amoureuse ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ce sujet qui, pour aussi affligeant qu'il puisse être, n'en est pas moins plein d'intérêt, car les hiboux arrivent. Les nôtres sont évidement du nombre. Ces bêtes ont un sens inné de l'orientation, ou quelque chose d'approchant, car chacun sait reconnaître son ou sa propriétaire sans jamais se tromper. Même nos parents ne sont pas capable d'une telle prouesse. J'ai la plus grande admiration pour ces oiseaux.  
Les lettres sont de Maman, la pauvre a dû récolter une belle crampe au poignet après avoir copié neuf fois le même message. Je comprends aisément qu'elle ne se mette pas trop en frais. Moi-même, j'ai du mal quand il s'agit d'un seul courrier, mais alors pour neuf…Hum bref, tout ça pour dire que toutes les missives sont identiques, seuls les noms changent.

Je vous lis celle qui m'est destinée :

_Ma chère Eurynome,_

Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre ta répartition à Gryffondor. C'est une excellente maison, celle-là même où je suis allée quand j'avais onze ans. Tu nous manques déjà. Tâche de ne pas faire trop de bêtises pour ton premier jour de cours, et n'entraîne pas tes frères et sœurs dans des aventures stupides que tu aurais à regretter (cette phrase m'est spécialement dédicacée). Ais pitié de tes professeurs ! N'oublie pas de sortir de ta bulle et mêle toi un peu à tes camarades.  
Je t'embrasse, n'oublie pas de nous envoyer des nouvelles, et par pitié pas toutes en même temps !

Ta mère qui t'aime.  


Je suis particulièrement émue par la signature. Maman a bien du courage d'écrire cela alors que mes sœurs et moi (enfin surtout moi et Maïa) enchaînons les coups pendables. Elle est si attendrissante que je baisse mes gardes et ne voie ni les signaux que m'envoie Léto, ni Sirius s'approcher. Soudain, au moment où je commençais juste à me réveiller, il se jette sur moi et m'arrache la lettre.

« Tu es Eurynome ! J'en étais sûr ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Black ? je réponds avec hargne. Dans deux minutes tu seras incapable de me reconnaître. »

« Pas sûr…vous êtes différentes. Tu verras que d'ici une semaine je pourrais te repérer parmi tes sœurs sans me tromper. »

Par toutes les tentaculas vénéneuses du monde ! Nom d'un sphinx ! Black ne se contente pas d'être beau, il est aussi intelligent ! À moins, ce que je préférerais, qu'il ne vienne d'épuiser toutes ses réserves en une phrase. Tandis que cet affreux regagne sa place fier comme un paon, je range en vitesse la lettre de ma mère et grogne plus que ne dit :

« Il est bien trop malin celui-là. »

Gare à lui…qui s'y frotte s'y pique !


	6. Un pain, un!

Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas menti. Leur coup promet d'être historique. Lily Evans est peut-être coincée, mais elle a l'avantage de connaître les meilleurs passages pour arriver à l'heure.

Elle a eu le courage de nous attendre alors que, à sept heures cinquante-sept, Maïa était encore enfoncée au fond de son lit. Le jour où je rencontrerais quelqu'un de plus difficile à réveiller qu'elle, je veux bien croire à l'existence des Joncheruines (Xenophilius Lovegood, un Serdaigle, y croit dur comme fer).

Je disais donc, avant de m'égarer une nouvelle fois, que les Maraudeurs semblaient vouloir tenir à leur réputation.

Comme cela va de soi, lorsque la vieille Mac Gonagall (qui est, ô comble de malheur, également la directrice de la maison) est entrée dans sa classe sous la forme d'un chat tigré (riquiqui comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir), point de Black ni de Potter. Pettigrow les avait suivi, et, surprise, Lupin avait également choisi de déserter les bancs. Je m'assis au centre de la classe, tandis que chacune de mes sœurs s'exilait dans un coin.

La vieille harpie voulut ne pas montrer son désarroi, mais j'entendis un soupir qui me combla. Si pareille antiquité, qui avait dû en voir de belles, pouvait être déstabilisée, le travail serait presque facile avec les autres dignes représentants du corps professoral.

- J'espère que vous comprendrez, commença la bique, que cette année sera encore plus déterminante pour vous que celle de vos BUSES. Vous allez en effet préparer vos ASPICS, et…

Elle parle, elle parle…ne va-t-elle donc jamais se taire ? Je ne prête qu'un cinquième d'oreille à ce bavardage qui ressemble étrangement à celui de Madame Maxime.

Mnémosyne se fait apparemment un plaisir d'être à elle seule garante de l'écoute et de la prise de note du groupe (uniquement pour aujourd'hui, je vous rassure : je ne suis pas de ceux qui se rabattent sur leurs amis pour prendre leurs cours). Mais où sont-ils passés ? Se seraient-ils dégonflés ?

Je m'aperçois vite que je me suis trompée. Ce cher professeur commence à peine à parler de réviser quelques sorts de base quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Sur le seuil se tient une créature que le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques nous laissait à peine approcher : un hippogriffe ! Il est magnifique. Son plumage est aussi argenté que mes cheveux, tandis que sa partie chevaline se dégrade en une multitude de tons aussi variés que l'orange et le noir.

« Ils fêtent Halloween avant l'heure ? » me souffle Maïa sur un ton taquin.

Je ne lui réponds pas. L'hippogriffe n'est qu'un prélude, et il est exclu que je perde une seule miette du spectacle (il n'empêche qu'elle a raison…)

Suite à ce beau début, un, puis deux Niffleurs font leur entrée. La classe, regorgeant d'objets brillants, leur est un véritable Eldorado. Leur point de prédilection est immédiatement la vieille bique, bardée de chaînes et pendentifs. Ils la reniflent sous toutes les coutures, tentent de lui arracher ses bracelets, et l'un d'eux grimpe même sur son chapeau.

« Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! » braille Mac Gonagall.

Une pauvre bête exécute un vol plané tandis que sa compagne s'écroule sur le premier rang. La classe entière, y compris ceux qui sont écrasés, est écroulée de rire. Le tintamarre est toutefois masqué par un bruit autrement plus assourdissant. Je me précipite à la fenêtre, suivie par mes sœurs.

Le ciel, de bleu, est devenu gris. Ce ne sont pas de nuages qui couvrent l'azur, mais plusieurs milliers de hiboux et chouettes qui survolent Poudlard. Il y en a bien trop pour qu'ils ne viennent exclusivement de l'école. Quand je vois d'énormes animaux, taillés pour les longs courriers, je comprends : ces affreux Strangulots boutonneux ont libérés les oiseaux de la poste de Préaulard ! Le parc n'est déjà plus qu'un champ de fientes. Quelques chouettes – dont, je dois à regret le reconnaître, les nôtres faisaient partie – avaient engagé un duel plus ou moins formel face à leurs confrères de Serpentards.

« Cela suffit ! beugle ce vieux dragon reniflant qu'est le concierge. Rentrez dans vos volières immédiatement ! Vous n'aurez pas de Miamhibou ce soir ! »

« Il ne risque pas de se faire respecter, dit une voix moqueuse provenant de la place voisine à la mienne. Ce sale babouin est cracmol. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui vient de parler. La voix m'est déjà familière. Profitant du fait que le professeur est sorti rattraper les hiboux, Sirius Black (c'est moi ou sa voix est aussi charmeuse que son physique ? Il faut absolument qu'il s'en aille ou sinon je ne me porte plus garante de ma bonne conduite.) a rejoint la classe. Ses amis lui ont emboîté le pas.

Une somptueuse clameur monte du château. Notre groupe y prend part. Chacun, des premières aux septièmes années, fait honneur à ceux qui ont si dignement ouvert la danse. Lupin sourit d'aise, Potter s'ébouriffe les cheveux gratifiant Lily d'un regard dévastateur sur n'importe qui normalement constitué, Pettigrow se tortille sur sa chaise, visiblement heureux mais gêné, tandis que Black se lève et enchaîne les saluts devant une classe en délire. Force m'est de le regarder.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une foule de sentiments monte en moi, et je ne me contrôle plus. Emotion (ce jour restera inscrit dans les annales), admiration (mais qu'il est beau, nom d'un géant, qu'il est beau !), jalousie (ça, je préfère ne pas dire pourquoi).

Alors, sous les regards étonnés de la classe et de mes sœurs, je me lève brusquement et va droit vers lui. Il ne se méfie pas et tente de jouer son rôle du beau-garçon-adoré-par-toutes-les-filles-de-l'école-même-que-les-quintuplées-n'y-résistent-pas.

La claque magistrale qu'il reçoit en plein dans la figure le déstabilise totalement. Je suis dans un état second, et réalise à peine ce que je viens de faire. Je le hais. Il m'est impossible de dire pourquoi mais je le hais. Entre lui et moi vient de commencer une guerre ouverte. Black va regretter mon arrivée.

Les groupies, qui jusque là gloussaient d'indignation au fond de la classe, se taisent brusquement. J'aperçois avec tout l'effroi qu'il m'est permis de ressentir la vieille Mac Gonagall, couverte de fientes de hiboux et empestant la volière, sur le seuil de la porte. J'émerge peu à peu de ma torpeur et vois le visage scandalisé de Black qui n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Moi-même arrive à peine à croire que j'ai giflé le plus beau et redoutable des Maraudeurs. La meilleure des stratégies aurait pourtant été de me faire de lui un allié, mais au point où j'en suis, il est inutile d'y penser. Je me précipite sur la sortie en abandonnant mes sœurs et par la même occasion mes affaires, manque de bousculer le professeur qui grommelle quelque chose ressemblant à « dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue », et galope dans les couloirs. Je n'ai qu'un but, aller le plus loin possible. Le parc. La forêt.

Dans la classe, Léto reste interdite. Mnémosyne et Déméter ne veulent rien comprendre, et Maïa est dubitative. Black, lui, retrouve en un instant son sourire charmeur et déclare à la ronde :

« Elle ne peut résister à mon charme. »

Maïa se retient de lui donner un coup de pied. Léto fait la commission.


	7. Crise eurynomienne

La forêt est paraît-il peuplée d'êtres étranges. Je n'en ai cure. Elle est assez grande pour que chacun aie suffisamment de place pour se mouvoir sans encombre. Je cours aussi profondément qu'il m'est possible, ou plutôt le sol se défile en dessous moi. Déjà une heure que je suis partie. Le château est assez loin à présent.

Je m'arrête, non pas pour reprendre mon souffle mais pour réfléchir. Un rocher me devient un excellent siège, et seul le doux son du vent dans les branches vient troubler ma quiétude. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Jamais auparavant je n'étais sortie de mes gonds pour une aussi ridicule affaire de concurrence. En toute circonstance je gardais la tête haute, persuadée de pouvoir toujours faire mieux, et pas une fois mon intuition ne s'était révélée fausse. Mon tempérament bouillant avait jusque là toujours été dominé par la raison. Black est le premier à réussir à m'énerver autant.

En y réfléchissant, il est même le premier à avoir réussi à susciter en moi un sentiment autre que ma logique puérile du jeu de ressemblance. Pour la première fois, dans ce cours de Métamorphoses, je n'avais pas pensé à mes sœurs mais uniquement à moi. À partir du moment où Black s'était levé pour donner à son fan club une nouvelle occasion de soupirer, plus rien n'avait compté que la fureur – qui m'était jusqu'alors restée étrangère – que je ressentais à son égard.

Connaissez-vous cette sorcière française du dix-septième siècle, Ninon de Lenclos ? Courtisane pour la noblesse de son pays, elle s'était dès la fin de ses études à Beauxbâtons constitué un groupe de soupirants classés en différentes catégories : les « martyrs » n'avaient droit qu'à un regard, les « payeurs » se voyaient gratifiés de quelques faveurs, et les « caprices » étaient ses amants en titre.

Pour Black, c'est pareil. La majorité de ses groupies n'obtiennent rien, et soupirent en attendant une faveur qui ne viendra jamais. Quelques privilégiées peuvent se gausser d'avoir parfois passé une nuit avec lui. Ses copines officielles, celles qui souffraient le plus, l'accompagnaient aux quelques bals qui jonchaient l'année et avaient une durée d'existence à ses yeux variant d'une semaine à un mois.

Je n'ai passé que vingt-quatre heures à Poudlard, voire même moins. Cependant, contrairement aux apparences, j'ai réussi à me séparer de ma fratrie le temps d'avoir une conversation avec quelques élèves, dont Lily Evans, laquelle est harcelée par ce ver de terre de Potter.

Elle ne m'a appris peu de choses que je ne soupçonnais déjà. Mnémosyne, laquelle avait au même moment abordé Lupin, me confirma ses dires : des Maraudeurs, Black et Potter sont les pires. Le deuxième est cependant adouci par le voisinage de Lily, qui le gratifie régulièrement d'une gifle (le pire, c'est qu'il en est heureux, prétendant qu'il est sur la bonne voie car elle fait attention à lui !). Mais Black…Black ! Il a beau être plus séduisant qu'un dieu, il est dangereux. Quand il veut une fille, il l'obtient. C'est un chasseur. Sa panoplie de séduction est très variée, car il prend un malin plaisir à prendre les filles dont le plus farouche désir est de lui résister (il paraît même que ce sujet est tabou entre lui et Potter, chacun se prétendant meilleur en drague).

Il a décidé de me faire tomber dans ses filets. Fort bien ! On va s'amuser. Il me provoque, je vais le provoquer. Je lui résisterai, il se cassera les dents sur moi. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas la première à le dire et les autres ont succombé ? Certes, mon idée n'est pas nouvelle, mais la différence entre moi et les dindes qui lui sont tombées dans les bras c'est que moi, Eurynome Délos, je vais réussir. Black a fait souffrir des filles, il souffrira en retour.

Je pousse un formidable rugissement, comme pour annoncer ma décision à la forêt entière. Une cohorte d'oiseaux au plumage chatoyant s'envole à quelques kilomètres de là. J'entends au loin le galop d'un centaure mécontent que j'ai troublé sa réflexion.

Alors que je songe sérieusement à continuer mon exploration de la forêt, un cri rauque retentit au dessus de moi. Levant la tête, j'aperçois un aigle géant descendre avec prudence. Un grognement m'échappe. N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix ?

L'aigle se pose en face de moi. Il me considère quelques instants de son œil rond puis lance un nouveau cri, plus fort cette fois. Résignée, je m'assieds. Impossible de les blâmer. Néanmoins, il me semble bien que c'en est fait de ma tranquillité.

Je ne me trompe pas, le contraire serait trop beau. Un bruit de cavalcade se rapproche de plus en plus, et c'est sans étonnement que j'assiste à l'entrée d'une licorne. Elle est talonnée de près par un loup blanc. La licorne hennit faiblement et tente une manœuvre d'approche. Je l'en dissuade par un grognement bien senti. Le loup se montre plus futé et se couche, attendant philosophiquement le passage de mes foudres. Je me décide à l'imiter quand apparaît enfin le dernier personnage de cette scène pour le moins burlesque. Un ours brun, maladroit et pataud, nous rejoint dans la clairière. Tous sont assis en cercle autour de moi. Ils attendent un signe, celui du retour.

Levant la tête, je regarde le soleil. Il est midi. Mon escapade m'aura coûté la fin du discours de Métamorphoses et son équivalent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, et Botanique. Cet après-midi se verra soldé par un cours de potion, que je refuse de manquer. J'ai une heure pour aller manger, et mon estomac crie famine. Alors, je me lève, imitée par mes compagnons, et reprends ma course.

J'arrive au château une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. J'étais allée loin dans la forêt, mais malgré cela je soupçonne n'avoir même pas parcouru un sixième de sa longueur. Mes sœurs me rejoignent peu après mon retour.

Je ne veux pas leur parler de ma décision, elles s'en apercevront sans mon aide, et ce bien assez tôt pour que Mnémosyne trouve le moyen de me blâmer. Pour l'instant, aucune ne me pose de question, nous admettons avoir toutes droit à un jardin secret, un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous seule. Par un traité signé par toute la fratrie (à l'exception de Pyrrhus qui n'apposera son paraphe qu'après avoir appris à écrire), la légilimancie est interdite entre nous. Notre esprit est sacré.

La rumeur de ma colère a déjà fait le tour de l'école. Je pose à peine un demi orteil dans la Grande Salle que Jason, Ulysse, Ajax et Aphrodite fondent sur moi à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Bravo pour ton coup ! dit un de mes frères. Il le méritait bien. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi pour finir le travail ! »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? rajoute Aphrodite qui en ce moment plus que jamais ressemble à ma mère. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Où il est, ce fameux Black, que j'aille le féliciter ? » (dixit Jason, le plus provocateur de tous mes frères)

« Je suis là, répond la voix qui a le don de m'énerver. Ravi d'avoir une nouvelle fois battu un record. »

Je vois avec colère l'objet de ma fuite arriver d'un pas de conquérant. Léto frémis de rage (une bataille la remplirait d'aise), Déméter m'observe d'un œil amusé (sa règle : observer sans se mouiller), Mnémosyne soupire (extrait de ses probables pensées : « qu'elle est puérile ! ») et Maïa se détourne pour pouffer de rire (écoutez et vous verrez).

Black perd soudain sa belle assurance. Il ne s'attendait guère à revoir la fratrie au grand complet. Son joli coup de ce matin n'était que du bluff. Il est incapable de me reconnaître parmi cette masse de cheveux argentés qui lui fait face. Je me campe solidement sur mes pieds, baguette au poing et bras croisés. Théâtre. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque à faire quoi que ce soit.

Mes sœurs m'imitent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Black se retrouve seul face à cinq mêmes jeunes filles, toutes prêtes à remettre en cause sa réputation de beau garçon (certes, j'exagère : Mnémosyne n'est pas très favorable, mais elle ne déteste rien de plus que se démarquer. Si je commence, elle suivra).

« Tu es susceptible, lance-t-il à la cantonade. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas te blesser mais…pourrais-je savoir au moins quel est ton nom ? »

« Il me semble pourtant avoir été claire ce matin, répond Maïa à ma place. Il est inutile que tu saches laquelle d'entre nous a mis ta fierté entre parenthèses. Jamais tu ne trouveras un moyen de nous reconnaître. »

« Soit, concède-t-il avec un calme qui m'étonne, jamais je n'arriverais à être sûr de mon hypothèse. Mais je vous ai à l'œil. Bientôt, vous serez pour moi aussi claires que de l'eau pure. »

Black s'éloigne d'un pas lent, purement artificiel, qui n'a pour seul résultat de me faire penser que, décidemment, ce type est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

Hum, heu, oui, je disais que ce sera difficile, mais à force de trop vouloir jouer, Black perdra…


	8. Alors, qui est le plus fort?

Alors, chuchote ma voisine de gauche qu'est Léto, tu es sûre que c'est toi qu'il vise ?

« C'est évident, répond Mnémosyne assise à ma droite. Eurynome l'a giflé, son orgueil en a pris un coup, et il veut se venger. Je te préviens, rajoute-t-elle à mon intention, quel que soit ton plan, je ne marche pas. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous y faire une place, dis-je d'un ton rêveur. Ce coup-là est le mien. Je vais bien m'amuser. »

« Le prof arrive…me coupe Déméter. Il paraît qu'il a crée un club où se réunissent ses chouchous. Tu crois qu'il va nous briguer ? »

« Hors de question, rétorque Maïa en émergeant de son sac. En tout cas, si l'idée l'a déjà effleuré, il va bien vite y renoncer après aujourd'hui. »

Je souris. Elle a raison. Nous avons une heure de potions, c'est bien suffisant pour concurrencer, voire détrôner les Maraudeurs. Tous les éléments sont en place.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! déclare une voix joviale qui me rappelle parfois celle de Déméter le matin de Noël. Je suis ravi de revoir mes élèves préférés, pour une nouvelle année pleine de surprises ! Bien sûr, nos charmantes recrues de Beauxbâtons sont les bienvenues… »

Il s'incline vers nous (je remarque à cette occasion que les boutons de son gilet ne peuvent tenir que par magie, tellement Slughorn est gros.) Déméter a un ricanement en lisant dans son regard cette détresse que nous connaissons bien pour l'avoir infligée à plusieurs centaines de personnes.

« Comme, je vous le rappelle, les ASPICS vous attendent à la fin de l'année, je vous propose de nous mettre immédiatement au travail. La potion qui inaugurera l'année scolaire toute neuve qui s'offre à nous sera la potion Tue-Loup. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre sa fonction, je crois que vous l'avez déjà étudiée. Comme je pense que certains d'entre vous briguent le métier d'Auror, savoir concocter pareille potion est plus qu'utile. Les éléments qui vous manquent sont dans l'armoire. La recette est inscrite à la page 20 de votre livre. Bon courage… »

Ah…le Tue-Loup…excellent pour neutraliser les loups-garous. Tiens, pourquoi Remus est-il en si grand conciliabule avec Potter ? L'un d'eux aurait-il des intérêts dans cet élixir ? Intéressant, il va falloir que je me renseigne. Nouvelle page sur mon bloc-notes mental. Enfin, là n'est pas l'intérêt pour l'instant. Les Maraudeurs ont ouvert le jeu, à nous de répliquer.

Le cachot s'emplit bientôt de divers effluves, qui en se superposant produisent une incroyablement réaliste odeur de vomi. Bien peu académique, je le sais. Malheureusement, le Tue-Loup est si délicat à la préparation que la moindre incartade peut avoir des effets désastreux.

L'un des responsables d'un si délicat parfum est Peter. Black, son voisin, soupire de désespoir devant un chaudron fumant, rempli d'une bouillie verdâtre. Slughorn, la mine enjouée comme si il ne s'attendait pas à mieux, vide le récipient d'un coup de baguette et reste à leurs côtés tandis qu'ils recommençaient leur décoction. Je dis « ils », mais le singulier aurait été plus approprié. Black cantonne son voisin au rôle de spectateur et s'attribue la préparation. Quelques bancs plus loin, Potter et Remus installent avec fébrilité leurs ingrédients avant de débuter la préparation. Ils se croient dans un concours officiel peut-être ?

Les deux meilleurs élèves sont incontestablement Lily Evans (tiens, pour une fois Potter ne la regarde pas) et Severus Rogue (quels cheveux, pouah !). Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard côte à côte. Curieusement, ils s'entendent assez bien. Tiens tiens…encore un mystère à éclaircir.  
Je partage pour ma part une paillasse avec Léto. Déméter est seule au centre (nous sommes bien évidemment placées sur une même rangée) tandis que Maïa et Mnémosyne débattent près du mur de l'utilité de la bile de tatou à neuf bandes en remplacement de la poudre de carapace de tatou géant (attention : très grande différence !)

Le professeur a renoncé à s'intéresser à nous (au fait, pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, Peter fait exploser un chaudron. Je plaindrais Black – dont la figure noircie exprime le désespoir le plus complet – si lui et moi n'étions pas en conflit ouvert).

Tout est calme. Plus pour longtemps. La grande aiguille de la vieille horloge crasseuse atteint le chiffre trois. Foi d'Eurynome, à compter de cette seconde, c'en est fini du paisible cours de potion. La fête peut commencer (je n'ai qu'une chose à regretter, l'absence des triplés).

Léto est la première à agir. Empoignant notre chaudron (dans lequel j'ai préparé de l'élixir de furoncles), elle se dresse sur ses pieds et, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il en est presque imperceptible, lance la préparation sur le premier Serpentard venu, lequel est d'ailleurs une fille.

Elle hurle de douleur et grimpe sur son tabouret. Peine perdue, son visage s'orne déjà de ravissants boutons (personnellement, je la trouve plus originale ainsi. Si elle tient vraiment à se faire remarquer, qu'elle garde ça sur la figure).

Déméter, tout en affichant un visage des plus impassibles, lance un sortilège informulé à l'autre extrémité de la salle. La victime se trouve être un Poufsouffle (toutes les maisons sont représentées en ce cours). La température de son chaudron monte en flèche sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. L'idée de baisser les yeux sur le feu ne lui vient pas à l'esprit. C'est pourtant là qu'est toute la source du problème, les braises sont devenues une somptueuse flambée qui commence même à lécher la manche de sa robe. Nouveaux hurlements.

Mnémosyne attrape un bézoard et le jette dans la préparation la plus proche (pauvre Serdaigle…), laquelle gèle aussitôt. Paf ! Le chaudron explose.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Maïa empoigne une énorme quantité de viscères de louveteau de trois mois et les projette sur le plafond où elles restent collées.

Cette somptueuse œuvre d'art s'achève par un maléfice qui, outre de les ouvrir de part en part, fait pourrir les boyaux de manière à ce qu'ils dégagent une odeur de putréfaction telle que le vomi semble à côté sentir la rose.

Et moi ? Oh, mon rôle est minime dans l'affaire. L'idée est mienne, mais je me contente de faire léviter les chaudrons de d'arroser le carrelage de leur contenu. Mon implication s'achève par l'apparition brusque d'une fumée violette piquant les yeux et la gorge. Plus personne n'y voit rien. Mes sœurs s'éclipsent à tâtons (nous possédons un fil d'Ariane). Je reste dans la place, mue par une brusque idée. Après tout, ce chahut peut avoir une double utilisation…

Tout n'est alors qu'une question de repérage. Black était deux rangs avant moi, dans la colonne voisine. Premier challenge, passer le couloir. Mes gants en peau de dragon me protègent efficacement des brûlures éventuelles causées par les potions reversées sur les tables. Cette épreuve passée, place au second but : atteindre la table de Black. J'entends déjà sa voix qui déclare avec sincérité, ce qui est rare venant de lui « je vous jure professeur, je n'ai rien fait ! Demandez donc à Peter ! ».

Le tumulte est tel, les cris sont si forts, que Black ne m'entend pas approcher à pas félins. Mon idée est simple : puisque sa beauté (rien que d'y penser j'en ai le vertige) me fait autant d'effet, autant, et bien disons…la modifier un peu. Ça lui apprendra à se croire invincible…Pointant ma baguette à l'endroit où je le sais être, je murmure deux formules :

« Patatus Nosa ! Cappillarum Wetor Perpeti ! »

Au même moment, une main me tire par la manche. Une de mes sœurs, ne me voyant pas réapparaître, est venue m'extraire de la cohue (bien lui en a pris, je commençais à me demander comment retrouver mon chemin dans un pareil bazar). Sans doute me crie-t-elle quelque chose que je n'entends pas, le bruit est trop puissant. Je suis prête à me couper les cheveux si elle ne m'invite pas à la suivre. Ce pauvre Slughorn ne parvient pas à rétablir le calme (bien malin qui y arriverait d'ailleurs…) et hurle des ordres que personne n'écoute ou ne serais-ce qu'entend. Pour être réussi, c'est réussi ! Je crois avoir réalisé là un nouveau chef d'œuvre ! Les Maraudeurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, il y a plus fort qu'eux !

Ma sœur se fait de plus en plus pressante. La fumée commence à faire son effet sur elle. Je ne me fais pas prier pour la suivre, car maintenant que j'y pense, mes yeux déversent des torrents de larmes, et je suis incapable de parler. Néanmoins, je suis satisfaite. Black va avoir une jolie surprise…


	9. Bataille

Ma première pensée en me levant ce matin va vers Black. Je n'ai pas encore vu le résultat de mes sorts, et mon impatience est palpable.

Lily m'a dit que celui qui les avait envoyés – lequel mériterait selon elle une sérieuse retenue – a utilisé des sortilèges tels que Madame Pomfresh, notre chère infirmière, n'a pu en faire cesser les effets. Pour être guéri, Black doit soit trouver le contre sort lui-même (ce qui demande pas mal de temps), soit prendre son air le plus doux et supplier l'expéditeur de lui rendre sa gueule d'ange. Hum ! On verra ça. Avant de retrouver son physique si charmeur,

Black devra passer par plusieurs épreuves : d'abord deviner qui l'a ainsi amoché, puis me (ou plutôt nous) trouver dans le château, avant de me reconnaître parmi mes sœurs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que, peut-être, j'accepterais d'annuler les effets de mes sorts. Enfin, je ne garantis rien…Si Black est aussi drôle qu'il était beau, je me ferais un plaisir de le laisser mijoter un peu plus longtemps (sadique, moi ? non…).

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je me lève en ce deuxième jour de cours. Mnémosyne a déjà le nez plongé dans un énorme volume ayant pour titre Sorts de défense : comment anticiper l'improviste. Le message est clair, elle craint (à juste titre hélas) des représailles de la part des Maraudeurs. Déméter ronfle la tête sous l'oreiller, Maïa cligne à peine des yeux, Léto est sortie. Sortie ? Je viens à peine de remarquer son absence qu'elle s'engouffre par la fenêtre et atterrit avec fracas. Son balai s'écrase sur le sol mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Malgré mes yeux bouffis de sommeil, je la vois clairement rire aux éclats.

« J'ai vu les Maraudeurs, s'explique-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Black ne fait pas le fier. Très réussi ! »

Je comprends à ce moment là que c'est elle qui était venue me chercher dans le cachot enfumé, se rendant probablement témoin de mon petit coup.

« Qu'est ce qui est réussi ? demande Déméter en émergeant péniblement de ses draps. Eury, aurais-tu fait quelque chose à Black ? »

« Qui vivra verra, dis-je pour toute réponse. Cette affaire-là est la mienne, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Léto, as-tu été vue ? »

« Par Potter et Pettigrow, c'est certain. Black n'a pas osé lever la tête, il avait trop honte. Lupin n'était pas là. Je me demande ce qu'ils faisaient dans le parc à cette heure-ci. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim ! »

Dans pareil cas, mieux vaut se soumettre à l'impérieuse nécessité qu'est celle de remplir l'estomac de notre sœur. De plus, du moins en ce qui me concerne, il est absolument exclu que je perde ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde de l'entrée des Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle. Nous sommes toutes encore en pyjama, sauf Léto. S'en suit alors une débandade pratiquement impossible à décrire. En voici approximativement le compte-rendu :

7 heures 15

Mnémosyne et Déméter se livrent à un corps à corps serré pour obtenir la salle de bains en première. Tandis qu'elles se battent, Maïa leur passe sous le nez et s'enferme. Léto tente d'accéder à sa valise pour y ranger son balai en enjambant nos deux sœurs.

Cette solution se révélant inefficace, elle enfourche son balai et survole le pugilat (bonne solution pour un aller simple, le retour va être plus difficile). De mon côté, je plonge sous le lit à la recherche de ma cravate que j'ai négligemment envoyée balader hier. Une fille du dortoir voisin (Lily Evans) surgit, furieuse, pour nous faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas l'heure de produire pareil vacarme. J'échange un regard avec mes sœurs qui se sont toutes figées : elle a raison, un chahut digne de ce nom doit être fait pendant la nuit.

7 heures 20

Maïa sort de la salle de bains sous la menace de Déméter de faire sauter la porte (elle oserait, j'en ai déjà été la victime). Je lui succède malgré les protestations véhémentes de mes deux sœurs, chacune s'étant aperçue qu'il lui manquait ses affaires avant de pouvoir se laver. Léto, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par le dortoir voisin, pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Lui font écho une flopée de jurons venant de la pièce voisine. Aphrodite, fraîchement levée, ouvre la porte sans frapper. Elle a beau être habituée à nos frasques, je la crois loin d'imaginer ce dont nous sommes capables.

« Tout va bien ici ? » demande-t-elle sur ce ton qu'elle tient de notre mère.

Pour toute réponse, Léto lui bondit dessus et commence à la poursuivre avec diverses vociférations et jurons.

Mnémosyne, cantonnée près de la fenêtre, se voit dans l'obligation d'ouvrir à un hibou. Les triplés entendent notre vacarme et veulent en connaître la réponse. L'oiseau a apparemment reçu pour mission de ne pas revenir sans un message, car il martèle de coups de bec tout ce qui est à sa portée.

7 heures 25

Le hibou repart avec un parchemin tandis que Mnémosyne suce son doigt endolori.

Déméter ouvre son armoire et reçoit sur la tête bon nombre d'objets divers et variés, tels que des robes, plumes, bonbons, livres, et même un crapaud (je me demande si il n'appartient pas à Franck Delacour…je savais bien que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose en quittant Beuxbâtons).

Maïa, qui a fini de s'habiller, réprime mal un rire en aidant notre sœur à émerger de la montagne sous laquelle elle est ensevelie. Je sors de la salle de bain et Mnémosyne prend ma place.

Léto fait une brève apparition pour prendre des Bombabouses et repart vers le chahut qui se fait entendre. Où est ma baguette ?

7 heures 30

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches laborieuses, je retrouve enfin ma baguette (Merlin seul sait pourquoi elle servait de marque page à un livre). La bagarre est maintenant générale dans la salle commune. Maïa et moi échangeons un regard entendu avant de nous jeter dans la mêlée. Les triplés nous choisissent aussitôt comme cible de prédilection. Attention à eux, ça va faire mal…

Pendant ce temps-là, Déméter a bel et bien fait sauter la porte de la salle de bain. En sort une Mnémosyne furieuse.

« Limace en carton ! Gargouille décérébrée ! Scrutoscope arnaqueur ! Poupée moldue ! »

Pour ne dire que cela. Mnémosyne a quand elle est énervée un vocabulaire défiant toute concurrence. Il faut bien dire que, dans l'atmosphère de folie instaurée par Léto, il est difficile de garder son sérieux. Même les élèves de première année – emmenés de force par Aphrodite – se sont jetés dans la bagarre. Les baguettes ne sont ici d'aucune utilité, on se bat avec les poings ou autres moyens peu orthodoxes.

7 heures 35

« Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! »

Aïe. Ça va faire mal. Déméter, après avoir effectué un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, ne s'embarrasse pas de descendre par les escaliers et saute directement dans la mêlée, bec et ongles au dehors.

Mnémosyne se contente du rôle de témoin. Assise sur la rambarde, elle assiste le sourire aux lèvres à une agression injustement menée par les triplés à mon encontre, sous le haut commandement d'Aphrodite (c'est pas juste ! pourquoi moi ?).

Non loin, Maïa bombarde un garçon de coussins. Il lui rend bien la pareille. Une Léto ravie arrose le groupe d'encre, sans se soucier de viser quelqu'un en particulier.

7 heures 40

Mnémosyne est poussée en avant, sans que la personne n'ait d'autre but que de la jeter dans la bagarre. Elle tombe donc, non sans s'accrocher à son agresseur et l'emmener dans sa chute. Je viens à peine de me libérer de l'emprise des triplés quand ma sœur manque de s'écraser sur moi. C'est Jason qui devient sa malheureuse victime.

Je pense être tirée d'affaire quand un monstre d'une tonne s'étale sur moi et m'aplatit sur le sol. Nom d'un Eruptif baveux ! Le Ministère devrait interdire aux garçons de se goinfrer. Vous vous demandez comment je sais que mon agresseur est un garçon ? C'est simple, il n'y a – hormis ma sœur – que la gente masculine pour proférer des insanités telles que celles qui me parviennent actuellement aux oreilles. Si je l'écoutais, ce serait à moi de culpabiliser de n'avoir pu offrir à ce précieux derrière un matelas plus consistant que ma maigreur.

Je m'apprête à le repousser par un coup bien senti quand je me sens happée par les cheveux et redressée de force.

« J'en tiens une ! »

Tiens ! Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Black ? Etonnant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il cherche son agresseuse. Pourquoi l'une d'entre nous ? Il a le soupçon facile. Révoltant. Il suffit que des nouvelles fassent leur apparition en cours de cursus et refusent leur autorité en matière de mauvais coups pour qu'aussitôt les doutes portent sur elles. Enfin l'une d'entre elle plus exactement.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai déjà démontré par le passé (qui pourtant ne date que de deux jours) que les scrupules ne m'étouffaient pas quand il s'agissait de porter atteinte à Black. Mais il l'avait cherché ! Quelle idée stupide aussi que d'avoir voulu me reconnaître au milieu de mes sœurs. Quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

Black m'entraîne dans un des rares lieux où la bataille ne fait pas rage, c'est-à-dire dans son dortoir. Il n'est pas seul : Potter l'accompagne, apparemment furieux, et Pettigrow les suit. Quel tribunal ! Dire que je n'ai même pas vu mon œuvre…

Mais il me fait mal ! Ce ne sont pas des manières que de traîner une fille par les cheveux, même si ce n'est qu'à moitié. Raison de plus pour que je m'attaque à lui. Pauvre gosse (je ne peux pas dire homme, Black est trop puéril pour cela), il ne sait même pas la moitié de ce dont je suis capable. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette (mais il a bien pris la précaution de me l'enlever, le bigorneau poilu !) il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Bon enfin, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut arrêter de rêver. La personne qui est en mauvaise posture, pour l'instant, c'est moi


	10. Face à face

Il est difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de s'empêcher de rire en voyant le plus beau garçon de Poudlard (pour le coup je suis bien de cet avis) se cacher pour masquer sa disgrâce. Mes sortilèges étaient si réussis que, bien que j'en connaisse à l'avance les effets, je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire devant le triste spectacle qu'est devenu Black.

Patatus Nosa. Sortilège d'enflure du nez jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne la taille d'une pomme de terre cultivée par Hagrid.

Cappillarum Wetor Perpeti. Qu'en pensez vous ? Bon, certes, je me dois d'avouer que le brevet de cette formidable invention appartient pour moitié à Maïa. Œuvre élémentaire néanmoins. Nous avons, depuis, imaginé bien pire. Vous le verrez plus tard…

Revenons-en aux effets du sortilège. Imaginez Black avec les cheveux mouillés. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal (après tout, je suppose qu'il doit lui arriver de les laver, contrairement à un certain Serpentard dont je vous ai déjà parlé). Maintenant, imaginez-les VRAIMENT mouillés. Voyez les gouttes tomber unes à unes en un incessant bruit : ploc ! ploc ! ploc !

Black se trouve évidement trempé par le phénomène. Pour couronner le tout, représentez-vous ce cher petit garçon de dix-sept ans (voire plus) victime de pareil prodige depuis…environ douze heures. Ajoutez à cela le nez en patate et vous aurez la cause de mon hilarité. Léto avait raison, c'est très réussi. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo…

« C'est quoi son nom, Cornedrue ? » demande ma victime en se tournant vers son ami.

Je ricane déjà intérieurement. Si Black ne parvient pas à savoir qui je suis, comment Potter le saurait-il ? De plus, mes cinq sœurs et les triplés doivent d'ores et déjà remarqué mon enlèvement. Je parie que, d'ici dix minutes (il leur faut bien prendre le temps de me chercher), les Maraudeurs vont avoir une jolie petite surprise…

« Eurynome, répond ledit Cornedrue. Dépêche-toi, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Hein ? Comment il sait connaît mon nom, lui ? C'est sûr, il y a anguille sous roche. Black m'a attrapée par hasard, il est impossible qu'il m'ait déjà reconnue auparavant.

Une nouvelle promesse d'enquête s'ajoute à mon ardoise. J'ai intérêt à retrouver le Retourneur de Temps de Madame Maxime, après seulement deux jours passés au château, je découvre plus de mystères qu'en six ans à Beauxbâtons. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant…Mes notes en prendre un sacré coup. Il faudra que j'aille voir Déméter et Mnémosyne. Je vous vois déjà froncer les sourcils. Et bien vous avez tort ! Ce n'est pas pour moi de la triche, mais un simple service sororal.

« J'en étais sûr, grogne Black (misère, je l'avais oublié celui-là !). Il n'y a que toi pour lancer de pareils maléfices. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas goinfré les Veracrasses ensembles ! »

« Tu es susceptible, hein ? Pas si difficile à reconnaître tout compte fait. Tes sœurs et toi avez beau avoir la même apparence, vous vous ressemblez autant qu'un hippogriffe et une salamandre. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est toi qui m'as giflé en Métamorphose. »

« Tu appelle ça une gifle ? Pas moi. Disons…que c'était plutôt la première étape d'un remaniement complet de ton apparence. Tes groupies ne se lassent pas de te voir toujours avec la même tête ? Personnellement, au bout de deux jours, j'ai déjà eu ma dose… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant… »

« De dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, mais à part cela je ne conteste rien. »

« Crois-moi, continue ainsi et tes jours ici seront comptés. Tu réintègreras Beauxbâtons avec tes sœurs. »

« Aurais je piétiné le territoire du mâle dominant ? On dirait que j'ai pris l'os d'un chien de garde. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Il y a des choses ici qui ne sont pas bonnes à savoir de même que… »

« Comme ce que vous faisiez dans le parc à une heure matinale ? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû lui jeter un sort, interrompit brusquement Potter. C'était elle sur le balai. »

« Raté mon vieux Cornedrue, désolé de te décevoir, mais à ce moment là je dormais. Disons que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Cornedrue ! »

« Dis, vieux, ça t'ennuierait de me laisser parler ? J'ai un compte à régler avec Délos… »

« Délos qui ? Nous sommes beaucoup dans la famille, et encore je ne compte pas mes cousins. Au fait, savais-tu que Délos est l'île grecque où sont nés Artémis et Apollon ? »

« Silence ! Je ne t'ai pas entraînée ici pour que tu parles mais… »

« Pour que je fasse le ménage ? Vingt Gallions. »

Un rire étouffé amène Black à se retourner. Pettigrow, qui jusque là s'était bien fait oublier, ricane depuis tout à l'heure. Manque élémentaire de discrétion…

« Vite ! rappelle Potter. Ses sœurs ne sont plus très loin, et dès qu'elles seront là, même la carte ne pourra plus les distinguer. »

La carte, quelle carte ? Pas de doute, il faut vraiment que je mette la main sur ce fichu Retourneur.

« Bravo, ça c'est discret. Que croies-tu qu'elle pense en ce moment ? »

« Bah ! Un sortilège d'Amnésie. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Imagine qu'elle me jette encore un maléfice et qu'elle ait oublié le contre sort. Je fais quoi, moi ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance peut-être ? »

Alors là, ils sont forts. Dire que c'était à moi de passer un sale quart d'heure. Tout compte fait je m'amuse bien. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, tout serait même parfait…

« Expelliarmus ! »

Et d'un désarmé ! Bravo Déméter ! Et de deux, puis trois ! Jason, satisfait d'avoir réussi à vaincre un élève de septième année, me tend ma baguette avec un sourire vainqueur.

Les Maraudeurs sont en mauvaise posture. Même à mains nues, ils ne peuvent se battre à deux et demi (Pettigrow ne leur arrive pas à la cheville) contre trois adolescents, leurs cinq équivalents féminins, et une gamine plus furieuse qu'un hippogriffe insulté.

« Calmez-vous, tente Black, nous ne faisions rien de mal…Votre sœur peut vous le confirmer, on discutait. Nous nous sommes découverts beaucoup de points communs. »

« Comme un certain goût pour la revanche, dis-je (il croyait vraiment que je me laisserais manipuler ? Il a vraiment l'intelligence du calamar géant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette charmante bête, il faudra que je lui rende une petite visite un de ces jours, de préférence accompagnée de Black. Hum, oui, reprenons.). Sais-tu, défiguré de mon cœur (j'adore sa tête ! Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là), que j'avais l'intention de lever le sort à midi ? (archifaux, mais de toute manière il ne pourra pas le vérifier). Tant pis pour toi, pour ta peine, je ne le ferais pas. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? Allez, ciao, et sans rancune ! »

Je lui adresse une œillade qui a le don d'augmenter encore sa fureur et quitte la pièce en un rire. Un point pour moi ! Cependant, je ne peux ignorer le feu qui s'est à nouveau emparé de mes joues. Même défiguré, Black me fait toujours autant d'effet. Il a de ces yeux…


	11. Potter crétin

Je ne me fais guère d'illusion. Black se vengera aussitôt sa gueule d'ange revenue. Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais rallonger l'échéance…Pour l'heure, il n'est pas là, et tient sans doute compagnie à Lupin à l'infirmerie. Seuls restent Potter et Pettigrow. Ils n'osent pas s'attaquer à moi, Black doit sans doute avoir décrété que je suis sa chasse privée. Attention : point n'est question de course au flirt entre nous, malgré son lamentable essai de King's Cross. Je ne succomberai pas ! (enfin, tout dépend de la force de ses arguments…mais qu'est ce que je dis moi?).

Je suis donc pour l'instant en paix. Assise dans la Grande Salle devant une pile monstrueuse de devoirs, Mnémosyne à ma droite et Déméter à ma gauche, je tente péniblement de comprendre quelque chose à cette monstruosité de torture qu'est l'Histoire de la Magie. Le seul point positif de ce cours est que le professeur – un fantôme traversant le tableau – ne remarque jamais rien. Parfait pour dresser nos plans de bataille sans être dérangées.

« Dis-moi Potter, demande soudain Léto sans quitter sa parfaite impassibilité, c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

Ce cher Cornedrue manque de tomber de sa chaise sous le choc, ce que Pettigrow réussit à sa place. La question de ma sœur est apparemment une première dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Même nos plus proches voisins – lesquels semblent soudainement trouver un grand intérêt à cette fiente de hibou qu'est l'Histoire de la Magie – ouvrent un bec prêt à gober les mouches. Une des quintuplées s'adressait à un des Maraudeurs sans méchanceté, voilà qui est un fait rare. Bande d'émotifs ! (Quoique voilà une bonne idée…et si j'envoyais Black à l'infirmerie en étant gentille avec lui ? Nouvelle note mentale, ce plan n'est pas mauvais du tout.)

« Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? » reprend Léto devant la perte apparente de Potter de sa faculté de parler.

« Ben…oui », réussit enfin à répondre son interlocuteur en se mettant sur ses gardes. (bravo ! les réflexes viennent vite. Potter remonte dans mon estime, lui au moins est réactif. Pour tout à fait trouver grâce à mes yeux, il ne lui reste plus qu'à séduire cette harpie d'Evans. Quoi, je suis méchante envers Lily ? Certes, il est assez drôle de voir Potter se prendre une gifle environ trois fois par jour, mais Evans est définitivement rayée de mon carnet d'adresses depuis qu'elle a raconté au professeur Mac Gonagall que nous étions responsables du chahut de ce matin. Nous avons écopé de trois heures de retenue et d'une lettre à maman, aussi est-ce pour cela que je serais ravie de voir Lily dans l'obligation d'avouer qu'elle a eu tort au moins une fois dans sa vie. Revenons-en maintenant à Potter.)

« Quand sont les sélections ? »

« Demain à quatorze heures sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu veux jouer ? »

« Non, répond Maïa sur un ton exaspéré, elle veut juste assister aux chutes du siècle. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle te pose la question si ce n'est pour faire partie de l'équipe ? »

Potter retient un grognement, faute de pouvoir s'attaquer directement à celle qui lui parlait. Le pauvre, il n'est pas encore habitué…les mauvaises habitudes se reprennent si vite…

« Vous voulez jouer toutes les cinq ? demande-t-il, prit par une peur subite. »

« Hors de question ! s'exclame Mnémosyne en levant le nez de son livre. Moi, je ne mets pas les pieds sur un balai, quel que soit mon salaire ! »

« Moi seule me présenterai, reprend Léto avec calme. L'équipe doit être celle des Gryffondor, pas de la famille Délos. »

« Par contre, dit soudain Ulysse qui s'était approché sans bruit, je suis bien tenté de passer les sélections moi aussi. Gardien, ça me plaît bien…et toi ma sœur chérie adorée ? » (déception de Potter. Il avait espéré enfin connaître le prénom de sa potentielle candidate. Léto, elle est furieuse, vous devinez bien pourquoi)

« Poursuiveuse, annonce-t-elle néanmoins avec un sourire. Potter, je crois que tu es l'attrapeur…As-tu une idée sur les potentiels autre membres de l'équipe ? »

« Peu importe, ça ne te regarde pas pour l'instant ! Sois présente pour les sélections, et tu verras bien. »

Léto hausse les épaules et retourne à son travail. Je l'envie parfois, elle doit avoir la vie facile, n'étant pas rancunière. Seul son sens de la famille la pousse à prendre part aux revanches orchestrées par mon soin.

Si nous nous arrêtons là, les triplés en revanche n'ont pas l'intention de laisser les Maraudeurs en paix. Jason et Ulysse les encadrent, tandis qu'Ajax s'assied négligemment en face d'eux. Tous trois commencent sans façon à faire leurs devoirs malgré les onomatopées de protestations que Potter produisait.

« Viens Queudver, finit-il par dire après une seule minute passée à ce régime. On va voir Sirius et Remus à l'infirmerie. »

Pettigrow obéit sans rechigner. Je l'observe suivre son ami en trottinant tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle. Décidément, il me fait de plus en plus penser à un rat…Si jamais je le croise la nuit dans le parc, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée.

« Hé ! Eury ! »

Je me retourne vers celle de mes sœurs qui m'a appelée. Maïa me regarde d'un œil malicieux qui ne laisse rien présager de bon pour le quatuor.

« Frappe-moi dans le nez. »

Je la regarde un instant sans comprendre. Moi, la frapper ?

« Il faut qu'il y ait du sang, insiste-t-elle, et fais de même avec Déméter. »

Alors je comprends : l'heure est venue de passer à un duel à armes égales. Maraudeurs contre quintuplées. Ça va chauffer, foi d'Eurynome !


	12. Infirmerie

Frappe, soupire Déméter en tendant son sac à Mnémosyne après êtres arrivées dans le hall. Pas trop fort s'il te plaît.

Elle ferme les yeux, attendant le coup. Elle a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous employons pareille tactique.

À Beauxbâtons, nous trouvions là un excellent prétexte pour ne pas assister aux cours les plus endormants. Les professeurs, ennuyés de voir leurs meilleures élèves et éléments perturbateurs saigner, ne se faisaient pas prier pour se passer de notre présence durant une heure. Etrangement, c'est après de tels phénomènes que se produisaient quelques…chamboulements dans l'ordonnance de notre belle école. Leur fréquence a même doublé depuis que, connaissant le sort Epishkey, nous n'avons plus besoin de passer par l'infirmerie.

Certes, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Point n'est question d'aller mouvoir les armures du château à l'heure du dîner en un ballet digne de l'opéra moldu, ou encore de pêcher une sirène et de la mettre dans la baignoire de la salle de bains des préfets (j'ai adoré entendre hurler Frank Delacour. C'est à recommencer, je me demande si Lupin a la même puissance vocale.).

Pour une fois, nous allons vraiment à l'infirmerie. Maïa a eu une idée de génie. Les Maraudeurs se cachent ? Très bien, nous allons les forcer à sortir de leur tanière. Et, à titre plus personnel, je jure que Black apparaîtra ce soir dans la Grande Salle. Sinon gare à lui…

Pas trop fort a dit ma sœur. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. La dernière fois, je m'étais montrée trop douce. Léto avait dû achever le travail, et elle est capable à elle seule de mettre en fuite une armée de catcheurs. Pourtant, il faut qu'il y ait du sang, sinon notre passage à l'infirmerie serait des plus injustifiés. Voyons voir…« utilise des images » me dit Mnémosyne quand je peine à retenir une misérable petite leçon. Soit. Mettons ce conseil en pratique.

Je ferme les yeux et mon poing s'abat sans hésitation aucune sur le nez de ma sœur, laquelle commence à saigner abondamment.

« J'avais dit pas trop fort ! grogne-t-elle. Tu es pire que Léto ! »

Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Elle devait saigner, je l'ai aidée, Léto n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Certes, j'aurais pu trouver une image plus…douce. Si Déméter n'avait pas parlé, je crois qu'elle aurait eu droit à un aller simple vers l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce que j'ai utilisé ? Oh, rien de bien méchant pourtant. Je me suis juste imaginé que je frappais Black au lieu de ma sœur. Soulageant, et drôlement efficace. Pauvre Déméter…

« Navrée, je réponds pourtant. J'ai mal dosé ma force. Loin de moi était l'idée de te faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Tu auras ta revanche dans cinq minutes. »

Au même moment, Léto frappe Maïa – qui est plus résistante – au même endroit. Elle jure un peu et grogne les protestations d'usage. Je vous accorde que pareille stratégie est un peu brutale, mais nous jouons – la vie n'est-elle pas un jeu de risques ? – avec le maximum de sécurité. La prochaine fois, ce sera à moi et Léto de saigner.

« Tu as le couteau ? » me demande Déméter en renonçant à diminuer le flot de sang.

J'acquiesce en silence et lui tend un canif volé dans les tiroirs paternels.

« Tend la tête en arrière et mets-toi dans la lumière. »

Vous voyez que je ne suis pas qu'une rebelle ! J'obéis sans rechigner à ma sœur. Bientôt, la lame m'entaille la lèvre inférieure, et je sens le goût du fer dans ma bouche. Nous sommes prêtes pour l'infirmerie, la comédie peut commencer.

« Mesdemoiselles ! glapit l'infirmière dès notre entrée. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est rien Madame, réplique Mnémosyne avec un sourire des plus angéliques (la vieille se calme aussitôt. Comment est-ce que ma sœur arrive à faire ça ? Il faut absolument qu'elle me l'apprenne.) Un léger différend nous a opposé à des Serpentards (Je n'aime pas leurs têtes, ce sont les coupables idéaux.) Eux ont eu plus de chance, mais ce n'est pas le cas de trois de mes sœurs. »

Je m'avance aux côtés de mes sœurs, tête baissée, parfaite victime d'une guerre inconnue.

L'infirmière lève les yeux au ciel et émet un grognement peu intelligible. Le plus probable est qu'elle maugrée une nouvelle fois (la pauvre a dû en voir bien d'autres) contre cette idiotie de dispute Gryffondors/Serpentards.

Je ne suis pas de son avis. Beauxbâtons – dont je vous rappelle nous avons été retirées entre autres à cause de notre tendance…bagarreuse – n'offrait pas de pareilles distractions. Pour commencer, il n'y avait même pas de maisons. Le plus grand conflit était celui qui nous opposait la classe d'arithmancie à celle d'Histoire de la Magie. Palpitant…

« Hé ! Les Délos ! »

Tiens tiens…mais je connais cette douce voix. Ne serais-ce pas celle de mon cher Black ? Le pauvre ne sait toujours pas comment nous différencier. Il doit se contenter de nous appeler par notre patronyme. Voyons voir…À qui va-t-il s'opposer maintenant ?

« Qui vous a fait ça ? Les serpents remontent dans mon estime. »

« Valkiry ! »

Oups…c'est parti tout seul. Et voilà Madame Pomfresh qui revient avec sa baguette. Impossible de se mélanger cette fois-ci, nous sommes trois à saigner et moi, la plus différenciable, viens de jeter le sort. Notre belle stratégie comporte tout de même quelques lacunes. Décidément, il faut l'améliorer.

En attendant, je suis bonne pour une petite retenue…si le billet me trouve.

Black tressaute comme un épileptique. Un saut à droite ! Un en haut ! Tiens, heureusement qu'il y a du carrelage sinon le sol serait dans un piteux état. Et un autre bond à gauche ! Merci Déméter. Belle invention, hélas facilement contrôlable.

« Finite, déclame l'infirmière fraîchement accourue. Mesdemoiselles Délos, laquelle d'entre vous a jeté ce sort ? »

Black, qui a repris toute liberté de mouvement, pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi et déclare :

« C'est elle Madame. Je suis sûr que c'est Eurynome. »

Bravo mon petit, tu vois que réfléchir n'est pas si difficile…Néanmoins, si tu pouvais employer ton brillant esprit à autre chose que ces charmantes délations, je te devrais une fière chandelle. Ce n'est pas bien de rapporter…Il faudra bientôt fixer les règles du jeu avec les Maraudeurs.

« Miss Délos, montrez-moi votre baguette je vous prie. »

« Laquelle ? » répliquent aussitôt cinq voix innocentes.

« Miss Eurynome ! (aïe, l'infirmière a la pomme d'Adam qui apparaît, ce ne doit pas être bon signe.) Votre baguette, immédiatement ! »

Impossible de s'y tromper cette fois-ci. C'est bien à moi qu'elle parle. Je la regarde un moment (message : vous me cherchez ?). Black a le visage fier de ceux qui croient tenir leur revanche. Hi hi hi ! Pas pour cette fois mon beau…

Je suis blanche comme neige. Tout mon être l'acclame, de ma façon outrée de regarder Madame Pomfresh à mon soupir théâtral. Néanmoins, résignée, je plonge la main dans ma poche et en tire une baguette que je tends à l'infirmière.

« Priori Incatatum », murmure-t-elle avec prudence. (waouh ! je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'habituer aussi vite à nous.)

Futée. Cette formule permet de révéler le dernier sort lancé par la baguette. Dans le cas présent, il devrait en sortir une image de Black pris par ses convulsions.

« Qu'est ce que cela ? » glapit la vieille (oui, je sais, encore une à s'ajouter au quota)

« Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas moi », dis-je avec un sourire presque carnassier (Maïa déteint un peu sur moi, je dois bien l'avouer).

L'infirmière est furieuse. Black aussi. Je les comprends. Au lieu de la jolie petite image qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, un cactus argenté flotte tranquillement sous leur nez. C'est la baguette de Maïa !


	13. Moi, voleuse?

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demande Potter d'une voix sifflante alors que l'infirmière retourne vers ses potions après nous avoir guéries. J'imagine que ces blessures ne se sont pas faites seules… »

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » (Léto)

« On n'a plus le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant ? » (Maïa)

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » (Mnémosyne)

« Les filles, dit soudain Lupin d'une voix faible (il regarde Mnémosyne, laquelle s'empourpre aussitôt. Mauvais présage…), que cherchez-vous exactement ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, car Black a tiré sa baguette et rugit en visant l'une de nous :

« Aguamenti ! »

Déméter reçoit un formidable jet d'eau dans la figure. Mon intuition très développée me dit que mon ennemi préféré s'est trompé de victime…

J'ai (j'ignore pour quelle raison) l'impression que pareille douche m'était à l'origine destinée. Malheureusement pour lui, ce cher Black a commis l'erreur de tourner la tête quelques secondes pour s'adresser à ses amis. Ce laps de temps a très utilement été mis à profit.

Selon notre technique millénaire, nous avons une nouvelle fois échangé nos places. Déméter se trouve à l'endroit que je viens de quitter, tandis que j'occupe le lieu où naguère était Léto. (je vous épargne les détails, rien que d'y penser j'en ai une affreuse migraine…)

Je ne suis, personnellement, pas la plus ennuyée par cette erreur. Ma sœur a vite fait de se sécher, le mal est minime. Force est pourtant de riposter. Pareil crime ne peut rester impuni.

Je grogne un peu. Signal du départ. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour le dire, chaque Maraudeur se retrouve face à l'une de nous, sous l'œil satisfait de Déméter.

Mnémosyne intimide de son mieux Pettigrow, j'ai jugé préférable de me charger de Lupin, Maïa menace Black tandis que Potter semble avoir fort à faire avec Léto qui trépigne d'impatience. Poursuiveuse, elle ? Personnellement, je la verrais mieux en batteuse…

« Vous voyez, murmure Déméter, attaquez-vous à l'une de nous et ce sera tout le groupe qui ripostera. Alors si vous me permettez de vous donner un conseil, surtout laissez-nous en paix et vous aurez la vie sauve. »

« Vous ignorez de quoi nous sommes capables », grogne Potter aussi fort que lui permet la main de Léto resserrée autour de son col.

« Je pourrais en dire autant pour vous…Il me semble que mon cher Black en a déjà fait les frais. Et encore, ce n'est que le début de l'année. »

Pur bluff. Déméter joue son rôle avec application, mais le terrain est glissant. Elle n'a pas le panache qui me pousse à défier quiconque passe à ma portée. Black s'y trompe encore, mais si nous continuons à jouer ce jeu il ne sera pas dupe longtemps.

Certes, je me dois d'avouer que mon comportement (à ma plus grande honte) n'est pas fait pour assurer la meilleure des couvertures à ma sœur. Bien que je tienne Lupin en respect (dur travail en vérité ! Je me demande ce qu'il a fait cette nuit pour être aussi épuisé.), mes yeux ne cesse de glisser sans mon autorisation vers Black. Nom d'une chèvre barbue à une corne, il est toujours aussi beau !

Pourquoi faut-il que, même défiguré, mon pire ennemi continue à me charmer ? Quels yeux…En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je vais bientôt lui rendre son ravissant visage. Disons…cette nuit ? Défiguré ou pas, Black a le don de me transformer dès que je suis en sa présence, et quitte à être dans un état second, je préfère que ce soit pour une raison valable.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » (dixit Léto)

Elle tire un vieux bout de parchemin de la poche de son prisonnier, toujours tenu en respect.

« Rends-nous ça immédiatement ! » grogne Black. (c'est moi ou il a quelque chose de canin dans la voix ?)

Pour toute réponse, Léto tend le papier à Déméter qui s'en empare. Lupin nous regarde à présent d'un œil inquiet. Aurions-nous trouvé un de leurs trésors ? À cette vue, mon intérêt s'allume aussitôt. Est-ce cela la carte dont Potter a parlé ce matin ?

« C'est un vieux bout de parchemin, décrète Déméter. Il n'y a rien de plus. On le leur rend ? »

Surtout pas ! Je veux l'examiner moi-même. Le Retourneur de Temps peut encore dormir quelques jours…

« Non, je murmure sans quitter Lupin du regard. Je n'ai plus aucune feuille de brouillon. De toute façon, ce chiffon ne doit pas avoir une grande importance, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? »

Ma main, jusque là soigneusement enserrée autour du col de Lupin, (pas trop fort tout de même : il paraît si fragile que si je souffle il s'envole.) se relâche peu à peu.

Le pas de l'infirmière se rapproche, et nous sommes déjà censées être loin d'ici. Les Maraudeurs ne peuvent rien faire. Nous fixerons les règles plus tard. La carte doit livrer ses secrets.

Mes sœurs ne cessent de diriger vers moi des regards inquiets. Je grogne une nouvelle fois.  
Léto exécute un grand bond en arrière, Déméter fait volte-face, Mnémosyne recule à pas lents, Maïa donne une chiquenaude au défiguré de mon cœur et s'en va en un rire tandis que je laisse Lupin retomber sur son matelas et slalome entre les Maraudeurs à grands renforts de jeux de coudes.

« Vous savez quoi les gars ? dit Maïa d'une voix envoûtante alors que nous disparaissons toutes. Je vous adore… »

Elle quitte la pièce la dernière, laissant quatre garçons éberlués, furieux, et fascinés. Nous voulons jouer ? Très bien. Celui ou celle qui hésite est mort !


	14. pot de colle

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à ce bout de parchemin ? »

Mon intérêt pour cette loque n'a pas échappé à Mnémosyne. Difficile de se cacher, elle voit tout. Son cas n'est d'ailleurs pas singulier. J'ai senti Lupin trembler alors que j'annonçais ma décision de l'utiliser comme feuille de brouillon, et Déméter avait paru surprise. Que faire alors ? Le leur dire ou tout garder pour moi ?

Préserver le secret est je dois l'avouer une solution tentante, peu viable hélas. Mes sœurs me connaissent trop bien, elles savent quand je leur cache quelque chose. Seule contre quatre, je n'ai pas le moindre espoir. J'ai beau être la meneuse, mon autorité n'est pas incontestable. Une mutinerie peut se faire sans que personne n'y voie du mal.

De plus, n'ai-je pas toujours agi pour l'intérêt commun à la fratrie ? Ce vieux parchemin tout juste bon à allumer un feu détient je le sais un grand secret. Il pourrait nous apporter bien plus que les triplés – à l'imagination pourtant débordante – ne sont capables d'imaginer.

Aussi, c'est avec une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard que je réponds :

« Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant, c'est trop important. Il faut prévenir les triplés et Aphrodite. Ce soir, je propose un conseil de famille… »

Je manipule soigneusement cette loque que Déméter m'a remise. Les Maraudeurs ne vont pas tarder à chercher à la récupérer, elle leur paraît précieuse.

Ils sont redoutables, je m'attends au pire. Black serait même je le crains capable de surmonter sa disgrâce pour venir m'arracher ce bout de parchemin. Si son importance avait été moindre, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant à le tirer de sa tanière qu'est l'infirmerie. Mais je veux savoir. Mon cher ennemi a intérêt à profiter de la paix royale dont je lui fait gracieusement don cet après-midi, elle ne se renouvellera pas. En attendant, mes sœurs et moi avons besoin d'une escorte.

Direction, la salle commune ! …tonnant, pensez-vous. Les Maraudeurs appartenant à Gryffondor, l'endroit où nous risquons le plus une embuscade est la tour. Certes ! Cependant, nous sommes prêtes à courir le risque. Mes sœurs ont rapidement compris que ce vieux parchemin renferme un secret important. Circuler seules est bien trop dangereux. Il nous faut les triplés.

Chose étonnante, ils n'y sont pas. Leur dortoir est vide. Aphrodite est seule avec quelques amis, lesquels sursautent (encore !) en nous voyant arriver. Notre petite sœur, elle, a un sourire ravi et court se pendre au cou de Mnémosyne. Ses yeux suppliants cherchent à faire passer un message que je ne comprends que trop bien : elle a quelques difficultés à faire ses devoirs.

« Ce soir, chérie, » répond Mnémosyne en tentant vainement de la repousser.

Mais Aphrodite s'accroche fermement, bien déterminée à obtenir de l'aide, voire plus. Léto, compatissante, l'attrape par derrière et la pose sur un fauteuil. Peine perdue, la petite revient à la charge, sur Déméter cette fois-ci.

« Si tu ne me fais pas mon devoir de potions je ne te dis pas où ils sont. »

Notre petite sœur a en ce moment même le regard suppliant qui n'appelle pas à réplique mais à obéissance. Slughorn a dû, en représailles, la gratifier d'une tâche plutôt salée. Je sens Déméter prête à céder. Hors de question ! Nous faisions bien nos devoirs seules, nous. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Maman l'a trop gâtée (pensez ! si on exclue Pyrrhus, elle est la seule à n'avoir personne de son âge dans la fratrie). Aphrodite a besoin qu'on lui forme le caractère. Mais je m'égare. Il n'est nullement question pour nous de l'abandonner. La saison Délos ne fait que commencer, et elle y a sa place.

« Comment sais-tu que nous cherchons les garçons ? » demande Maïa pour détourner son attention.

« Tout le monde sait déjà que vous vous opposez aux Maraudeurs ! Il y a beaucoup de filles qui vous détestent. Hannah Mac Fleury, de sixième année, m'a même demandé de vous dire que si vous ne les laissiez pas en paix vous vivriez la pire année de votre vie. Alors j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une petite protection en attendant de terminer le plan. Je peux participer ? »

Gagné. Le devoir de potions est bien loin. Tout ce qui lui importe à présent c'est avoir son nom inscrit dans les tablettes de l'école pour chahut invétéré et incontrôlable. Comme nous à Beauxbâtons et les triplés à Durmstrang (à ce propos, vous ai-je déjà dit que le directeur de cette école avait été plus que ravi du départ de ces trois éléments perturbateurs ? Ulysse, Ajax, et Jason envisagent d'aller lui rendre une visite de politesse aux vacances de Noël).

Cette Mac Fleury, bien présomptueuse de croire qu'avec son niveau elle pourra battre cinq, voire six ou neuf Délos déchaînés, risque d'en prendre pour son grade. Je suis sûre qu'après cela elle deviendra la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs. Rien que pour cela elle n'aura pas à se plaindre.

« Tu seras de la partie, je réponds avec un sourire entendu (bien qu'elle ait toujours eu une place dans nos plans), si seulement tu nous dis où sont les triplés. »

Aphrodite me regarde d'un œil qui en dit long. Sans doute les garçons sont-ils dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit.

Et en effet :

« Bibliothèque », souffle-t-elle.

Aïe. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'y sont pas pour travailler…Les écussons de la salle des Trophées vont être Très, très propres cette année.

Un tourbillon argenté ébouriffa les quelques élèves tentant vainement de travailler. Les parchemins s'envolèrent, une bouteille d'encre se renversa. Lorsque le calme revint, Aphrodite avait disparu avec nous.


	15. Escaliers

Tandis que nous parcourons les couloirs vers la bibliothèque se joue une drôle de scène, justement à notre destination.

La bibliothécaire, l'hideuse Madame Pince (une grande saucisse sèche, elle me fait parfois penser à la vieille Maxime. Son âge est des plus canoniques, ce qui me renforce dans ma conviction que seules les personnes d'au moins cent ans peuvent être admise dans le sacro-saint corps enseignant.) parcourt les rangées de son domaine, telle une reine dans son royaume. Elle ne se doute pas un instant du danger qui la menace.

Alors qu'elle remonte une travée secondaire, une pyramide de livres tangue dangereusement en haut d'un rayonnage. Assis aux côtés de ce chef d'œuvre d'art moderne, Ajax joue à pile ou face avec Ulysse.

« Face, c'est moi qui pousse, déclare-t-il. Pile, c'est toi. »

« Et la tranche ? »

« On le fera à deux. »

La Mornille vole dans les airs avant de retomber sur la face. Ajax a un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est à toi de courir, vieux, murmure-t-il. Bonne chance. »

Ulysse grogne un peu puis daigne descendre de son piédestal. En haut du rayonnage, Ajax échange un coup d'œil avec Jason, posté en face. Ce dernier, silencieusement, exécute le compte à rebours :

cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…c'est parti !

Madame Pince se trouve alors juste devant le rayonnage piégé. Deux gigantesques piles de livres s'écrasent à ses pieds par les bons soins d'Ajax et Jason. Ulysse, tapi silencieusement dans un recoin, surgit alors et glapit en visant la bibliothécaire :

« Maquilos ! »

Ceci étant, bien évidemment, un des nombreux sortilèges de notre invention. La vieille Pince pousse un hurlement (ou couinement ?) de rage, enjambe les carcasses de livres avec une vigueur inhabituelle chez une représentante du cinquième âge et se lance à la poursuite d'Ulysse qui prend aussitôt ses jambes à son cou.

Il zigzague entre les différentes travées, exécute une visite éclair de la Réserve. Pendant ce temps, ses deux frères poursuivent tranquillement l'ouvrage commencé. Rusard arrive. Quelques livres tombent encore et voilà Ajax qui prend à son tour la poudre d'escampette. La scène est assez comique. Madame Pince court après Ulysse, le concierge poursuit Ajax, et le professeur Mac Gonagall fraîchement débarquée (glups…pas commode la vieille) s'attaque à Jason.

Dans un savant mélange, les trois frères se croisent, renversant ainsi quelques nouveaux manuscrits, et la course prend une nouvelle tournure. Sans qu'elle le sache, la bibliothécaire est à présent aux trousses d'Ajax. Ulysse tente vainement de semer le professeur Mac Gonagall (qui a dû remporter une médaille de marche rapide dans une ancienne vie), et le concierge traque Jason. Dans cette joyeuse mêlée, nous entrons.

Quel n'est pas alors le spectacle qui s'offre à nous ! Madame Pince, affublée d'une aimable bille de clown, glapit des mots parmi les plus injurieux du siècle passé tout en tentant vainement de renfermer ses longs doigts squelettiques sur le col d'Ajax. Rusard, plus claudiquant que jamais, suit de loin plus que n'attrape un Jason plus que satisfait de son sort. Ulysse, en revanche, a plus de difficultés. Il a écopé de la pire chouette que Merlin ait crée. Tous foncent vers nous, qui alors bloquons la porte. Ma décision est vite prise. Je dégaine ma baguette la pointe sur notre très estimé professeur de Métamorphoses, et pense fortement :

« Crochpat ! »

Mon maléfice frappe la vieille en plein fouet, et elle trébuche de la manière la plus plaisante du monde. À mes côtés, Maïa et Léto rangent leurs baguettes tandis que Madame Pince et Rusard mordent la poussière : nous avons eu la même idée.

Les triplés fondent sur nous aussi vite qu'il leur est permis de courir. Déméter et Mnémosyne ne se font pas prier pour se charger d'Ajax et Ulysse. Aphrodite attrape Jason sans ménagement et l'entraîne dans notre sillage. Il nous faut un endroit où se réfugier, et vite.

« Par ici ! » souffle un des garçons en s'enfonçant dans un couloir sombre.

Notre course nous mène vers un escalier sinueux. Le concierge est sur nos talons. Il est plus résistant que ce que je pensais…Lui aussi risque de pâtir de notre présence. Enfin, là n'est pas encore l'essentiel. Il faut se débarrasser de lui, et vite.  
L'escalier paraît n'avoir aucune fin. Va-t-il s'arrêter ? Sommes-nous tombés sur des escaliers infinis ?

Je n'en serais pas surprise, ils bougent et ont des marches escamotables. On peut s'attendre à tout. Rusard, apparemment plus endurant que nous (Aphrodite est épuisée et peut à peine faire un pas. Jason la prend sur ses épaules.) va bientôt entamer son ascension.

« On n'y arrivera jamais ! » gémit Mnémosyne avec un trémolo théâtral dans la voix.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? » demande une Léto à peine moins essoufflée.

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » (Aphrodite)

« Pensé à quoi ? » (Maïa)

« Un de mes camarades de classe avait un frère à Poudlard il y a quelques années. Il lui a donné un tuyau pour les escaliers. Ecoute, reprend-t-elle en s'adressant à la rampe, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'aider les élèves mais par pitié, cette fois-ci, fais une exception. Nous sommes poursuivis par le concierge. Tu le connais, c'est lui qui a la désagréable manie de vouloir te frotter les marches jusqu'à ce que tu aies la pierre à vif. Si seulement tu lui faisais un peu peur, il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt et nous serions sauvés ! Tu veux bien ? »

Je doute que l'escalier ait des yeux, néanmoins Aphrodite lui dédie un de ses regards auxquels il est impossible de résister. Un lourd silence s'en suit. Rusard s'approche à grands pas. Quelques secondes encore et il entamera son ascension et nous une nouvelle course.

« Tu sais, dit Jason à une Aphrodite un peu dépitée, ce n'est qu'un bâtiment. Il ne peut pas t'entendre. Le frère de ton ami a bien dû se moquer de lui. »

Soudain, alors que le concierge pose le pied sur la première marche, un lourd glissement se fait entendre. Le sol commence à glisser, nous entraînant avec lui. Rusard exécute une culbute incroyable, tombant sur le dos et roulant comme une pierre sur le couloir qui est devenu, quel hasard, pentu comme une montagne. Ce n'est plus l'escalier, mais le château tout entier qui se révolte conte celui qui le fait tant souffrir par d'incessants nettoyages (qui aurait cru que Poudlard n'aime pas être lavé ?)

Nous sommes hors de danger, et arrivons sains et saufs au septième étage. Rusard ne perd rien pour attendre, et je sais que la directrice adjointe doit en ce moment même attraper une crampe phénoménale en vidant son stock de parchemins, plumes, et encre. Maman va recevoir une longue lettre…La pauvre, elle qui comptait sur Poudlard pour nous calmer…Nous avons fait en moins d'une semaine plus de bêtises qu'en un mois à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Elle doit s'en mordre la baguette, mais tant pis. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas son idée que de tous nous rassembler dans un seul et même établissement ? L'année va être mythique, je le sens. Aphrodite est une bonne apprentie.

« Alors les filles, vous vouliez nous voir ? »

Jason, à moitié écroulé de rire devant le sort du malheureux concierge, revient peu à peu à la réalité. Le temps est venu pour moi d'expliquer la raison de notre présence ici. mais avant tout, il nous faut un local sûr.


	16. Le petit génie

« Je sais où il y en a un. »

Encore ? Décidément, cette petite m'épate. Aphrodite, qui n'est je vous le rappelle qu'au début de sa première année, en sait plus long sur le château que la plupart des élèves. Le frère de son ami devait être un sacré numéro, pour avoir ainsi préparé sa succession. Je sens que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec lui…

« Ce n'est pas très loin et personne ne pourra nous y trouver. Suivez-moi ! »

Elle a de la chance d'être aussi mignonne, sans quoi je ne lui ferais pas confiance aveuglément.

Nous la suivons dans un couloir peu fréquenté où les torches s'allument au gré de notre passage. Il n'y a là que peu de tableaux, dont la plupart des sujets dorment ou sont absents. Une tapisserie occupe une large place sur le mur de gauche.

Elle représente un imbécile de sorcier nommé Barnabas le Follet. Il avait eu – d'après la tapisserie – l'idée saugrenue de vouloir apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Comme si ça pouvait leur forger le caractère. Idée brillante naissant dans mon cerveau de génie : si j'introduisais un troll dans le château ? Ou un géant ! Je meurs d'envie de voir la réaction de Black devant ces créatures. Sera-t-il preux chevalier ou trouillard invétéré?

Comment ça j'ai une imagination débordante ? Et après ? Encore heureux, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais pris ma retraite. Oui, bon, je vous l'accorde, mes chances de mettre pareil plan à exécution sont de moins d'un pourcent. De surcroît, je m'égare encore dans mon récit. Revenons-en à nos hippogriffes…ou plutôt à nos trolls.

Aphrodite se livre à un curieux manège. Elle effectue trois va-et-vient devant la tapisserie, laquelle se mue en porte au troisième passage. Par le poil de nez de Merlin, où va-t-elle chercher ça ?

« Il suffit de passer trois fois en pensant à ce que tu veux et elle s'ouvrira, répond ma petite sœur en réponse à ma question muette. C'est le frère de mon camarade (elle insiste sur le mot) qui le lui a dit. »

Elle me connaît bien…Il va falloir que je me méfie d'elle, sinon je crains qu'elle ne se permette quelques suppositions sur mon comportement. Je serais alors en bien mauvaise posture. Les faits ne sont pas bien méchants en réalité, mais propres à porter à confusion. Je m'inflige une nouvelle gifle mentale dans l'espoir qu'elle me fasse plus d'effet que celles qui l'ont précédées, sans grande réussite cependant. Je dois arrêter de reluquer Black !

C'est vrai, quoi, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne vois même pas la raison de son succès. Ses yeux sont tout bonnement divins, il a une silhouette de rêve, ses cheveux sont admirables même trempés…Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? C'est de Black dont il est question ! Le pire des Maraudeurs ! Celui avec qui j'ai déclenché une guerre à présent connue de tous ! Cet affreux coureur de jupon doublé d'un Strangulot ventousé ! Non, vraiment, je dois me surveiller.

Les triplés sont incroyablement perspicaces, Aphrodite devine tout, Maïa me connaît bien, Mnémosyne a une mémoire d'enfer, Déméter risque de manœuvrer pour organiser une rencontre et Léto et parfaitement capable de me faire sortir de mes gonds…pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Quelle famille ! Que ne suis-je fille unique ! (Réflexion faite, je m'assène une nouvelle gifle mentale : le monde et Poudlard seraient bien moins drôle sans toute la fratrie. Et puis je n'aurais pas engagé ce fabuleux duel face aux Maraudeurs…)

Mais cessons pareilles considérations de mauvaise augure et voyons cette pièce. Aphrodite a fait apparaître une pièce à l'aspect coquet, tendue de rouge et or, avec en son centre table d'acajou. Elle est entourée de tout juste neuf sièges.

Maïa est la première à s'écrouler. Les triplés suivent son exemple, et je ne tarde pas à les imiter. En quelques secondes, toute la fratrie – Aphrodite exceptée – est pliée en six (et encore, le mot est trop faible) de rire.

Jamais je n'aurais cru notre sœur capable de cela. On en apprend de belles ! Même les Maraudeurs n'auraient sûrement pas imaginé de parler aux escaliers. Alors vous imaginez, pour la Salle sur Demande…

« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? trépigne une Aphrodite dépitée de ne pas voir le comique. Dites-le moi ! Pourquoi vous riez ? »

Aucun d'entre nous n'est malheureusement capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit avant de replonger dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

« Ce n'est rien, reprend Ulysse qui est le premier à retrouver ses esprits, c'est juste que…tu es imprévisible. Et vous les quintuplées, vous vouliez nous voir ? J'imagine que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de travailler à la bibliothèque. J'ai eu vent de votre petite altercation à l'infirmerie. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite », remarque Maïa.

« Un élève de notre année avait eu un problème avec les Serpentards. Il se reposait…Black et sa bande on une jolie réputation à présent. Des filles ont réussi à les dominer ! Alors comme ça vous leur avez volé un bout de parchemin ? »

Un bout de parchemin ! C'est vrai que la carte, comme ils l'ont appelée, ne paie pas de mine. Certains seraient même tentés de la jeter au feu…Sans savoir qu'ils détruiraient peut-être un des chefs d'œuvre de la magie extrascolaire (comprendre : non enseignée en cours car susceptible de nuire à nos camarades ou à l'école.) Vous trouvez que je m'avance ? Peut-être. Mais je ne fais que suivre mon flair, et il me trompe rarement.

Il ne me faut que quelques mots pour informer ma fratrie de l'enjeu représenté par ce parchemin miteux tout juste digne de servir de papier toilette. Les objections ne se font pas attendre. J'ai beau être la meneuse, mes idées n'en sont pas moins…contestées !

Fini de bavarder ! Nous avons une étude à mener, et elle promet d'être longue ! Vous n'avez pas une idée ?


	17. Saleté de carte!

Cinq heures se sont écoulées depuis le début de la réunion. Nous n'avons pas paru au dîner. La carte refuse de livrer ses secrets. Déméter a tout essayé : Specialis Revelio, Finite Incantatem, diverses incantations plus ou moins impératives, rien n'y fait. Je suis désespérée.

« Ce ne doit pourtant pas être bien compliqué, enfin ! s'écrie Léto en manquant de démolir la table. Ce parchemin n'a tout de même pas été crée par un mage surpuissant ! »

« Il faut croire que si, soupire une Déméter prête à s'endormir. J'incline à penser que si Eurynome a deviné juste, les Maraudeurs se sont donnés du mal pour le fabriquer. »

« Tu peux t'être trompée, déclare alors Mnémosyne à peine plus réveillée. Après tout, Potter a vraiment pu te reconnaître. Tu es excitée comme un chat devant une pelote de laine. Il est pratiquement impossible de te confondre avec moi. »

« Tu oublies que ce matin, après la généreuse intervention de Black, tu as activement joué ton rôle dans la bataille, je rétorque d'une voix aigre. Ils ne sont tombés sur moi que par hasard. Non, je crois que ce parchemin leur est précieux. Il suffisait de voir leur tête quand Léto l'a trouvé. »

« De toute façon, reprend Maïa, même si il ne nous sert à rien, nous aurons l'avantage de les embêter pendant longtemps. Hors de question de le leur rendre. »

« Et s'ils en avaient vraiment besoin ? continue Mnémosyne. Je veux dire…si ça leur était essentiel ? Les concurrencer d'accord, mais je m'en voudrais si notre acte avait pour eux des conséquences néfastes. »

« Tu sais, répond Ajax d'une voix ensommeillée, ce machin ne doit pas être très autorisé non plus dans l'école. Interdit pour interdit… »

Je les vois prêts à abandonner. Hors de question ! Qu'ils dorment si ils le veulent, mais je refuse catégoriquement de baisser les bras. Tendant la main, je m'empare du parchemin, toujours vierge. À nous deux, espèce de petit chiffon en peau de troll ! (mais où est-ce que je vais chercher ça, moi ?)

Je m'attelle sans tarder à la tâche, tandis que mes sœurs et les triplés s'enfoncent dans un sommeil réparateur. (Maïa, toujours fidèle à elle-même, a réclamé un lit à la salle et s'est endormie comme une masse deux secondes après que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller.) Les ronflements parvenant à mes oreilles viennent, sans aucun doute, du fond du cœur. Pour ma part, je ne sens aucune fatigue. Parole d'honneur, je ne prendrais de repos que lorsque j'aurais percé à jour ce mystère !

Une heure passe. Puis deux. Puis trois. Toujours rien. Mes paupières se font lourdes et je peine à lutter contre l'appel au sommeil. Minuit a sonné depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je crois que je vais revoir un peu mon serment…après tout, quelques minutes de répit ne pourront me faire aucun mal. Morphée me tends des bras irrésistibles. Je ne veux pas paraître lui céder trop vite. J'essaye un dernier sort avant de me nicher dans son giron.

« Moi, Eurynome Délos, te demande de livrer tes secrets ou sinon je te brûle », je murmure d'une voix peu convaincante.

Cela fait, mes yeux commencent à se fermer quand j'aperçois, à ma plus grande surprise, des mots se former sur le parchemin. Incroyable ! Sensationnel ! Inimaginable ! J'ai réussi ! Eurynome 3, Black 0 !

Monsieur Lunard est heureux de déclarer à Mademoiselle Eurynome Délos que ses tentatives à pallier au génie des Maraudeurs resteront à jamais infructueuses.  
Monsieur Cornedrue ajoute foi aux propos de Monsieur Lunard et se permet de rajouter que la stupidité de Mademoiselle Eurynome Délos transpire au travers de ses blagues qui ne relèvent que de la plus grande banalité.  
Monsieur Patmol se déclare très beau et confirme que Mademoiselle Eurynome Délos est une idiote incapable de briser son physique de rêve.  
Monsieur Queudver est désolé d'apprendre à Mademoiselle Eurynome Délos que Monsieur Patmol mène par 4 à 2.

Nom d'un Chocogrenouille ! Attention les oreilles !

« QUOI ! C'EST TOUT CE QU'ILS ONT IMAGINE ? JE M'EN VAIS LEUR DIRE DEUX MOTS MOI ! ILS VONT VOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE QUAND ON S'ATTAQUE À EURYNOME DELOS ! BANDE D'INVERTEBRES ! CRETINS CONGENITAUX ! ESPECE DE SALES DRAGONS À TROIS PATTES ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Manifestations de mon grand courroux. J'ai en criant réveillé l'intégralité de mes frères et sœurs, exception faite bien entendu de Maïa toujours enfoncée sous ses couvertures.

« ILS NE VONT PAS GAGNER COMME ÇA, C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIT ! JE VAIS LUI REGLER SON COMPTE A CE SIMULACRE D'ARMEE D'INFERI ! »

Je sors en trombe de la pièce, telle une Furie contrariée (au fait, vous ai-je déjà dit que Lily-la-bêcheuse-amoureuse-de-James-Potter-mais-qui-ne-veut-pas-le-reconnaître-car-elle-est-trop-fière-pour-ça m'a donné ce surnom ? Il me va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Hum, où en étais-je ? Vous avez le don de m'égarer dans mes idées. Pas gentil…A oui, je sais. Je suis dans la plus grande fureur.) Le château est vide à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a que quelques fantômes et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur que les triplés ont réussi à se mettre dans la poche. Aucun danger de ce côté-là. Direction – et ni rien ni personne ne pourra me retenir – la tour de Gryffondor ! (je dois avouer qu'aucun des membres de ma chère fratrie est assez fou pour tenter une quelconque manœuvre d'approche à ce stade. Je continue donc ma course.)

Tandis que j'avance, quelques ricanements sadiques ne peuvent s'empêcher de sortir de ma gorge. Niek niek niek…Ils vont souffrir, et Black en premier !


	18. Vengeance froide? humon verra

Blabla de l'auteur :

Bonjour, et merci beaucoup de me lire !

D'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Elles sont…waouh. Vraiment, ça m'encourage pour continuer.

Ensuite…je voulais me faire un petit peu de pub. Sur le site à l'adresse , j'ai commencé à publier un roman sous le pseudo de Khana. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis, même par . je voudrais beaucoup m'améliorer.

Sur ce je me tais…et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

,

Chumani

PS : je tenais juste à dire que j'ai décidé de mettre à jour tous les mardis, histoire de mettre un peu de régularité. J'me tais !

Je mets dix bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la salle commune. Toute médaille a son revers : les corridors sont d'une utilité sans pareille lorsqu'il s'agit de semer un poursuivant inopportun (dans le cas de non-compréhension, veuillez vous reporter au relooking de la bibliothécaire d'il y a quelques heures), mais peuvent également se déclarer particulièrement insupportables lorsqu'un besoin urgent d'étrangler les Maraudeurs se fait sentir. C'est pourtant très salutaire. Un Moldu a même déclaré que refouler ses désirs était mauvais pour je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-mais-après-tout-je-m'en-fiche-car-ce-n'est-pas-vital-pour-régler-son-compte-à-Black. Hein ? Je sors encore du sujet ? Reprenons. Selon ce Moldu (son idée est presque aussi brillante que les miennes. Moi, narcissique ? Non, mais Maïa oui…Il faut la voir en présence d'une glace. Un jour, à Beauxbâtons, elle a même sucé une tétine de bébé devant son miroir pour le seul plaisir de s'admirer. Le miroir en a eu si peur qu'il s'est brisé. OUI, JE REVIENS AU SUJET !), je ne dois pas refouler mes pulsions. Or, en ce jour, je me sens une âme d'esthéticienne. Au boulot !

Les Maraudeurs sont dans leurs lits, tous dormant du sommeil du juste. (justes, eux ? Il y a de l'erreur dans l'air. Si ça continue je vais finir par croire aux Joncheruines). Tous ? Non ! Lupin a dû rester à l'infirmerie. Crise cardiaque ? (lueur d'espoir. Mnémosyne m'inquiète.) Mais il n'est pas le seul. Un dieu vivant se prélasse tranquillement sur le canapé le plus confortable, en la charmante compagnie d'un clou surmonté d'une perruque (ben quoi, elle est plus maigre que les sandwichs du snack du Ministère. La seule chose en elle qui a un peu de formes, c'est bien sa bourse. Désolée, ma mère m'a toujours appris à dire la vérité. Information complémentaire, Helga est la nièce du Ministre.)

Alors là, trop c'est trop !

1) Ce n'est pas n'importe quel dieu : c'est Black ! (Je défaille, il a retrouvé son visage de rêve. Nom du troisième poil tricolore de la moustache de Merlin, pourvu que je ne m'évanouisse pas devant lui…)

2) Ce squelette est couché avec MON Black ! Pas touche, chasse gardée ! (Heu…ben quoi ? Si il a la tête ailleurs, la partie sera jouée d'avance. J'aime la difficulté. Parenthèse dans la parenthèse, permettez-moi également de vous rappeler que je n'ai jamais perdu et ne perdrais jamais. Ceci dit, revenons-en à notre ferraille.)

3) Ils sont allongés sur MON canapé ! (Egocentrique ? A peine…)

4) Heu…mauvais goût ! Sirius, enfin, BLACK aurait tout de même pu se trouver une fille digne de lui, comme…Comme…COMME…j'y réfléchirais plus tard ! Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est de mettre fin à ces démonstrations peu ragoûtantes et de ficher la raclée de sa vie (oui, je sais, encore une) à Black (oui, mais il va payer pour tous ses amis, autant qu'il fasse la commission à ma place, je commence à être fatiguée moi.)

- Balanci ! (informulé, bien sûr, comme mon grand génie le permet)

Tranquillement, alors que Black continue son affaire avec l'habituée du Ministère, (inutile de vous dire qu'elle est crâneuse, la nièce du Ministre ne peut que l'être. En plus elle a un bouton sur le nez. D'accord, il n'est pas bien gros et ce n'est que l'effet secondaire d'une potion. Elle a déjà des rides malgré ses seize ans. Ses cheveux ressemblent à une des serpillières antiques de Rusard. Elle…non, pas de tomates ! Promis, j'arrête. Avec ça, je n'ai toujours pas fini ma phrase.) le canapé se soulève lentement du sol. Arrivé à un mètre d'altitude, il commence à se balancer légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche…

- Délos, arrête ça tout de suite !

Comment ? Je ne suis pas transparente ? C'est étrange, deux secondes plus tôt j'aurais juré le contraire. Enfin, que dois-je répondre ? Cette tête à claque n'a que ce qu'il mérite, mais si il vomit, il risque d'en être moins séduisant. Quoique, après tout, c'est facilement lavable…Grand conciliabule intérieur : obéir ou continuer ? Non, j'ai mieux…

- Ne t'embarrasse donc pas de moi ainsi. Tu m'avais l'air fort occupé, continue donc ton travail. Ce n'est pas un petit mouvement qui va t'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout tout de même ?

Petit mouvement deviendra grand. Si je ne brise pas le sortilège, dans cinq minutes Black et la nièce du Ministre en seront aux loopings. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

- Alors Délos, que t'a dit la carte ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ma chère !

Je rêve ou il m'a appelée « ma chère » ? Minute de silence. Heu, oui, enfin, je veux dire que ce fait est étonnant mais que là ne doit pas être mon principal centre d'attraction. Black a réussi j'ignore trop comment à descendre du canapé, lequel se balance toujours. Helga est abandonnée à son triste sort.

- ! Au secours !

- Ta copine t'appelle.

- Rien à faire. Ce n'est même pas ma copine.

Ouf ! Il me rassure. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il aimait ce clou. Black n'a donc pas si mauvais goût qu'il n'y paraît.

- Rassurée Délos ? Ne te méprends pas, Helga vaut cent fois mieux que toi. Je préfère encore sortir avec elle plutôt que toi.

Bon, selon la logique des choses, je devrais être soulagée. Malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé à Poudlard, il m'a déjà été donné de remarquer qu'être prémunie contre les attaques de Black est une rareté.

C'est bizarre…mon poing se ferme tout seul. Comment atterrit-il dans la figure de Black ? Je l'ignore. Il saigne avec beauté. Helga continue à tourner sur son canapé, tandis que je vois celui à qui j'ai si gentiment refait le portrait porter sa main à son nez et examiner le liquide rouge qui en ce moment même tache le tapis.

Il a mal. J'en viendrais presque à regretter mon geste. Combattre oui, souffrir, non. Enfin, au moins il a un peu perdu de sa beauté (mais il en reste encore assez pour que je doive sérieusement me concentrer sur sa blessure pour oublier combien il me fait de l'effet.)

- Tu signes ton arrêt de mort Délos, siffle-t-il d'une manière très Serpentardienne.

Je lui signale, par une mimique hautement suggestive, que je n'en ai rien à faire. Puis, empoignant ma baguette, je me prépare à achever ma petite vengeance…

Un sort et Black est pétrifié. Un autre et le canapé retombe sur ses pieds. La demoiselle Fudge me regarde un moment d'un air apeuré puis descends prudemment.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, je murmure d'une voix doucereuse à cette pauvre gamine (qui a tout de même presque mon âge). Je te conseille de prendre garde à lui. Après, libre à toi de te jeter dans la gueule du loup…

J'éclate en un rire qui doit paraître démoniaque à cette pauvre enfant. Elle détale plus vite qu'un Poufsouffle tandis que je rebrousse chemin. Les autres Maraudeurs payeront après…


	19. Sélections, premier round!

Bonjour bonjour ! merci de me lire ! n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon roman sur Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante (publié sous le nom de Khana), j'adorerais avoir votre avis dessus. Fin du blabla.

Enfin non, pas fin du blabla. Je ne dis rien, mais si vous allez voir sur Le Héron, il se peut que vous y trouviez un moyen très indirect de connaître la suite de cette fic (je n'ose pas dire la fin, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore finie.

Maintenant, je me tais pour de bon

!

C'est définitif, je crois que Potter va piquer une crise (j'ai un appareil photo au cas où…et de la glu ultra forte pour répandre les clichés dans l'école). Je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi.

C'est aujourd'hui le jour des sélections de Quidditch. Le petit Potter (qui s'est encore pris trois baffes ce matin, gloire à Evans ! Heu, enfin, il ne faut pas en faire trop quand même, elle est toujours aussi insupportable…mais j'ai bien ri. Tiens, note mentale, je devrais demander à Déméter d'inventer un sort pour qu'il garde pendant un mois la trace des gifles de sa douce (douce ? Y a pas une erreur, là ?). Quoique non, Evans risque d'avoir des remords et de cesser de le gifler… Installer un compteur à côté des sabliers alors ? Mmmh, idée à approfondir. Quoi encore ? Vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon blabla ? Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase ? Vous avez l'habitude, non ? Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas très charitable. Pourtant, mes monologues intérieurs sont tout à fait dignes d'intérêt puisque je suis moi-même le centre de votre attention…enfin, j'ai compris, si je veux continuer à l'être, il vaut mieux pour moi que je continue ma phrase. N'empêche que mon idée n'est pas mauvaise… oui, oui, d'accord, j'arrive ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah, oui, Potter.) est déjà épuisé (pourtant il n'est que neuf heures du matin…).

Je vous explique : de vagues rumeurs (je ne vous dirais pas mes sources !) me sont parvenues aux oreilles. Il paraît que deux gêneurs se sont violement disputés hier au soir dans la salle commune. L'un d'eux devait être Black, puisqu'il arborait ce matin un splendide cocard (je m'arrange toujours pour laisser un petit souvenir à ceux que je croise…). L'identité de la deuxième personne n'est en ce moment même pas connue mais Rita Skeeter y travaille. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ses soupçons se sont immédiatement dirigés vers notre fratrie. Perdue comme l'est chacun (Conscience : ce n'est pas vrai ! Black arrive à nous reconnaître ! Eurynome : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Conscience : il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal… Eurynome : Black trichait ! Ce n'est pas comme si il avait trouvé un truc… Conscience : mais le résultat est le même… Eurynome : Tu sais que tu es énervante ? Conscience : Ah, voilà, tu vois ce que ça fait de devoir te supporter à longueur de journée ! Eurynome : gnagnagna ! Conscience : quel vocabulaire développé ! Tu oublies tes lecteurs ? Eurynome : quoi ? encore ? Conscience : je sens que je vais être vulgaire… Eurynome : heu…j'y vais ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait pire que moi…) devant notre évidente ressemblance, Skeeter a jeté son dévolu sur une personne au hasard, se fiant à son seul flair. Toutefois, son « flair » (elle se prend pour un chien ?) ne doit pas être très développé car elle s'est trompée. Au lieu de me tomber dessus (ce qu'Aphrodite ou ma mère ne manqueraient pas de faire), elle a jeté son dévolu sur Mnémosyne. La pauvre Skeeter s'est retrouvée emberlificotée dans des démonstrations physiques d'origine du son lié à l'atmosphère magique plus je ne sais trop quoi, censées démontrer le peu de rôle de ma sœur dans l'affaire.

Potter avait déjà été réveillé cette nuit au plus profond de son sommeil par les éclats de voix. Mais son cauchemar n'était pas fini ! Au petit déjeuner, le hasard a voulu que les seules places demeurant libres soient celles jouxtant les Maraudeurs (fait rare…mais qui ne m'étonne guère !). C'est donc là que nous nous sommes installées. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Maïa a savamment manœuvré pour m'éloigner au maximum de Black, et Lupin a fait pareil avec son ami (qui s'est retrouvé exilé au fond de la table, désespéré car séparé de sa corbeille de pains au chocolat. On aurait dit un chien privé de son os. J'ai failli hurler de rire.). Enfin, là n'est pas l'important. Skeeter est donc passée à l'attaque. S'asseyant entre Mnémosyne et Potter, elle a commencé à l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de la bataille. Les Maraudeurs ont aussitôt tendu l'oreille, et moi avec. Tandis que ces ridicules bonshommes tremblaient que ma sœur ne révèle l'existence de leur sacro-sainte carte (qui est dans la valise de Maïa aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fini de me venger. L'étape Black est passée, mais j'ai besoin de mes sœurs pour attaquer successivement Potter, Pettigrow, et Lupin. Tout cela bien sûr avant le bouquet final, l'attaque sur le groupe entier ! Je suis un génie…fin de la page de modestie.), Mné débitait tout son bavardage. Potter, de par sa situation hautement peu stratégique (je veux bien qu'il ne l'ait pas choisie, mais quand même…), a attrapé un fameux mal de crâne. Skeeter aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Le sortilège de Confusion que je lui ai lancé alors qu'elle quittait la table l'a plus ou moins (et plutôt plus que moins) forcée à discuter longuement avec toutes les portes placées sur son chemin (et il y en avait un sacré paquet, les triplés ont absolument voulu avoir leur part dans l'affaire.)

Résumons : Potter a été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, et obligé d'intervenir pour dépétrifier son copain (et il est fort probable qu'après Black a passé plusieurs heures à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé…). Ses cernes font plaisir à voir. Enfin, ça ne peut concurrencer avec le cocard de Black…Par la perruque du professeur Dumbledore, il en est à peine moins beau… J'adore ses yeux… (Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder…Ne pas baver…). Non, pensons à autre chose… C'est ça, revenons-en à Potter (son meilleur ami, aussi célèbre que lui…Arg, non, j'avais dit pas ça ! J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec mon thé (Earl Grey si j'en crois mes papilles que je laisse danser…). Et il ricane en plus ! Rigole mon pote, rigole…tu veux un cocard sur l'autre œil ? J'adore la symétrie…) Oui, enfin, comme je le disais, dès le matin, Potter ne paraît pas au meilleur de sa forme. En plus, Skeeter en Mnémosyne lui ont généreusement offert un somptueux mal de crâne (cadeau de la maison, sans obligation d'achat !). Enfin, perle de la collection, c'est aujourd'hui les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et j'en reviens où j'étais.

Car ce n'est que le début de la journée ! Tout Gryffondor paraît s'être donné le mot pour aller sur le stade. Chacun supporte ses candidats (et ça fait sacrément de bruit…).

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires. Arrivée en force ! Jason et Ajax vident un banc pour Ulysse, face aux Maraudeurs (et leur tirent la langue dans une synchronie parfaite. Pas très adulte, mais il y a de quoi faire perdre contenance à ces crétins !).

Côté filles se passent plusieurs choses :

1) Nous mettons cinq bonnes minutes à déboucher le quart de la moitié du tiers du couloir (en gros, personne ne peut passer. Il faut dire que je trouve très confortable de m'étaler par terre de tout mon long…non, là je plaisante, le sol n'est pas très propre, Black vient de passer. Pourquoi ? Parce que le noir est forcément sale ! Vous avez compris ? Oui ? J'espère, parce qu'elle était trop irrésistible !)

2) Lorsque la circulation devient plus fluide, Léto peut se changer. Nous formons, à quatre, un rempart protecteur contre la jalousie des candidates venues pour causes de FMID (Folie Maraudeuresque Incurable et Désespérée.)

3) Aphrodite arrive en portant solennellement le balai de Léto. C'est un Nimbus 1960, le meilleur des balais à un prix abordable. Nous les avons reçus pour nos BUSES, même Mnémosyne. Les triplés ont des Nimbus 1800, moins puissants, et Aphrodite doit attendre la fin de sa première année pour en recevoir un. Bon, je disais que ma petite sœur portait le balai de Léto. Evidemment, vous nous connaissez, elle ne va pas le porter simplement sur l'épaule comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne sensée (mais Aphrodite a pris le pli Délosien, elle est tout sauf sensée.). En fait, elle le tient bien à plat, de peur de l'abîmer, perpendiculaire à elle…donc prend encore toute la largeur du couloir.

Ah ! Ma sœur est prête. Parfait, je vais voir comment ça se passe chez les garçons…

J'entre donc, sans frapper bien évidemment. Manque de chance pour moi, il m'est alors donné de voir Black torse nu (par toutes les fautes d'orthographe des livres de la Réserve, il est canon ! Canon ! Hum, je ne devrais pas penser ça. N'empêche que je ne regrette pas mon voyage, moi… Oh non, pas encore ! C'était bien assez difficile comme ça avec sa tête, comment je vais faire maintenant que je sais que Black est taillé comme un Apollon ? Je ne vais plus dormir !).

- Satisfaite de la vue, Délos ?

Ça, c'est le Black de mon cœur ! Il m'a surprise en train de le reluquer. Très bien, à nous deux mon coco… Idée supra-méga-ultra-giga-archi-hyper brillante ! Quelques groupies ont été admises dans l'antre. Ça va pleurer ce soir ! (Et si je réussis mon coup, Black a un ticket pour l'infirmerie !)

- Absolument mon choupinou, je réplique d'une voix sucrée-guimauve-dégoulinante à souhaits. Tu es…à croquer ! Si il n'y avait pas de témoins…

Gloussements outrés des groupies. Potter tombe plutôt que ne s'assied sur le banc (son mal de crâne ne va pas s'arranger…). Black déglutit, Lupin ouvre des yeux ronds, Pettigrow en oublie de mordre dans ses bonbons (si il n'en veut plus moi je les prends !). Seuls les triplés – qui me connaissent bien trop pour se laisser prendre par la moindre de mes comédies – manquent de pouffer de rire. Pour peu, on les croirait de mèche…

- Je te vois ce soir, chéri, je rajoute en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le dernier mot.

Une groupie se trouve mal et doit être évacuée. Je lui jette un œil. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est sa copine du jour. Ha, encore mieux que ce que je croyais ! C'est de la comédie ! Pas évanouie pour deux Noises, elle me jette un regard haineux tandis que ses amies la conduisent à l'infirmerie (ou plutôt jusqu'au couloir). J'en connais un qui va devoir supporter une sacrée scène de ménage ce soir…faudra que je sois là ! Heureusement que mon sortilège de Désillusion est au point (il le faut bien, dans mon dur métier…)

Fin du jeu. Après avoir lancé un regard certifié 100% Eurynomien, aguicheur pour les témoins et triomphant pour le destinataire, je me désintéresse totalement de Black et me retourne vers mes frères.

- Tu viens de porter le coup de grâce, remarque Jason (je le sens bien en commentateur de Quidditch). Potter est plus désespéré que jamais.

Un miroir me raconte en effet l'étrange scène qui se joue derrière moi. Lupin est assis entre Potter et Black, et essaye de les réconforter tous les deux à la fois, sans obtenir de Pettigrow rien d'autre qu'une aide de chez Honeydukes.

- Ils s'en remettront, je murmure. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais jetée à son cou non plus. Prêt, frangin ? je rajoute en français à l'adresse d'Ulysse qui discute avec la pointe de ses chaussures.

C'est notre petit rituel. Chaque fois qu'un membre de la fratrie doit exécuter une tâche sortant de l'ordinaire (donc nos blagues sont exclues), nous échangeons quelques mots en français.

- Il le faut bien, me répond-t-il.

- Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire ici, Délos, me dit une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de…Pettigrow ?

Incroyable ! Merlin doit danser la samba avec Voldemort, ce n'est pas possible ! Pettigrow a parlé clairement ! Il n'avait pas la bouche pleine ! Il a fini son paquet de bonbons ! Il s'est rendu utile !

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner davantage, je lui réplique avec un sourire éclatant (celui de la fille-parfaite-qui-ne-veut-embêter-personne-la-preuve-elle-est-venue-supporter-ses-amis-mais-part-pour-laisser-les-joueurs-se-concentrer.) Vous venez les garçons ? Pardon de t'abandonner mon cher (supplément spécialement dédicacé à Ulysse !), mais le devoir nous appelle ailleurs… Nous te soutiendrons du haut des gradins…

C'est moi ou j'ai entendu « oh non ! » ? Potter ?


	20. Sélections, second round!

…

Merci de continuer à me lire. J'aime toujours lorsqu'on me laisse des reviews, je trouve ça encourageant, plaisant, sympathique, et tout, et tout. Ça un appel ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre. Je crois que ce chapitre se passe de détails. Honnêtement, si vous en avez marre du caractère puéril/méchant/énervant/narcissique d'Eury, dites-le moi, je modifierai en fonction de vos critiques.

Voili voilou, j'ai presque fini. Tout ce que je voulais dire en prime est que mon roman sur Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante n'attend que votre lecture. Chumani serait ravie de recevoir des commentaires destinés à Khana (c'est mon double maléfique !)

Faites pas attention, je suis dingue.

!

- Bon, heu…en fait… (c'est fou ce que Potter est loquace !) heu… (tu l'as déjà dit mon pote ! Pote, lui ? Faut pas rêver !) et bien… (accouche !) Les sélections vont commencer (bravo ! Il a réussi à aligner quatre mots corrects !). D'abord, venez me voir puis faites un tour de terrain sur vos balais s'il vous plaît.

Et s'il ne nous plaît pas ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Potter est perché sur son balai et observe divers candidats défiler devant lui. Je les observe au travers de mes Multiplettes. Un inconnu, une fille de cinquième année…Black ? Oh, il a une batte…Je regretterais presque de ne pas m'être présentée (et pourtant j'ai hésité…mais une parole est une parole, nous avions convenu que ne se présenteraient dans l'équipe qu'un des triplés et une quintuplée. J'ai cédé ma place à Léto.) Ah, voilà qui est intéressant.

La famille n'a qu'une loi : ne rien faire comme tout le monde (un célèbre Moldu ayant le don de révéler aux gens ce qu'ils veulent le moins savoir sur eux aurait dit que c'est la raison pour laquelle je déteste Black. Fort possible…mais ce n'est pas mon problème !). Par conséquent, après le passage d'une bonne vingtaine de candidats, arrive un peu d'animation.

Léto et Ulysse arrivent en se tenant par les épaules. Léto a un sourire aussi éclatant que ses cheveux, et mon petit frère se lance dans une imitation assez fidèle de Potter. Au loin, je peux distinguer Black qui garde un œil sur son ami (peut-être qu'il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul…)

Grognement potterien.

- Pardon ? reprend Léto sans pour autant cesser de sourire. Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Excuse-la, continue Ulysse, mais ma sœur est un peu dure de la feuille…ça doit être de famille, car je n'ai rien compris non plus…

- J'ai demandé vos noms ! Et vous êtes sensés passer un par un, pas par deux ! (Potter prend une potion contre le mal de tête. Il devrait doubler la dose car ce n'est pas fini.)

- Calme, cher capitaine ! (Ulysse) Nous voulons te proposer quelque chose.

- Quoi encore ? (Black se rapproche d'une manière qui veut être discrète et prépare sa batte. Si il touche à ma sœur ou Ulysse, je l'assassine !)

- Une trêve.

Hourra ! L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Black a entendu et a failli tomber de son balai. Et encore, il ne connaît pas les modalités du contrat…

- Rapproche-toi, Black, crie Léto (d'une manière fort peu élégante je dois dire, même si elle est ma sœur.). Tu es concerné.

- Ah ouai ? (fi donc ! quel vocabulaire indigne de toucher les oreilles d'une demoiselle !) Et en quoi ?

- Vous pourrez répéter ça à vos…amis. Les Délos ne s'attaqueront pas aux Maraudeurs dans le cadre du Quidditch. (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les entraînements vont être très nombreux cette année…) En échange, vous faites de même pour nous.

Minute de silence. Potter est en train de prouver qu'il a un cerveau, car il réfléchit. Le temps que les informations montent, on en a pour une bonne heure. Pareil pour l'échauffement et les réparations (ce qui n'est pas utilisé s'use…). J'ai le temps de faire une sieste…

- Tu ne vas pas accepter Cornedrue !

Tiens ! Black sait penser lui aussi ? Qu'on lui donne l'ordre de Merlin !

- Vous jurez ?

Non ! Impossible ! Potter n'a mis qu'une minute pour prendre sa décision ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

- Absolument, déclare Ulysse sur son ton le plus solennel. Personne, que ce soit les quintuplées, les triplés, ou Aphrodite, ne s'attaquera à vous quand il s'agira de Quidditch.

- Alors…d'accord. Faites votre tour de terrain.

Bon, le génie de Potter a ses limites. Il a peut-être pensé que les raisons de la trêve ne tiendraient que si il prenait Léto ET Ulysse dans son équipe, mais tout occupé qu'il était à réfléchir (exercice qui ne doit lui être que peu coutumier), il en a oublié de leur demander leurs noms. Trop tard, ils sont partis pour démontrer leur agilité en vol.

Sonorus !

- ALLEZ LET' ! VAS-Y ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE !

- PLUS VITE ULYSSE ! TU NE VAS PAS TE LAISSER BATTRE PAR UNE FILLE ?

- SI TU NE VAS PAS PLUS VITE QUE LUI JE T'ETRIPE !

- DELOS EN FORCE !

Les Délos ne sont pas faits pour appartenir au commun des mortels… Pour leur tour de terrain (que je vous rappelle ils étaient censés effectuer séparément), Léto et Ulysse ont décidé de faire la course. Les garçons supportent Ulysse, les filles Léto. Seule exception, Aphrodite (qui ne sait à qui se vouer), ayant décidé de supporter les deux en même temps.

Arg ! Mal à la gorge…Bobo… Tiens, Black se dirige vers nous…Dommage, il a mis un pull. (Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Oh misère, voilà que je me mets à jurer par Merlin. Ma pauvre Eury, tu as vraiment un problème… Et de mieux en mieux… Je me parle à moi-même… La folie des Maraudeurs est contagieuse !) Pourquoi Black vient-il d'ailleurs ? Personne n'a rien fait de blâmable…

Hum…Ses doigts se crispent sur le manche de sa batte, il est en colère (mais n'en est que plus beau malgré son cocard.). Ça sent la déclaration historique !

- Bouclez-la !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Oh, mais tant que j'y pense, je n'ai toujours pas levé le sortilège d'amplification vocale… Banzaï !

- Enfin, chéri, je murmure (si bien que tout le stade peut m'entendre), je sais que je te manque, mais…le devoir t'appelle. Courage, mon cœur, on se verra ce soir !

- Je te déteste, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

C'est définitif, il va me tuer (enfin, il faut déjà qu'il parvienne à me reconnaître…). Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'est du moins permis de supposer quand je vois sa main glisser vers la poche où doit être sa baguette (bon à savoir, un jour il faudra que je la lui pique.) Mauvaise idée, mon cher Black ! (tiens tiens, je parie qu'il déteste qu'on l'appelle Blackounet…faudra que j'essaye !)

Chose étrange quand on connaît Black à ma manière, il se ravise. Ses mains se crispent davantage sur le manche de son balai, il serre les dents, mais ne sort pas sa baguette. Par la profondeur de la crétinerie des chaussettes de Merlin, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela présage quelque chose de bien pire ?


	21. Piégée!

Bonjour à tous…merci de continuer de me lire, et merci pour vos commentaires.

Voilà donc un joli petit chapitre, peut-être avec quelques surprises. Je n'en dis pas plus. Biiiiiiiz !

Septembre :

Vingt heures de retenue récoltées en une semaine ! Pas mal pour un début…

Léto et Ulysse sont acceptés dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il semblerait que Potter préfère rester en vie.

La carte est toujours en notre possession. Mnémosyne m'a suggéré de l'interroger en me présentant comme étant Black. Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas songé utile de donner leur vrai nom à ce bout de parchemin. Le résultat a été…divertissant (la seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas l'avoir pris en note pour le placarder dans les couloirs)

Black ne s'est toujours pas vengé de mon petit coup du jour des sélections. Je pressens le pire, surtout après que j'aie diffusé dans toute l'école des photos de la gifle que lui a assené sa copine de la semaine.

Octobre :

Les escaliers ont une dent contre les Maraudeurs. Black rends une petite visite au calamar géant.

Quarante heures de retenue pour toute la famille pour avoir organisé des matches de catch entre les fantômes. Peeves était l'arbitre. Il faut que je songe à me l'allier…

Premier match de Quidditch : Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il paraît que c'est une tradition. La fratrie est restée calme, mais Black était tellement étonnés lorsque nous sommes sagement entrés dans les vestiaires pour soutenir nos champions qu'il en a glissé sur un savon. Ce n'était pas ma faute ! (enfin, peut-être que ma main a involontairement jonglé avec cette savonnette que j'ai croisée par hasard, et que j'ai fortuitement fait tomber). J'ai bien cru mourir de rire.

Black ne s'est toujours pas attaqué à moi. Par sa gueule d'ange, je crois que je vais souffrir quand il se sera décidé.

Novembre :

Nous y sommes ! 15 novembre.

Deuxième match de Quidditch de Gryffondor. L'équipe de la maison affronte Serdaigle. Potter a soupiré à cette annonce. Le connaissant (stupide, crétin, imbécile, idiot, abruti, nigaud, bêta de première classe), je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Black (j'ai de plus en plus peur de sa batte), à qui Potter a transmis la nouvelle, a grimacé (mais il n'en était pas moins beau ! Minute, j'ai dit quoi là ? Conscience : tu as dit que… Eurynome : nooooon, ça va, ne le répète pas ! Conscience : ce n'est pas ce que tu as demandé il y a deux minutes… Eurynome : je ne le pensais pas ! Conscience : va te faire soigner ! Eurynome : si ça peut m'éloigner de la vengeance de Black… Conscience : tu l'as cherché…la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, tu connais ?). Ulysse, troisième prévenu, a eu exactement la même réaction (copieur, mais moins beau !). Là, j'ai commencé à me sentir beaucoup moins tranquille. Le pire a été lorsque Let' a su d'Ulysse qui l'avait appris de Black qui le tenait de Potter ayant eu l'information par Mac Gonagall qui avait servi de hibou d'occasion à ce cher directeur qu'est Dumbledore (tiens, si j'essayais de caser la vieille (pardon, non : très vieille !) chouette avec le directeur ? Dépoussiérage de mon bloc-notes mental, ceci est une chose primordiale à faire avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute ce château). Ma chère sœur a eu la réaction la plus explicite de toutes, et qui je dois le dire l'illustre bien : elle a cassé un meuble, renversé trois étages d'armures, effrayé six tableaux. Ceci pour les faits avérés. Ensuite, Peeves étant arrivé, personne n'a su au juste qui a transformé le vestibule en écurie, grâce à de nombreuses Bombabouses mêlées à des bombes à eau. Cependant, Rogue étant saucissonné au milieu de tout ce purin, j'ai comme une petite idée…et un regret : ne pas l'avoir fait !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! m'a hurlé Léto (elle cherchait une oreille complaisante. Manque de chance pour moi, j'étais dans le coin. Black était mort de rire jusqu'à ce je me lève pour lui en coller une autre. Pardon, je reviens au sujet.) Les Serdaigles sont les meilleurs ! Ils tiennent le titre depuis…depuis…depuis trop longtemps ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à les battre !

- Je croyais que leur Attrapeur jouait comme un pied… (j'aurais pu me contenter de quelques onomatopées en guise de réponse, mais le Quidditch m'intéresse).

- Leur stratégie ne se fonde pas là-dessus ! Ils se moquent des points qu'ils peuvent marquer ! Tout chez eux est dans les batteurs. Ils ne veulent pas gagner mais empêcher l'adversaire de gagner. Leurs batteurs sont excellents. Ils volent comme des pros, visent au millimètre près, ont des muscles d'acier, des…

Oh, par tous les elfes de maison vêtus de pulls, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de me faire ? SI BLACK RECOMMENCE A RIGOLER JE LUI BOURRE SA GRANDE BOUCHE DE PAPIER MÂCHE !

- Zen, Let', je parviens à dire lorsqu'elle reprend sa respiration. Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la même stratégie qu'eux.

- Franchement, tu as vu la tête de nos batteurs ?

- Oui, il y a Black : tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête ! C'est bien ce qu'il vous faut, non ?

Et encore, je ne parle pas de l'image m'a été donné d'entrapercevoir et qui depuis repasse sans cesse devant mes yeux lorsque je vois le sujet principal…

Ce disant, je coule un regard provoquant vers ledit Black. Il ne lève pas la tête de son bouquin, mais je peux le voir serrer les poings. Tant mieux, tant mieux !

- Black, passe encore, mais Maurane… (le deuxième batteur, qui est loin d'être aussi musclé que Black. Je ne peux que comprendre ma chère sœur. Comment Potter fait-il pour obtenir des résultats concluants avec pareil asticot ?)

Silence de Très mauvaise augure. Oh Merlin, je le sens mal… (quoi, j'ai dit Merlin ? Honte à moi sur cent mille générations !)

- Potter ? Tu sais que tu es un excellent capitaine ?

Je confirme, Léto a une très mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Même Potter n'est pas assez idiot pour ne pas le voir.

- Délos, réplique le soit disant excellent capitaine, tu m'as je crois assez répété que Maurane ne mérite pas sa place dans l'équipe. Mais tu as vu toi-même les sélections : il était le moins mauvais !

- Et imaginons que je te propose quelqu'un d'autre, tu accepterais ?

Elle est aveugle ou quoi ? Non, non, non !

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ? Je dois en juger d'abord, de toute façon.

- Eury sait jouer.

Enorme silence. Potter et Black sont soufflés (si ils pouvaient faire une crise cardiaque ça me faciliterait la vie…quoique non : je m'ennuierais !)

- P-P-P-pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présentée alors ? me demande Potter qui semble difficilement recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

- Raison personnelle, je grogne. Et pour information, personnel, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas pour tes oreilles !

- Mais…tu sais voler, taper, viser, et tout ?

Heu… Ce n'est pas un peu le principe des batteurs ?

- Très bien même, répond Ulysse qui s'était jusque là fait discret. Mais notre sœur est une grande timide…

- Si tu tiens à la vie, je te recommande vivement de la fermer !

La menace fait son effet. Mon crétin (mais pas autant que Black tout de même, pas d'insultes !) de frère juge apparemment préférable de demeurer encore un peu sur cette Terre…

L'information monte au cerveau de Potter. A côté de lui, chose étrange, Black ne fait rien pour le dissuader, et réfléchit pour son propre compte (enfin, avec lui, réfléchir est un bien grand mot…)

- Viens demain à dix heures sur le terrain de Quidditch avec ton balai, finit-il par conclure au bout de trente secondes (record battu ! J'espère qu'il a une potion contre le mal de tête !) Je verrais bien ce que tu vaux.

- Impossible, je rétorque alors. Demain je suis prise toute la matinée.

- Mais c'est le dernier moment où on pourra avoir le terrain ! Annule !

- Impossible ! Tu es sourd ? Convocation au QG, je rajoute pour ma sœur qui tire aussitôt une mine de dix pieds de long.

Le QG, dans notre langage, c'est toute une institution. C'est un sanctuaire, un lieu de pèlerinage, notre rendez-vous trimestriel : l'hôtel familial de Londres, là où vivent nos parents, les jumeaux, et le petit dernier.

Je suis régulièrement admise en ce lieu. Mauvaises notes, transmission de colis importants, nouvelles urgentes, la Poudre de Cheminette m'emmène – moi et moi seule, dure tâche que celle d'aînée – dans le Buckingham familial. J'ignore quelle surprise va m'être réservée cette fois-ci…et honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur !

- Tu peux me croire, reprend Ulysse qui jubile pour Potter qui paraît au bord de la crise de nerfs, Eury est vraiment excellente. Fais-lui confiance.

Heu…je crois que mon frère a oublié de préciser que Potter n'a pas le choix de toute manière…et moi non plus.


	22. 14 rue de la Providence

- 14 rue de la Providence ! je crie en lançant dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

Maïa, Mnémosyne, Déméter, Léto, Ulysse, Jason, Ajax, et Aphrodite me regardent partir. Je sais déjà qu'à mon retour ils seront là, prêts à me soumettre un interrogatoire des plus serrés.

En attendant, je suis chargée de messages, cadeaux pour les petits derniers, courses à faire, etc. Quand je suis à Londres, ce n'est pas pour les vacances.

Nom d'une araignée de mer face au calamar géant, je HAIS la poudre de Cheminette… J'en ai la nausée.

Atterrissage en douceur ! (Comprendre étalage complet et cendreux sur le tapis heureusement épais et malheureusement propre installé devant la cheminée. Confortable comme un matelas ce truc… Je crois que je vais piquer un petit somme…) Pauvre de moi, deux affreux monstres me tombent dessus. Tant pis, la sieste sera pour le prochain cours d'Histoire de la Magie, sur la confortable épaule de Déméter.

Les jumeaux. Clytemnestre et Pollux. Neuf ans. Ils ont, comme toute la famille, de splendides cheveux argentés et une démarche gracieuse à souhaits. A voir leur tête d'ange, un étranger pourrait les croire sages. Rien n'est plus faux cependant. Je les connais (idée méga-ultra-giga-extra géniale ! Un de ces jours, je crois que je vais les lâcher sur Black…Niek niek niek !)

Oh non, par la baguette de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible ! Au secours ! Tout sauf ça ! Je suis chatouilleuse, moi ! Mais qu'ils arrêtent à la fin ! Noooooooooon ! Pitié ! Ils sont pires que Black ces monstres ! (Raison de plus pour les lui lâcher dessus !)

- Les enfants, laissez votre sœur se relever ! Eurynome, j'espère ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Maman.

- Non, c'est Dumbledore qui s'amuse avec du Polynectar, je rétorque sur un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

J'adore ma mère mais elle m'énerve. Le fait de pouvoir venir à Londres en plein milieu de la semaine est un privilège durement arraché au professeur Dumbledore ! Croit-elle vraiment que j'ai l'intention de m'en dessaisir au profit d'une de mes sœurs ?

- Dix-sept ans avec vous cinq m'ont appris à me méfier à chaque instant, reprend ma mère comme pour se justifier.

Sympa… Tiens, je vais le lui dire !

- Je sens la confiance à deux kilomètres à la ronde ! Bonjour, au fait !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma fille chérie ! Comment vont tes frères et sœurs ?

Je me lance alors dans un exposé détaillé sur la fratrie, à l'exception bien sûr que les Maraudeurs en sont totalement absent. J'espère ainsi échapper aux remarques qu'elle ne va pas manquer de me faire sur mon indiscipline.

Raté. Ma mère a peut-être oublié, mais mon père – lequel paraît un peu dépassé par un Pyrrhus gazouillant gaîment – a meilleure mémoire. Je le connais, là, il va essayer d'être sévère. Je dis bien essayer, parce qu'il sait pertinemment – et moi aussi – que me faire avoir du remord est impossible. Surtout que je lui prends Pyrrhus des bras, et le bébé bat aussitôt des mains. Il m'adore, et moi aussi (je l'adore, mais je ne m'adore pas ! Quoique…). L'avoir dans les bras est la meilleure des stratégies pour paraître inoffensive (nouvelle note mentale : à essayer avec Black ! Et si possible se débrouiller pour le lui mettre dans les bras. Mon plus jeune frère n'aime pas les étrangers, et ses dents commencent à bien pousser…)

- Eurynome, dit mon père sur son ton le plus grave (je parie qu'il ne va pas tenir cinq minutes à ce rythme ! Surtout que je suis en train de bêtifier totalement avec Pyrrhus.), je suppose que tu as une petite idée de pourquoi nous avons demandé l'autorisation pour que tu viennes ?

J'en ai même une très grosse idée, mais je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Le regard innocent que je jette à mes parents est si réussi !

- Toi, tes sœurs, et tes frères vous êtes montrés d'une…grande indiscipline.

- Ah bon ? (yeux trois fois plus innocents. J'en fais peut-être un peu trop…) Nous n'avons rien fait de plus que d'habitude pourtant (enfin, eux pas vraiment, mais moi oui. J'ai fini par remettre la main sur ce fichu Retourneur de temps et il m'a été très utile…contre Black).

- Si vous en aviez fait plus, vous auriez été renvoyés. Voyons… (ma mère débarque avec trois énormes dossiers. Mon père fouille dedans et je comprends : ce sont toutes les lettres envoyées par l'école depuis le début de l'année à causes de nos frasques.) début de l'année : chahut dans la salle de potions, sortie intempestive en plein milieu d'un cours (ce n'en était pas vraiment un, les Maraudeurs venaient de faire leur come-back), repeinte des étendards de la Grande Salle en rose fluo (c'était très joli d'ailleurs), divers accrochages avec quelques élèves (toujours les mêmes, mais ça il ne le sait pas), lâcher de Veracrasses dans la salle de potion (Aphrodite fait ses débuts), chahut dans la bibliothèque (devinez ?), et j'en passe !

En effet, il en a même passé beaucoup.

- Eury ! Eury !

Les jumeaux, le retour !

- Tiens, on l'a acheté pour toi, avec notre argent. Et tous seuls !

Fiers comme des coqs, ils me tendent une grosse boîte…de poil à gratter. Je les adore ! Il faudra que je les chapitre sérieusement avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. Et pas de doute : ils vont adorer Black !

- Merci mes choux, je leur réponds avec un sourire angélique, vous êtes adorables ! Avez-vous terminé ? je rajoute pour mes parents qui réalisent visiblement que leurs remontrances avortées ont été vaines.

- Pour cela, oui, dit ma mère, épuisée par le comportement de ses enfants (même Pyrrhus fait autant de bêtise qu'il le peut alors qu'il ne fait que commencer à marcher). Mais ton père et moi avions autre chose à vous dire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ça concerne tout le monde, y compris ces deux diables et Pyrrhus, continue Papa. Nous comptons donc sur toi, l'aînée (de dix minutes, mais oui), pour transmettre le message sans aucune erreur, est-ce bien compris ?

- Tu me connais…

- Justement ! Enfin, passons. Nous ne serons pas là pour les vacances de Noël.

Et ça justifie une convocation au QG, ça ?

- Où irons-nous ?

- Pas vous, seulement ta mère et moi. Mon bureau est en charge de la réception d'une délégation de sorciers japonais. Mon directeur m'a chargé, avec l'aide de ta mère, de rendre leur séjour le plus agréable possible. Ce qui veut dire que nous serons plus courant d'air que réellement présents.

- Donc…nous serons seuls ?

- Heureusement non. Vous laisser la maison serait une tâche trop lourde et trop risquée pour vous (vive la confiance ! Quoique c'est justifié, quand on nous connaît). J'ai donc demandé à un collègue du bureau des Aurors, avec lequel j'étais à Poudlard, et pourvu d'une immense propriété, de vous accueillir pendant les vacances.

- Mais on peut rester au château !

- Et tes frères et sœurs qui n'y vont pas encore, y as-tu pensé ? Il est hors de question de les laisser seuls là-bas, ils sont trop jeunes et ont besoin de leur famille avec eux.

- Achille ! Attention à l'heure !

Ah, Maman et sa folie de l'horloge…

- Tout va bien, chérie, il nous reste cinq minutes… Où en étais-je ?

- « ils sont trop jeunes et ont besoin de leur famille avec eux. »

- Merci. C'est pour cette raison, donc, que vous prendrez le Poudlard Express au retour. A King's Cross, mon collègue vous accueillera. Il a également des enfants à Poudlard.

- Achille ! Il faut y aller !

- Ta mère a préparé quelques affaires pour que vous puissiez être vêtus de manière présentable pour les Fêtes. Nous ne serons à la gare que pour emmener les jumeaux et Pyrrhus.

- Achille ! Elle va être en retard !

- Ne t'en fais pas Maman, je dis tout en remettant ma cape (histoire de ne pas être trop sale à mon arrivée), j'y vais maintenant. Je vous reverrais à King's Cross. Promis, nous allons essayer de faire moins de bêtises, et je vais leur parler du programme pour les vacances de Noël !

Ou plutôt nous allons faire notre plan de bataille…


	23. Ca, ça fait mal!

Match de Quidditch. THE match de Quidditch. Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Je joue (bien obligée…)

Léto m'a presque imposé de jouer. Potter a longuement hésité, mais devant huit Délos baguette au poing, a préféré capituler. Huit, pas neuf, car je n'en faisais évidement pas partie.

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires. Le match va bientôt commencer. Délos un jour, Délos toujours, Léto et moi nous sommes arrangées pour que rien ne puisse nous différencier d'autre que ma batte. Même coiffure, mêmes gants, même manière de porter la robe de Quidditch. Potter a voulu (peine perdue !) nous obliger à écrire nos noms dans le dos « pour faciliter le travail du commentateur » a-t-il dit. Mon œil ! C'est pour mieux pouvoir pousser ses gueulantes je pense. Léto m'a dit (ce que j'ai pu vérifier par moi-même ensuite) que son (ben oui, pas le mien : je ne fais qu'un remplacement tout de même !) cher capitaine a la fâcheuse habitude de hurler en plein milieu des matches. Enfin, aujourd'hui, si il veut hurler, il devra faire attention à plusieurs trucs :

1. ne pas se tromper sur les noms (sinon, je ne réponds pas, et Let' non plus…)  
2. toujours garder un œil sur ma batte (il m'arrive parfois de confondre la tête d'un joueur avec un Cognard…)  
3. surveiller les Cognards (je ne vise pas toujours très bien…)  
4. ne vraiment pas lâcher ma batte des yeux !

Mis à part cela, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter…

Sortie dans le couloir. La colonne traditionnelle d'entrée se forme, le début est imminent. Avec une grimace, je prends place aux côtés de Black (j'adore son odeur…triple gifle mentale !), ma batte sur l'épaule et mon balai à la main.

- J'espère que tu as révisé le sort de Coussinage, me souffle mon ennemi juré (il ne faut pas que je le regarde…)

Je l'ignore, du moins en apparence. J'ai peur, soudainement. Il y a deux possibilités : ou bien Black remet en cause mon aptitude à tenir sur un balai, ou bien il a l'intention de prendre sa revanche pendant le match. Il n'a pas intérêt, nom d'un Sombral ! S'attaquer à moi aujourd'hui serait une très mauvaise idée…quoique je suis prête à faire un petit sacrifice si ça peut lui apporter des ennuis.

- Rien ne t'interdit d'avoir la vue basse ! me crie Jason en français.

- Ou d'avoir du mal à rattraper les Cognards à la fin du match, rajoute Léto dans la même langue.

Je souris sans répondre. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de suivre leurs conseils…

Nous entrons. Les Serdaigles sont déjà en train de faire tout leur petit cirque auprès des élèves. Tandis que Black s'en va charmer ses groupies avec Potter (qui cherche désespérément Evans, sans comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que jamais sa belle ne fera le déplacement. Enfin, si il était malin, il aurait remarqué qu'elle le dévore des yeux en pensant être discrète. Il suffirait à ce triple abruti de faire semblant de tomber dans les pommes pour que cinq minutes plus tard elle larmoie à son chevet. Enfin, rien de tout cela ne se passera, Potter est bête comme un Pitiponk. Et encore, j'insulte le Pitiponk.), je rejoins Léto et Ulysse au milieu du terrain. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé comme nous savons le faire et moi l'imaginer, chacun de nous fonce brusquement, qui sur un batteur, qui sur le gardien.

Les pauvres Serdaigles ont dû avoir eu la peur de leur vie ! Il faut dire que je les comprends. Trois Délos sur le terrain et six dans les tribunes qui hurlent chacun pour dix, ça a de quoi effrayer. Mais tant que j'y pense… Observons Black.

Le splendide-ultra-magnifique-mais-ô-combien-crétin Black fait le tour des tribunes, un sourire digne d'une pub dentifrice scotché sur la bouche. Quatre évanouissements à son passage. Quatre seulement ? Pfff… petit joueur !

Au moment où Black survole la tribune où ma fratrie s'est installée (en prenant le double de place que nécessaire d'ailleurs. Maïa a étendu sa cape comme une reine et occupe le banc de derrière, Déméter et Jason ont réservé des places pour moi, Let' et Ulysse pour « atténuer la douleur de la séparation », et Mnémosyne a emporté la bibliothèque entière – voire plus – pour s'occuper pendant le match. Le Quidditch n'a jamais été son truc, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être loin du terrain. Sans compter Ajax qui installe à grand renfort de bousculade une longue vue pour mieux observer les actions et Aphrodite qui a chipé les balles de Quidditch et pour faire tourner les professeurs en bourrique. Si seulement ils avaient l'idée d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction au lieu de faire le tour des gradins, ça arrangerait leur problème. Enfin, il ne faut pas trop en demander à des profs, surtout que la vieille glapit les plus fort que les autres.), Déméter fait apparaître un splendide lion qui commence à courir après mon Blackounet (nom aussi ridicule que lui)

- Délos ! beugle cet immense et génial capitaine (hein ? Immense et génial ? J'ai dû me tromper…) vous aviez dit que vous faisiez une trêve !

- C'est inoffensif, réplique Let', et puis le match n'est pas commencé…

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurle Black qui commence à avoir plus que peur de la gentille boule de poils qui veut jouer avec lui (dommage, moi je m'amusais bien… enfin, une trêve est une trêve et un match est un match. Nous avions promis, et il faut bien s'y tenir. Pauvre de nous…)

Je soupire d'une manière hautement expressive, démontrant ma déception face à ce trouillard qui fait dans son pantalon devant un simple hologramme, et pointe ma baguette vers l'innocent petit chaton, lequel s'évapore aussitôt. Black me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que JE le délivre. Je lui réponds par un sourire narquois et forme silencieusement sur mes lèvres le mot « avorton ».

Black devient vert de rage, ayant parfaitement compris ce que je lui disais. Ses mains se crispent sur le manche de sa batte, et il paraît visiblement commencer à confondre ma tête avec un Cognard. La colère lui donne une beauté inquiétante, qui me charmerait si j'ignorais en être l'objet. J'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, il faut que je fasse attention (quoique Black aussi, il sait pertinemment que m'agresser serait se mettre à dos toute ma fratrie (parenthèse dans la parenthèse, c'est déjà fait. Enfin, ils ont pour l'instant tous été gentils, moi y compris. S'attaquer à moi serait signer son arrêt de mort, et je ne plaisante pas en disant qu'il risque fort de faire une dépression si la totalité du clan Délos le persécute. Mais ce serait légitime), sans oublier les jumeaux et Pyrrhus (vous les connaissez, ils sont tout à fait capables de prendre leur place dans nos coups. Clytemnestre en particulier montre d'extraordinaires aptitudes à la magie instinctive. Je plains nos parents…))

L'arbitre a enfin retrouvé les balles de Quidditch (et vu sa tête et son retard d'un quart d'heure, Aphrodite a dû pas mal la faire tourner en bourrique. J'adore ma petite sœur ! Mais elle a encore des progrès à faire et devinez quoi ? Je vais la former moi-même.), et hurle d'une voix oscillant entre baryton et soprano (Ah, le sortilège de cassage de voix… Mnémosyne et Déméter sont d'un génie !) que les joueurs doivent se mettre en place. Nous formons donc un demi-cercle, Potter au dessus, Black et moi à chaque extrémité, et les Poursuiveurs (dont Léto cela s'entend) encadrant Ulysse. De ma place, je vois les Cognards (à nous deux mes Black miniatures ! Heu… j'ai dit quoi là ? Black est cent fois plus beau qu'eux !) et le Vif décoller. (Ce dernier a d'ailleurs le culot de venir me narguer sous mon nez. Nom d'une patate à frites, idée géniale, si je le piquais ? Pardon ? Une trêve ? Zut, bouse de calamar constipé ! J'avais oublié.) C'est ensuite au tour du Souaffle de prendre son départ, et le match commence.

A cet instant ce produit quelque chose de bizarre. Alors que l'énorme balle décollait par les bons soins de l'arbitre, Black et moi échangeons un regard. Pas un regard de haine, non. Pas d'amitié non plus, il ne faut tout de même pas rêver. Mais nous partageons les mêmes pensées. Nous avons le même but : « pas de pitié, les différends de côté » Sus aux Serdaigles ! A l'Hallali !

Le mouvement est indescriptible. Les Poursuiveurs s'engagent dans une mêlée si hardie que, s'il n'y avait les couleurs des robes, je ne saurais distinguer qui est qui. Le Souaffle est entre les mains des Serdaigles. Ulysse défend ses buts du mieux qu'il peut, tout en lisant un bouquin, allongé sur son balai (non pas que ce soit confortable, mais ça mets les adversaires en rage. Let' avait raison, les poursuiveurs des Serdaigles ne valent rien.)

- Délos numéro deux ! (sachant que Léto est le numéro un et moi le trois.) beugle Potter qui manque de se casser une corde vocale. Tu veux bien prêter un peu attention à ce qui se passe ?

Ulysse le regarde avec de grands yeux innocents et tends vaguement la main pour rattraper le Souaffle qui s'approchait. Potter paraît totalement désespéré et renonce (aurait-il compris que son premier boulot n'est pas de nous hurler dessus ? Eclair de génie ?)

Passons à moi et Black. C'est étrange, mais nous formons au Quidditch une belle paire. Léto me l'avait bien dit : les Serdaigles fondent toute leur stratégie sur leurs batteurs, et comme j'ai pu le constater, les poursuiveurs adverses ne valent rien. Alors, nous les prenons en chasse avec pour seules armes notre batte et notre hargne (ce qui a déjà de quoi leur faire peur. Surtout moi. Enfin, si Potter est suffisamment mal luné pour attraper le Vif maintenant, je sais sur quoi je vais épancher ma colère. Ou plutôt sur qui. Oui oui, nous attendrons la fin du match pour ça, promis.)

Nous sommes des Cognards humains. Chacun son batteur, et pas de pitié ! S'engage alors une espèce de match dans le match. Moi et Black face aux batteurs de Serdaigle.

Il ne me faut que deux minutes pour envoyer un des batteurs sur le tapis (enfin, sur le gazon plutôt. Tient, l'infirmière… Oh non, son balai est tombé dans le saule cogneur… ca ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Promis, je n'y suis pour rien ! Conscience : Mon… Eurynome : Ah non, pas encore toi ! Tu es vulgaire en plus ! Conscience : Moi, vulgaire ? Mon c… Eurynome : Qu'est ce que je disais ? Conscience : Il n'empêche que je doute fortement de la véracité de tes propos. Eurynome : Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu aidé le sort. Conscience : Un peu ? Mon… Eurynome : ÇA SUFFIT !) par un Cognard pile au point sensible (et je m'auto applaudis !). Black me paraissant en excellente voie pour faire de même avec le deuxième, je me contente de graviter autour d'Ulysse, histoire de décourager les rares insensés qui tenteraient de marquer un but.

- ET OUI ! JAMES POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE PAR DEUX CENT DIX A ZERO !

Quoi ? Déjà fini ? Tsss… Deux cent dix, en plus, ce n'est rien. Enfin, si, c'est pas mal si on tient compte du fait que Léto a été la seule poursuiveuse à marquer, et qu'elle a fait soixante points. Mais c'est normal, c'est une Délos, et par conséquent elle a forcément de nombreux talents…puisqu'elle est ma sœur. Pardon, fin de la page de modestie.

La moitié de l'équipe se précipite vers Potter qui brandit la baballe jaune comme un enfant venant de gagner un bonbon dans une fête foraine. Je dis bien la moitié, car quatre personnes restent à l'écart : moi, Léto, Ulysse, et Black.

Black ? Bizarre. Etant le meilleur ami du capitaine abruti (qui se ressemble s'assemble…), il devrait être aux premières loges pour tenter de l'étouffer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait donc ?

Il tient un Cognard à la main. Nom d'un serpent à sonnettes, c'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ? J'ai subitement peur pour ma vie…

Black m'adresse un sourire narquois, avant de lancer le Cognard en l'air et de frapper, pile dans ma direction.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, je ressens une intense douleur à la tête. Mon balai m'échappe, et je chute vers le sol et les limbes…

**Note d'auteur:**

Black est un salaud, non? Je l'adore! Vous en pensez quoi de sa revanche?


	24. Découverte

Coucou ! je vous informe juste que je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, donc il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience ! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, et merci pour vos reviews !

C'est dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé que la fratrie descend du train. Les familles des élèves voient d'un œil désespéré, un, deux, cinq, puis neuf Délos apparaître, tous vêtus de la même tenue noire, les cheveux plus brillants que jamais, et munis de la même expression neutre. C'est un miracle, car nous bouillons. D'impatience, mais aussi de rage. Le crime de Black ne va pas rester impuni (pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient, il faut savoir que je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle physique de mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Au contraire, c'est l'infirmière qui a vidé son stock de potions calmantes, à son propre usage. Forcément, neuf Délos gravitant constamment… Sans oublier Lupin envoyé par Black lequel avait été forcé par la vieille qui elle-même avait reçu ses ordres du directeur qui venait faire des excuses. Il s'en est tiré avec un beau cocard, j'étais encore faible. Ma seule satisfaction est que Black a récolté trois mois de retenues intensives. Pas de privation de Quidditch malheureusement, il joue trop bien pour ça.)

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe mes parents. Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pris grand soin de ne pas les prévenir. Pareille affaire doit rester entre ma fratrie et les Maraudeurs, pas impliquer le QG.

Les jumeaux ont – si j'en crois le désordre ambiant – jugé utile de renverser un nouveau sac de poil à gratter. La gare étant naturellement ventilée, près des trois quarts des élèves se grattent ou tentent de se protéger de leur mieux, non sans oublier de lancer des regards haineux envers ces enfants dont les cheveux clament ce que nos parents voudraient cacher : famille Délos, danger à l'horizon !

Pollux croise mon regard. D'un signe, imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, je lui désigne Black, tout en formant avec mes doigts le chiffre quatre. Jason, derrière moi, fait un signe de la tête et dit sept. Message reçu. Aussi discrètement qu'une souris, mon petit frère et sa jumelle s'approche de Black, trop occupé à peloter une blonde peroxydée (dont les seuls charmes sont ses formes de femmes préhistoriques, si vous voulez mon avis. Comment ça je suis jalouse ? Absolument pas ! Je ne veux que son bien. Oui, bon d'accord, le mien plutôt. Black m'appartient à moi et moi seule, il est mon terrain de chasse, pas touche !) et ne voit pas venir le danger. Soudain, Clytemnestre commence à chatouiller la blondasse qui hurle de terreur. Black sursaute, et Pollux en profite pour rajouter sept énormes poignées de poil à gratter dans son dos. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir en cet instant que de le voir se contorsionner de plus belle, tandis que Maïa dégaine un appareil photo et prend une multitude de clichés. Idée magnifique-et-géniale-comme-moi-seule-sait-en-trouver, si on développait un poster géant de cette image ? Black vaincu par des mômes de neuf ans… Ce serait du plus bel effet dans la Grande Salle…

Bon, admettons-le : Pollux n'est pas parfait. Il a énormément de dons naturels, d'autres que j'ai grandement participé à développer, mais sa technique manque encore…de pratique. Il n'a que neuf ans, après tout. La crétinerie de Black n'est elle plus à prouver. Il est aussi stupide et méchant qu'il est beau (oh Merlin, voilà que je le mets au niveau de Voldemort maintenant… attendez, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai encore dit Merlin, nom d'un hibou en poils de rats ? Non non non, je refuse ! Je refuse de devenir aussi gnangnan-stupide que ces greluches qui courent après Black (et à qui j'ai refait le portrait pour certaines) Je ne suis pas idiote, moi ! Je ne cours pas après Black, moi ! Conscience : non, tu veux juste l'assassiner. Eurynome : Parfaitement, et j'en suis fière ! Conscience : *soupir* mais réfléchis un peu ; si tu supprimes Black, tu élimines en même temps tout espoir de t'occuper… Eurynome : et de le reluquer ! Oups, j'ai dit quoi encore ? Non, non, oublie ! Conscience : un de ces jours il va te prendre en flagrant délit de matage. Eurynome : c'est déjà fait, tu as une petite longueur de retard ma vieille ! Conscience : vieille ? Vieille ? VIEILLE ? Eurynome : diversion effectuée avec succès ! Excuse-moi mais je suis occupée, j'ai un frère à sauver).

Hum, désolée. Je crois que je disais que Pollux n'est pas parfait. En même temps, qui pourrait échapper à Black en colère ? Même moi je n'ai pas pu éviter de me prendre ce Cognard dans la figure (et il va payer d'ailleurs… niek niek niek ! Et non vous ne saurez pas mon plan !) Enfin, toujours est-il que Black, quoique sa colère puisse être légitime (mais, ce qui démontre une nouvelle fois son manque total de réflexion, il est censé avoir les chocottes. Vu comment il nous a soigneusement évités ces derniers jours, je suis prête à parier qu'il fait dans son pantalon chaque fois qu'il croise quelqu'un de la famille, même Aphrodite. Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi agit-il comme cela ?), se permets d'agripper Pollux par le col, le pauvre petit n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'échapper.

Réaction non concertée mais unanime : Clytemnestre fonce vers Black-le-criminel et le bourre de coups de poings (bien petits, mais enfin c'est l'intention qui compte). Pyrrhus fait quelques pas et va planter ses dents dans la jambe du grand méchant Black. Les triplés foncent sur lui et dégainent leurs baguettes. Les Maraudeurs n'ont que le temps de venir entourer leur ami avant que je n'emboîte le pas de mes frères en compagnie de mes sœurs, adoptant exactement la même position, exactement le même visage haineux.

- Allons, les enfants, intervient ma mère qui craint visiblement de voir l'intégralité de sa progéniture envoyée à Azkaban pour cause de meurtre sanglant, calmez-vous, il est inutile de si mal commencer les vacances. Achille, tu surveilles l'heure ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Chérie, soupire mon père (je sens qu'il va s'amuser sans nous !), nous avons encore plusieurs heures.

Cela dit, il se tourne vers un couple que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, et qui nous regarde avec des yeux effarés. Nos futures victimes, sans aucun doute.

- Ils sont beaucoup plus sages qu'ils n'en ont l'air, s'empresse de dire ma mère (oh la menteuse ! Ce n'est pas bien de donner de faux espoirs aux gens…). Ils se présenteront eux-mêmes, sinon je risque de faire des erreurs. Pas de bêtises les enfants, rajoute-t-elle pour nous. Eurynome, qui que tu puisses être, tu es responsable de la famille et plus spécialement de Pyrrhus, d'accord ? Vous avez bien tout ce qui vous faut ? Nous vous écrirons. Des questions ?

- Moi ! je hurle si fort que mes sœurs grimacent et que Black se bouche les oreilles. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Que suis-je bête ! reprend mon père qui redescend de son petit nuage. Les enfants, je vous présente vos hôtes, mes collègues et amis M. et Mme Potter. Vous connaissez leur fils, je crois ? Les Potter ont une grande maison, et James va passer les vacances avec ses amis. Vous ne serez pas entièrement en territoire inconnu, ça vous va ?

? Les Potter, plus Black, plus Maraudeurs trois et quatre ? Banzaï, ça va saigner !

- Tu fais moins la fière, Délos ?

Hum, ce souffle… Black s'est rapproché de moi (il est totalement inconscient d'ailleurs. Comment peut-il croire un seul instant qu'il va survivre aux deux prochaines semaines ?). Je me permets de supposer qu'il ne m'a reconnue que grâce à mon cri d'il y a deux minutes, enfin toujours est-il qu'il me susurre dans la nuque. Je peux sentir son haleine chaude contre mon cou. C'est – je dois le reconnaître – divinement agréable, mais ça le serait cent fois plus si je ne connaissais pas l'être qui me procure de pareilles sensations.

- Tu oublies un truc, Black.

- Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

- Vous êtes quatre. Nous sommes douze.

Il recule de quelques pas. Et moi, me retournant, je me permets de lui adresser un sourire machiavélique.


	25. Arrivée

je suis désolée de la médiocrité de ce chapitre. vraiment, aucune inspiration.

Manoir Potter.

Ne me demandez pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, ce fut fastidieux…mais bien drôle. Enfin si, je vais vous raconter.

Nos parents ont vite fait de nous abandonner en charmante compagnie de M. et Mme Potter, malchanceux parents du plus profond crétin que la Terre ait jamais porté. Le couple paraissait déjà désespéré, quand bien même nous n'étions arrivés que depuis dix minutes. Je dois dire à leur décharge que la mine offerte par nos parents avait de quoi les décourager. Mon père se traînait presque, et ma mère avait de violents maux de tête (en même temps, quelle idée de chercher à savoir qui est qui…)

Enfin, toujours est-il que se posa la fastidieuse question du transplanage. Mes sœurs et moi avons toutes notre permis (je me souviens d'ailleurs que les examinateurs avaient fait preuve d'une paranoïa aussi aiguë que déplacée en nous obligeant à passer toutes à la même heure avec cinq examinateurs différents.) Il n'y avait donc aucun problème de ce côté-là. Les Potter avaient malheureusement oublié que si nous pouvions théoriquement voyager seules, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Et pas de Portoloin, bien sûr. Je commence à comprendre d'où est-ce que Potter tient sa crétinerie. Il faut que je fasse attention, parce que visiblement, ça déteint.

Problème : les Maraudeurs savaient où aller, les parents Potter aussi, mais ils n'étaient jamais que six pour douze. Je vous laisse un aperçu du brillant dialogue qui s'ensuivit :

- On pourrait… (Potter fils)

- On pourrait… (Potter mère)

- On pourrait…(Black)

- Arrêter ce fâcheux phénomène d'écho ! (Maïa, c'est chouette d'ailleurs, parce que Black la prend pour moi et est totalement perdu. Il m'avait repérée, mais il a perdu !)

- C'est bien joli de dire « on pourrait », mais maintenant il faut trouver la solution au lieu de la chercher !

Hein ? C'est…c'est Mnémosyne qui a dit ça ? Ouah, elle m'épate ! Et Black est encore plus perdu entre nous trois ! Il faut que je lui remette une médaille…

- On pourrait faire plusieurs voyages, hasarde Lupin sur un ton timide. D'abord les petits, puis les triplés, puis les cinq.

Gare aux oreilles, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

- Moi, petite ? (Aphrodite ! Elle est adorable. Pour peu elle attaquerait. C'est qu'elle est très sensible sur son mètre quarante…Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la retenir.)

- Hors de question d'abandonner les petits ! s'exclame Déméter en jetant un regard assassin à Black que tente de se cacher derrière ses amis.

Il comprend mieux que personne le reproche qui lui est adressé. Pour bien appuyer les dires de ma sœur, je lui lance un regard noir qui réussit définitivement à le confondre. Il est maintenant si perdu qu'il n'arriverait même plus à faire la différence entre moi et Pyrrhus.

- On pourrait aussi se séparer, dit soudain Déméter. Nous cinq, plus un des triplés. Chacun emmènera un des gamins avec lui.

- J'espère que tu ne me considères pas comme un gamin, grogne Jason.

C'est donc par ce moyen que nous avons voyagé. Maïa s'accrocha à Pettigrow avec Pollux, Léto manqua de briser le bras de Potter fils avec l'aide d'Ulysse, Mnémosyne resta avec Lupin et emmena Aphrodite (j'aurais dû surveiller Mné, elle s'est immédiatement dirigée vers lui comme si c'était naturel…Hors de question ! Moi vivante, jamais une Délos n'ira avec un Maraudeur !), Potter père écopa de Déméter et Ajax, Potter mère eut la grande joie de faire connaissance avec Jason et Clytemnestre.

Je plantais mes griffes dans le bras de Black, Pyrrhus gazouillant joyeusement dans mes bras. Mon cher ennemi me fusilla du regard, se sentant apparemment persécuté. Eclair de génie ! Alléluia ! Ce sale type n'a pas fini d'en baver. Je lui répondit par un immense sourire, pas très mature, mais ais-je jamais dit que je l'étais ?

- Tu m'emmènes trésor ? je susurrais assez fort pour que quelques groupies m'entendent.

Black grimaça, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

- Le peu de neurones qu'il te restait n'a pas survécu au choc, apparemment, rétorqua-t-il tandis que Monsieur Potter disparaissait le premier, suivi par son fils et par Lupin.

J'enfonçais plus profondément mes griffes dans son bras, et eus l'immense satisfaction de le voir se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur. Hinhin, je sens que je vais devenir son pire cauchemar (Conscience : Avoue que tu voudrais bien qu'il rêve de toi…Eurynome : ça faisait longtemps…je me disais aussi… Conscience : Navrée de t'avoir privée de mes instructives réflexions. Je faisais le plein. Car vois-tu, il faut bien que tu aies un plan d'attaques pour que Sirius te tombes dans les bras…Eurynome : D'accord, mettons les pendules à l'heure : un, il s'appelle BLACK et non Citrus. Conscience : Sirius ! N'essaye pas de cacher la vérité en lui donnant un nom ridicule ! Eurynome : Citrus, Sirius, c'est du pareil au même, alors n'essaye pas de me déstabiliser avec tes remarques débiles ! Conscience : Oh, mais je n'essaie pas de te déstabiliser…je réussis !)

La conversation s'arrêta là, parce que – sans crier gare évidement – Sirius, heu, non, BLACK, transplana, m'emmenant ainsi que Pyrrhus vers la demeure Potter.

C'est là que nous sommes. Devant la maison. Enfin, le terme de manoir serait de fait plus approprié. C'est très joli. J'aime bien le blanc des murs. Dommage qu'il vive ses derniers instants…

Je desserre mon emprise des bras de Black. Quelques secondes plus tard, de petites marques rouges apparaissent là où se trouvaient mes ongles. A mon humble avis, c'est une magnifique œuvre d'art. Ça le serait encore plus s'il y en avait davantage. Note mentale, terminer le travail commencé.

Sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à ce dieu vivant…de la crétinerie, (Conscience : tu t'es bien rattrapée !) je rejoins le reste de ma fratrie. Il est l'heure pour nous de commencer le cirque.


	26. A l'assaut!

Désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'étais partie en colo sans internet. Je suis revenue épuisée, les gamins étaient vraiment affreux. Voilà donc deux chapitres à la suite pour me faire pardonner !

Ça, c'est de vraies vacances ! Cela fait quatre jours que nous sommes chez les Potter, et je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

Jour Un :

Les murs extérieurs du manoir ont pris une jolie couleur…vert kaki. Dommage, j'aimais bien le blanc, mais bon, business is business.  
Les jumeaux ont testé la solidité des lustres. Je crois que Pollux va vers une grande carrière de trapéziste…  
Pyrrhus se fait les dents sur les pieds des meubles. Le pauvre, il a mal, et le fait que Maïa l'arrache à une armoire élisabéthaine – histoire qu'il ait encore de quoi ronger pour le reste des vacances – l'a mis dans une colère noire. Le pauvre petit pleurait tellement que ça en faisait mal au cœur. Je lui ai permis de mordre Black, pour le consoler.  
Quoi d'autre…ah oui, les triplés ! Leur pyramide de vaisselle – construite avec l'aide d'Aphrodite – était du plus bel effet. Dommage que Mnémosyne ait eu pitié de Madame Potter avant qu'on ait pu jouer au bowling.

Jour deux :

Monsieur Potter s'absorbe à la confection de plusieurs barils de potion contre le mal de tête. Un petit peu inutile, si vous voulez mon avis, mais il semble que son fils n'ait pas jugé bon de l'avertir que l'infirmière s'était déjà cassé les dents sur ce point.  
Les triplés et Aphrodite ont appris aux jumeaux à voler à balai, sous la haute surveillance de Léto. Mnémosyne a pris les trois-quarts de la bibliothèque pour lire le soir. Elle a même arraché un bouquin des mains de Lupin…qui lui a aussitôt couru après. Manque de chance, Déméter et Maïa s'ennuyaient, et se sont aussitôt faits une joie de confondre totalement ce pauvre squelette, malgré toute l'aide que pouvait lui apporter son pote boutonneux Pettigrow (Conscience : boutonneux, boutonneux…tu exagères, il n'a qu'un furoncle sur la joue, et par ta faute !)  
Ah oui, [pour une fois que cette conscience sert à quelque chose] (Conscience : Hein ? Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ma petite ! Eurynome : C'est cela, oui…) j'ai oublié de dire que nous nous sommes livrées avec les triplés et Aphrodite à des expériences…potionnesques pendant la nuit. Le chaudron a explosé juste devant la chambre commune des Maraudeurs. C'est bête…

Jour trois :

Rebelote pour les balais ! Sauf que cette fois-ci Déméter a piqué les balles de Quidditch de Potter fils, et s'est associée à Léto. Comme la veille, je suis assise au bord du terrain, Pyrrhus sur mes genoux. Enfin, il fait la navette entre mes bras et ceux de Maïa, assise juste à côté de moi. Plus loin, Mnémosyne embrouille Monsieur Potter avec une théorie sur l'épidémie d'éclabouille survenue pendant la nuit (on a recommencé avec le chaudron…et avec plus de succès cette fois-ci !).  
Black rôde dans le coin en compagnie de son cher ami Potter fils. J'ai un œil sur lui, l'autre sur mon petit frère que Maïa fait jouer. Hum, mon ennemi mortel me paraît avoir une très mauvaise idée en tête…s'il continue comme cela, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Enfin, de toute façon, il est voué à une mort certaine. Je n'ai pas oublié le coup des Cognards, pas plus que mes sœurs.

Jour quatre :

Nous y sommes ! Je n'ai que très peu dormi cette nuit. La première raison est que nous avons transformé la chambre des Maraudeurs en igloo. Les garçons s'étaient barricadés, mais Déméter a levé tous les sorts, avec la grande aide de Maïa. Pendant ce temps, je passais par la fenêtre en compagnie de Léto. Mnémosyne a choisi la cheminée, et c'est vrai que ça s'y prêtait génialement bien.

Je vous passe les détails, mais toujours est-il qu'au petit matin, mes quatre victimes favorites affichent toutes un rhume du meilleur effet. Ils sont si comiques, avec leurs nez rouges, que je manque de m'étouffer dans ma tasse. Ajoutez à cela que Déméter teste un nouveau sort de son invention, et je m'écroule de rire. Ils ressemblent à des locomotives, avec la fumée qui leur sort des oreilles !

- Comment vos parents font pour vous supporter ? soupire Madame Potter tandis que les jumeaux descendent avec Pyrrhus. Vous êtes…

- Monstrueux ? suggère Black avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde et de se cacher derrière un toast qu'il mange avec une lenteur incroyable venant de sa part (comprenez que le toast périt en trois bouchées et non une seule)

- Exactement ! renchérit Monsieur Potter qui émerge de la Gazette pour l'occasion. Je comprends qu'ils aient l'air aussi épuisés.

- Nous aussi on comprend, rétorque aussitôt Ulysse avec un sourire plus large qu'une banane.

- Mais c'est légitime, reprend Jason.

- Et nécessaire, termine Ajax.

- Légitime et nécessaire ?

Madame Potter fronce les sourcils. Black, se sentant une fois encore visé, se lance dans une profonde discussion avec ses amis, lesquels mettent également beaucoup d'entrain à lui répondre (surtout qu'ils parlent de la nouvelle collection de Madame Guipure).

- Nous n'avons pas choisi d'être ainsi, commence Maïa.

- Notre particularité doit bien servir à quelque chose, continue Léto en vidant le pot de marmelade.

- Et puis on s'est tellement moqué de nous qu'une petite vengeance n'est pas la malvenue, rajoute Mnémosyne avec une mauvaise foi phénoménale (ai-je dit qu'après moi, elle est la meilleure menteuse ?)

- Il faut bien se défendre, je reprends en assassinant Black du regard (Conscience : le verbe « déshabiller » serait plus approprié je crois… Eurynome : La ferme ! Il m'a attaquée, je dois me venger ! Conscience : Tu me dis de la fermer, mais tes dernières paroles appellent à réponse. Il faut donc choisir. Veux-tu que je parle ou que je me taise ? Eurynome : Boucle-la ! Et je ne le reluquais pas pour une fois ! Conscience : Non, tu as juste rougi. Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas vue, sinon il… Eurynome : LA FERME !)

- C'est primordial pour se faire respecter, termine Déméter.

- Et on ne joue pas avec des Cognards, nous !

Et c'est Aphrodite qui a eu le mot final, on l'applaudit Mesdames et Messieurs !

- Des Cognards ?

Je retire. Le duel n'est pas terminé. Monsieur Potter (qui commence à avoir une jolie petite calvitie, d'ailleurs. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Il est comme Papa. Enfin, je suppose que personne n'y verra de mal si j'inflige la même à son fiston chéri – ultra couvé, d'ailleurs, plus gâté que lui, mis à part Lucius Malfoy, tu meurs.)

- Au fait, dit soudain Potter fils avec trop d'empressement pour que ce soit naturel, Léto, Ulysse, Sirius, et Eurynome, puisqu'on constitue à nous cinq plus de la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch, on pourrait en profiter pour s'entraîner.

Gagné, son père a cessé de s'intéresser à l'affaire Cognards. Il doit croire que c'est un petit truc de Quidditch interne à l'équipe. Mouai…si on veut. Mais ça vaut mieux, pour le coup. Nos affaires sont nos affaires, il est hors de question que quiconque d'extérieur s'y intéresse.

- Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, je grogne tout en me cachant derrière Sorcière Hebdo (ben oui, je n'allais pas rendre le travail facile à Black tout de même…) C'était un remplacement.

- Si tu crois que ça nous plaît de te supporter, reprend Black, tu te fourres le doigt, et même le bras dans l'œil. Mais malheureusement, tu es meilleure batteuse que Maurane, et l'équipe a besoin de toi.

Glups. Oh my God, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Black aurait-il une mauvaise idée derrière la tête ? C'est moi ou il vient de me faire un compliment ? Bon, certes, ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Maurane est…une erreur de la nature – du moins pour ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Mais quand même…entendre ça dans l'admirable bouche de Black, c'est…effrayant. Ou il est vraiment désespéré, ou il se contente de vouloir faire plaisir à son pote. Troisième solution, plus plausible, il mijote quelque chose.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire cette fois-ci. Il a déjà été suffisamment humiliant comme ça de me prendre un Cognard dans la tête. Je n'ai pas encore une idée très claire du châtiment que je lui infligerais, mais une idée des plus brillantes naît progressivement dans mon esprit. Navrée, je ne vais pas vous la faire partager. J'attends d'être prête…vous découvrirez en temps voulu. Je ne sais même pas qui de ma famille va être au parfum. Personne, si ça se trouve.

- Black ? je dis soudain en levant le nez.

Mon magnifique ennemi juré (heureusement qu'il a encore de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles, sinon je resterais en extase) croise mon regard (qu'il a de beaux yeux !) et se renfrogne aussitôt. J'affiche un immense sourire qui a de quoi l'effrayer.

- Délos ? me réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

J'ai cependant l'immense satisfaction de le voir trembler comme une feuille, au point que je me fais un plaisir de faire durer son supplice…il frôle la crise cardiaque, c'est vraiment agréable à voir.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais…accepter ?

- Tu as peur ?

- Moi, peur de toi ? T'aurais pas pris une potion de rêve par hasard ? Tu te donnes trop d'importance.

- C'est vrai, je me sens important. Mais il y a de quoi. Je sais que tu me reluques en secret.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'a pas dit ça ? Triple crotte de lapin, j'ai des ennuis JUSQU'AU COU…voire plus haut. Nom d'une lionne, il m'a vue ! (Conscience : je te l'avais dit ! Tu vois qu'il faut toujours m'écouter au lieu de me dire de me la boucler ! Eurynome : attends-moi là, je vais chercher une tronçonneuse…Conscience : heu…j'ai des trucs à faire !)

Préparons notre défense : bon, je suis mal partie. Même mes sœurs n'ont pas remarqué que je le dévore des yeux. Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est involontaire, parce que j'ai essayé de me retenir. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Par les poils de jambes de Merlin, il est trop beau pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Tous les cocards du monde n'ont malheureusement pas pu me faire changer d'avis.

Sur quoi puis-je compter alors…improviser ! Dommage que je n'ai pas le bagou de Maïa. Tant pis, on va faire sans.

- Bien sûr que je te reluque, je réponds avec un sourire qui est loin de traduire ma panique intérieure. Comment voudrais-tu que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Tu es beau…mais ce qui est sur ton visage n'est malheureusement pas dans ta tête.

Jason manque de s'étouffer avec son thé. Ulysse et Ajax pouffent de rire. Aphrodite m'adresse un regard suspicieux et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à l'hilarité. Maïa et Léto ricanent. Déméter – qui nourrissait Pyrrhus – en fait tomber la cuiller sur le sol. Mnémosyne émet de drôles de gloussements qu'il faut comprendre comme étant du rire. Seuls Pollux et Clyt' me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre…et ça vaut mieux, d'ailleurs. C'était un peu scabreux.

- Au fait, Black, tu m'as interrompue avec tes bêtises, alors je n'ai pas terminé ce que je voulais dire. Mon intention était juste de t'informer que…malheureusement tu as rompu la trêve. Par conséquent, il est hors de question que je continue le Quidditch. Je me contenterais…de te reluquer de loin.

Nouveaux ricanements. Ha, je suis la plus forte. Black ne m'aura pas à ce jeu-là. J'ai retourné la situation à mon avantage.

- Et si je t'offre une revanche ?

Fin immédiate des rires. Pardon ? PARDON ? Il a dit quoi ? Il m'offre une revanche ? Il est dingue ? Je ne crois pourtant pas que quiconque ne lui ait jeté de sort de confusion…

- Tu es sûr que tu as toute ta tête ? lance précipitamment Jason. Tu es bien en train de…

- Lui proposer une occasion de se venger, oui.

- En quel honneur ? reprend Léto, deux fois plus suspicieuse.

- J'ai failli me faire renvoyer à cause de ça.

- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas été, reprend Maïa. Tu as failli la tuer.

Elle exagère…je ne suis restée dans les pommes qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui irais la contredire. J'adore ma sœur ! Ça c'est de la solidarité !

- J'en suis sincèrement navré. C'est pour cette raison que je lui propose une revanche.

Oulà, vraiment aucun doute, Black nous cache quelque chose. Ses amis paraissent être de mèche, ils se contentent d'acquiescer sans faire aucun commentaire. J'échange un regard avec ma fratrie. Il faudra être prudent, et surtout garder les petits à l'œil. Ne jamais leur tourner le dos. Ce sont les règles élémentaires. J'ai de plus en plus peur qu'ils n'aient une très mauvaise idée.

Black est bon comédien, en plus. Il réussit à sortir son mensonge sans montrer une seule fois qu'il prêche l'inverse de ce qu'il pense. Doué, le gars. Presque autant que moi.

Je ne baisse pas mes gardes du reste de la journée. Mes sœurs non plus. Rien ne se passe, pourtant. Etrange…raison de plus pour demeurer attentives.

Ce n'est qu'une heure avant le dîner – alors qu'Aphrodite gâtifie avec les jumeaux pour coucher Pyrrhus – que nous recevons de la visite.

Nous sommes dans la chambre qui nous a été assignée. Léto fait un château de cartes, Déméter travaille, Mnémosyne tente de renverser le château de Léto, et je joue aux échecs face à Maïa. Les triplés nous tiennent compagnie, c'est-à-dire que Jason essaye de tricher à la bataille explosive face à Ajax, et qu'Ulysse compte les points.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ce n'est pas Aphrodite, elle ne prendrait pas cette peine. Mais – pour autant que je puis en entendre – le coup est…légèrement hésitant. Je me demande…

Mes sœurs et moi échangeons un coup d'œil. A cette heure-ci, de cette manière, ça ne peut être que les Maraudeurs. Drôle d'idée. Je savais qu'ils étaient stupides, mais pas au point de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je croyais.

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette. Les Maraudeurs sont sur le seuil.


	27. Proposition

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Dixit Maïa. Intéressante entrée en matière. Les Maraudeurs se tiennent sur le seuil, baguettes rangées, et si l'un d'eux avait tenu un petit drapeau blanc je n'aurais pas été étonnée. Black se cache derrière Potter, lequel paraît mal à l'aise dans son rôle de premier de colonne. Hum, idée brillante, si on attendait un peu ? Je suis sûre qu'ils feraient tous dans leur pantalon…à commencer par Black évidement.

- On a…un accord.

- Un accord ? rétorque une Aphrodite qui les bouscule tous pour passer. Promis, Black ne mourra que par décapitation au lieu d'être écorché. Ça vous va ?

- Sale gamine, grogne ledit Black entre ses dents.

Ma petite sœur se retourne vers lui et l'assassine du regard. Mon splendide ennemi se cache encore plus derrière le chef d'œuvre de crétinerie qui lui sert d'ami, Potter recule, Lupin admire le plafond, Pettigrow commence à exécuter une petite retraite vers la chambre qu'il occupe avec ses amis.

- Tu as dit quoi ? manque-t-elle de crier. Répète un peu et je te promets que tu regretteras d'être né !

- Tu sais Aph, nous on le regrette tous les jours, reprend Maïa dans un souci de conserver…Black pour notre future vengeance.

C'est vrai, quoi, Aphrodite n'est pas encore très expérimentée, elle risque d'abîmer la gueule d'ange de ce cher imbécile en le tuant. Ce serait dommage…

- Entrez, dit Jason en s'attirant les regards étonnés de toute la fratrie. Mais à la moindre erreur vous passez la nuit dehors…allongés dans la neige et en short. Sans baguette.

- Il n'y a pas de neige !

- Il y en aura.

C'est vrai que Déméter est très douée pour les dérèglements climatiques… Dommage que je n'aie pas son savoir-faire, sinon cela ferait belle lurette que Black attirerait la pluie comme la confiture attire les guêpes.

Les Maraudeurs entrent d'un pas mal assuré et s'asseyent sur le sol. Génial ! Ils ont si peur de nous qu'ils n'osent même plus faire apparaître des fauteuils ! Libre à eux après tout. Mais qu'ils n'aillent pas se plaindre si je joue avec ma baguette et glace fortuitement le sol d'une formule revenue bizarrement dans ma mémoire…

- Un…accord, vous avez dit ? reprend Léto. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'on le respectera ?

C'est vrai, ça. Ils n'ont pas été loyaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le serions. Et encore, je trouve que Let' est gentille de les avertir. Moi, à sa place, je ne l'aurais pas fait…bon, en réalité, je ne crois pas que je les aurais laissés entrer tout court.

- Il est entièrement à votre avantage.

- Potter, je reprends avec hargne, j'aimerais te croire, mais tu as la mémoire courte. Nous vous avions proposé de vous ficher la paix dans le cadre du Quidditch. Rappelle-moi le nom de l'imbécile qui a jugé malin de faire le contraire ?

- Patmol, je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû…

Hourra ! Le squelette a retrouvé sa langue ! Aussitôt, Mnémosyne commence à la couver des yeux. Pfff, pathétique. Et dangereux. Qu'est ce qu'elle espère, s'allier avec un…Maraudeur ? Heureusement que Lupin – qui paraît épuisé d'ailleurs, je souffle et il tombe – ne paraît rien remarquer. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Je lui ai offert une occasion de se venger, grogne le dieu vivant. Elle a refusé.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que ma réponse avait été négative ? Je ne veux pas tomber aussi bas que la violence de cet abruti. Jamais je ne blesserais quelqu'un de ma propre volonté. Enfin…oui, d'accord, on j'ai déjà mis des cocards à Black, mais – allez savoir pourquoi – je refuse d'attaquer avec un Cognard. Probablement parce que je connais la douleur que ça inflige. Et puis pareille proposition…venant de Black…trop étrange pour être sincère.

- Question d'argent, rétorque ma chère Maïa. Sainte-Mangouste coûte cher, ce serait dommage de dépenser autant pour un aussi parfait crétin.

Les yeux de Black pétillent de fureur, au point que je regrette de ne pas avoir lancé la réplique. Il est mon domaine réservé, pas touche ! Je sais bien que Maïa n'a parlé que dans le but d'énerver ce cher petit et de l'empêcher de me reconnaître, mais…enfin, Black est à moi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir jalouse de tous ceux qui lui adressent la parole, mais…je le suis quand même.

- Et si vous écoutiez ce que nous avons à vous dire au lieu de vous envoyer des piques ? finit par lancer Potter.

Ulysse ricane légèrement. Potter m'a confondue avec Maïa. Même au bout de quelques mois, et cela malgré les prédictions de Black, personne ne peut encore savoir qui est qui – hormis les membres de la famille évidement. Enfin, je dis cela mais même après six ans de labeur à Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime n'a toujours pas appris nos prénoms par cœur. Alors vous pensez, nous reconnaître…

- Pour une fois il a raison, je dis en m'adressant à ma fratrie armée d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La réflexion a dû lui demander un effort considérable, ce serait dommage qu'il se soit donné du mal pour rien.

Nouveaux ricanements, qui se taisent rapidement toutefois car Potter a commencé à parler.

- Votre réputation n'est plus à faire, grogne-t-il comme si chaque mot lui coûtait. Vous nous avez détrônés.

- Exact, mais c'est parce qu'il y a entre vous et nous un pont que vous ne franchirez jamais : l'intelligence.

Bravo Léto !

- On peut parler en paix, oui ?

Pettigrow a une langue ? Non, impossible ! Mais…si. C'est bien lui qui a parlé. C'est le jour des miracles apparemment. Black propose une vengeance, Potter réfléchit, Lupin et Pettigrow ont appris à parler. Ah, la magie de Noël…ça fait des merveilles avec les cas désespérés !

- Non, réplique Ajax. Vu ce que vous avez fait à Eury, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions amicaux.

- On ne va pas remettre cent fois ce sujet sur le tapis, enfin ! s'énerve Black.

Oh que si ! Autant que possible, même. Il y a à cela deux raisons :  
1) Le simple plaisir de l'embêter. Il faut bien s'amuser un peu dans la vie.  
2) Quand on nous cherche, on nous trouve ! Et puis j'aime bien faire souffrir mes victimes…

- Je disais avant d'être interrompu que…vous nous avez définitivement battus.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une gloire, ricane Aphrodite que Black observe avec crainte (et il s'éloigne un peu plus d'elle. Super ! Il a presque dix-huit ans et tremble devant une gamine de onze ans ! J'adore ! A la place d'Aph je profiterais de la situation) C'est trop…facile. Je me demande comment vous avez eu votre place.

- Or, nous avons une réputation à tenir.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste ! Nous avons bien travaillé depuis notre arrivée…

- Il est impossible pour les Maraudeurs…d'abandonner la place.

Vraiment ?

- Pourtant, vous êtes tous très forts…

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Alors, comme Poudlard mérite des chahuts historiques…on a pensé…à un accord. Une alliance.

Ah ! Ça c'est nouveau. Une alliance…je n'y avais jamais pensé. Par conséquent, suivant ma grande logique, c'est une mauvaise idée. Hors de question de laisser ces maudits Maraudeurs nous voler la vedette ! Ils feraient bien de se mettre une bonne fois pour toute la chose dans le crâne : Maraudeurs et fratrie Délos ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

Mais…héhé, pour une fois, ils n'ont pas eu une idée si bête. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ils ont eu un éclair de génie. Oui, ils vont m'aider…

Toutefois, il me manque encore quelque chose. La chose. L'élément qui fera que ma vengeance sera parfaite. Je trouverais bien. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, Black va souffrir ! Il va perdre à son propre jeu…

- Va te faire voir ! rétorque Maïa sur un ton des plus virulents (je l'adore ! En temps normal, j'aurais plus que cautionné son indignation.) Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'allierait à vous ?

- Pour la gloire.

La gloire…hum…bonne idée…

Nous échangeons un regard. C'est bien du truc de Maraudeur, ça ! La gloire ! Nous ne voulons pas la gloire. Enfin, pas moi. Je ne sais pas pour mes sœurs et les triplés. La gloire ! Ce que je veux, moi, c'est m'amuser.

Mais ce que je vais faire…oui, excellente idée…

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est à cet instant que retentit la cloche, bien connue, annonçant le dîner.

Tant pis. On verra plus tard.


	28. Métamorphoses et décision

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

Un grognement répond à la question d'Ajax. De moi, bien sûr. J'ai breveté ce genre de démonstration, de même que la baffe à Black.

Chacun attend mon avis. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, je suis la meneuse et l'aînée. Sans moi et mes idées tordues, jamais la fratrie ne se prêterait à pareils jeux. Enfin, sans doute que si, mais moins. Nous n'avons pas dit que des âneries ce matin. Notre ressemblance est trop rare pour qu'on n'en profite pas.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait accepter ? (Jason)

- Jamais nous n'avons pactisé de la sorte. (Léto)

- Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait leur laisser une chance ? (je vous le donne en mille…Mnémosyne !)

- Ce serait…intéressant.

Sept paires d'yeux m'examinent comme si j'étais un poisson rouge nageant dans un verre de jus de citrouille. Quoi, est-ce donc si improbable de ma part ?

- Pardon ? murmure Maïa qui se retient visiblement de m'ausculter comme si j'étais malade. Tu es d'accord avec…leur idée ?

- Elle n'est pas idiote. Loin de là. Si nous nous allions à eux…nous irons loin.

- Mais…et Black ? Tu ne lui en veux plus pour…ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai un petit sourire sadique. Ma sœur a exactement agi comme je le voulais. Si j'avais présenté mon idée de but en blanc, personne dans ma fratrie n'aurait accepté. Ils ne sont pas bête, EUX. Enfin bref, passons. Maïa s'est faite la complice dont j'avais besoin, et cela à son insu.

Vous trouvez que je la manipule ? Rien n'est plus faux. Je n'ai pas tenté de lui faire dire ce que j'attendais d'elle. J'ai juste aidé les circonstances. Si elle n'avait rien dit…et bien, j'aurais improvisé.

- Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont rompu une trêve, je réponds en me délectant de mes paroles. Rien ne nous empêche d'en faire autant.

Les yeux de ma fratrie doivent au moins briller autant que les miens. Mais aucun parmi eux ne comprend l'enjeu que cette…alliance a pour moi. Black va souffrir. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…et j'espère qu'il n'est pas frileux.

- Bon, alors, on va leur dire ? s'écrie brusquement Léto, dans toute sa douceur ordinaire.

- Ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre, répond Aphrodite qui commence à tomber de sommeil (marrant…elle était en pleine forme il y a une minute et à présent elle est incapable de faire la moindre chose. Elle a le don de s'endormir comme une masse.) Je les ai vus partir vers le fond du jardin quand je couchais Pyrrhus.

- Alors on y va ?

Léto, toujours Léto. Je me demande quand elle peut être fatiguée celle-là. Quoi je suis comme elle ? Nous sommes sœurs, il est normal qu'on se ressemble, non ? Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je suis une boule d'énergie…et même parfois pire. Mais fini le blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Pourquoi pas seulement nous cinq ? suggère alors Déméter depuis les profondeurs de son oreiller. C'est avec nous que ça a commencé après tout. Il est juste qu'on y aille.

- Vous voulez leur montrer ? s'étonne Ulysse qui maltraite un paquet de chocogrenouilles piqué à un de ses camarades de dortoir (je crois qu'il avait essayé de les distinguer. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est interné au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Et pourtant nous n'avons pas aidé.)

- Ce ne serait pas un énorme sacrifice, rétorque Maïa, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il faut avoir un moyen de pression pour qu'ils se taisent…

- …sauf si on leur fait comprendre qu'ils risquent de souffrir si jamais ils parlent ! j'achève avec brio. Je suis de l'avis de Dem'. Mné et Let', vous en pensez quoi ?

Echange de regards. Je suis tranquille. Toutes deux ont dans les yeux cette flamme annonçant une prise de risque. Ça leur plaît. Beaucoup, même.

- On y va !

Ça c'est une réponse unanime ! J'adore mes sœurs !

C'est donc au nombre de cinq que nous descendons dans le jardin. Enfin, je dis jardin car c'est ainsi que les Potter le nomment. Cependant, de même que leur « maison » mérite d'être appelée manoir, le jardin ressemble plus à un parc qu'à trois brins d'herbe qui se battent en duel. Il se compose de vastes pelouses, de massifs fleuris, d'un kiosque, et même d'un petit bosquet où on peut parler sans être vus.

Personne aux alentours. Méfiance. Je dégaine ma baguette. On ne sait jamais avec les Maraudeurs, ils peuvent toujours nous tendre un piège. Ce n'est pas demain que je vais leur faire confiance.

- Ils sont peut-être rentrés, murmure Mnémosyne si bas que je l'entends à peine. Ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne les voir.

- Peut-être, répond Maïa sur un ton dubitatif. Mais il vaut mieux vérifier. Tu jettes un œil pendant qu'on reste là ?

Mné hoche de la tête et ferme les yeux, ses traits figés dans une intense concentration. Pendant ce temps, je forme un côté d'un carré complété par Léto, Maïa, et Déméter. Ainsi, nous avons des yeux partout, prêtes à n'importe quelle agression.

Nous sommes méfiantes. Il y a de quoi. Les Maraudeurs en ont sacrément bavé avec nous. Je ne serais guère surprise s'ils tendaient – ou tentaient de tendre – un piège.

A la place de Mnémosyne se trouve à présent un bel aigle à tête blanche. Il nous considère un instant de son œil jaune, avant de décoller vers d'autres horizons.

Ben quoi ?

Nous demeurons figées quelques minutes, interminables pour Léto qui frétille d'impatience. Elle au moins ne devinera jamais mon plan, il s'inscrit sur un trop long terme pour qu'il lui vienne seulement à l'esprit.

Cette attente se rompt brusquement par le retour de l'aigle, décrivant dans le ciel – pour le peu que je puisse en voir – des cercles interminables, comme s'il allait fondre sur une proie. Tient, ce serait une idée de lancer des hiboux sur Black… j'imagine très bien ce cher crétin recouvert de toutes les fientes de la volière de Poudlard…à moins que je les mette sur son lit, sous les couvertures ?

Hum, non, oublions. J'ai un plan, je dois me venger. Il ne me plaît guère de le mettre à exécution, mais la faim justifie les moyens. Black a dépassé les bornes, il doit payer. Tant pis pour les conséquences…s'il y en a !

- Ils sont dans le bosquet, murmure Mnémosyne. Je peux me tromper, mais il m'a semblé qu'ils parlaient de nous. Vous êtes prêtes ?

- On leur montre ? dit alors Déméter, reprenant presque la question d'Ulysse.

Pour toute réponse, je me métamorphose en une majestueuse lionne prête à combattre. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, je sais. C'est ma fierté.

A la place de Léto est apparue une belle ourse brune, très occupée à se faire les griffes sur un arbre. Pas malin, il va falloir réparer après. Tant pis, on le fera avant d'aller se coucher. Ce serait beau si les Potter découvraient des traces de griffes partout dans le parc. Nous n'avons pas encore inventé de sortilège avec ces effets…mais c'est à faire. Note mentale, en parler à Déméter.

En parlant de Dem', elle s'ébroue un peu, ajuste très dignement son col, avant de se pencher brusquement en avant et de devenir une licorne blanche à la crinière argentée. Ravie, elle exécute une petite ruade avant de se mettre à poursuivre, dans un manque criant de discrétion, le loup gris qu'est devenue Maïa.

C'est cela notre petit secret. Les triplés sont au courant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Aphrodite aussi.

Tout cela est né d'un pari…fait avec les trois zigotos qui me servent de petits frères. Lorsque nous étions en troisième année à Beauxbâtons, les triplés venaient d'entrer à Durmstrang. Suite à je ne sais quelle discussion – je crois que les garçons avaient appris qu'un de leurs professeurs était Animagus araignée, ce qui leur avait beaucoup plu. Ils en avaient conçu une telle admiration que le seul moyen d'y couper court a été un pari. Mes sœurs et moi – je vous rappelle que nous avions treize ans – avons parié que nous pourrions sans que personne ne le sache faire aussi bien que ce professeur. En échange, les triplés devaient cirer toutes nos chaussures pendant un mois – à la manière moldue vous le pensez bien. Je sais, c'est un enjeu puéril. Mais nous étions jeunes, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Cet été, après presque quatre ans de travail acharné, nous avons réussi. Déméter a fait le grand saut en se transformant au début du mois de juillet en…licorne. Imaginez notre surprise. Rares sont ceux capables de se transformer en un animal sorcier. Il faut énormément de finesse et de dextérité pour y parvenir. Manifestement, c'est le cas de Dem'. Gloire familiale. (Conscience : je suppose que tu veux dire sororale. Enfin, passons. Sais-tu que tes lecteurs n'en ont rien à faire du pourquoi du comment ? Eurynome : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Conscience : J'ai juste une bonne intuition. Au fait, en parlant de pari, je gage que tu ne vas pas réussir à te venger de Black. Eurynome : Si ! Tu verras. Il va souffrir. Conscience : Et toi aussi. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je te signale que je suis ta conscience, par conséquent je suis dans ta tête, ce qui signifie que… Eurynome : Oui, c'est bon, ça va, d'accord ! J'ai compris. Mais tu te trompes, alors arrêtes de me narguer, d'accord ? Conscience : Non, pas d'accord. Le but d'une conscience est de te remettre les idées en place et de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, ce que j'essaye de faire. Mais… Eurynome : Reste là, je vais chercher une tronçonneuse… Conscience : Glups…j'ai des choses à faire !) Désolée pour cet intermède, les consciences sont affreuses, et la mienne tout particulièrement.

Enfin, tout ce bavardage pour dire que…nous avons en fin de compte perdu le pari. Mnémosyne a été la dernière à pouvoir se transformer. Manque de chance, nous avons été surprises dans nos travaux par Aphrodite, excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Elle a promis de ne rien dire (à sa place, j'aurais cautionné mon silence, mais, merci Merlin, elle est trop jeune pour y avoir pensé.), et est ainsi entrée dans le gang.

Et je parle, je parle. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Désolée, pourtant j'essaye de me retenir. Enfin voilà, nous sommes toutes transformées. Il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite aux Maraudeurs. Sus à l'ennemi ! Oups, ils ne sont plus censés l'être. Ça va être dur de s'habituer…


	29. Compromis

Les Maraudeurs sont, comme Mné l'avait dit, dans le bosquet. Ils discutent. De nous ? On va voir ça. Il n'y a aucun mal après tout, l'alliance n'est pas encore signée.

Tiens, mais c'est mon cher Black-Patmol-Apollon-idiot de service qui parle… trois fois plus intéressant.

Je me tapis dans les fourrés, comme si j'étais en chasse. Oh rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas agressive. La seule personne que j'aie jamais attaquée était Black. Aucun mal, donc. Ce n'est que Black.

Enfin, pardon pour cette incartade, mais je me suis encore perdue dans mes pensées. Je disais que je me couche dans l'herbe, à l'image de Maïa et de Let' (bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop discrète, mais bon, c'est un ours). Déméter s'assied sur son arrière-train, dans une pose des plus cocasses pour un équidé. Mnémosyne retourne se percher sur sa branche et fixe Lupin avec une admiration non dissimulée.

Je les vois par un trou dans la haie. Lupin est allongé sur un banc, Potter écrabouille le dossier d'un autre, Pettigrow dort dans l'herbe, et Black…Black est installé sur un rocher d'opérette censé décorer le lieu. La Lune l'éclaire de biais, illuminant ses cheveux à l'image de son nom de reflets argentés.

Je manque de me lécher les babines, ce qui n'aurait pas été discret. Il est trop beau ! Ce n'est pas humainement possible une telle splendeur, par les prunes dirigeables de Xenophilius Lovegood ! Quelle aristocratie, quelle finesse dans les traits ! Quel charme ! J'adore son nez – parfaitement droit malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir – j'adore ses lèvres d'une finesse charmante, j'adore ses yeux – que je ne peux pas voir, et heureusement – d'onyx.

Dommage qu'il soit aussi bête.

Chut. Ecoutons.

- Elles vont refuser, prédit Black. Elles vont refuser et on va payer.

T'es dans le panneau mon gars… Mais si tu veux t'en prendre davantage dans la figure, je suis à ton service. Je ne demande que ça.

- Dis plutôt que tu vas t'en prendre encore plein dans la figure, rétorque Lupin qui admire le croissant de Lune (il me semble entendre l'aigle soupirer. Ah non ! Il va vraiment falloir que je la chapitre. Ce n'est plus possible !) Mais tu l'as cherché.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on commence à parler de moi ?

- Elle me provoquait ! Je ne pouvais plus tenir !

- C'est toi qui a commencé, dit alors Pettigrow qui ne dormait pas comme je le croyais. Elle ne t'en voulait pas autant au début.

- Elle te reluquait comme les autres, dit soudain Potter que je pensais pourtant rêver à l'inaccessible Evans.

- Et elle n'a pas cessé, l'interrompt Lupin. Elle a juste changé sa ligne de conduite. C'est quoi son nom, au fait ?

Bravo ! Quelle profondeur ! Quelle mémoire ! Décidément, la crétinerie me paraît être une institution chez eux. Le manque de clairvoyance aussi. Si seulement ils avaient la moindre idée…

- Hum…reprend un Black réfléchissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Je crois que c'est Eurynome. Mais rien n'est sûr avec ces filles. Elles se ressemblent tellement qu'il m'arrive de ne pas savoir laquelle me fait encore un sale coup.

YES !

- C'est la meneuse, non ? reprend Pettigrow (il déploie des efforts d'intelligence celui-là…Surprenant.)

- Ça lui ressemblerait bien, grogne Black-toujours-aussi-beau. Il n'empêche que je vais encore souffrir. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?

- Rêve ! rétorquent trois voix unanimes. Tu l'as cherchée.

J'en grogne de bonheur…avant de m'apercevoir que j'ai failli me faire prendre. Ouf, sauvée pour cette fois.

- Je crains, mon cher Patmol, reprend ledit Lunard alias le squelette, que tu n'aies jeté ton dévolu sur la pire. Tu l'as provoquée au début de l'année, elle t'a répondu.

Je n'en entends pas plus, car une idée brillante vient de me traverser l'esprit. A pas de velours, j'entreprends de contourner le bosquet. Hinhin, il va bientôt être temps de nous montrer…et Pettigrow n'a pas tort pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais ouvrir le jeu.

Une fois arrivée à l'arrière, espionnée par une Mnémosyne plus qu'étonnée de mon manège, je recule de quelques pas pour prendre mon élan. Soudain, je commence à courir et exécute un bond des plus gracieux par-dessus la haie.

Potter se casse la figure de son banc. Black glisse de son rocher et se cogne la tête. Lupin bondit sur ses pieds. Mais c'est quand même Pettigrow qui a la palme. Il sursaute et se retourne comme une crêpe.

Je suis navrée de devoir le dire, mais je loupe tout mon effet. Pettigrow est si drôle que je commence à rigoler. Avez-vous déjà vu un fauve qui rit ? Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour. Je produis des sons hybrides, à la frontière entre le rugissement et le gloussement. Ajoutez à cela que j'ai un sourire plus large qu'une banane, et vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi ridicule.

Les Maraudeurs ouvrent des yeux ronds, ce qui accroît mon hilarité. Je me roule par terre de bonheur. C'est fou, on pourrait presque les prendre pour des poissons rouges. Attention, il y a ici un ours qui adore aller à la pêche ! (ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs : cet été, Léto a dépeuplé une rivière à force de faire joujou avec ses habitants)

En parlant d'ours…mes sœurs arrivent, dans une entrée beaucoup moins théâtrale que la mienne. Quoique je me demande…Mnémosyne décrit de grands cercles pour aller se poser sur la tête de – je vous le donne en mille – Lupin, Maïa essaye de goûter à la cheville de Pettigrow, Léto a trouvé une balle Mac Go sait où et veut que Black la lui lance comme à un chien (je continue à rigoler. Black ouvre des yeux plus ronds que le plus rond des cercles. On dirait que Binns fait un striptease devant lui. En plus, j'ai une excellente vue sur son postérieur et…elle remue la queue ! Hilarant !), et Déméter couronne le tout en paraissant envisager faire de la brochette de Potter.

Je cesse bien vite de rire…quoique vu sous un certain angle ça le vaudrait. Black est définitivement un imbécile. A la place où il se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt se tient à présent un gros chien noir, aboyant avec fureur sur mon ourse de sœur.

J'en resterais comme deux ronds de flancs si je pouvais analyser la situation. C'est vrai, quoi, un chien attaquant un ours ne peut être que suicidaire. Mais une seule chose me préoccupe. Vous devinez bien laquelle.

Par les caleçons de Dumbledore…Black, un chien… Hum, je crois que nous venons de perdre une partie de notre avantage.

Léto est en train de gagner. Bientôt, si les Maraudeurs n'agissent pas (et ce serait étonnant qu'ils le fassent, tous sont occupés), il ne va plus rester de Black qu'une carpette de lit. J'avoue que ça ferait très joli dans ma chambre, rue de la Providence…

Bon, j'ai pitié. Enfin, pas vraiment. Seulement, si Black meurt maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me venger.

Je me lève donc paresseusement, et m'étire tout en baillant. J'en suis assez fière, c'est une attitude très naturelle pour les félins, et j'ai eu du mal à l'imiter. Enfin, ça m'a bien servi le jour où – encore une fois suite à un pari – je suis allée me promener dans un zoo. Les Moldus mourraient de peur, et moi je me promenais tranquillement sur un mur. C'était la première fois que j'approchais d'aussi près des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. L'inconvénient est bien là, avec mes cheveux : je peux difficilement passer inaperçue.

Oups, pardon, je me suis encore égarée. Oui, je disais que je m'étire d'une manière très féline. Puis, toujours aussi paresseusement, je vais m'interposer entre Black et Léto. Derrière moi, Déméter pousse un hennissement étonné, ce à quoi je réplique par un rugissement dissuasif. Elle s'inventera sa propre explication, ce sera mieux.

Léto a maintenant reculé, visiblement déçue. Pas pour longtemps, les Serpentards sont nombreux à Poudlard, elle pourra prendre sa revanche.

Black reprend forme humaine. Je dois me retenir de ronronner. Hum, je ne m'y ferais jamais, il est vraiment splendide. Ses cheveux sont si brillants…Je me demande s'ils sont aussi doux que le disent les rumeurs… Oh non, ça suffit ! Black est beau, mais…dommage qu'il soit aussi bête.

Idée ! Oui, la réalisation de mon plan va commencer…maintenant !

A mon tour, je recouvre mon apparence. Inconvénient ou avantage, je n'en sais rien, mais je le vois immédiatement beaucoup moins. C'est à peine si je distingue les contours de son ombre. Je dois renoncer à tout espoir de voir sa réaction.

Lui, en revanche, doit me voir parfaitement. Autre inconvénient du fait d'avoir des cheveux brillants comme des lampions.

A mes côtés, Maïa la louve se mets à haleter comme un chien. Je connais cela. Le suspens est pour elle à son comble. Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas tort, c'est moi la meneuse. De mes actions dépendent nos relations futures avec les quatre garçons.

Je sors ma baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. De faibles bruits – corroborés par un grognement menaçant de Léto – m'indiquent que les trois autres zigotos font de même. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais me transformer subitement en serial killeuse.

Navrée de les décevoir.

- Lumos, je murmure d'une voix qui doit paraître bien mystérieuse.

C'est risqué. Black me voit à présent, et la moindre expression faciale peut me trahir. J'espère être assez bonne comédienne.

Black m'apparaît en pleine lumière. Et zut, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Eurynome, ma vieille, tu commences à te rouiller. Il faut que tu reprennes du poil de la bête. C'était prévisible, pourtant. J'aurais dû penser qu'éclairer le visage de…ce dieu vivant m'aurait plus que tentée de reprendre mon matage permanent. Et dire que je ne puis même pas essayer de l'éviter. C'est idiot, je devrais être contente au contraire, puisque je dois regarder son visage. Mais je ne veux pas me trahir, et là est le plus grand danger.

Black arbore de charmantes raies rouges sur tout le visage. Quatre marques en particulier – les griffes de Léto – lui donnent un style très…très victime, ce qui illustre parfaitement sa condition. Et encore, mon gars, t'en as pas fini ! Léto t'a marqué de sa signature, ça va à présent être à moi de te réduire en charpie.

Doucement pour contrôler le tremblement qui me prend soudain (c'est vrai, quoi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça tous les jours…), je tends la main et pose l'extrémité de mes doigts sous son menton. L'extrémité seulement, la décharge que je reçois (par tous les hiboux blancs de la famille, les rumeurs sont vraies ! Black a la peau plus douce que celle d'un bébé. Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue quand je le giflais à tour de bras, mais maintenant je culpabilise d'avoir autant maltraité cette…oh, assez ! Je ne suis pas une greluche fleur bleue, moi !) me dissuade d'en faire plus.

Je fais pivoter la tête de Black pour regarder ses blessures – très superficielles cela soit dit en passant. Il se laisse faire. Je le devine aussi étonné que mes sœurs et ses amis, mais il ne réagit pas. Je crois pouvoir penser qu'il y a à cela trois raisons :

Il est curieux.

Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire.

Il veut sauvegarder ses maigres chances de s'en tirer vivant.

Fichtre, j'ose dire (désolée, j'en avais envie). Léto ne l'a pas loupé.

Sans l'éteindre (si si, c'est possible, quand on est un génie comme moi), je passe ma baguette sur ses plaies, refermant les coupures par un simple sort. Black a tôt fait de recouvrer sa beauté…et il est tellement étonné de ce que je viens de faire que ça vaudrait le coup de prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à Rita Skeeter.

Fière de mon œuvre, je le lâche (et pourtant c'est dur…c'est quoi son savon ?) et recule de quelques pas. A ce moment, mes sœurs se sentent libres de, à leur tour, recouvrer leur forme initiale.

Les Maraudeurs peuvent parler.

- Ça m'aurait étonné…soupire Potter. Vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, hein ?

- On pourrait en dire autant de vous, rétorque Léto sur un ton sec (ai-je dit qu'elle est un poil rancunière ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait apprécié qu'un chien essaye de lui tenir tête)

- C'était obligé, soupire Lupin (j'écrase le pied de Mnémosyne, histoire qu'elle pense à autre chose) Nous avons…des obligations.

Nous ? Donc…hum, je crois que Léto n'avait parlé que pour Black, mais il semblerait que le phénomène se soit étendu à eux quatre.

Il a dit des obligations…je me demande ce que c'est…un secret ? Bon, et bien je vais leur tirer les vers du nez. Les Maraudeurs connaissent le nôtre, il est hors de question qu'ils ne nous révèlent que la moitié du leur.

- Ce qui est intéressant, lâche Maïa en admirant les étoiles, c'est que tu as dit « nous »…

J'adore ma sœur ! C'est parfait, elle fait tout le travail à ma place. Je n'ai plus qu'à écouter.

Enfin, là, il s'agit plutôt de regarder. A la lumière de nos cinq baguettes allumées (ah, six ! Lupin s'y est mit aussi.), je peux voir Black se transformer à nouveau en chien. Belle bête, d'ailleurs. Faudrait que je l'attache à une niche…est-ce qu'il apporte les pantoufles le matin ? Ah non, Eury, ça suffit !

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Potter se transforme à son tour en un cerf (le canasson !), et paraît très satisfait de lui-même…comme d'habitude en fait. Pettigrow rapetisse brusquement et se transforme en…une souris ? Un rat ? Hum, et moi je suis un gros chat. J'aime bien chasser les petites bêtes dans son genre…

- Et toi ? demande brusquement Déméter à Lupin. Tu n'es rien ?

- Hum…heu, non…c'est-à-dire que…je n'ai pas réussi.

Pfff… Pathétique. Par les lunettes de Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, un garçon qui ment aussi mal ! Si on collabore vraiment, il faudra revoir ça…

- Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, je dis alors. Tu es le plus brillant. N'essaye pas de dire le contraire, vous nous l'avez dit vous-même le soir du banquet de début d'année. Si tes amis ont réussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais raté ton coup. Ne nous dit pas non plus que vous n'étiez pas encore potes à ce moment là, ce serait une autre salade, je me suis renseignée. Alors, pourquoi ?

Silence de mort. Secret défense ? D'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais leur ficher la paix. Je veux savoir, alors je saurais !

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se demander, rajoute Maïa sur le ton le plus provoquant de sa réserve. Mais bon…si vous ne voulez pas nous dire…c'est à vos risques et périls.

- Nous étions tous prêts à accepter votre proposition d'alliance, renchérit Mnémosyne qui bizarrement regarde ailleurs dès que Lupin a la tête tournée vers elle. Tous. Y compris Aphrodite. Mais manifestement, comme vous refusez de jouer franc jeu…

- Il ne peut y avoir d'alliance…poursuit Léto.

- Et vous nous avez donné matière à réfléchir, je reprends. Ou vous nous dites et on scelle notre accord…

- Ou vous refusez et vous allez en baver, achève Déméter.

- Si vous le faites, on révèle au Ministère que vous êtes des animagi, dit soudain Black dans un éclair d'intelligence (très court éclair)

- Fais ça et on vend la mèche nous aussi. C'est donnant-donnant.

Et je vous le donne en mille…Maïa ! Victoire par KO ! Les Maraudeurs sont au tapis ! Ce n'est pas demain qu'ils détrôneront la fratrie.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis curieuse, moi. La proposition est telle que les Maraudeurs ne peuvent la refuser sans signer leur arrêt de mort…au propre comme au figuré. Certes, un refus ne serait pas très avantageux pour nous non plus, mais il semblerait que Lupin (le cerveau – quoiqu'avec eux tout est relatif – de la bande) se soit rappelé que nous dénoncer serait déchaîner les triplés, Aphrodite, et les redoutables jumeaux. Peut-être même aussi Pyrrhus.

Silence. Seraient-ils timides ?

Silence. Hum, gros secret…

Silence. Ça aiguise ma curiosité.

Cinq minutes encore de silence.

Ça commence à bien faire…

- Promettez-nous que vous ne direz rien à personne, dit soudain Lupin.

- Ce qui entre dans nos oreilles ne ressort pas par notre bouche, déclare Mnémosyne d'un air docte (je manque de pouffer de rire : elle n'arrive toujours pas à regarder Lupin dans les yeux, et pourtant soupire après lui dès qu'il a le dos tourné.)

- Qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ?

Black, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Si je n'avais pas d'autres projets en tête, je ferais de lui de la chair à pâté…pour chien. Restons dans le thème.

- Si nos parents avaient su pour le Cognard, je déclare sur un ton lent (j'adore lui faire peur !), tu serais mort dès ton arrivée sur le quai. Business is business, les affaires personnelles ne sortent pas de chez nous.

Nul n'est besoin de dire que je lui réserve un sort bien pire que celui qu'aurait pu lui infliger Papa. Il est membre du bureau de création des sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal. A ses yeux, pour avoir osé s'en prendre à une de ses filles, Black serait devenu pire que Grindewald. Sa punition n'aurait pas été tendre, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Enfin, je parle beaucoup de ma revanche…mais à dire vrai je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en tirer. Black va souffrir, certes, mais moi ? Je n'ai jamais mis à exécution un plan pareil. Il ne me plaît guère, en fait. J'ignore même comment j'ai fait pour penser à une chose qui me ressemble aussi peu. Mais tant pis pour les conséquences. Ce que je pourrais ressentir ne sera que du petit lait en comparaison avec ce que va souffrir Black.

- Vous jurez vraiment ?

Potter est idiot. S'il tient tellement à ce qu'on garde le secret, il n'a qu'à demander un serment inviolable. Mais il semblerait manifestement que pareille pensée le dépasse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, après tout. Le processus gratte. Je sais, oui, je ne suis pas censée en connaître les effets. Mais en réalité, j'ai déjà essayé le serment inviolable, une fois. J'ai oublié quelles en étaient les clauses. Malheureusement, un professeur nous a découverts avant la fin du sortilège, et nous ne nous sommes pas engagés (le second membre de ce nous était – si mes souvenirs sont bons – un septième année de Beauxbâtons…que j'avais traumatisé)

- Parole de Délos, lâche Maïa dans une imitation presque parfaite de la voix de Potter (ce qui a le don de le mettre en rogne…très joli coup) Même les triplés ne sauront rien.

Les Maraudeurs échangent un regard, histoire de savoir si on peut vraiment nous faire confiance. Il semblerait que la réponse soit néanmoins oui, car Lupin ouvre la bouche et dit…

- …je…je…Je suis…un…loup-garou.

…

…

…

…

Ah…

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Bonne explication à leur réticence. Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être un mensonge. Vu leur tête, Lupin a dit la vérité, et ils sont trop mauvais comédiens pour jouer un rôle sans que je ne le voie.

Un loup-garou…ça explique. Hum, je ne connais pas très bien ces créatures. Elles sont brutales et sanguinaires, c'est certain. Mais seulement lors de la pleine Lune, apparemment. Lupin est loin d'être un monstre incontrôlable, hormis le fait que c'est un Maraudeur.

Les préjugés envers ces bestioles sont grands. La plupart les détestent. D'autres, pour faire original, les considèrent comme de gentils animaux de compagnie si on les croit. Je n'appartiens à aucun de ces genres.

Je ne les aime ni ne les crains. Lupin se transforme en monstre une fois par mois, certes. Cependant, du moment que je n'assiste pas à ces transformations, il ne me dérange pas. J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, il a beau être aussi crétin que ses amis, il n'en reste pas moins humain en dehors de ce moment fatidique.

Mais bon, après, ce n'est que mon avis. Il faut voir celui de mes sœurs. J'ignore si leur raisonnement a été analogue au mien.

C'est Mnémosyne (il faut vraiment que je lui parle seule à seule, ce n'est plus possible. Je sais que l'amour donne des ailes, mais j'espère tout de même ne pas en être arrivée à ce point-là.) qui ouvre le jeu. Elle s'approche de Lupin, fais un effort visible pour le regarder dans les yeux (heureusement que la lumière émise par nos baguettes est faible, je n'apprécierais guère que Lupin s'aperçoive qu'elle devient tomate en le regardant), et tends la main.

- Ça me va, dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'une après l'autre, mes trois autres sœurs se succèdent auprès de lui, et répètent le même geste. Reste moi.

Je m'avance à mon tour, et répète les mêmes mots que Mné. Mais ce n'est pas Lupin que je regarde. C'est Black, qui me fixe lui aussi de son regard envoûtant (gifle mentale.)


	30. A meeting?

Elles n'étaient pas si mal que ça, ces vacances…le Manoir est toujours debout, M. et Mme Potter ont décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, nos parents sont revenus presque en forme, nous avons formé une alliance avec les Maraudeurs, et j'ai mon plan de vengeance en tête.

Nous sommes dans la chambre des triplés. Les deux autres occupants ont abandonné toute tentative d'entrer.

Aphrodite travaille ses Sortilèges avec Déméter. Léto astique son balai dans le couloir et bouche le passage. Maïa prépare ses futures réparties envers les professeurs (le tout, c'est de faire dans l'originalité, et ce n'est pas aussi facile de ça en a l'air. Heureusement qu'on a un maître en la matière). Ajax ronfle. Ulysse lit un manuel de Quidditch offert par nos parents. Jason paraît perdu dans ses pensées…et se trouve ainsi en parfaite synchronie avec Mnémosyne et moi.

- Au fait, dit soudain Mné en admirant le plafond, pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude envers Black ?

Ah, c'est si flagrant que ça. Je ne pensais pas que ce le serais autant. Certes, j'aurais dû mieux m'organiser. Black a eu une paix royale depuis la discussion du bosquet.

- Ça t'ennuie ? je lui réponds.

Je gagne du temps. De toutes mes sœurs, Mné est celle qui risque le plus de désavouer mon plan. Stupide béguin pour Lupin. Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison par a + b, mais elle a argué avec virulence que jamais elle n'avait ressenti la moindre attirance pour ce garçon…mon œil. Elle a oublié ma légendaire perspicacité, apparemment.

- Je te connais, Eury, reprend-t-elle. Tu ne fais rien au hasard.

- Moi aussi j'ai remarqué, continue Maïa en levant la tête (je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Dans sa hâte à écrire, elle s'est mit de l'encre sur le nez. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je la comparerai à un chaton pris en faute.) Tu t'es calmée. C'est bizarre.

- Et tu n'es pas la seule à le penser ! beugle soudain Jason si fort qu'il en réveille Ajax. Tout le monde ici a remarqué. Même Pollux m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais plus comme avant.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant de huit ans, je grogne. Qu'a-t-il bien pu voir ?

- Ce que chacun a remarqué, dit soudain Aphrodite de sa voix aiguë. Tu es différente, depuis votre discussion dans le jardin des Potter.

- D'abord, tu guéris ses blessures. Le lendemain, tu lui dis bonjour. Tu lui prêtes un livre. Vous avez même réussi à tenir une conversation civilisée. Alors ne va pas dire que tu n'as pas changé d'avis ! termine Déméter. Tu as une idée derrière la tête… A quoi penses-tu ?

Comme si j'allais leur en parler ! L'une des clés de la réussite de mon plan est justement le fait que personne ne doit être au courant. Je dois me montrer prudente, et ne faire confiance à personne.

- Ce sont mes oignons, je rétorque en exerçant un retrait stratégique vers la fenêtre.

Espérons que je leur ai assez cloué le bec comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de les avoir sur le dos, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si elles apprennent quoi que ce soit. Et si elles connaissent mes plans, il y aura forcément une fuite. Voire deux. Voire trois. Une inondation, en somme.

Ce qui conduirait à mon assassinat. Au moins par les Maraudeurs. Ce serait mérité, tout de même.

Je jette un œil au dehors. Nous sommes en soirée, encore en hiver, et rares sont les élèves qui traînent encore à cette heure, bien qu'il fasse encore jour. Certes, le Sortilège de glue perpétuelle que j'ai lancé sur la porte du château (bien hors de ma volonté. Mon but premier était de faire taire à jamais un Serpentard dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Mais juste pour l'aider à mieux assimiler les informulés…) a dû en dissuader certains. Je me demande d'ailleurs si les professeurs ont réussi à le lever. C'est bizarre qu'ils m'aient infligé quatre semaines de retenues (faudrait peut-être que je songe à y aller un jour…) alors que tout de même, j'ai renforcé les défenses de l'école, non ?

Bon, fin de ma page de vie.

Malgré mon coup de force, le parc n'en est pas moins habité par quelques courageux élèves. Deux Poufsouffles échangent leurs baves au bord du lac. Beurk…le Ministère devrait interdire ça, au moins il servirait à quelque chose. Ça donne envie de vomir.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le garde-chasse tente d'apprendre à son chien qu'il est censé chasser les voleurs et non leur lécher les pieds. C'est peine perdue, ce toutou est juste bon à manger et dormir. Quoique…héhé, idée-de-génie-comme-moi-seule-sait-en-trouver, je vais le dresser à croquer du Serpentard. Oui…ça doit être faisable. Je n'ai qu'à prendre un Serpentard comme cobaye. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais fait prendre du Polynectar à Black, mais là… je vais devoir piocher dans la même famille… j'espère que Regulus n'est pas trop teigneux… aucune crainte, c'est une lavette. Pire que son frère. Si si, c'est possible. J'ai été très étonnée quand je l'ai découvert.

Désolée, je me suis encore perdue dans mon intelligence si profonde qu'elle est insondable. Je regardais le parc.

Tiens, les Maraudeurs ! J'aurais plutôt cru qu'ils économiseraient leurs forces pour la pleine Lune de demain (où, je vous rassure chers lecteurs, nous n'avons pas la moindre intention de prendre part.)

Bon, Potter fait encore l'idiot. Certes, c'est naturel chez lui, mais là il aggrave son cas. Evans est assise un peu plus loin avec une de ses amies, et son soupirant (qui ne fera rien d'autre que soupirer s'il ne se bouge pas un peu, d'ailleurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le forcer, c'est bien plus drôle de le voir pédaler dans la semoule) cherche à lui en mettre plein la vue en faisant des cabrioles sur un balai (j'adorerai qu'il se casse la figure !). Elle l'ignore royalement. Pauvre Potter… décidément, son cas ne s'arrange pas.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Potter a eu un éclair de génie. Moi aussi ça m'épate. Il m'a brusquement vue et fonce vers moi. Aurait-il quelque chose à dire à l'une de nous ? Enfin, parti comme il est, c'est plutôt vers le mur qu'il se dirige. A défaut de me parler, c'est avec les pierres qu'il va causer.

Complaisante, (je le deviens bien trop, je trouve, d'ailleurs. Fichue alliance ! Elle n'arrange pas tellement mes affaires, du moins sur ce point-là.) j'ouvre la fenêtre sous les yeux ébahis de ma fratrie.

- Eury ! proteste aussitôt Ulysse. Il fait froid, ferme ça !

- Durmstrang était en Espagne ou quoi ? je réplique sans même me retourner. Depuis quand tu es frileux ?

Je n'aurais jamais la réponse. Nouvelle raison pour laquelle je regrette de ne pas pouvoir refaire le portrait de Potter. En effet, j'aurais eu ma réponse si cet abruti de première n'était pas entre temps arrivé devant la fenêtre…sans rentrer dans le mur, il a dû boire du Felix Felicis au déjeuner.

- C'est toi Eurynome ? demande-t-il sur un ton si autoritaire que Maïa en grince des dents.

- Non, tu vois bien que c'est le Ministre de la Magie, réplique ma chère sœur (qui n'est pas très en forme, elle a déjà fait mieux). C'est quoi ton problème ?

Potter reprend sa tête habituelle (comprendre celle de l'abruti accompli. Il avait essayé d'être sévère. C'était…raté.) Je vois dans son regard qu'il est totalement perdu…comme d'habitude. Par les poils de ma queue de lionne, il manque de variété ce type.

- Vous aviez dit que vous ne feriez plus ce coup-là ! proteste-t-il.

Quoi, quel coup ? Nous n'avons pas fait exprès d'avoir le même visage tout de même. Et puis je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit là-dessus.

Soyons patiente…je crois qu'il me reste un vieux fond de charité un peu moisi en réserve. C'est toujours mieux que rien…

- Blague à part, je dis avec un air qui doit lui paraître des plus sadiques – alors que je ne fais que sourire, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

J'ai ma baguette toute prête. Un léger mouvement dans mon dos m'indique que le reste de ma fratrie a à son tour dégainé. Si Potter voulait m'attaquer, c'est raté. Quoi je ne leur fais pas confiance ? Je n'ai pas oublié que Black m'a envoyé un Cognard pendant une trêve, il y a de quoi être sur ses gardes.

- Sirius m'a dit de te dire qu'il veut te parler, reprend Potter d'une voix mal assurée.

Black, me parler ? En quel honneur ? Aurait-il perdu la tête ? Non, je suis bête, il ne peut pas perdre la tête, il n'en a jamais eue.

- Pourquoi ? (pour une fois que je ne mens pas…c'est un jour à marquer d'une plume de phénix)

- Tirer les choses au clair.

Non…Black a remarqué que j'ai changé ? Il a un neurone ? Waou, ça le change. Le pauvre, il doit être perturbé…Bon, il faudra que je lui apprenne à vivre avec…je crois qu'une grande carrière de psy s'ouvre à moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerai…je reprends. Pour moi tout est clair.

Ce qui est clair, c'est que Black est beau COMME UN DIEU !

- Mais pas pour lui, ni pour nous. Sirius veut juste discuter avec toi seule, sans que ta famille ne traîne dans le coin. Donc n'envoie pas une de tes sœurs à ta place.

Comme si j'allais le faire ! Décidément, Potter me connaît bien mal…tant mieux d'ailleurs, sinon il serait choqué. Et puis aucune de mes sœurs n'accepterait de prendre ma place.

- Une heure du matin dans la Grande Salle, je dis après quelques instants de réflexion. Je viendrai en lionne. Mais en contrepartie… j'aimerai le voir torse nu.

Moi, perverse ? Non, mais j'ai peu de mémoire. Je serais curieuse de voir s'il est bien aussi musclé que ce que j'avais cru voir la dernière fois…

Potter ouvre des yeux ronds comme ceux d'un poisson rouge, ce qui est toujours mieux – ça me peine de devoir le dire mais c'est vrai – que ma fratrie, laquelle se livre à des démonstrations d'une élégance plus que douteuse. Jason en particulier émet un hoquet presque outragé. Tsss, ce n'est pas possible… et les règles de savoir vivre ? Comment je n'ai pas de leçons à donner en matière de bonne éducation ? Ce n'est pas parce que je mets parfois les pieds sur la table…bon, d'accord, vous avez raison.

Revenons-en à Potter. Il est plein de surprises, en fait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se livre à de véhémentes protestations, mais rien de tout cela. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, ce n'est que pour dire :

- Et le concierge ?

- Il n'y va jamais la nuit, il passe son temps à rôder dans les couloirs.

Mais je prendrai tout de même ma baguette, on ne sait jamais. Même si de nombreuses vadrouilles dans les couloirs m'ont parfaitement renseignée sur les habitudes de Rusard.

Tout est dit. Potter s'en va. Je me retourne vers ma fratrie, qui me regarde encore comme si j'étais un troll flirtant avec Mac Gonagall.

- Ben quoi ?

Tous retournent à ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur interrogatoire viendra plus tard.


	31. Sirius vs Eurynome

Une heure pile. Je bâille et m'allonge davantage sur la table.

Cela fait bien un quart d'heure que je suis là. Mes sœurs m'énervaient avec leur bavardage incessant, et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me retenir de ficher la raclée de sa vie à cette harpie d'Evans qui venait hurler toutes les cinq secondes qu'elle voulait avoir la paix. Alors j'ai préféré être en avance plutôt qu'en retard.

Comme prévu, cette partie du château est vide. Je n'ai croisé personne, pas même un hibou (ce qui serait pourtant logique, puisque les triplés ont ouvert la volière juste avant le couvre-feu) Le concierge, selon mes renseignements, rôde du côté des cachots (où l'attends Peeves, à qui j'ai gentiment offert trois caisses de Bombabouses afin de lui démontrer ma pleine et entière coopération)

Je suis donc dans la Grande Salle, sous ma forme de lionne, (très pratique, d'ailleurs. J'en ai profité pour faire un petit détour par la laverie – vide bien sûr. Les vêtements des Serpentards en ont pris pour leur grade. Personnellement, je les trouve beaucoup mieux avec des franges. Et puis je me suis fait les griffes. J'aurais préféré les faire sur Black, mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre…) allongée sur la table – des professeurs, tant qu'à faire. J'ai auparavant essayé le fauteuil de notre très éminent et respecté directeur, mais ça ne m'a pas plu.

L'avantage, c'est que j'ai éliminé un métier potentiel. Ou bien alors, j'apporte avec moi une pile de coussins. Par les oreilles d'un elfe de maison, Dumbledore doit avoir les fesses rembourrées pour accepter de trôner plusieurs heures durant sur pareille planche.

Oulà, je divague un peu… Bon, il se presse, l'animal ? J'ai sommeil, moi !

Et puis je suis curieuse. Est-ce que je lui fais assez peur pour qu'il aille chercher le rhume en plein mois de janvier ?

Ah, ça bouge là-bas. Une petite ombre trottine jusqu'à moi, énorme mastodonte affalé au bout de la pièce.

Horreur et damnation. Même sous la forme d'un chien, Black réussit à être canon. Et pas qu'un peu. Vraiment canon. Ses poils ont des reflets argentés A TOMBER PAR TERRE !

Calme, Eury, calme… n'oublie pas ton plan. Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le reluquer… A condition de garder les idées claires ! Mais j'ai les idées claires, je profite, c'est tout… Difficile de garder ses esprits devant tant de beauté. Difficile de parler de beauté, ce n'est qu'un chien !

Enfin non, ça ne l'est plus. Black a repris forme humaine, et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant béni mes yeux félins.

Magnifique. Je n'ai qu'un mot : magnifique. Je ne vais pas encore m'épancher dans une description détaillée de son admirable physique, j'en aurais pour trois heures. Mais il n'empêche qu'il est beau. Très beau. Bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Ah, non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me rabaisser au rang de simple groupie ! Bon, Eurynome, calme-toi, cesse de baver, et réfléchis un peu. Tu admires Black, certes, mais parce qu'il est beau. Mais il est bête. Fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : c'est un crétin.

Black est bête…Black est bête…Black est bête…Black est bête…Black est beau…Black est beau…zut.

Double zut, même. Il n'est donc pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraît. Je donnerais cher pour voir au travers de sa chemise, moi. Chemise qu'il n'aurait jamais dû porter, vous le savez.

- Tu ronronnes, Délos, dit-il de sa voix sublime.

Triple zut. Il a raison. J'ai beau ne pas cacher qu'Apollon est à mes yeux la crème de la mocheté à côté de lui, je croyais tout de même réussir à me maîtriser un minimum. Enfin, j'ai tout de même des circonstances atténuantes.

- Et tu baves.

Quadruple zut. Note mentale, il faudrait tout de même que j'apprenne à me contrôler quand il est dans le coin.

En attendant, autant minimiser les risques de refaire une bourde.

Je retiens un soupir – ce qui, après tout, n'aurait constitué que ma quatrième bêtise en moins d'une minute – et reprend forme humaine. Quintuple zut, je ne vois plus Black. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. Je dois garder mon sang-froid. Je dois garder mon sang-froid. Je dois garder mon sang-froid… Nom d'une crotte de hibou, ce n'est pas gagné !

C'est quoi son parfum ? Il sent divinement bon !

ASSEZ ! Eurynome Délos, il est temps pour toi de te calmer !

- Tu voulais me voir, Black ? je dis sur un ton qui se veut détaché.

S'il n'éteint pas sa baguette immédiatement je vais me remettre à baver. Pas lui sauter dessus, tout de même. C'est Black. Je n'en suis pas encore là. Mon cas est peut-être guérissable.

- Et tu as profité de la situation.

A quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Je suis une Délos, pas un enfant de chœur. Et encore, il a de la chance, parce que si je n'étais pas aussi déterminée à me venger, je lui aurais déjà lancé quelques maléfices de mon invention qui l'auraient mis dans un triste état.

Blague à part (je sais, c'est étonnant de ma part de dire cela. Moi aussi ça m'effraye. Hors de question que je perde mes mauvaises habitudes !), cet instant est déterminant pour la suite de ma vengeance (et oui, encore un. Ça passe ou ça casse. C'est monotone, à force…). Mais j'ai un petit moyen gros énorme insurmontable problème : je n'ai aucune idée de comment procéder. Tant pis…je vais improviser. Comme d'habitude.

En plus, bête comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il va me tendre une perche.

Fin du bavardage inutile. Commençons.

- Inutile de te dire que je suis déçue, je reprends avec le même sourire que j'ai servi à Potter il y a quelques heures (et Black a exactement la même réaction que son pote ! Les crétins sont en force, chez eux) J'espérais que tu exaucerais mon vœu.

- Avoue que tu es folle de moi.

?

?

?

?

…

Il a un grain ma parole. Ce n'est pas parce que je le reluque que… Oh minute, j'ai compris. Je me souviens. Ce petit jeu stupide.

Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié ! Mon animosité avec Black est née de ce jeu de séduction qu'il mène avec toutes et dans lequel je n'ai pas voulu entrer. Il n'a donc pas arrêté…

La voilà ma perche ! Black est vraiment un crétin. Un abruti. Un idiot. Un canon. Oups !

- Pas vraiment, je réponds avec une moue qui le fait grimacer (yes ! un instant…zut, je ne suis pas là pour ça) Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es beau, mais idiot.

Magnifique, splendide, ultra-canon, plus bête qu'un Serpentard. Bon, je n'ai pas bien géré, sur ce coup-là. Faudra que je me rattrape. C'est affreux, je crois que je suis faillible. Comment, je suis narcissique ? Non ! Je me tiens en haute estime, voilà tout !

Très haute estime, même.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu changé de comportement ?

Grande nouveauté, Black a un cerveau. Il a remarqué que j'ai mis ma méchanceté au placard. Je ne lui en demandais pas tant. Il faut que je monte un peu la barre, alors. Je serais curieuse de connaître la profondeur exacte de son intelligence.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Chiche qu'il est capable de se trouver sa propre explication !

- Tu ne fais rien au hasard, Délos.

Pas chiche. Pff, je m'ennuie un peu… Idée ! Chiche que je l'appelle par son prénom ? Chiche que lui m'appelle par le mien ? Qui va réussir en premier ? Les paris sont ouverts !

- Tu es insultant, je reprends (j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué mon long monologue intérieur. Je suis peut-être un peu quiche quand je m'y mets, mais il est hors de question que Black s'en aperçoive) Dois-je te rappeler que je viens d'une famille de douze ? (vu ce qu'il s'est pris dans la figure, surtout pendant les vacances, je doute qu'il oublie) Je ne suis pas qu'un simple patronyme. J'ai un prénom…Sirius.

Je l'ai fait ! JE L'AI FAIT ! I did it ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Fête nationale ! Jour férié ! Rusard et Pince se sont mariés ! J'AI APPELE BLACK PAR SON PRENOM !

- Comme tu voudras…Eurynome.

Hein ? HEIN ? Zut, il l'a fait aussi. Ex-æquo, un point partout.

Second round ! Chiche que je lui fais la bise ? Non, c'est un peu trop. Je ne veux pas mourir de dégoût (ou de ravissement, ça dépend des points de vue. il sent tellement bon…)

Chiche que je parviens à être sérieuse pendant une minute ? Non, trop difficile.

Chiche… Chiche que je lui fais accepter de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Merci Sirius. Maintenant qu'on est parvenu à un accord aussi parfait, ce serait dommage de le briser, non ?

J'adore sa tête ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de s'ennuyer un peu !

Chiche que je lui serre la main ?

- D'accord…Eurynome. (oulà, il a un sourire mesquin qui ne me plaît pas du tout) C'est déjà bien de commencer par là. (quoi, il espère plus ? Il va pas un peu loin ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui commande !)

J'inspire un grand coup, puis tends la main. Black la considère d'un œil dubitatif. Il ne sait pas à quoi ça sert, peut-être ?

- Pour sceller notre accord ? je murmure dans un souffle.

Manquerait plus qu'il refuse… j'aurais perdu mon pari avec moi-même.

Black est plein de surprises. Et pas toujours des mauvaises. Seulement, celle-là, je ne sais trop comment la prendre. Je le croyais aussi enfermé dans ses idées que les zigotos de Serpentard. Mais…non. A moins qu'il ne joue encore. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je retiens un hoquet de surprise, tandis que sa main se referme sur la mienne sans douceur ni méchanceté.

Deux points à un en ma faveur ! Quoique…non, toujours ex-æquo.

- D'accord, répète-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais en contrepartie… dis-moi. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend en ce moment ?

Il n'aurait pas une Vélane parmi ses ancêtres ? Je ne me trompe pas, là, il me fait du charme ? Et moi, dans une niaiserie digne de Mnémosyne (ce n'est pas contre elle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle adore l'eau de rose, alors que c'est loin d'être mon truc), je commence à fondre.

Reprend-toi, Eurynome. Reprend-toi et sors un mensonge. Oui, c'est ça. Chiche que je lui sors une énorme salade ultra-convaincante.

Inspirer…Expirer…

Un, deux, trois, j'y vais !

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je dis avec l'impassibilité d'un joueur de poker (et je suis très douée. Quand je joue, personne ne voit que je triche) J'ignore qui a eu l'idée de cette alliance, mais elle m'a rappelée à la réalité. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques mois. L'heure n'est plus aux gamineries comme en début d'année.

Un cercle, deux cercles, trois cercles… Je tourne en rond !

- Tu veux dire que tu voudrais…être sage ?

Je pourrais dire oui, mais même mon immense talent de comédienne ne réussirait pas à l'en persuader.

- Faut pas trop en demander, je réponds avec un ricanement. Mais j'ai jugé qu'il était temps que je me montre adulte. Loin de moi est l'idée qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde, mais enfin…

- Tu veux un armistice, termine-t-il.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a trouvé le mot que je cherchais. Nom d'un Rogue aux cheveux propre, ça fait peur. Quoique…je n'ai pas oublié mon plan. Oui, il faudra que je ne resserve de cet épisode.

Black me paraît convaincu. Reste à voir comment les choses vont évoluer à présent.


	32. POV Sirius

Difficile de devoir l'admettre, mais Délos a réussi à me garder éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Je n'ai réussi à dormir qu'aux environs de cinq heures.

Bizarre, cette fille. Je la croyais stupide, mais en fait… Je n'ai qu'un mot. Bizarre.

Je suis pas mal dans le genre, non plus. Franchement, quel besoin j'avais de lui sortir mon numéro de charme ? En même temps, elle me matait d'une manière tellement peu discrète… J'en doute presque qu'elle veuille le cacher.

Pour qui me prend-t-elle ? Sûrement un crétin. Faut dire que je fanfaronne beaucoup devant elle. A ma décharge, c'est presque plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas oublié la première fois que j'ai vu la smala. Horreur, j'ai dit smala ? C'est un mot digne de Délos, ça.

Enfin, j'en étais à ma première rencontre avec les Délos. J'en ai vu une à la gare. Enfin, juste ses yeux. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais je jurerais que c'était…Eurynome. Eury pour la famille.

Oui, ça lui ressemblerait bien. J'ai fait ma première bêtise, ce jour-là. J'ai cru qu'elle serait aussi facile à attraper que les autres. Grossière erreur.

Je ne me mordrais jamais assez les doigts de l'avoir provoquée. J'ai souffert. S'il y a une chose que je regretterai toute ma vie, c'est d'avoir ouvert les hostilités.

C'est vrai, quoi, cette fille est une tornade. Je n'ai jamais vu avec un caractère aussi…explosif. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas cédé à ma – minable – tentative de séduction. Enfin, j'avais à ma décharge que séduire une fille qui a quatre sœurs qui lui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau relève de la gageure. Et il ne faut pas oublier les triplés. Ni la petite, un peu teigneuse sur les bords. Et puis les jumeaux et le gamin… Quelle famille, nom d'un centaure, quelle famille ! Je plains les parents.

Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Eurynome. Je me demande tout de même… Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant ? Certes, je pourrais vivre sans connaître la réponse, mais enfin…

Non, d'abord, première question : qu'a-t-elle dans le crâne ? C'est vrai, quoi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Eurynome est très extravertie, mais je sens bien qu'elle ne montre pas tout. Son caractère de pétard n'est qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Elle ne m'aime pas. C'est une chose. Mais hier… bizarre, vraiment. Depuis Noël, en fait. Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle s'acharne sur moi jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans la dépression nerveuse. Ça, au moins, aurait été légitime. Je ne l'aurais pas volé. Mais là…

Grand mystère de l'humanité : pourquoi Eurynome Délos s'est-elle calmée ?

Aurait-elle eu peur d'abîmer mon physique de rêve ? J'espère tout de même qu'elle n'a pas sincèrement cru que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me guigne dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je suis observateur, moi aussi. J'ai vu qu'elle me reluque. J'ai vu qu'une de ses sœurs soupire sur Remus. Enfin, en même temps, ni l'une ni l'autre n'est discrète.

Idée brillante, si je faisais la même chose ? Ce serait drôle de voir sa réaction. Je parie qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne. C'est peut-être ça qui lui manque. Elle est trop tournée vers sa fratrie, elle devrait ouvrir les yeux.

Mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ma priorité, c'est d'essayer de comprendre cette fille. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais je n'aime pas que quelque chose me résiste. Hier soir encore elle m'a prouvé que mon jeu de séduction n'était pas pour elle. Tant pis. Je vais donc utiliser d'autres instruments. Discrets, parce que si elle remarque que je m'intéresse…non, le mot est trop fort, qu'elle m'intrigue, je suis cuit.

Je réussirai. Enfin, j'espère. Ce changement de tactique l'a assez montré, cette fille est pleine de surprises, et pas toujours des bonnes. Honnêtement, si jamais elle m'envoie encore à l'infirmerie, j'abandonne. Sirius Black aura été vaincu par une fille, mais tant pis. Je suis courageux, certes, mais pas suicidaire.

Il n'empêche, je donnerais cher pour être dans sa tête. Je sens…je sens qu'elle porte un masque. Son tempérament explosif est bien réel, mais le jeu permanent auquel elle se prête n'est qu'un vernis. Solide, certes, mais il ne doit pas non plus constituer une couche des plus épaisses.

Des cinq, elle est la plus bizarre. C'est ce que je me dis encore en descendant pour le petit déjeuner. Les quintuplées sont assises en troupeau avec leurs frères. Eurynome est facilement reconnaissable malgré tous ses efforts. Moins énervée que Léto. Pas aussi observatrice que Déméter ou Mnémosyne. Moins insolente que Maïa – qui a d'ailleurs le culot de tendre la jambe sur le passage du concierge.

Eurynome, elle, paraît toujours mijoter quelque chose. Si j'en crois ce que je vois, en ce moment – Merlin soit loué ! – elle ne me prête aucune attention. Son but est je crois d'essayer de transformer la table des Gryffondors en piste de bowling. Hum, il faut que je le dise aux autres, histoire de ne pas devoir passer la journée avec un uniforme sentant l'œuf et le bacon. J'ai assez pâti de ses coups fourrés pour savoir que ses sortilèges de pérennité sont des plus efficaces. Même l'accord bancal que nous avons conclu – idée de Remus, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait remarqué l'intérêt plus que poussé que lui porte Mnémosyne, faudra que je lui demande, histoire qu'il fasse attention à ne pas piétiner mes plates-bandes – ne sera d'aucune efficacité. Elles ne font pas dans la dentelle.

Quoi ? Oh, je sais, je les distingue. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas dit à Délos ? Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Ce n'est que dans le train qui nous reconduisait à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël que j'ai eu une illumination. Et puis ça me plaît d'avoir sur elle un avantage dont elle ne se doute pas. Même James n'est pas au courant. Je préfère faire attention, lorsque Lily est dans les parages, il est capable de dire n'importe quoi.

Oh, nom d'un Merlin aux chaussettes trouées. Elle a un radar dans la tête, ou quoi ? Je sais qu'elle adore me mater, mais je pensais qu'elle était assez occupée avec la préparation de son petit coup pour que je puisse passer sans me faire remarquer.

Mais non. Décidément non. Eurynome m'a vue. Avant les précédentes vacances, elle m'aurait lancé un sortilège de son invention – c'est fou le nombre de sorts qu'elle a en réserve. Mais là… ça fait peur quand on la connaît.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a en tête, nom d'un petit morse ?

Le fin sourire – légèrement taquin – qu'elle me dédie m'incite plus que jamais à me méfier. C'est primordial : il faut que je comprenne ce qu'elle trame.

Ah, apparemment, elle n'a pas fini. Merlin, elle est bizarre cette fille. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore ? Elle articule un mot. Pff, lire sur les lèvres ce n'est pas mon truc. Minute… c'est mon prénom, je crois.

Ça y est. J'ai compris. Elle me rappelle notre accord. Comme si j'allais oublier. Elle m'a facilité la vie, au moins, même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. C'est un petit peu difficile de toutes les appeler par leur nom de famille dans ma tête. Je finis par vraiment les confondre. Au moins, je peux arrêter de culpabiliser lorsque je me la nomme sous son prénom.

Hé, mais elle me mate ! On dirait qu'elle essaye de voir au travers de ma chemise. Quoi, elle aime tellement que ça me reluquer ? Oh, je sais que je suis beau, mais de là à ce qu'elle en fasse des folies… Bon, ça au moins me paraît sincère chez elle. Elle me trouve vraiment canon.

Je détourne la tête. Elle fait peur cette fille, vraiment. Un conseil, n'essayez pas de soutenir son regard, elle fait tout pour vous déconcentrer, et réussis. Ça doit être ça le pire. Non mais franchement ! Si je ne savais pas qu'elle a une dent contre moi, je l'aurais remise au rang de toutes les filles. Se passer la langue sur les lèvres ! Eurk ! Ça me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Note mentale, ne pas me retrouver seul avec elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait les idées mal placées, mais c'est tout de même un peu gênant – il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit – lorsqu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

Ça peut paraître génial qu'une fille vous regarde comme ça. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, Eurynome n'est pas comme les autres. Venant d'elle, ça me fiche une peur bleue.

Hum, essayons un passage discret. Sans la regarder. Elle va encore croire que je l'évite, ce qui dans le fond est un peu vrai, mais je préfère passer pour un crétin congénital plutôt que de la voir continuer à…me faire de l'œil. Oui, si elle n'était pas si acharnée à me faire la peau, je croirais qu'elle me drague.


	33. Dangereux, tout cela

- Moi, je prends l'aile nord avec Potter, déclare Maïa sur un ton sans appel. Dem', tu peux y aller seule ?

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis une mauviette ? réplique ma chère sœur.

- Loin de moi cette idée, tu peux en être certaine. Mné, qui tu prends ?

Dix Gallions qu'elle choisit Lupin !

Héhé, ma chère sœur devient tomate. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en a conscience. La voir tenter de se cacher derrière ses cheveux tout en vérifiant que le loupiot n'a rien vu – ce qui n'a pour effet que de la faire rougir davantage – est une distraction de choix…bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à concurrencer la splendeur de Black.

Ne pas le regarder…Ne pas le regarder…Ne pas le regarder…

Hé, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait juste en face de moi ? Il n'était pas à droite il y a deux minutes ?

Waouh, mais j'ai une super vue d'ici ! Je vois parfaitement ses magnifiques cheveux… sa peau parfaite… sa bouche fine étirée en un charmant sourire… Et son odeur ! Nom d'une gobeline, quelle merveille !

Déméter m'enfonce son coude dans les côtes et manque de m'arracher un cri de douleur. Par la barbe du professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Minute… Sirius ricane. Ça ne s'est tout de même pas vu tant que cela, si ? Oh nom de nom, je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème. Je ne peux tout de même pas faire une fixation sur le charme apollonien de Black.

Le temps est aux mesures drastiques : ce soir, j'écris en gros sur une bannière que je suspendrai au dessus de mon lit : BLACK EST UN CRETIN. Une andouille. Une erreur de la nature…sauf au niveau du visage.

Je suis un cas désespéré.

Idée : je vais cesser de regarder Black et prêter attention à la conversation. C'est cela. Je vais le faire. Je vais commencer. J'y vais.

JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS !

- Et toi, Eury ? dit soudain Maïa en me faisant sursauter (je sens qu'elle va me tomber dessus dans un futur proche et me passer le savon de ma vie… Hum, je crois que je vais de nombreuses promenades en balai ces jours prochains. Peut-être même qu'un de mes sortilèges va se perdre du côté de l'admirable physique de ce dieu vivant. Je me demande s'il est toujours aussi musclé que ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques mois… Oups, on me parle.) Avec qui veux-tu partir ?

Comprenez : avec qui veux-tu faire subir la torture de leur vie aux Serpentards.

Je crois que cela mérite amplement explication. Depuis que nous avons fait alliance avec les Maraudeurs, nous ne nous sommes rendus coupables que de petits coups sans importance, histoire de perfectionner notre technique de groupe. Ce temps-là est révolu.

Maïa a eu l'idée du siècle (avec mon aide, bien qu'elle soit involontaire), pendant qu'elle s'entraînait au sortilège de bottage de fesses pendant les cours de métamorphoses. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, si ce n'est que ça va être historique : l'alliance Maraudeurs/Délos va affirmer sa suprématie d'une main de maître.

Nous sommes en pleine réunion au sommet, présidée par Maïa. Les postes sont attribués. Ma chère sœur a préféré garder Potter sous la main, afin d'avoir un œil sur lui. Mnémosyne a sauté sur l'occasion de rougir une heure durant en choisissant Lupin. Les triplés vont travailler à trois. Aph et Dem' seront seules.

C'est à moi de choisir à présent. Cruel dilemme : Black ou Pettigrow ? L'un est bête et beau, l'autre est idiot et beaucoup moins intéressant à regarder.

Si je choisis Black, je peux l'admirer une heure durant…mais ça risque de me distraire. Si je prends Pettigrow…aucun risque d'être distraite par son visage, mais travailler avec pareilles andouille ne serait pas très agréable.

C'est quoi ce truc qui me touche le pied ? Une bestiole ?

Coup d'œil discret sous la table.

J'hallucine ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il croit vraiment que je vais tomber comme ça ? Tss, Black a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je suis une Délos, pas une proie de bas étage. S'il s'imagine que je vais me jeter à son cou derechef, ce type a une imagination débordante.

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui commande ! Il est hors de question que Black mette tout mon plan en péril ! Je prends certes un certain plaisir à l'admirer, et cela sans même m'en cacher, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va échanger sa bave avec moi.

Moui, bref, je penserais à cela plus tard. La question du jour est plus importante : comment réagir à son pied ?

Car il me fait du pied. Et avec pas mal d'insistance, je dois dire.

Héhé, idée. Black est utile, en fait. Il n'est pas sur Terre pour rien. Il va servir mon plan. Acteur de sa propre destruction…imbécile.

Je le vois écarquiller légèrement les yeux quand je commence à lui faire du pied à mon tour. J'esquisse un léger sourire tandis qu'il essaye de reprendre contenance (ce qui n'est pas très facile, car j'ai beaucoup d'ardeur à la tâche…en tout bien tout honneur je vous rassure. Je prépare ma vengeance.) Bon, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il va s'inventer n'importe quoi, mais je m'en fiche. Le temps viendra anéantir ses suppositions.

Autre idée. Décidément, je suis en forme aujourd'hui. Ha, JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! En toute modestie.

- Je prends le côté des Serpentards, je déclare avec un sourire qui fait craindre à Potter la survie de son ami. Ca te dérange de venir avec moi, Sirius ?

Black peine à avaler sa salive, et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je lui fais toujours du pied, et il ne s'en remet toujours pas. Quel émotif ! Une vraie lavette.

Mais le plus grand des canons intersidéraux.

- Absolument pas, Eury, réplique-t-il de son mieux (qui ne vole tout de même pas bien haut). Ce sera un plaisir !

Maïa me darde d'un regard perçant. Nom d'un gardien des clés sans clés, voilà que Déméter a une alliée ! Bon, il faut que je sois vraiment prudente. Je ne voudrais pas être obligée de lâcher le morceau parce qu'elles m'auront chatouillée jusqu'à la mort.

Léto hérite donc de Pettigrow…qui me paraît satisfait de ne pas avoir à souffrir ma présence. Il prend Let' pour un ange ? J'ai le plaisir de lui annoncer qu'elle est loin d'être des vacances !

Fin de la réunion au sommet. L'école va connaître son plus grand chahut de tous les temps.

Black reprend un peu contenance, mais paraît peu assuré. Il a beau avoir tenté de paraître immunisé contre ma présence, je lui fais peur. Vieux réflexe ? Héhé, je suis sûre que si je crie il fait une crise cardiaque. Note mentale, il faut que je trouve le moyen de vérifier cette théorie.

Il est minuit, l'heure du crime… non, en fait, il est vingt heures. La quasi-totalité de l'école est rassemblée dans la Grande Salle pour se bâfrer. Aphrodite les rejoint, surexcitée par son rôle. Elle a intérêt à ne rien faire rater, on compte sur elle.

Maïa attrape Potter par le col et se dirige vers l'aile nord.

Léto prend Pettigrow sous le bras et pique en sprint vers le parc.

Déméter va prendre son poste dans le hall.

Mnémosyne se cache derrière un livre pour ne pas montrer sa satisfaction de demeurer seule avec Lupin dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Les triplés foncent comme des balais de course en direction des toits.

Et moi…moi… et bien…

Je prends la main de Black, lui arrachant un nouvel hoquet de surprise, et prend le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards à la vitesse d'un ouragan.

Héhé…Héhé…je vais me régaler !

Silence. Il a la peau douce !

Silence. J'adore son parfum…

Silence. Mes yeux, regardez devant vous !

Aurait-il perdu sa langue ? Pourtant, dans une bouche aussi admirable…

- Ta sœur en pince pour Remus, dit-il finalement.

Ah, il a remarqué ? Pas compliqué, en même temps, Mné et la discrétion font dix-huit. Black est donc toujours plus bête que ses chaussettes. Désolée, chères chaussettes, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

En parlant de chaussettes, je me demande, est-ce qu'il sent des pieds ?

Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi je me pose cette question, c'est le deuxième grand mystère de l'humanité, après la splendeur crétine de Black.

Hoho…héhé…hinhin…Idée ! Je l'adore ! Enfin, façon de parler. Je ne l'adore pas vraiment, il ne faut pas rêver, mais j'adore sa capacité à creuser sa propre tombe. Non pas que je le déteste, enfin si, mais non, parce que ça demeure Black, mais je ne pourrais mener à bien mon plan si je ne mets pas ma haine de côté. Et puis il est difficile de parler de haine alors qu'il y a un aussi joli emballage… Enfin, vous m'avez comprise.

- Et ton ami, qu'en pense-t-il ? je rétorque en tentant d'empêcher mes yeux de dériver vers le côté où il se tient.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en arrive à pareille extrémité…Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour se venger ! Surtout que je n'ai jamais eu le goût de jouer les Pénélope… Tout défaire après avoir œuvré…mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Minute de silence. Black réfléchit. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop surmener son neurone, sinon demain sera jour de deuil national.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué.

Et dire que Lupin est censé être le cerveau de la bande… Il est aveugle ? Quelle bande de sous-doués ! Zut, je suis censée bien m'entendre avec eux. Enfin, ne pas vouloir leur mort. Difficile de changer ses habitudes, surtout que vous êtes tous témoins du calvaire que je vis…

- Mnémosyne n'est pourtant pas discrète.

S'il répond « toi non plus », je suis cuite…

- J'avais remarqué. J'hésite à prévenir Remus.

Un…Deux…Trois…J'y vais !

- Fais-le.

- Pardon ?

Ah non, il ne va pas me forcer à répéter tout de même ? Et bien il faut croire que si. Oh, nom d'un donjon rempli de monstres, mais quel crétin ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile comme ça !

Heureusement, je suis excellente menteuse.

- Fais-le, je répète. Ça ne peut mener à rien de mal. Mnémosyne est calme (pour une Délos), intelligente (comparée à Black, c'est même un génie), de même que Lu…que Remus.

Black me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Cocotte minute, je crois qu'il me prend vraiment pour une folle. En fait, je le soupçonne même de vouloir me poser des questions… lesquelles seraient loin d'être à mon goût, j'en ai peur.

Mais je suis une nouvelle fois la meilleure. The best. La perfection incarnée. Un génie à l'état pur. J'ai si bien géré le timing, que Black est obligé de ravaler ses questions. Le carillon sonne vingt heures quinze, et nous arrivons devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Et c'est parti pour le show !


	34. Locked

Certains peuvent croire que ma vengeance n'est qu'une idée en l'air. Rien n'est plus faux. Je parle, certes, mais j'agis de même. Et je crois être en mesure de dire que je suis en bonne voie…

Voyons si les événements vont confirmer cela.

Vingt heures quinze sonnent au carillon du château. J'échange un regard avec Black. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, c'est parti !

J'aimerais vous épargner la description fastidieuse de notre action. Toutefois, elle est si géniale, si parfaite, si bien prévue (par moi évidement) que je ne puis résister au plaisir de vous en parler.

Nous sommes face au mur barrant l'accès à la salle commune. Il faut, bien évidement, un mot de passe. Dans mon intelligence qui n'a d'égale que la splendeur de Black, j'y ai pensé.

- Fourchelang !

Ça, c'est fait. Etape suivante.

Je tire Black à l'intérieur, sans le lancer comme un sac de pommes de terre, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux tellement ahuris lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot de passe que seul son physique de rêve m'a empêché de lui infliger la baffe de sa vie. Croyez-moi ou pas, mais j'ai du mal à me retenir de ne pas le transformer en viande pour hippogriffe. Il est tellement crétin.

La salle commune est vide. Tous les Serpentards sont partis manger. Parfait. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de devoir retirer de la gloire à Déméter en réglant leur compte à quelques élèves.

- On commence par les dortoirs ?

Evidement, quelle question ! Par contre, ce qui me déplaît royalement, c'est le regard de Black en cet instant précis. Bas les pattes, clébard ! Tes trucs ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, je ne tomberais pas dans le piège. Même si tu es plus beau que tous les dieux du monde, plus séduisant qu'un Vélan, plus charmeur que ne le serait un joyau.

Hum…je crois que je me suis un peu laissée emporter…fichu charme du diable ! Vraiment, vu sous cet angle, ça ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Enfin, nous disions donc, les dortoirs…

Black me suit du regard tandis que je descends les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce regard est tout sauf anodin. En même temps, venant de Black, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux.

Tout de même…qu'il sache que je le mate, c'est une chose. Que lui-même le fasse, ç'en est une autre. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Quel jour sommes nous, déjà ? Le 1er février ? Bon, je me donne encore deux semaines pour arriver à la fin de la phase un. De là, j'aurais encore deux mois pour la phase deux. Et enfin l'étape trois…ce sera grandiose. Magnifique. Splendide. A mon image, en fait.

Fin de la page de modestie. Au boulot ma vieille !

Personne dans les dortoirs hormis un chat plus inactif qu'une peluche. Je le laisse tranquille. Entre félins, on se comprend.

Enfin bref…je mets à sac les dortoirs des filles. Lits, armoires, placards, salles de bains, rien ne me résiste. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire main basse sur quelques produits de première nécessité dont ces demoiselles des serpents ne doivent pas connaître l'utilité. Livres, plumes, parchemins, chocogrenouilles.

Je ne fais rien dans la dentelle. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Une fois les placards vidés, reste le principal à faire.

Je m'ennuie ferme pendant dix minutes tandis que je réduis les meubles à la taille d'un taille crayon. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre un livre. Un livre utile, j'entends, pas ces machins immondes parlant de masques de beauté que j'ai trouvés ici. Non, ceux-là, je les brûlerais. A moins que…oui, ce serait un projectile de premier choix. Nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse, si Mné entendait ça, elle me tuerait.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de livre, il faudra un jour que j'écrive ma biographie. Ce serait d'un très grand intérêt. J'imagine déjà le titre… « Mille et une façons de faire la peau à Black ». Non, ça, ce sera pour après. Je vais me faire un paquet de Gallions avec ça…

Deux minutes…

Quatre minutes…

Fini ! Etape suivante à présent.

Oups ! Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. D'étranges caquètements se font entendre. Manifestement, Dem' et Aph' ont été rapides.

C'est donc sans délicatesse aucune que je brise la fenêtre (en même temps, je vous le demande, comment casser délicatement un carreau ?) et entreprend de jeter les meubles miniatures par l'ouverture. Let' et Pettigrow vont les récupérer. Leur travail à eux, c'est de tout faire léviter sur le toit.

Hum, je crois que je ferais mieux de faire réviser mon radar mental, moi… Quelle faute de débutante.

Je vous explique : à ma grande horreur, Black a paru partager mes pensées. Nous devions nous presser pour aller prêter main forte aux triplés.

Vous vous demandez sans doute quel rôle les autres équipes ont à voir dans cette affaire : il est pourtant fort simple. Si nous avons décidé de recréer les dortoirs des Serpentards sur les toits, il nous manquait encore quelque chose pour parfaire le tout. Les duos placés dans les autres ailes ont donc pour mission de trouver le plus de tableaux possibles dont les illustres représentants ont occupé la maison des visqueux. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer le paysage vu depuis les toits…

Oh, les caquètements ? Et bien…comment dire…il m'est apparu…en fait… qu'il était parfaitement en les pouvoirs d'Aphrodite de jeter un sortilège de lévitation sur les serpents en plein dîner (j'ai faim ! J'espère qu'il y aura des sandwichs pendant la retenue). Ma chère petite sœur préférée avait pour mission d'emmener les visqueux jusque dans le parc pour qu'ils subissent le même traitement que leurs meubles. Sur leur chemin est postée Dem', dont le travail est de les agrémenter qui de plumes de canaris, qui d'une queue de paon.

J'admire ma sœur. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas la patience de les voir tous défiler sans bâiller. Surtout sans voir le résultat.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'étais en train de déplorer le fait que je n'ai pas effectué ma révision annuelle de mon radar mental.

Black a comme moi compris qu'il est plus que temps pour nous de monter sur le toit. Nous remontons donc chacun notre escalier respectif, et là…

SCHBLAF !

Et oui, chers lecteurs, vous ne rêvez pas. Et moi non plus, à mon plus grand malheur. Sirius vient bel et bien de me rentrer dedans.

Nom du chapeau pointu du Ministre de la Magie.

Je suis tombée (mais sans rien perdre de ma classe naturelle), à vingt centimètres, grand maximum, de Black.

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Peine perdue.

Son odeur est à son image…plus divine, plus attirante que celle d'un gâteau au chocolat sortant du four.

Eury, si tu tiens à la vie, n'ouvre pas les yeux. N'ouvre pas les yeux ou tu vas buguer encore une fois…

- Tu veux imiter les taupes ?

Quel est le rapport avec une taupe ? Pourquoi Black me parle-t-il de taupe ? Je ne creuse pas de terrier, moi…

Ouvre les yeux, Eury, sinon je vais croire que je te fais trop d'effet.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Il me fait trop d'effet. Je ne peux pas me permettre de regarder devant moi tant que je sens sa divine odeur.

Minute…Black est encore plus crétin que ce que je pensais. Il répète toujours la même erreur, et moi, dans mon grand génie, je saisis la moindre perche qu'il me tend. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas finir par se retourner contre moi.

Un, deux, trois, j'ouvre les yeux !

Ne pas le regarder…ne pas le regarder…ne pas le regarder…

- Le problème, Sirius, je dis lentement sans cesser de lutter, c'est que tu me fais beaucoup trop d'effet à mon goût.

Sur ces paroles hautement philosophiques, je me lève et fonce comme une flèche vers le mur fermant l'accès à la salle commune.

C'est moi ou Black peine à me suivre ? Aucune endurance, ce type…

Couloir.

Les caquètements se font toujours entendre. Bien. Dem' a donc excellé en les transformant en canaris. Enfin, partiellement du moins.

- Miss Délos et Monsieur Black ! Venez ici immédiatement !

Glups. La bibliothécaire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que sa baguette fait la taille d'une cravache.

Par tous les Sombrals des calèches, elle est rapide. Très rapide. Elle a dû suivre un entraînement antidélos poussé.

Qu'elle ne le nie pas, ça se voit. Je sais de source sûre (comprendre j'ai écouté derrière une porte) que les professeurs ont tenu une réunion au sommet, échangeant leurs impressions, afin de savoir comment agir en quelle circonstance face à nous. Nous tous. Les neuf. Enfin, maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont inclure les Maraudeurs avec. Ils feraient mieux de se tenir sur leurs gardes : le nombre treize porte malheur (ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nos parents ont décidé que douze enfants étaient suffisants)

Priorité numéro un : échapper à cette folle furieuse !

Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de parler aux escaliers. Ça nous aurait pourtant aidé. C'est vrai, quoi, cette vieille bique est plus rapide que l'éclair. Impossible de la semer.

Désolée les garçons, mais vous allez devoir œuvrer sans nous…

Virage à droite. Toujours là.

Trois escaliers : toujours là.

Labyrinthe de couloirs : toujours là. Je commence à fatiguer, moi…

Quatre étages : au secours ! Il n'est pas dans ma philosophie de me rendre !

- Tu sais où on est ?

Purée, mais quel andouille, ce type ! Il ferait mieux de garder son souffle pour courir au lieu de l'épuiser à parler ! Et dire que je ne peux même pas le faire tomber ! Les Maraudeurs n'ont qu'un sens très moyen du sacrifice, et ça anéantirait tout le chemin déjà parcouru pour l'achèvement de mon plan.

Le pire, c'est que je suis obligée de lui répondre.

Et en plus il ne sait même pas compter…

Coup d'œil discret.

Comment il fait pour rester bien coiffé ? Et il ne dégouline même pas de sueur, c'est à ne rien y comprendre. Lui aussi connaît le sort anti transpirant ?

Mais c'est vrai qu'il sent toujours aussi bon…

- Eurynome ! Quel étage ?

Oups, je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre. Allons-y alors…Super Eury, à votre service !

- Septième étage !

- Alors on a une chance de lui échapper !

J'espère qu'il a raison, parce que la bibliothécaire n'est plus seule. Apparemment, Madame le professeur de vol a dégainé son balai et nous a décrété ennemi public numéros un. Malgré tout mon génie, je doute de pouvoir faire le poids contre un Comète 180.

Surtout que je fatigue.

Sirius bifurque brusquement dans une impasse. Misère, on est coincés.

Le pire c'est qu'il paraît être très fier de lui. Son reflet dans un miroir paraît être digne du plus haut intérêt.

Si je n'avais pas lancé un obscuro sur les deux bonnes femmes, nous serions déjà morts.

Eurynome Délos, sauveuse de l'humanité. Minute de silence.

Hé, mais qui interrompt mon recueillement ? Qui est l'imbécile qui a jugé bon de me faire tomber ?

Question à cent Gallions. Si j'avais parié, j'aurais perdu.

Le coupable se révèle être un sinistre idiot doublé d'un mannequin au charme intersidéral.

Oui, bon. Sirius. Je sais.

Il ne m'a pas faite tomber n'importe où, en plus.

Je me demande où on est… C'est laid, froid, humide et…étroit.

Le passage est clos.

Je suis prisonnière d'un miroir, au septième étage, dans un espace d'un mètre de largeur, en la brillante compagnie de Sirius Black.

Je veux bien déposer une gerbe à Merlin si je parviens à résister à cette odeur. Je serais sage. Promis. Plus aucune blague. Je réparerai mes torts.

Mais pourquoi sent-il aussi bon ?


	35. Une heure dans un passage secret

coucou! désolée pour le retard! promis, je ne recommencerai pas.

voici donc notre chère Eury...qui fait un sacré blocage! perso, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais à vous de juger.

quelqu'un m'a demandé quel est mon âge... c'est toi N'etoile, non? alors je réponds: j'aurais 18 ans le 1er décembre, soit dans moins d'un mois. mais je suis à la fac, ça me vieillit.

je voulais dire autre chose... ah oui. vous connaissez Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante? j'y suis inscrite sous le pseudo de Khana. mon roman s'appelle "Quatre Mondes". si vous voulez aller voir, vous êtes les bienvenus! pour laisser des commentaires - si vous êtes vraiment motivés - n'hésitez pas à aller sur .com, mon blog. je vais arranger le côté pas pratique.

merci de me lire, et merci pour vos reviews! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!

Ne riez pas, la situation n'est pas drôle du tout. Mais vraiment pas. Honnêtement, il y a mieux que d'être enfermé dans un couloir d'un mètre de large avec Black en attendant que des professeurs furieux se soient lassés de nous chercher.

Par tous les diables des enfers s'ils existent, Sirius a une odeur à tomber par terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester là-dedans, mais je risque fort de ne plus pouvoir répondre de moi…très bientôt.

Ma vieille Eury, reprends-toi en main. C'est cela. En main. Parle. Occupe-toi. Respire par la bouche. Oublie cette odeur à se damner. Pense à autre chose. Bouche-toi le nez.

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de prendre les bonnes résolutions du Nouvel An. Vous savez, celles qui ne tiennent pas plus de cinq minutes…

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de nous enfermer là-dedans ?

Non, surtout qu'il n'allume pas sa baguette ! Oh par tous les dieux grecs, romains, celtes, égyptiens, gaulois, hindous, japonais, mais comment je vais faire maintenant ? Il est trop beau pour que je ne bave pas !

Géranium dentu. J'avais dit que je penserais à autre chose.

- Tu tenais tant que cela à ce qu'on se fasse attraper ?

Stupide. Crétin. Abruti. Imbécile. Bêta. Andouille.

- Tu sais Bl…Sirius, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra échapper à la retenue.

- Certes, mais notre sort aurait été cent fois pire s'ils nous avaient attrapés. Crois-en notre expérience.

Sans vouloir le vexer, je crois que la mienne est largement supérieure. Les Maraudeurs ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville.

Et si je le vexais, justement ? Non, mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas comment sortir de ce truc, contrairement à lui, et il me déplairait fortement de terminer ma vie emmurée. Détail détaillé, en plus, mon plan risquerait d'en souffrir.

Dommage que je ne sois pas assez avancée, d'ailleurs. L'occasion aurait été parfaite. Quoique…ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer de mettre ce petit temps à profit.

Respire par la bouche, Eury. Ferme les yeux. Visualise…un lézard. Un elfe de maison. Un Serpentard. Pettigrow. Peu importe quoi, mais chasse cette splendide image de ton esprit.

Non, interdiction de penser à un chien !

- Admets que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Me sauver la vie ? Je ne crois pas, non. Par contre, Black m'a donné un renseignement précieux. Septième étage, miroir du couloir de DCFM. Passage secret.

Zut. Fichu plan. Crotte de hibou à la fraise. Je n'aime pas reconnaître mes torts, alors si en plus je dois mentir là-dessus…

Surtout que j'aurais de loin préféré être loin d'ici. Enfin, quand je dis loin, c'est très très loin. Sur Mars, ça m'irait bien.

Au moins je ne sentirais plus son odeur aussi divine que celle d'une rose tout juste éclose… fin de la page de poésie, ça ne paraît pas trop être mon truc.

Eury, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu respirais par la bouche ?

Et voilà que je recommence à me parler à moi-même. Je dois être dingue. C'est cela. Je suis dingue. Misère, Black commence à déteindre.

Occupe-toi les neurones, ma vieille, ce sera plus sage.

Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, devant vos yeux ébaubis, je vais faire quelque chose de censé !

- D'accord, admettons que tu m'aies sauvé la vie. On est où, au fait ? je demande en tentant discrètement de rouvrir le passage.

Ce qui rate, évidement. Enfin, je dois dire à ma décharge que tenter des sortilèges au hasard ne peut avoir qu'un résultat…hasardeux.

L'abus de Black est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération.

- C'est un passage secret qu'on a découvert en deuxième année, répond Black à ma grande surprise. Il mène à l'extérieur de l'école. Le concierge ne le connaît pas, aucun danger qu'il ne nous trouve.

Oh si, il nous trouvera : quand nous serons sortis. Mais bon, une retenue de plus ou une de moins…nous n'en sommes plus à compter. Même Aphrodite les collectionne, et avec brio je dois dire.

- Donc, tu as l'intention de rester ici…des heures…en attendant qu'il se lasse ?

Des heures…roooooooh…comment je vais faire, moi, pour résister ? Jamais je n'ai autant maudit Dame Nature qui a cru bon de lui donner le plus attirant des parfums. Et un visage si parfait… Des yeux d'onyx… Nom d'un lapin rose, je m'y noierais. Heureusement que je le vois à peine, sinon j'ignore ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Il a une telle grâce naturelle, un tel charme, que je le soupçonne d'avoir du sang Vélan, et pas qu'un peu.

A se damner. Voilà ce qu'il est. A se damner.

Je crois que je suis folle… Ce n'est pas une découverte, ça, je le savais déjà. Il n'empêche, je dois avoir un sacré grain pour être aussi sensible à la beauté diabolique de Sirius. Surtout que, de nous cinq, je suis la seule à être aussi atteinte.

C'est peut-être parce que je suis moi, tout simplement.

La perfection doit avoir ses imperfections, car si elle est trop parfaite elle n'apporte que de l'ennui, ce qui n'est pas compatible avec une véritable perfection.

Phrase philosophique du jour. Je vous laisse méditer dessus.

Et zut. Voilà que Mnémosyne commence à déteindre sur moi maintenant.

Fin du petit intermède. Désolée. Je crains de m'être légèrement laissée emporter. Enfin, je dois dire à ma décharge que ce n'est guère évident d'avoir les idées claires avec pareil dieu dans les parages.

Si Black n'était pas aussi stupide, je croirais que je suis amoureuse de lui. Heureusement que non. Ça me rendrait la tâche cent fois plus compliquée encore.

Il n'empêche…L'heure de la vengeance va bientôt sonner, mon gars ! Tu vas tellement souffrir que jusqu'à ta mort [prochaine, selon toute vraisemblance] tu ne pourras plus regarder un balai en face sans te maudire.

Acteur de sa propre destruction, vous dis-je. Ce type est un vrai kamikaze.

Oui, bon, fin du bonus. Eurynome Héra Délos, cesse de penser à lui, d'accord ? C'est mieux pour ta santé mentale.

Je n'avais pas posé une question, au fait ?

Et zut. Black me répond, activé en mode « je t'aurais un jour ». Je déteste jouer ce jeu-là. Ça lui donne l'impression de gagner, et ça ne me plaît pas. Vraiment, je regrette le bon temps des cocards à volonté.

- Ça t'embête ? dit le métis beauté/crétinerie. Tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec moi et moi seul ? Pourtant, je croyais que je te faisais de l'effet…

Et si je lui disais qu'il me donne envie de vomir ? Ce serait drôle, et parfaitement mensonger. J'en ai plus que marre de devoir dire des vérités déplaisantes, tout cela au nom de ma vengeance. Vrai, le trucider, je veux bien, mais de là à m'y briser, il y a tout de même un monde.

Vous connaissez le mythe grec de Narcisse ? Ce pauvre type est mort de faim pour avoir oublié de manger à force d'admirer son reflet. Je crois que je risque d'en faire une version moderne…non, pas de doute, il faut que je me libère de Black.

- De l'effet, certes, mais je n'ai pas dit lequel, je réplique avec le talent en mensonge d'un politicien. Lorsque je te regarde, je ne vois qu'un clébard ayant besoin d'un bon toilettage. En plus, tu sens le chien mouillé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un tableau idyllique.

Yes ! Le mode « dragueur » est hors d'usage. Black s'enfonce un peu dans le couloir et détourne la tête. Susceptible ? Ça m'étonnerait. Au regard de tout ce qu'il a supporté avant Noël, mes derniers mots n'étaient que du petit lait.

- Je croyais que tu voulais cesser tes bêtises puériles, grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'est le cas. Si j'avais gardé la même optique, tu serais déjà mort, mon cher.

- Et là, tu es en mode « gentille » ?

Et lui en version « touche pas à mon os ! ».

- Parfaitement, trésor, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé « mon cher »… Je plaisantais. En fait, je me demandais quelle était la marque de ton eau de toilette.

Ben quoi ? Je vais aux renseignements, c'est tout ! Si je m'en achète un flacon, peut-être que je parviendrais à assez m'habituer à ce parfum pour y résister. D'accord, c'est loin d'être gagné, mais tous les moyens sont bons pour que je me défende. Il est exclu que je mette à exécution ma vengeance avec pareille faiblesse. Ça pourrait me perdre.

Nom d'un Black intelligent-donc-impossible, j'ai des faiblesses. Ouch, ça fait tout de même un sacré coup sur le moral.

Désolée, je crois que je me suis encore perdue dans l'admiration que j'ai pour mon extraordinaire personne.

- Je n'en mets pas.

Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi ? C'est son odeur naturelle ? Non, mais comment c'est possible ? Il sent trop bon pour que ce soit vrai ! Il est donc possible que pareil canon soit aussi stupide ? Dame Nature ferait mieux de prendre sa retraite, nom d'une arquebuse, pareille erreur relève de la faute professionnelle !

Il faut que je m'éloigne. C'est cela. Eloignons-nous. Partons en exploration de ce couloir. Sauvons notre peau et notre santé mentale.

Quoi, je dis nous ? Ben oui, je suis si important que je compte pour deux…

Encore désolée, je crois que ça m'a reprise. Mais je dois avouer que je m'aime tellement que je ne parviens que difficilement à ne pas chanter mes louanges.

Oups ! Heu, oui, je disais donc…explorer ce passage secret…

Hein ? C'est moi ou Black me retient ? Arg, non, je ne sais pas, moi, qu'il m'attrape par le col ou même par les cheveux, mais PAS PAR LA TAILLE !

Quoique…héhé…huhu…I'm the best ! J'ai tellement bien géré mon coup que Black est presque mûr… Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'attendrais tout de même deux semaines. Ce sera plus classe.

Tout grand génie a ses limites, même si ça me fait mal de devoir le dire. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça me ferait autant d'effet.

Heureusement qu'on est dans le noir, sinon Black verrait que je deviens tomate-version-Mnémosyne. Ce serait vraiment la honte.

- Eury, reste en place s'il te plaît. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps…

Il y a intérêt pour ma santé mentale ! J'ignore depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, mais je crois que je commence à débloquer complètement. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me préserver, pourtant, vous êtes témoins.

Je lui dis de me lâcher ou pas ?

D'un côté il ne me fait pas mal…c'est plutôt bon signe…

Mais de l'autre…ça me fait beaucoup trop d'effet pour que je sois pleinement satisfaite.

Oui, bon, d'accord, attendons.

Petit test à l'intention de ce dieu vivant de la bêtise : lâchera ou ne lâchera pas ? Dans les deux cas, de toute façon, il court à sa perte.

Hoho…il ne me lâche pas ! Black me tient encore comme une peluche lorsqu'il colle son oreille au revers du miroir.

Il se la joue peau-rouge ? Ugh, Folle Furieuse avoir envie d'embr…embêter Chien Crétin.

- C'est bon, murmure-t-il au bout d'une interminable attente (il sent trop bon !). On peut y aller.

Le passage s'ouvre, et je me jette dehors. Enfin je respire ! Cinq secondes encore et je craquais.


	36. Ditesmoi que je rêve

coucou!

désolée pour l'absence. je sais, ça fait un mois que je ne suis pas venue. j'ai honte. mais je devais préparer mes examens. j'ai toujours pas fini, d'ailleurs, mais...CE SONT LES VACANCES! youpi! ça se fête par un chapitre, non?

allez, j'vous laisse lire...

Que ceux qui haïssent la Saint Valentin lèvent le doigt !

Je suis du nombre. C'est mièvre, pathétique, dégoûtant. En un mot…rose.

Surtout que je viens d'assister au spectacle le moins ragoûtant de toute l'année.

Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai encouragé Black à caser Lupin avec Mnémosyne. Deux semaines que nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés pendant plus d'une heure derrière le miroir du septième étage.

Deux semaines, la fin de l'échéance pour la réalisation de la partie 1 de mon plan.

Deux semaines que nous avons tous passées en retenue chaque soir.

Deux semaines que Sirius s'arrange pour laisser Mné et son pote seuls pendant que nous astiquons les trophées.

Deux semaines que je me dis que Lupin n'est pas une flèche.

Cette date n'est pas anodine. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La fête des imbéciles. Des andouilles. De ceux qui croient encore qu'échanger leur bave en public augmente leur amour.

L'amour, passe encore. Je crois qu'il existe pour quelques personnes. Mais se donner en spectacle, c'est tout sauf ragoûtant.

Ce jour aurait été idéal pour faire une blague. Enorme mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas se faire renvoyer.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à cela.

J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, ce matin. Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons que je suis tellement bonne comédienne que Maïa a cru que j'étais épuisée et m'a laissée en paix.

Pourtant, je me demande comment j'aurais pu dormir. Mné a chanté un vieux couplet romantique pendant toute la nuit. Je suis sûre qu'elle rêvait de Lupin. Et dire que j'ai donné mon aval pour créer pareil monstre. Oh, détrompez-vous. Elle ne sort pas avec Lupin. Pas encore.

Ce matin…je réfléchissais. Ce que je fais encore à cette heure-ci, d'ailleurs.

Pour être franche, je viens de me prendre en flagrant délit de faillibilité.

J'ai un problème. Enorme. Insurmontable. Gigantesque.

JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT REALISER MON PLAN ! Enfin, la partie 1. Pour les deux autres, je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup moins de problèmes.

Et Maïa s'étonne que je paraisse préoccupée. En même temps, j'ai de quoi penser. Faire, c'est une chose. Le terrain me paraît à peu près bon.

Mais les réactions de ma fratrie, ç'en est une autre…

J'espère que Lupin et Mné vont faire un peu diversion. C'est vrai, quoi, histoire que je ne me prenne pas tout dans la figure immédiatement.

Il est midi. Je suis plutôt grosse mangeuse au naturel, mais le fait est que là, j'en avale encore moins qu'avant un match de Quidditch.

Comment faire, nom d'un lutin de Cornouailles, comment faire ?

La Grande Salle regorge de couples. Entre eux s'échangent les petits noms mièvres, du genre « mon oiseau en sucre » ou « mon petit lapin ». Les lapins, moi, je les mets à la casserole !

Un peu de thym…de l'huile…un peu de crème…j'adore ça. Essayez, vous verrez.

Et encore, ils sont moins démonstratifs que ce qui aurait pu se faire. Heureusement que j'ai mis de l'ail dans les marmites sur le coup de dix heures. Vous pouvez me croire, ce n'était pas la petite dose.

Chose étrange pour qui n'est pas instruit des affaires de la fratrie, nous ne sommes que quatre. Les triplés mijotent quelque chose, Aphrodite est avec ses amis, et Mnémosyne est censée être allée rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

Censée.

Censée, parce que quand je la vois entrer dans la Grande Salle, je me doute qu'elle a dû discuter avec bien plus que la bibliothécaire.

Lupin la tient par la taille, et ma sœur est rouge Souaffle.

Je crois que je vais vomir…

Mné s'installe à côté de nous, guettant vaguement notre approbation. Enfin, la mienne surtout. Vu comment je l'ai harcelée après le pacte avec les Maraudeurs, elle doit craindre mon illustre courroux, telle une déesse descendue de l'Olympe.

Remarquez, elle n'a pas si tort. Dans la mythologie grecque, Eurynome était une déesse. Enfin, une océanide. Presque aucune différence.

Je refuse de la regarder. C'est hors de question. Je la vexe ? Tant pis. Le bien-être de mon estomac prévaut, je crois.

Et zut, voilà les Maraudeurs restants qui débarquent. Potter a une joue plus rouge que l'autre. Ça m'aurait étonnée, aussi, s'il n'avait rien tenté. Quel nigaud ! Il devrait s'acheter un nouveau cerveau, je sais que ce ne sont pas les sous qui lui manquent.

Regarde la nappe, Eury…regarde la nappe… Tant que tu n'as rien décidé, regarde la nappe…

Hum, solution éphémère. Mnémosyne tente désespérément d'attirer mon attention. Quoique…si ça peut me garder les idées en place…

Ma vieille Eury, il est temps pour toi de briller ! Joue donc ton chef d'œuvre.

- Eury ? murmure Mnémosyne à côté de moi. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es blanche comme la nappe.

Bien sûr, elle ne connaît pas la méthode caméléon ? Se fondre dans le décor. Là, en l'occurrence, je ne suis pas loin d'être vraiment prise pour un linge.

- Mal au ventre, je grogne d'un air parfaitement convaincant (le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité) J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'es pas en état de continuer la journée comme ça. Quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est moi qui…

Entre autres. Entre autres. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais, et puis…il n'y a tout de même pas que ça. Comment je vais faire, par le chignon de la vieille peau ?

- Ne te fatigue pas, je dis en réussissant vaguement à sourire. Reste là. Je vais y aller moi-même.

Je me rends compte – trop tard – que ce n'est pas un excellent plan. Les Maraudeurs sont encore dans l'allée tandis que je me dirige vers la porte en un mouvement de cape.

En temps normal, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé de croiser Black. Mais là…c'est différent. Je ne veux pas me laisser influencer par son physique de rêve tant que je n'ai pas trouvé THE plan.

Et je n'ai plus qu'une demi-journée. Toute personne inférieure à mon génie n'y parviendrait pas, mais je ne suis pas Eurynome Délos pour rien.

Tentons un passage discret…Merlin, si tu es vraiment aussi fort qu'on le dit, fais qu'il ne comprenne pas que c'est moi…

- Eury ? Ça ne va pas ?

Merlin, tu es un abruti. J'ai bien eu raison de ne jamais te faire confiance, et je crois que je vais continuer. Faux frère ! Quand je pense que tu es le premier des sorciers…

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je parle à Black. Il m'a posé une question et je ficherais tout en l'air si je ne répondais pas.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment, je murmure en augmentant mon air abattu.

- Malade ?

Tu l'as dit bouffi.

- Ecœurée.

- Ah…

B.

Désolée, c'était minable. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

Minute…ce n'est pas normal, pourquoi Black reste sur place ?

En plus, je le trouve bien près de moi…

Mais à quoi il pense ?

Oh nom d'un hippogriffe, je sens cette odeur…son odeur… Qu'il s'éloigne sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actions…et la chose aurait beaucoup moins de classe.

Incroyable…il n'a pas le moindre bouton d'acné.

J'hésite : je touche ses cheveux ou pas ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près…Et je regrette de n'avoir pas tenté l'expérience avant. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : magnifique.

Black s'arrête deux secondes. Il se mord la lèvre, et moi, rapide comme le ver de terre, je commence à peut-être comprendre ce qu'il a en tête.

Je n'y crois pas, il a fait preuve de plus d'intelligence que moi ? J'ai peut-être une tumeur au cerveau…A moins que sa marraine ne soit une fée.

Faut que je consulte un guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste.

Non non non…très mauvaise idée…je n'ai pas fait assez de préparation psychologique…Non pas que je n'avais pas déjà pensé à cet instant, mais dans mes nombreux rêves, c'était moi l'actrice principale. Lui subissait, et moi je profitais.

Pourquoi c'est le contraire qui est en train de se produire ?

Black m'attrape le menton. Je ne résiste pas. Ce type est un prédateur à l'état pur, le monstre par excellence. Il envoûte ses victimes. Il faut absolument que je trouve son truc.

Waouh…quels yeux… C'est le noir le plus pur qu'il m'a jamais été donné de voir. On dirait deux pierres précieuses. Elles brillent avec tellement de lumière qu'on les prendrait presque pour des diamants. Je suis en train d'admirer deux onyx, les plus beaux, les plus rares, les plus lumineux.

Alors voyons…qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans… Hésitation, concentration, défi… Hum, il faudra que j'arrange cela. Plus tard. Oui, c'est cela. Plus tard. Il y a plus urgent. Plus urgent, et plus intéressant, comme cet envoûtant parfum qui me prend une nouvelle fois.

Misère…Il n'y a plus entre nous que deux centimètres.

Deux minuscules centimètres qu'il me serait si facile de franchir… 2% d'un mètre, ce n'est rien…

J'hésite.

Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que c'est mon esprit qui hésite. Mon corps, lui, sait ce qu'il doit faire. Sans que je ne le leur ai demandé, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'elles-mêmes.

0,00002 kilomètres. Nom d'un castor sans poils…

Je retire. Il n'y a plus de deux centimètres. Plus aucun écart.

Je n'y crois pas !

Parfum légèrement capiteux, chaud, juste dans les bonnes doses.

Encore mieux que dans mes rêves !

On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais Black embrasse comme un dieu !

Un dieu…

Une minuscule partie de mon cerveau analyse la situation : Black a pris les devants. Zut. Il faut que je fasse vraiment attention. Il a beau être encore plus bête que ses pieds, je me doute qu'il n'a pas la moindre envie de me laisser mener le jeu, maintenant.

Bon, d'un autre côté, il m'ôte toute la migraine. Problème réglé.

Mais ce n'est qu'une minuscule partie de mon illustre cerveau. L'autre, en majorité absolue, et bien…à ma grande honte…profite.

En même temps, c'est un dieu vivant ! Difficile de résister à pareils arguments…

Il sent si bon… Ses lèvres sont d'une telle douceur que, tout compte fait, je comprends ce que peuvent lui trouver toutes ces greluches.

Oh, nom d'un dragon à trois pattes, je crois que je vais défaillir. Il me serre contre lui maintenant…

J'ose ? J'ose. Après tout, s'il était contre, il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer.

J'y mets les mains.

Waw. Je crois que…waw. Encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Pourtant, j'ai la mémoire fidèle. Il faudra tout de même que je vois cela de mes yeux. Je crois que je vais me remettre au Quidditch.

C'est parti pour une petite exploration ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer une si jolie occasion, tout de même.

Je suis sûre qu'il fait une heure de musculation tous les matins. Il n'y a que ça comme solution.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Black, il n'est pas en reste. Ses propres mains visitent ce qu'il n'a dû que se contenter d'imaginer jusqu'alors. Mais il demeure prudent. Sa connaissance de la force de mes poings surpasse celle de l'ensemble de l'école.

N'insistez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner de détails sur la chose en elle-même. J'en serais bien incapable, et puis ça ne regarde que moi, bande de petits curieux !

Oh non ! Il n'aurait pas l'intention de me lâcher…si ?

Bouée de secours. Je m'accroche à son cou. Nom d'un rhinocéros sans cornes, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête ! Maintenant que j'ai goûté une fois au fruit défendu, je crains d'être devenue accro.

Je n'espère pas, tout de même. Ça rendrait la suite plus difficile. Ça ne me paraît déjà pas gagné. Si j'étais sage, j'irais faire une thérapie. Mais je ne suis pas sage. Et puis je n'aime pas Sainte Mangouste.

Et zut. Il m'a lâchée.

Coup d'œil à ma montre. Nom d'un crapaud, on n'a quand même pas passé dix minutes…comme ça…dans la Grande Salle ?

Hum, d'accord, question stupide. Il suffit de voir la tête que tirent tous les élèves. Et je ne parle même pas de mes sœurs. Je n'ose pas les regarder en face.

Héhé, toutes les greluches certifiées 100% faune locale paraissent méditer mon assassinat. Navrée pour elles, mais je trouve que les cercueils de la nouvelle collection de Funérasorcier sont loin d'être confortables.

Dix minutes. Pas mal pour une première fois.

- Ça va mieux ?

Triple bouse de dragon, j'avais oublié que non content d'avoir le plus beau visage de la terre, Black a aussi une voix à se damner.

Et il sent tellement bon…il faudra que je songe à lui piquer une de ses chemises.

- Pas sûre…refais voir ?

Oups…les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Parole de Délos.

Manifestement, Black est loin d'être perturbé. A dire vrai, je crois même qu'il est content de ma réponse. Il sourit comme un dieu, m'empoigne à bras le corps, et se met en devoir de répondre à ma demande.

Cool, quand même…

alors? vous vous y attendiez ou pas? ;) merci de m'avoir lue! je vais assayer de reprendre mes publications tous les mardis! et... Joyeuses Fêtes!

biz,

Chumani


	37. Jason's view

**coucou!**

**je sais, je suis une grosse affreuse méchante aux publications aléatoires, et qui en plus n'a même pas updaté son autre fic. PIRE, qui ne répond pas aux reviews. mais j'ai quelques explications:**

**d'abord, j'ai été malade. je le suis encore un peu. je pense que mon cousin m'a refilé sa grippe par l'intermédiaire de ma tante, qui elle-même n'a pas été touchée. charmant, non?**

**ensuite, je suis en période d'examens! je n'en ai plus que deux, le 11 janvier. après, promis, je suis plus régulière. je ne reprends les cours que le 24, je tâcherai de trouver un peu de temps à vous consacrer outre les soldes... :P**

**ENFIN, j'ai eu un petit moment de déprime.**

**voilà, c'est dit. désolée encore, je suis vraiment une auteur indigne. si vous trépignez vraiment d'impatience, allez voir , où je publie sous le pseudo de Khana. le site est plus petit qu'ici, et surtout tout est écrit en français... donc pour moi c'est plus facile. j'ai beau parler anglais couramment, je ne suis pas bilingue. **

**enfin bref, OSEF. la misérable petite Chumani impardonnable se retire pour vous laisser lire (jolie rime... :P)**

**biiiiiiiiiiiz!**

POV Jason

Je remonte en courant le couloir de l'aile est. Quelques élèves pestent, tant pis pour eux. Je suis un Délos, ils savent que s'attaquer à moi serait provoquer les foudres de ma fratrie.

Il faut que j'arrive à temps.

Ulysse et Ajax sont prévenus. Ils savent que je manque le cours de Sortilèges pour une raison de la plus haute importance.

Je dois absolument parler à Eury.

Je la connais bien, vous savez. Je suis un peu son confident, presque son meilleur ami. Elle me dit tout, sauf quel sera mon cadeau de Noël. Enfin, tout…c'est ce que je croyais. Lorsque Aphrodite m'a bondi dessus pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, j'ai bien cru que la Terre avait cessé de tourner rond.

Eurynome sort avec Sirius Black.

Elle ne m'avait rien dit de ce béguin. J'en ai d'abord été un peu vexé, mais lorsque je me suis approché d'elle pour lui en faire gentiment le reproche, elle s'est empressée de se jeter au cou de son nouveau petit ami afin de lui faire découvrir le goût de son thé.

Ça m'a pas mal intrigué. J'ai cogité toute la matinée, et finalement, j'ai compris…enfin, je crois. Ce que je sais, en tout cas, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. En bon frangin (c'est fou ce que je suis dévoué. Je m'admire), j'ai décidé de tirer ça au clair, histoire de vérifier qu'Eury ne s'attaque pas à plus gros poisson qu'elle.

Ah. Je la vois. Sans son nouveau compère, pour l'instant. Ça vaut mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit.

A la réflexion, je ne pense pas qu'il sache combien Eury et moi sommes proches. Je préfère cela. Les filles le savent, Ulysse et Ajax aussi, et c'est bien suffisant.

Zut. Voilà le nouveau jouet qui s'approche. J'accélère la cadence. Il est exclu qu'il la rejoigne avant que je n'arrive. J'aurais l'air malin, moi, et elle sauterait encore sur l'occasion de m'éviter.

Pff…j'aurais dû prendre mon balai. Eurynome m'a vu, maintenant, et je suis prêt à parier mes frères qu'elle va encore essayer d'esquiver. Il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que ma grande sœur se déchire dans je ne sais encore trop quel plan.

En plus, je suis vraiment inquiet. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Eurynome et Black…quel couple improbable. C'est ce que pense toute l'école, mais personne n'a songé à prolonger la réflexion. Personne n'a fait le lien entre le caractère revanchard de ma sœur et…l'affaire du Cognard.

Si jamais elle fait ça…ce serait mérité pour Black. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas envoyer ma sœur à l'infirmerie. Mais ce ne serait pas anodin. Elle risque d'y laisser bien plus qu'un ou deux mois de sa vie !

C'est cela, en fait, mon boulot. La secouer lorsqu'elle va trop loin.

Attention…Ça y est j'y suis. Avant Black. Je suis le meilleur. Ha ! Battu à la course par un élève plus jeune que lui. Il peut me faire confiance, bientôt, tout Gryffondor sera au courant.

- Ma chère Eury, je sais que tu es très occupée en ce moment, mais aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Si elle refuse, je la tire par le col et l'emmène quand même. Non mais ! On n'échappe pas à Jason Délos comme ça. Elle devrait le savoir, puisqu'elle m'a transmit son art.

Ah ! Je crois qu'elle a compris le message. Cette chère enfant dépose ses affaires dans les bras d'une Maïa à peine surprise.

- Tu me gaves, Jase, murmure-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement.

Je la gave ? Oh mais je le sais. Je le sais, et je continue, parce qu'elle le veut. Je crois que c'est plus fort qu'elle. Ce n'est pas facile d'être l'aînée d'une famille de douze enfants, alors elle partage sa responsabilité avec moi, premier des triplés à être né.

Ça lui fait du bien, d'être un peu secouée. En plus, elle dit que je l'embête, mais si ça ce trouve ce n'est pas tellement le cas que cela. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'Histoire de la Magie était une matière intéressante. Et puis ça lui pendait au nez. Son jeu de savonnette n'a fait que hâter mon envie de lui parler.

- Je te la rends dans quelques jours ! je ne puis m'empêcher de lancer à Black qui tire une parfaite tête d'abruti.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Eury se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle a donc vu, elle aussi. Elle a vu et n'a aucune pitié. Je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé, sur ce coup-là.

Eurynome ne l'aime pas. Pire encore, elle le considère comme étant un crétin fini. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche avec lui, alors ?

J'avise une salle vide et m'empresse de l'occuper. Eury me suit, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Ben tient, c'est de moi qu'elle rigole maintenant. Je crois que ma sollicitude l'amuse au plus haut point, mais je la connais assez pout savoir qu'elle n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde.

- Quelle brutalité, mes aïeux ! s'exclame-t-elle à peine la porte fermée. Tu m'as presque kidnappée !

- Il fallait bien ça, tu m'évitais.

- Moi ? Non. En quel honneur ? Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Tu me connais, Jase. Je te confie tout.

En effet, je la connais, et j'ai d'autant plus de raisons d'être inquiet. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Ça peut prendre avec Black mais moi je ne joue pas.

- Tout ? je répète en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Vraiment tout ?

Pitié, scroutt à pétards, qu'elle ne me sorte pas encore une ânerie. Ce serait étonnant, mais enfin…on ne sait jamais avec elle.

- J'ai…peut-être…oublié une chose ou deux.

Peut-être ? PEUT-ÊTRE ? Te rends-tu comptes seulement de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Absolument. Je discute avec toi.

Haha, très malin. C'est la répartie la plus profonde que je n'ai jamais entendue. Il n'empêche, c'est assez significatif, comme réponse : elle me cache quelque chose.

- Eury, arrête tes bêtises. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce qu'il en est.

- J'aimerais te renseigner, mais je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Silence. Elle ne sait rien ? Nom d'un petit pois, elle ne sait rien ? Mais qui tire les ficelles, alors ? Depuis quand perd-t-elle tout contrôle ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Si tu avais été là lorsque tout a commencé, tu aurais vu que ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert le dossier. C'est lui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.

- Depuis quand tu te laisses mener ? Ce n'est pas dans ton genre. Donc…il n'y a qu'une solution…tu es amoureuse de lui.

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai…très utile, surtout avec Eury. Croyez-en mon expérience. Il n'empêche, l'avantage n'est pas que pour moi. Elle a bien besoin d'être secouée, et c'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche.

- Dis-moi franchement, Jase…crois-tu…que je serais capable…de sortir avec un garçon sans l'aimer ?

Depuis quand elle parle en énigmes ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle gagne du temps ! Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait vraiment rien. Nom d'une salade, il faut vraiment que je remettre une médaille à Black. Il a réussi à brouiller le cerveau féminin le plus tortueux de tous les temps.

- Et bien…je dis en pesant soigneusement mes mots, dans des circonstances ordinaires…je ne crois pas.

- Mais tu penses que ce ne sont pas des circonstances ordinaires.

- En effet. Je n'oublie pas…que tu as une vieille affaire avec Sirius. Vous êtes, avoue-le, le couple le plus improbable de tous les temps. Il est donc légitime que je me pose des questions.

- Et si je l'aimais ?

Ah, ça, c'est du bluff. Eurynome est bonne comédienne, excellente même, mais je la connais assez pour savoir que si elle pouvait changer d'avis au sujet de Black, ça ne se ferait pas en un mois.

Mais bon, je n'ai pas intérêt à lui dire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire crier dessus par une fille pareille. Quand elle s'y met, c'est une véritable harpie.

Si je ne l'appréciais pas autant, j'aurais de sérieuses raisons d'abandonner ce boulot.

- C'est ton séjour au quatrième étage qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Quoi, vous l'ignoriez ? Je suis au courant, oui. Le soir même, Eury nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que les trois autres zigotos connaissent tout de l'affaire, eux aussi. Cependant, elle n'a pas dit un mot de ses sensations à ce moment-là. Honte à moi, j'ai oublié de lui poser la question.

Il faut que je me rattrape.

- Pas vraiment…il n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Ah parce que…tout de même…non, c'est impossible…

- Attends…tu dis que toi…Black…

- Tu sais, Jase, j'ai un énorme problème. Sirius est loin d'être la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais il me fait beaucoup plus d'effet que je ne le voudrais.

Waw. De l'effet. Eury influencée par un agent extérieur. Je demande à voir…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Tu es content, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Mais le fait est que…je suis assez sensible à certains facteurs.

- Certains facteurs ?

Ça expliquerait son matage secret, devenu avéré depuis les vacances de Noël. Intéressant, ça. Il faudra que je le lui ressorte un jour.

- Est-ce si compliqué que cela à comprendre ? Sirius a une odeur à se damner, un corps de rêve, et le visage le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Il t'en faut plus ?

Si je comprends bien… Ma pauvre sœur a totalement flashé sur le physique de notre Black national. Mais enfin, ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle sort avec lui…je la connais bien, pour elle l'esprit est aussi important que l'apparence.

Je hausse néanmoins un sourcil dubitatif, histoire de paraître crédible. Le meilleur moyen pour lui tirer les vers du nez, est de la forcer à donner des explications. Jouer l'idiot. Comme ça, chacun est satisfait. J'ai mes détails – que je garde pour moi – et elle a avoué à voix haute ce qu'elle pense, et ne peut plus se voiler la face.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être sa conscience, parfois ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait sans moi ?

- Alors tu sors avec lui…pour sa tête ?

Grognement incompréhensible. Je crois que j'arrive dans la partie sensible. Bon, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à creuser…

- Pas vraiment, finit-elle par avouer à contrecœur. Disons…que ça me facilite la tâche.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, parce que tu serais furieux.

- Donc tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je m'en doutais. Est-ce que…par hasard…ça aurait un rapport avec le Cognard ?

Soupir. Oh non non non…Pitié, non…Je crois que j'ai raison…

- Tu te venges…comme ça ? Tu te venges en sortant avec Sirius ?

- Jase…ce n'est pas aussi simple. Comment pourrais-je me venger de lui par cette manière, puisque c'est lui qui a tout commencé ? Sirius m'a embrassée ! Je ne me suis pas jetée à son cou !

Si elle est vraiment aussi sensible à son physique qu'elle l'a dit tout à l'heure, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, mais elle est en train de se droguer à son odeur, en fait.

Le sevrage sera difficile, j'en ai peur… Pitié, Roi des oignons, faites que je n'ai pas ensuite à ramasser les morceaux ! Eurynome transformée en guimauve…beurk. C'est bon pour Mnémosyne, ça. Eury n'a jamais été adepte des mots d'amour et surnoms mielleux, pas plus que des rendez-vous secrets dans les placards…ou derrière un miroir du quatrième étage…

- Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il ?

Deuxième soupir. Fichtre, ça m'a l'air sérieux. Elle n'avancerait tout de même pas à l'aveugle…si ?

- Je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par avouer.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que tu as parfaitement compris. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Sirius. D'un côté, il m'a cherchée, mais de l'autre…je ne crois pas qu'il me fasse entièrement confiance. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas.

- Je croyais que tu le prenais pour un crétin.

- J'ai changé de regard.

Le début de la folie… Dieu des betteraves, préservez sa santé mentale. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas mordue.

Quoique je me demande si la mienne ne serait pas plus en danger. Je parle à des légumes. Eury a déteint sur moi, je crois.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je ne dois pas montrer que je le prends pour un idiot. Je le vois beaucoup plus souvent, et j'ai fini par remarquer…en fait…

Pourvu qu'elle ne dise pas qu'il est intelligent ! Ce serait irrécupérable.

- …que son frère est cent fois pire. Et Potter remporte la palme.

Ouf !

- Il ne s'agit donc qu'une fonction de point de vue. Je ne le vois plus tel qu'il est, mais par rapport à un autre facteur.

Pour résumer…Eury a une idée en tête mais refuse de m'en faire part. Je ne réussirais pas à lui faire cracher le morceau, elle est trop têtue pour m'avouer qu'elle s'apprête à mettre en œuvre un plan machiavélique.

Je donnerais cher pour savoir lequel.

Mais – ce qui est assez dangereux – elle ne sait pas exactement où elle en est. Son regard sur Black est différent qu'au début de l'année. Outre le fait qu'elle le considère comme un Apollon, je crois qu'elle n'a contre lui que des griefs anciens. Son changement – bien que volontaire – de regard n'est pas inoffensif. Si Eury le déteste encore, c'est parce qu'il a failli la tuer.

Remarquez, c'est exactement pour la même raison que je ne peux pas le voir en peinture.

Quant à lui…par toutes les carottes du monde, je crois qu'il joue. Il joue, mais ce jeu-là est différent. Eury doit représenter pour lui un défi, mais il est clair qu'il ne la regarde pas comme les autres filles : il la place sur un pied d'égalité avec lui.

L'aime-t-il ou non ? Hum, je ne crois pas. Pas encore, du moins. Les contraires, s'attirent, c'est vrai, mais on dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Eurynome et Sirius sont très différents en apparence, mais leurs fonds ne sont pas si éloignés qu'on pourrait le croire. Tous deux ont besoin de défis, de bataille. Ils vivent dans un perpétuel combat, toujours en repoussant les limites.

J'attends de voir… Si Eury se montre sous son vrai jour, il y a des chances pour qu'elle l'attrape pour de bon. La connaissant, ça risque d'arriver. Jamais elle n'acceptera d'être un simple défi. Elle voudra gagner, et se révélera…de manière volontaire.

Le tout, c'est qu'elle ne tombe pas dedans elle aussi.

Et bien, dire qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter que Mnémosyne et Remus sortent ensembles…

Je crois qu'il va bientôt y avoir de l'action dans l'air…

**je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi... j'adore Jason! Ajax et Ulysse sont sympas aussi! mais je suis désolée, Ajax et Ulysse sont mariés, et Jason et fiancés. Ajax est d'ailleurs le mari de White Bird, une auteure d'hpfanfiction, dont je suis la beta. sa fic se nomme "Mary n'est pas une femme, elle est beaucoup plus!" si vous allez sur hpf, allez y faire un tour, ça vaut le passage.**

**j'ai fini...à la revoyure!**


	38. Chapitre inutile

**coucou! désolée, ce chapitre est totalement inutile. je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, lors d'une panne d'inspiration. il ne sert qu'à mettre en valeur le jeu permanent entre Eurynome et Sirius. **

**mis à part ça, "Insertion" reprend, pour ceux qui connaissent.**

**dernier point, j'ai un roman en cours sur Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante (nom à rentrer dans Google) sous le pseudo de Khana. c'est du fantasy, et il se nomme "Quatre Mondes". Si vous voulez tenir compagnie à la pauvre petite Sarah Elis abandonnée par une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et étrangère dans un monde magique, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir. elle fait beaucoup de bêtises...**

**aux dernières nouvelles, elle a envoyé son grand-père se faire voir, alors que c'est le personnage le plus important du monde dans lequel elle vit. charmante, la gosse.**

**merci de me lire!**

J'adore les cours de Binns.

Ne pensez surtout pas que je fais du zèle ! Rassurez-vous, Mné est loin d'avoir déteint sur moi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Quand je la vois roucouler avec Lupin, j'ai envie de vomir. Elle le regarde avec de tels yeux énamourés que j'en meurs d'envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte du ridicule de sa situation ?

Je ne parle pas du fait que Lupin se transforme en loupiot à chaque Pleine Lune, non. Mais c'est un crétin ! Sirius m'a raconté que son pote était tombé des nues lorsqu'il lui avait dit comment ma sœur – reine de la guimauve – le considère comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Comment ma sœur, si intelligente, peut-elle s'amouracher d'un…d'un pareil imbécile ? Vraiment, c'est là le mystère le plus grand de l'humanité…la splendeur de Sirius mise à part.

Ha ! Sirius. Voilà que je retombe à mon point premier. Quoi, je deviens littéraire ? C'est peut-être ma situation qui fait cela. Je me sens…comme un poisson dans l'eau. Tout se déroule au mieux, et j'ai échappé jusqu'alors à toutes les tentatives d'assassinat envers ma magnifique personne.

Au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de les comprendre. Les pauvres…que sont-elles auprès de mon génie ?

Je ne mens pas lorsque je dis que tout se passe pour le mieux : j'ai fini par trouver ma solution. Certes, c'est Sirius qui a initié le geste, c'est lui qui le premier m'a embrassée, mais j'ai parfaitement su tirer parti de la situation – comme seul mon grand génie peut le faire.

Jase n'est pas revenu à l'assaut depuis la semaine dernière. Tant mieux. J'ai beau l'adorer, il en sait néanmoins beaucoup trop sur mon compte. Cela ne me dérange pas d'ordinaire, mais il suffit d'une parole maladroite pour mettre la puce à l'oreille du chien.

Je crois…qu'il a compris. Pas Sirius, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, mais Jason. Je crois, mais n'en suis pas sûre. Je hais l'incertitude. Qu'a-t-il exactement deviné ? Sans doute pas l'essentiel, sans quoi il n'aurait pas manqué de se mettre en colère.

Si je m'écoutais, j'utiliserai le Véritasérum. Mais ce serait une grosse bêtise. Certes, j'en ai déjà fait des énormes, mais celle-ci, à l'encontre de mon frère, serait trop…trop grave.

Hum…je disais que j'adore les cours de Binns…

Comprenez que la situation est loin d'être désagréable : je suis assise à côté de Sirius. Je savoure pleinement sa délicieuse odeur, tandis qu'il regarde les mouches voler.

Enfin, observer les mouches ou autres bestioles…c'est ce que je croyais.

Manifestement, il a trouvé quelque chose de cent fois plus intéressant à faire. Malgré toute la haine que je peux ressentir à son égard, il m'est impossible de le blâmer : les aventures de Gornuck le Tordu (vu comme il est décrit, je crois qu'il est son lointain cousin) sont loin d'être passionnantes.

Il n'empêche…que fait sa main sur mes cuisses ? Il ne lui suffit donc pas de m'embrasser entre deux portes ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, l'expérience est loin d'être désagréable, mais il est temps qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas une de ces filles dont Poudlard regorge. Je suis Eurynome Délos, et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Jamais il ne m'aura plus que nécessaire, mais moi j'aurais ma revanche.

Hinhin…en fait…tout bien réfléchi…le kamikaze de service mérite la palme de l'autodestruction. Il ne m'aura pas, mais par contre…j'ai trouvé comment le faire ployer. Car je n'y suis pas, je le sens bien.

La main étrangère s'aventure un peu plus haut, tandis qu'un genou inopiné me rend une petite visite.

Nom d'un chien rasé ! Ça c'est quelque chose. Sirius recommence à me faire du pied…et en plein cours en plus. Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne suis pas aussi studieuse que Mnémosyne…bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

En revanche, j'apprécierai fortement qu'il arrête de me tripoter.

Crétinerie intersidérale qu'est la mienne. Il faut bien qu'il continue un peu, pour que je puisse agir.

Et puis ce n'est pas si désagréable…Sirius a les mains douces…Il ne me fait aucun mal…Il sent bon…

Il renifle mes cheveux. Se rend-t-il compte au moins que nous sommes en cours ? J'en doute…

Attention ! Warnings en service ! Alerte générale ! Tout le monde sur le pont !

J'ai dit que ce n'est pas désagréable qu'il me caresse la jambe, mais il est hors de question qu'il s'aventure sous ma jupe ! Je ne suis pas une greluche, combien de fois faudra-t-il le lui répéter ?

Presque aussi rapidement que le ferait Léto, j'arrête mon dessin, plonge la main sous la table, et attrape son poignet.

Effet immédiat. L'aventurière cesse immédiatement son exploration et revient sur le genou de son légitime propriétaire.

Tant mieux. Il a compris. Il sait que je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

A présent, reprenons les bonnes vieilles méthodes…je peux paraître me répéter, mais Black a si peu de mémoire que sa capacité à retenir ne doit pas dépasser les trois secondes.

Je dirai bien qu'il a un QI d'huître, mais ce serait insulter les huîtres.

Si vous permettez…je cherche son pied…

Trouvé ! Mais zut quand même. L'inconvénient à sortir avec Sirius, c'est qu'il trouve presque naturel maintenant que je lui fasse du pied. Pas de hoquet de surprise, rien qui ne puisse m'amuser un peu ?

La réputation des Maraudeurs n'est vraiment pas méritée.

Si certains se demandent encore quel est mon plan, je vous répondrais…que ça ne regarde que moi et moi. Black avance à grand pas vers sa fin. Par son comportement, par ma réponse, il gravit la première marche de l'échafaud.

Je n'ai toujours pas lâché son poignet. En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire. Hum…sortir avec lui ne m'a pas vaccinée, apparemment.

Nom d'une citrouille, comme dirait Jason, Sirius a vraiment la peau d'une douceur d'enfer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il utilise comme produit de beauté ? Ça ne peut tout de même pas être possible que tout cela…pareil charme…soit naturel ?

J'ai quand même eu de la chance dans mon malheur : c'est le gros lot. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de mettre pareille vengeance à exécution avec Rogue.

Sirius, lui, au moins, a les cheveux propres…un nez parfait…un teint sans égal…une démarche d'exception…

Gifle mentale.

Double gifle mentale.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau. La douleur me ramène à la réalité.

Jason rirait bien s'il me voyait ainsi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache combien je peux bloquer sur pareil imbécile.

Désolée. Il faut que je me hâte. La situation sera bientôt intenable si je n'y prends pas garde, et je ne tiens pas à être la perdante.

Sans cesser de lui faire du pied, j'attrape sa main et entremêle nos doigts. Na. Ce serait tout de même embêtant s'il me quittait parce que j'ai fait preuve de froideur. Et puis j'adore son contact.

Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour devenir volcanique.

Dommage. Hein, j'ai dit quoi là ? Oubliez, oubliez ! J'AI DIT OUBLIEZ, inutile de rigoler !

Tiens…Lupin a levé le nez de sa feuille et nous regarde…

C'est marrant, je crois que Sirius n'en a rien à cirer…et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il peut froncer les sourcils autant qu'il veut, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en demander la raison.

J'échange un regard avec mon sublime voisin. Il me dédie un de ses sourires à tomber par terre et se concentre de nouveau sur ses mouches.

Magnifique. Je ne suis plus loin. J'espère que les événements futurs vont me prouver que j'ai raison.


	39. Aphrodite

***arrive derrière un bouclier pour éviter le jet de tomates* je sais... je suis une grande affreuse, et je n'ai rien pour m'excuser. je pourrais vous dire que j'ai traversé une mauvaise passe universitaire - c'est vrai - que le fait que le site harrypotterfanfiction m'ait bannie pour deux semaines m'a assez énervée - vrai aussi, mais ça ne justifie pas un aussi gros trou. désolée, vraiment.**

**mieux vaut que je me taise, non? oui, je crois que je vais me taire... ce sera mieux...**

POV Aphrodite

On croit que je ne vois rien, mais en fait, je sais tout.

Qui prête attention à moi ? Je suis si petite ! Ma fratrie s'intéresse à moi, certes, mais personne ne devine combien, sous mes dehors d'enfant, je peux percevoir de choses.

Je suis les yeux et les oreilles du château…mais ce que je sais, je le garde pour moi.

Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? Demandez-le-moi. Contre n'importe quoi, je peux vous révéler des secrets…ce que le directeur lui-même ignore, les histoires les plus sordides, les plus bizarres, ou au contraire…les plus belles.

Entre tous ces qualificatifs…je ne sais lequel choisir.

J'ai tout compris ce soir, dans la salle commune. Honte à moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour le voir, mais la chose ne m'a finalement pas échappée.

Longtemps, je me suis fourvoyée. Mais maintenant, la vérité a éclaté à mes yeux. Je préférais encore persévérer dans mon erreur. Pour qualifier ce que j'ai découvert…je ne sais que dire.

Cela fait un mois que Eury – ma chère sœur, grande bombe continuellement prête à exploser – sort avec cet idiot de Black.

J'ai comme tout le monde été extrêmement surprise. Eury, amoureuse de son pire ennemi ? La chose me paraissait impossible. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenté d'interroger Jason – sans succès hélas. Je suis donc demeurée dans le doute.

Il m'était impossible d'ignorer que Black avait tenté de tuer ma sœur. Chacun dans la fratrie s'en souvient. La chose a été mainte et mainte fois répétée depuis le début de cette liaison. A chaque fois que le sujet tombait sur le tapis, Eury se contentait de sourire, puis de détourner la conversation. Sa mémoire n'était pas morte, heureusement. Je crois même que, de nous tous, elle était celle qui s'en souvenait le mieux.

Pourtant, elle a passé outre ce souvenir et a oublié sa légendaire ténacité. Depuis décembre, nous attendions son signal. Quand attaquer ? Quand fallait-il faire payer à Black son crime ?

La réponse a paru être jamais. Au lieu de considérer Black comme un gibier, Eury a commencé à le…draguer. J'en ai été affreusement choquée. J'avais déjà vu ma sœur faire beaucoup de choses, mais pas…ça.

Lorsque son histoire avec Black a commencé, j'ai cru qu'elle avait décidé de se venger sans nous. C'était la seule solution plausible avec son caractère. Eurynome avait été personnellement offensée, il était donc naturel qu'elle fasse souffrir le coupable seule. Black devait regretter son geste. Il devait comprendre qu'Eurynome Délos n'est pas la meneuse pour rien, et que le diable paraissait à ses côtés être le plus doux des anges.

Mais quand je les ai vus aujourd'hui…

Merlin, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Mon Eury, ma sœur chérie, celle que je connais si bien, aurait choisi de séduire Black, pour ensuite le faire payer par une humiliation publique bien sentie. Elle aurait gardé la tête froide, et éloigné toute réflexion capable de la faire faillir dans sa tâche.

Mais manifestement…ou bien un grain de sable s'est glissé dans l'engrenage, ou bien je me suis trompée depuis le début.

Je le dis ? Je le dis ! Pourtant, ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur en soit arrivée à pareille extrémité.

Eurynome…est amoureuse de Black. Pire encore, elle l'aime. J'ai bien vu comment elle le regardait. N'importe qui pouvait se prendre à sa comédie, mais je suis assez observatrice pour savoir que cela en elle était sincère.

Je devais rédiger une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie. Stupide matière, bien que je ne puisse que comprendre le choix d'un fantôme pour enseignant. Il n'a pas appris l'Histoire, il l'a vécue.

Enfin bref…je travaillais donc sur une saleté d'horreur d'affreuse révolte gobeline – à croire qu'ils n'ont fait que ça dans leur Histoire – quand le spectacle donné par Eurynome a accroché mon regard.

J'en ai oublié mon travail. Eury contemplait son petit-ami en suçant une plume en sucre. Elle gardait la tête bien droite, mais ne paraissait nullement intéressée par son travail.

En apparence, ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Je dirais même que pareil scène faisait partie du décor. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué…

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle mate ouvertement Black qui m'a choquée (j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à voir ce spectacle, c'est simplement répugnant), mais plutôt ce qui transparaissait dans son regard. Je sais, je crois l'avoir déjà dit, mais j'espère que vous daignerez vous souvenir que je viens à peine d'avoir douze ans. Je ne suis pas infaillible.

Comment, je parle de moi et vous voulez connaître la suite ? Désolée, mais je m'aime beaucoup, et ça m'est difficile d'oublier combien j'ai de qualités.

Enfin, je ne me considère pas non plus comme la huitième merveille du monde, contrairement à Eury.

Hum, encore navrée. Je disais donc… Ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux d'Eury m'a sidérée. Il n'y avait nul romantisme. Contrairement à Mnémosyne, Eurynome déteste ça. Les triplés ont même dû la retenir, une fois, pour éviter qu'elle ne jette au feu une pile de bouquins gnangnan qui appartenaient…à Maman. J'ai été malade pendant trois jours en sachant cela. Maman aime les ouvrages à l'eau-de-rose…je crains que nous soyons loin de son rêve de famille parfaite.

Triple zut. J'arrête, la vie d'Eurynome est plus importante que tout cela.

Dans les yeux de ma sœur, j'ai lu une infinie tendresse. Aucune douceur, mais de l'amour. Elle l'aimait à sa manière : sans embarras, mais sans démonstration aucune.

Le pire, c'est que j'ai vu la même chose de son côté à lui. Black…pour le coup, il est pris, et bien pris. Eury le tient, et je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de le lâcher.

Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à le rendre plus dingue d'elle que Papa de Maman ? C'est un grand mystère de l'humanité, au même titre de ce qu'elle peut lui trouver.

Ces dernières semaines, il est vrai, elle était…différente. Elle a mis à bas le masque qu'elle porte habituellement, pour révéler ce qu'elle est vraiment : une sœur aimante et attentionnée, incroyablement insouciante parfois, mais capable de sérieux aux instants les plus critiques.

Elle était sincère…

Ça ne vous paraît pas clair ? A moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas comment ce couple – qui pourtant se haïssait il y a encore quelques mois – peut maintenant être un parfait exemple de l'amour vrai.

Mais en même temps, j'ai ressenti…pas de la gêne, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Non contente d'aimer Black, Eury le savait, et son légendaire culot était entravé par quelque chose.

Quelque chose…hum… Le tout, c'est de savoir quoi… J'ai ma petite idée, mais je crois qu'elle risque de ne pas vous plaire. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas – et même si ça vous dérange – je la garde pour moi.

Attention Eury…tu es sur un sentier glissant…

Je la mettrais bien en garde de vive voix, mais si je le fais elle hurlera au scandale. Mieux vaut que je me taise.

Il n'empêche, si j'en crois le décor de ce charmant échange de regard, il va bientôt y avoir de l'action dans l'air…et pas des moindres.


	40. Estce bien ma soeur?

**coucou!**

**oh, je sais. c'est impardonnable. mais le fait est que je suis affreusement overbookée en ce moment. j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de venir mettre à jour. enfin, à jour...la fic est finie depuis un bon moment, en fait. donc je vais tâcher de tout mettre d'un coup. c'est long, hein...si votre boîte mail est envahie par les mails de mise à jour, c'est que j'ai fini de mettre en ligne...:p**

**merci de me lire!**

**biiiiiiiiiiz!**

**Chumani**

- Eurynome ? Je peux te dire deux mots s'il te plaît ?

Oulà. Ça va mal. Ça va même très mal. Je sens que ça va être ma fête. Quand Mnémosyne m'appelle par mon nom en entier, ce n'est le plus souvent pas pour me vénérer.

Pourtant, je le mériterais bien… C'est vrai, quoi, je suis Eurynome Délos, aînée et meneuse de la pire fratrie que la Terre ait jamais porté, et j'ai réussi à voler le cœur de Sirius Black.

Ah oui. Sirius.

Il m'a prouvé mille et mille fois combien je lui suis chère. Vraiment, j'ai fait là mon chef d'œuvre. En un peu plus d'un mois, je l'ai purement et simplement…séduit. Il est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Je suis encore étonnée de mon succès. Quoi, c'était donc si simple d'obtenir le cœur du grand Sirius Black ? Bien petite épreuve…

Pourtant, il faut croire que je suis la première à obtenir pareil succès. De toutes celles qui lui sont déjà passées dans les bras – et elles sont nombreuses – aucune n'a réussi à le retenir comme je le fais.

Mais c'est vrai qu'aucune n'a mon intelligence ou mon charme.

Mais en attendant…Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Certes, il est adorable, mais dois-je vraiment renoncer à ma vengeance pour autant ? Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il est un Maraudeur. Il m'a envoyé un Cognard dans la tête, et attaquer une Délos est pour moi punissable de mort.

Mais je ne parviens pas à me décider.

Je le fais. Ce soir, je m'en occupe.

Ou demain ?

Non, ce soir, ce serait mieux.

Mais la nuit porte conseil…

- Eurynome ? Tu viens ?

Zut, j'avais oublié Mné. Elle m'attend, et j'ai la vague – et même certaine – impression qu'elle ne va pas s'agenouiller à mes pieds.

Minute… Elle vient de voir Lupin, non ? Oh misère de misère. A eux deux, ils sont plus explosifs qu'un magasin de Pétards Surprises. J'espère que… oh, par les cheveux sales de Rogue, si mes prévisions sont justes, je crois que ça va mal se passer pour moi.

Mné avise une chambre vide (enfin, qu'elle a vidée, si j'en crois les protestations véhémentes qui retentissent dans la chambre d'Evans. Peine perdue, Lily a enfin compris que se déchaîner sur nous lui aurait apporté tellement d'ennuis que ses disputes avec sa sœur lui auraient paru en comparaison être du petit lait. Je sais, je ne suis pas censée savoir que Hortensia…non, Rhododendron, heu… Tulipe ? Bégonia ? Primevère ? Toujours pas. Ah, je sais. Pétunia s'entend mal avec sa harpie de sœur, mais j'ai involontairement collé mon oreille à une porte derrière laquelle j'entendais du bruit) et m'y traîne sans me laisser de choix.

Heureusement que j'ai ma baguette dans ma poche.

Mné s'assied sur un lit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle est gênée, ça se voit bien. Mais pourquoi donc ? Mystère à éclaircir. Enfin, je la connais, elle ne m'a pas traînée ici pour cueillir des champignons, et je sens que je vais bientôt connaître la raison de son malaise.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Je crois qu'elle buggue.

- J'ai…j'ai eu un petit…différend avec Remus.

YES !

Oups, je ne suis pas censée penser ça. J'espère que Mné n'a rien vu.

- J'en suis désolée, je dis sur un ton presque larmoyant.

J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop…

- Ce n'est rien, reprend ma sœur qui devient de plus en plus gênée. En fait…c'était plus ou moins à cause de toi.

-Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

Minute…Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pourtant…enfin, pas encore. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, et des plus agréables…

- Je ne saisis pas très bien… (pff, quel vocabulaire ridicule digne du professeur de divination. J'espère qu'aucune carrière de ce genre ne s'ouvre à moi.)

- Remus… hum, en fait, il a commencé par me parler de Sirius.

Aïe.

- Il m'a dit…qu'il est très épris de toi.

Quand je fais un travail, je ne m'arrête pas à la moitié. Mais c'est également une des branches du problème. Disons…la moitié du tronc.

- Mnémosyne, je dis d'une voix calme qui m'étonne moi-même. Je sors avec lui, tu te souviens ? Crois-tu vraiment que nous serions ensemble si nous ne nous aimions pas ?

Seconde moitié du tronc du baobab.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un parler guimauve ?

En plus, je crois avoir déjà eu cette conversation…

- Oui, mais… Remus a dit…enfin, il est assez doué pour analyser les gens.

Moi aussi, et j'ai analysé que Lupin mériterait un bon coup de poing dans le nez. Seulement ça, car je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de ma sœur. Enfin, pas trop. Elle ne comprendra jamais la faveur que je fais à son chéri, elle est trop enlisée dans son romantisme à une demie Noise.

- Il a remarqué…que…tu…peut-être…enfin…que tu pouvais fausser le jeu.

Et zut. Mince. Crotte de dragon. Bouse de hibou. C'est l'inverse mais tant pis. Pourquoi est-ce que Mné choisit toujours les sujets qui fâchent ? Depuis le début de l'entretien, ma chère sœur enchaîne les bévues. Celle-ci, en l'occurrence, est d'une sacrée taille.

Je n'apprécie que très moyennement qu'elle devine mes intentions. Enfin, ce qui a été mes intentions. Peu importe. Il faut vraiment que je fiche un crochet du droit à Lupin.

En attendant…comment me tirer de là ? J'ai bien une idée, mais bon…elle est loin d'être brillante…je crois que je vais avoir quelques ennuis…

- Fausser le jeu ? je répète sur un ton idiot.

- Oui…jouer la comédie.

- Jouer la comédie ?

- Avec Sirius. Enfin, tu comprends…tout de même, Sirius t'a envoyé un Cognard dans la tête, et après les vacances de Noël…tu n'es pas d'un caractère qui pardonne facilement. Alors pareil revirement de situation…

Méga double triple oups ! Nom d'une crotte de phénix ! Je crois que je déteste vraiment le loupiot. En plus, il a un train de retard.

- J'ai dis que jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à un comportement pareil ! s'insurge-t-elle (ce qui m'indique que je dois paraître particulièrement scandalisée) Mais enfin…je dois dire que…te connaissant…

- Tu veux en avoir le cœur net.

- C'est cela. Tu n'as tout de même pas…

Bon, c'est le moment de mettre à exécution mon idée. Elle n'est pas très brillante, certes, et je n'en suis vraiment pas fière. Mais elle va me sauver la vie. Enfin, pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à prendre une véritable décision.

Ce soir ou demain ? Nom d'un Sombral gras, que c'est difficile !

- Voulu séduire Sirius pour le jeter ensuite ? Si. C'était mon plan.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est combien sa réalisation me paraît aujourd'hui incertaine. Mine de rien, j'ai tout de même perdu quelque chose dans l'affaire. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais une chose me paraît évidente : Sirius ne sera pas le seul à en pâtir. Si je vais jusqu'au bout, bien sûr.

Manifestement, Mnémosyne est hermétique à la nuance contenue dans mes derniers mots. Elle fulmine, et pas que littéralement. Il ne me faut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour imaginer de la fumée sortant de ses narines. Elle paraît très calme quand on la voit pour la première fois, mais je me dis parfois qu'elle mérite amplement le titre de pire des furies.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas… Pas toi… Je te croyais…

Moi, je me crois en très mauvaise situation. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui avouer la vérité.

- Mné…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Inutile de ramollir les pierres ! C'est ignoble. Affreux. Cruel.

Elle a oublié stupide et méchant.

- Je sais, je murmure dans l'espoir de calmer la tempête. Mais…

- Suffit ! Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Sirius t'aime, et toi…

J'aimerais bien en placer une, mais ça ne me paraît visiblement pas inscrit au programme.

- Tu veux le détruire.

Non, voulais. Maintenant, j'hésite. Je le dirais bien, mais c'est impossible.

- Le pire, c'est que je t'ai défendue. Je t'ai défendue, alors que Remus avait découvert la vérité ! Je me suis disputée avec mon petit-ami pour…pour un mensonge ? Pour…pour une fille qui se comporte…comme un Serpentard !

Hé ! Minute papillon. Serpentard ? Je n'en reviens pas, là, elle m'a traitée de Serpentard ? Ça va mal se passer !

- Pardon ? je dis soudain en lui coupant le sifflet (j'aurais dû songer à le faire avant, on n'en serait pas là). Je ne rêve pas ? Tu as bien dit que je suis…une Serpentarde ?

Je savais que la laisser avec Lupin était une erreur. La vraie Mnémosyne, ma sœur, celle que je connais depuis l'enfance, ne m'aurais jamais traitée ainsi.

- Digne de Serpentard, oui. Pareil plan…j'ai honte de te connaître.

- Alors on est en parfaite harmonie, je reprends avec hargne. Qui es-tu pour pouvoir juger de mes actions ? Qu'avons-nous en commun ? Du sang, mais ce n'est rien. Tu ne me connais pas, Mnémosyne Clio Délos ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Comment peux-tu juger de mes actions lorsque tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main ? Tout n'est pas aussi simple. Mais puisque tu me réduis rien qu'à cela…

Je ne prends pas le temps d'achever ma phrase. Pour moi, tout est clair.

Mnémosyne me rabaisse au rang d'un Serpentard, et cela je ne puis l'accepter.

Mon problème, loin d'être réglé, s'est davantage creusé.

Je connais Mnémosyne. Maintenant qu'elle sait, elle ne va pas se taire. D'ici cinq minutes, Lupin sera au courant.

Il avertira Sirius.

Et Sirius…risque de se mettre affreusement en colère. Oh, par tous les nids des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, je ne veux pas voir ça. Pourtant je devrais bien. Ses foudres ne peuvent se diriger contre une autre que moi. Si seulement il n'avait pas ce radar intégré…

N'empêche…il aura réussi, finalement. Sirius peut nous distinguer. Enfin, me reconnaître. C'est déjà ça. Même si c'est loin d'arranger mes affaires.

Tout contrôle m'a échappé. Nom d'un nain de Saint-Valentin, comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

Je sors en trombe de la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? JE ME SUIS DISPUTEE AVEC MA SŒUR ! Nom d'une Patacitrouille salée, j'ai déchu. Je suis tombée de mon piédestal. Elle a raison, dans le fond. Je suis cruelle.

Mais je ne puis supporter son insulte. Moi, Serpentarde ? Ce serait une honte.

Qu'adviendra-t-il de ma fratrie ? Le fossé creusé entre Mnémosyne et moi ne peut se refermer, à moins qu'il ne se produise un miracle.

Un énorme miracle, alors. Impossible donc.

Je me croyais incapable de pleurer. Pourtant, ce sont bien des gouttes salées qui coulent sur mes joues. Je suis malheureuse comme les pierres.

Ma sœur s'est éloignée de moi, sans doute pour toujours. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre ? Il reste encore plusieurs mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Est-il vraiment possible que je survive à ce temps, malgré la haine de Lupin ? (il ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimée de toute façon). Malgré la colère de James ? Malgré…malgré Sirius ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse une scène. Oh, mais comment ai-je fait ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu, face à lui, toute ma répartie et ma hargne. Je suis – presque – sans défense.

Se pourrait-il que…non, tout de même pas. Malheur des Enfers si j'ai raison !

Et puis je ne veux pas y penser.

Conclusion de l'affaire : si je reste, c'est la fin. Je meurs, à la fois littéralement et réellement. Mes sœurs, et probablement les triplés, se rallieront sans doute à l'avis de Mnémosyne. Si on y ajoute les Maraudeurs, je ne ferais pas bien longtemps le poids face à ce beau monde.

Je n'ai plus qu'une solution.

La salle commune fait silence à présent, et je devine sans peine la raison de leur soudaine immobilité. Le bruit de la dispute a dû s'entendre jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas fait dans la dentelle.

Et surtout, je suis en larmes.

Mnémosyne est derrière moi. Se rend-elle compte qu'elle est allée trop loin ?

S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, je dis en me retournant vers elle, c'est qu'on me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. Si à tes yeux je suis vraiment aussi abjecte, alors c'est la fin. Tu me connais bien mal, Mnémosyne Clio Délos. Tu m'as jugée sans savoir exactement ce que je pensais. Tu t'es fondée sur des apparences. Il est inutile que je demeure ici dans ces conditions.

Je sais que Sirius est là. Lupin aussi. Potter et Pettrigrow en prime, et je crois même les triplés. Aucun n'a compris. Je laisse à…à celle qui partage mon sang le soin de leur expliquer. Il est inutile que je tente de dire la vérité, puisque je ne la connais pas moi-même.

Je crois que chacun est trop interdit pour agir. Ou bien, je suis trop rapide. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à peine si Sirius – pourtant, il aurait raison plus que tout autre – esquisse un mouvement vers moi.

Je traverse la salle commune, et fonce vers le trou du portrait. La Grosse Dame sort un impressionnant chapelet de jurons lorsque la toile rebondit contre le mur, mais je ne songe même pas à m'arrêter pour en prendre de la graine. L'important, pour moi, est de fuir au plus vite cette atmosphère qui ne manquera pas d'arriver. Lorsque je serais loin.

Je crois que personne ne sera étonné si je déclare que mon intention est, en cet instant, de quitter Poudlard pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Froussarde, oui. Et après ? La fuite m'a souvent sauvé la vie, et puisque Mnémosyne me considère comme une Serpentarde, autant agir comme telle.


	41. La vie est une éternelle brisure

- Comment as-tu pu…oser ?

C'est très simple, chère Maman. J'ai couru jusqu'aux grilles, je suis passée, et après j'ai transplané jusqu'à la maison.

Où je suis en train de subir le savon de ma vie, d'ailleurs. Oh, je ne proteste pas, c'est mérité, après tout. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très convenable de fuguer de son école.

Mais d'un autre côté…je préfère cela à rester dans le même univers que Mnémosyne, et devoir me confronter à Sirius.

- Et ton avenir, tu y as pensé ?

Oh oui. Mon avenir immédiat. C'est pour éviter qu'il ne prenne un tournant trop noir que j'ai fui. Mais cela, apparemment, tu ne peux le comprendre. Tu n'as jamais eu à sauver ta peau. Ton idylle avec Papa s'est déroulée sur un petit nuage rose. C'était une constante lune de miel si j'en crois les bribes de souvenirs que tu nous as racontés.

Lune bien vite brisée par l'arrivée de cinq monstres. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

En tout cas, je préfère encore ton stupide sermon à la dispute qui pointait dangereusement son nez.

Mais enfin, ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir la tête de Papa quand il m'a vu apparaître en plein sur la table de la salle à manger. Vraiment, c'était mémorable. Je l'ai vu glisser un regard soupçonneux vers son jus de citrouille. Ne t'inquiète pas, Papounet, Pyrrhus ne s'est pas encore livré à des expériences dignes des annales, et les jumeaux encore moins.

Mais enfin, il semblerait que mon cher père continue à douter. La preuve, il n'est pas revenu après avoir prévenu Maman de mon arrivée inopinée. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je m'en contrefiche. J'ai mérité un petit sermon, même si aucun de mes vénérés parents ne dispose d'extraordinaires capacités pour gronder.

- Et que dois penser le professeur Dumbledore ? Merlin, mais sais-tu au moins que tu risques d'être exclue ? On ne quitte pas Poudlard comme ça ! Tu as abaissé les sortilèges de protection ! L'école est en grand danger ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

C'est vrai, ça, qu'est ce que je vais faire de moi ? Pourtant, les torts que ma chère mère m'impute ne sont pas tous vérifiés. J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises, certes, mais je ne suis pas un démon au point de laisser Poudlard sans défense.

En plus, je ne suis même pas capable de le faire. Seulement, les Fondateurs n'ont pas une seule seconde pensé que les élèves voudraient quitter ce pays de cocagne que devait être la vénérable école… Les défenses sont bien moindres de ce côté… Mais enfin, je suis convaincue maintenant que le gnome qui nous sert de professeur de Sortilèges va pallier à ce manque.

Mais mine de rien…Maman n'a pas si tort. Je me suis enfuie, soit. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Ma réputation va en prendre un sale coup, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Il est de toute façon exclu que je retourne à Pudding-Land. La vieille m'enverra mes affaires. Au pire, Jase s'en chargera. Mais je ne retournerai jamais là-bas.

Non, le problème, c'est comment vont réagir mes sœurs. Je ne crains pas Maïa, elle me connaît assez pour savoir que…j'ai été poussée à bout. Déméter risque d'enguirlander…la responsable pour avoir chassé l'irremplaçable (ça fait du bien de penser comme ça…) tête pensante. Il est probable que Léto aille flanquer son splendide crochet du gauche (attention, grand secret de famille ! Lét' est ambidextre) dans la figure du loupiot. Potter, s'il lui tombe sous la main, en fera probablement les frais également, de même que Pettigrow et…Lui. Connaissant ma chère sœur, elle ne triera ses proies qu'après les avoir assommées, quand elle aura un peu de répit pendant sa retenue.

Mieux vaut ne pas penser aux triplés…ni à Aphrodite…

Ni à…oh Merlin, je serais bien obligée de la revoir un jour ! Pour l'instant, je suis incapable de pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes… Dans le cas hypothétique où Beauxbâtons accepterait de me reprendre, je serais tout de même bien obligée de revenir après les ASPICS… La confrontation sera douloureuse j'en ai peur.

A moins que je ne m'en aille en Tanzanie…au fin fond d'un village…je serais considérée comme une divinité…

Vous voyez ? J'ai tellement d'ennuis que je divague. Décidément, je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Ne me parlez pas de Sa réaction ! Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler.

- Mais tu vas réagir au moins ?

Zut. Je crois que ma chère Maman a remarqué mon état presque atonique. Il est vrai que d'habitude je compte les mouches, chatouille Pyrrhus, ronge mes ongles, bref, j'agis pendant qu'on m'enguirlande.

Et dire que je n'ai même pas écouté la fin du sermon…tant pis. Je n'ai aucun scrupule.

- Tu as eu des problèmes ? Une dispute avec tes sœurs ? Des ennuis ?

Ça y est, la mère reprend le pas sur le professeur qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être. Maman a beau se donner un visage sévère lorsqu'elle nous gronde – moyen de ne pas avoir trop de regrets – elle n'en reste pas moins la reine de l'inquiétude, surtout en ce qui concerne sa progéniture.

Malheureusement pour elle, je doute qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien qu'elle le pense. Jamais il ne lui a traversé l'esprit que peut-être…je pouvais…enfin, vous comprenez. Même s'il faut que je fasse un sacré ménage là-dedans.

- Laisse, Maman, je dis dans une comédie qui tromperait un inconnu. J'ai juste eu…des mots avec…avec Mnémosyne.

Hum, si j'en crois la tête que tire ma mère en ce moment, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il faut dire que j'ai prononcé le nom de ma sœur avec une moue presque dégoûtée.

L'insulte qu'elle m'a jetée au visage il y a une heure n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Serpentarde. Ha ! Qu'en sait-elle ? Si pour elle se comporter comme une Serpentarde est agir comme je l'ai fait, alors elle-même n'en est pas loin !

Serpentarde… Je la croyais intelligente, pourtant ! Je pensais qu'elle relèverait la nuance des derniers mots que j'ai prononcés avant qu'elle ne se lance dans son monologue. Mais manifestement…je l'ai surestimée. Lupin a décidément une bien mauvaise influence sur elle. Les Délos ne sont pas faits pour se rabaisser au simple rang d'humains. Ils doivent voir ce qui échappe au commun des mortels, comprendre avant tout le monde, avoir les idées les plus brillantes et les plus folles, ne rien craindre.

Et voilà qu'elle devient…humaine. Quelle décadence ! Je savais que nous rapprocher des Maraudeurs n'apporterait rien de bon.

Même moi je n'y ai rien gagné.

Jamais je n'aurais dû vouloir vaincre ce qui ne peut se contrôler…Il y est dans le monde des choses que nul n'est en mesure d'attraper. Nous pouvons les feindre et les combattre, mais à trop vouloir jouer nous nous brûlons les ailes.

J'ai voulu prendre le cœur d'un Maraudeur…et je l'ai eu. Je voulais qu'il ressente pour moi l'exact inverse de tous ses sentiments passés à mon égard. J'ai voulu transformer sa haine en l'amour le plus pur, et j'y suis parvenue.

J'aurais dû me douter que pareil sentiment n'est jamais à sens unique. Lentement, le long du processus, j'ai observé les progrès de Sirius sur la voie de la perdition…sans comprendre que je m'y engageais au même rythme.

Ce n'est pas par romantisme que ce dis cela. Pour moi, ça n'en est même pas. C'est juste la fatalité.

Je ne pouvais aller jusqu'au bout. J'étais folle de croire que ma vengeance pouvait aboutir. Si j'avais voulu vaincre, asseoir ma réputation, je serais devenue un démon. Un monstre. J'ai des sentiments, enfin ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me cache que je ne ressens rien… Si j'avais achevé ma vengeance, Sirius aurait souffert, et moi également…même si j'aurais tout fait pour le nier.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre. Maman, trop secouée par la révélation que je viens de lui faire, n'a pas daigné me retenir. Je ne bougerai pas de toute façon. Difficile à croire, mais je suis trop déprimée pour encore avoir de la volonté.

Tout ce que j'ai bâti s'est effondré. Depuis ma naissance, à la sueur de mon front, j'ai construit une fratrie unie, hermétique au dehors, et sous la conduite d'un chef unique : moi. La première fissure est apparue quand j'ai voulu jouer seule. Maintenant que mon plan a raté…tout est tombé.

A quoi servent des quintuplées si elles ne sont ensembles ? Fichu masque ! Il était bon pour les étrangers, mais moi, je l'ai poussé à son paroxysme. Mnémosyne jouait le dictionnaire vivant, arguait la douceur, alors qu'en elle bout une véritable lionne, un peu comme moi. Déméter ne s'est jamais départie de sa rapidité et de sa soif de magie. Pourtant, sous ces dehors sommeille un esprit très fin, loin de sa brusquerie apparente. Maïa est un peu paresseuse, mais le tout dans les bonnes limites. Seule Léto demeure fidèle à elle-même. De nous toutes, je crois qu'elle est la plus naturelle.

Nos masques font partie de nous. Nous ne pouvons jouer un rôle en désaccord avec nos caractères, mais pour être crédibles nous dissimulons d'autres facettes de nos personnalités, pour nous présenter comme de simples lignes continues.

Mnémosyne a été la première à tout laisser tomber. Je sais que Lupin a été séduit par ce mélange de gentillesse et générosité, couronné par une fureur indomptable dès qu'on paraît dépasser les bornes.

Ensuite, ça a été mon tour. J'ai été imprudente, mais il me fallait bien ça pour tenir Sirius dans mes chaînes. Il sait ce que je peux être. Je n'oserai me qualifier, vous le ferez mieux que moi. Cependant, je crois…je crois que je ressemble à Mnémosyne. Je suis loin d'être aussi férue de livres, théories, et tout le cirque de ce genre. Seulement…enfin, c'est à vous de juger.

J'ai verrouillé ma porte avec un sort de mon invention. Personne ne peut entrer, malgré tous les Alohomora du monde. Ma chambre est mon domaine privé. Certes, mes sœurs y entraient. Mais elles étaient mes sœurs. Ma vie. Celles autour desquelles tournait toute mon existence.

Bien m'en a pris. Maman a dû être alarmée par mon état, et a décidé de me tirer de cette mauvaise passe…honnêtement, j'aurais pu faire sans.

Jason frappe à ma porte. Je me bouche les oreilles et refuse de l'écouter, ou même l'entendre. Il peut me dire n'importe quoi, je ne répondrais pas.

Tant que j'y pense, qu'a donc raconté Maman au vieux papy pour qu'il laisse sortir mon vénéré frère ? Ça n'a pas pris énormément de temps. Bon, c'est vrai que la poudre de Cheminette fait des miracles.

Zut…je viens d'avoir une très mauvaise idée, là…Puisque Maman a fait venir Jase, elle serait capable de traîner Mnémosyne jusqu'ici. Le problème, c'est que ma sœur sait transplaner, elle. Et elle a la langue bien pendue. De là à ce qu'elle parle à nos parents de l'affaire Sirius, il n'y a pas un monde. J'espère que Sirius n'a pas envie de revoir Londres, parce que ce serait loin de m'arranger…

Voyons voir…mon vénéré frangin aurait-il abandonné l'affaire ?

Eury…je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour toi…ouvre s'il te plaît…

Et non, il est toujours là. Coriace. Je regrette même qu'il me connaisse aussi bien. Ce satané Jase sait parfaitement que ma curiosité légendaire m'empêche de ne pas écouter.

- Sœurette…tu ne peux pas te terrer ici toujours… Il faut que tu reviennes. C'est la débandade à Poudlard. Remus est à l'infirmerie. Il a un cocard sur chaque œil et un énorme bandage autour du crâne. Léto, Déméter, et Maïa ont très peu apprécié son rôle dans l'affaire, et Sirius est vraiment furax. Je crois qu'il aurait fait la peau à Mnémosyne si je ne l'avais pas retenu avec Ulysse et Ajax. Mné elle-même en veut à Remus d'avoir été à la source de tout cela…En même temps elle reproche aux trois autres d'avoir frappé son chéri…Potter et Pettigrow ne savent à quel saint se vouer… Aphrodite est en larmes… Ulysse et Ajax m'ont supplié à genoux de te faire revenir. Plus rien ne tourne rond. Je crois que Sirius est parti se terrer je ne sais où… Il ne va pas bien. Personne ne va bien. Moi-même j'ai du mal à croire ce qui s'est passé, mais je te connais, Eury…Je sais que l'engrenage s'est grippé…

- Dégage !

Wow. C'est parti du fond du cœur, je crois. Qu'ai-je besoin d'entendre le récit de la zizanie que j'ai semée ! Je crois avoir plus de problèmes qu'eux tous réunis, alors que personne ne me demande ! Je ne suis pas une déesse ! Les problèmes ne vont pas se résoudre avec mon retour, loin de là, même !

J'ai beau aller mal, je ne suis pas folle.

- Eury…je ne te forcerai pas à revenir sur-le-champ. Prend le temps de penser. Que tu ne veuilles pas me voir, je comprends. Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu n'es pas seule sur Terre. Il y a…à l'école et ailleurs…plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui compte sur toi. Pense aux jumeaux. Pense à Pyrrhus. Tu es leur modèle. Je sais ce qu'a dit Mnémosyne, et combien ça a dû te toucher. Mais montre-toi fière. Redeviens celle que tu étais. Si tu es à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas pour rien. Certes, tu l'as demandé au Choixpeau, et nous l'avons tous fait. Mais si tu avais vraiment eu le caractère que Mnémosyne te prête, tu n'aurais pas tenu deux minutes chez les lions. Tu es une lionne, Eury, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre ! Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Montre à Mnémosyne que tu vaux mieux que ce qu'elle croit. Tu peux surmonter cela. Fais-le, s'il te plaît…fais-le pour nous. Je t'attendrai.

Pff…pourquoi ai-je choisi un confident aussi intelligent ? Il sait que je devrais revenir… Mais quoi qu'il pense, ce ne sera pas de mon propre chef.


	42. Venir ici devient une habitude

POV Sirius

Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Eurynome, capable d'une telle ignominie…je refuse d'y croire.

Pourtant…ce serait possible. Depuis le mois de septembre, elle a révélé tout ce dont elle était capable. Depuis son arrivée, j'ai plus souffert que lors de toutes les années que je passais chez moi.

Pourquoi me suis-je intéressé à elle, nom d'une chaussette sale ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Et voilà qu'elle a ruiné ma vie… Je ne parle plus à Remus, James a pris le parti de rester neutre, Peter se cache en attendant la fin de la crise.

Si seulement il y a une fin… Quand Eury fait quelque chose, c'est rarement à moitié. Elle m'a séduit, et me voilà fou d'elle. Elle a semé le désordre et plus rien sur Terre ne tourne rond.

Remarquez… J'ai dit que Peter se cache, mais là c'est plutôt mon tour. Je ne veux voir personne. Nul ne saurait me libérer du poids qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Je voudrais tellement…savoir…que pense Eury en cet instant. Est-elle satisfaite de la zizanie qu'elle a semée ? Pourtant, elle pleurait.

Mais la cause de ses larmes aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa dispute avec Mnémosyne. Deux sœurs, identiques comme deux gouttes d'eau, ne peuvent avoir une controverse sans que cela laisse des traces.

J'ai beau être au plus bas, je n'en ai pas moins observé ce qui se passe autour de moi. Pas de doutes, Eury a vraiment semé le plus grand désordre de tous les temps. Mnémosyne regrette…mais je ne sais pas bien quoi. Est-ce le froid né entre elle et Remus ? Est-ce l'absence de la meneuse ? Est-ce à cause du courroux de ses parents ?

Elle a écrit à Eurynome. Moi aussi. Aucune réponse n'est venue.

Merlin, je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne puis vivre sans elle. Je l'aime, quoi qu'elle fasse et qui qu'elle soit.

Quoi qu'elle pense de moi.

Malgré ses imperfections.

Dire qu'elle est sans défaut serait mentir. Eury n'échappe pas à la règle de la bêtise humaine. Son caractère est peut-être le pire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Sa violence n'a pas d'égale lorsqu'on touche à sa famille sacrée.

Et puis elle est bornée ! Je pourrais lui faire la meilleure des démonstrations, exemple à l'appui, pour qu'elle croie que Mac Go n'est pas sur Dumbledore mais sur Rusard – ce qui est affreusement faux, je donnais juste un exemple – elle penserait toujours à faire un mariage de petits vieux…

Grr. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là, celui-là ? C'est lequel, d'abord ? Encore mieux, comment il m'a trouvé ?

Comment, de qui je parle ? Mais de…de…d'un des triplés ! Je croyais pourtant être en paix dans ce passage secret ! Moi seul étais censé en connaître l'existence, avec James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, et Eurynome.

Nom d'une tablette de chocolat. Eurynome. Le jour de la blague contre les Serpentards. Ici.

Elle a forcément dû en parler à son frère.

- Tu ne te sens pas un peu à l'étroit ici ?

Un peu ? J'étouffe depuis que tu es là, abruti !

C'est vrai, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me parler, et encore moins d'un Délos !

- Va te faire voir. J'ai besoin de rester seul…

- Avec tes pensées ? Sûrement pas. Ça ne réussit à personne – du moins dans ces moments-là.

Qui a dit que je voulais que ça me réussisse ? Bizarre, ce type. Je ne sais toujours pas c'est lequel, au fait.

Question idiote. J'imagine que ça ne peut être que Jason. Le…confident. Celui qui a eu la chance de partir à Londres. Pas doué de service, puisqu'il est revenu bredouille.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer au psy chez tes parents ?

- Je ne joue pas au psy. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne suis pas allé à Londres. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pourtant. Mais je crois…que tu fais erreur sur la personne. Moi, je suis Ajax. Jason…

Qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase, surtout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me terre que j'ignore ce qui se passe. Monsieur Délos est venu en personne pour essayer de tirer l'affaire au clair. Jason lui a parlé toute la matinée, et il est fort probable qu'il y soit encore.

Mais d'Eurynome point.

Silence. S'il compte sur moi pour parler, c'est râpé.

- Tu sais…chacun se plaint, mais nous avons la fâcheuse manière de tous oublier qu'il y a dans cette affaire un point central. Et ce point boude en ce moment-même à Londres.

Oublier ! Comme si je pouvais oublier ! Il en a de bonnes ! Qui est le dindon de la farce ?

- Je ne prétends pas la connaître aussi bien que Jason ou Maïa, mais…

- Alors dégage ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Disparais !

- Surtout pas. Jason et moi sommes assez en connivence… Nous travaillons de concert, si tu préfères. Eury le sait, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait deviné le rôle que nous avons joué pour rassembler Mnémosyne et Remus.

Hein ? Des agents matrimoniaux ? Quelle famille ! Voilà un nouveau timbré qui apparaît ! Le normal leur est anormal…

- Bande de dingues…

- Merci du compliment. Eurynome adorerait entendre ça. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer comment nous fonctionnons : lorsqu'une controverse risque de diviser la fratrie – et elles sont moins rares que ce que tu peux penser – nous entrons dans le jeu. Jase, de par sa position de confident d'Eury, est le plus à même de comprendre la cause même du problème. Il est très intelligent, ce n'est pas pour rien que notre sœur l'a choisi pour garder ses états d'âme. Des triplés, il est celui qui comprend le mieux nos grandes sœurs. Prévoir l'imprévisible est presque pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Moi, mon domaine est les éléments extérieurs. Ainsi, je suis allé voir Remus pour le convaincre de l'amour que lui porte Mnémosyne.

Et moi, c'est le même cas, peut-être ? Je suis donc une œuvre de charité ? Peuh ! Il a beau parler, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait saisi l'ampleur du problème.

Vous non plus, peut-être. Je récapitule donc : j'aime Eurynome. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je l'aime, je l'adore. Elle est devenue le centre de mon existence et la reine de mon cœur.

Elle…elle a bâti un plan machiavélique pour me soumettre à une souffrance inhumaine. Tout ça à cause d'un Cognard… Elle a voulu se venger, et le but est atteint : jamais, depuis que je sais, je n'ai passé une minute de paix.

Tout n'était que comédie. Tout n'était que jeu. Son sourire…ses attentions…autant de rouages du mécanisme destiné à me faire sombrer.

Je devrais être en colère. Non, mauvaise phrase. Je le suis. Tant de monstruosité est plus que je ne saurais supporter.

Je devrais la détester. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'Eury m'a infligées, je l'aime.

Je crois que je suis aussi détraqué que les Délos…

- Je crois, continue Ajax, que Jason a parfaitement compris ce que ressent Eurynome. Et moi, de mon côté, je vois très clairement où vont tes pensées.

Legilimens, peut-être ? Mais quel crétin… seul James a jamais su comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête. Comment un gamin avec lequel je n'ai parlé que trois fois peut-il savoir ce que je pense ?

- Moi aussi, au début, j'ai eu du mal à y voir clair. Il a fallu que Jason se fasse son ménage intérieur, puis éclaire ma lanterne pour que je puisse comprendre. Mais lumière s'est faite…et je trouve que tu es un parfait abruti.

Hein ? Moi ? Abruti ? Mais pour qui il se prend, cet avorton ?

- Répète ça si tu l'oses !

- Abruti.

J'abats mon poing dans sa figure. Curieusement – alors qu'il aurait facilement pu prévoir ma réaction puisqu'il est si clairvoyant – Ajax n'esquive pas. Un mince filet de sang coule de sa lèvre, mais il s'en fiche comme de ses premiers biberons.

Curieusement, je me sens mieux. Pas soulagé, pas encore, mais j'ai mis dans ce coup toute la colère que je contenais, et croyez-moi il y en avait un bon paquet.

Je me sens mieux…mais je crains d'avoir signé une fois encore mon arrêt de mort. S'il y a une chose vraie que j'ai apprise auprès d'Eurynome, c'est bien que sa famille revêt un caractère sacré. Quiconque y touche sera passible de torture, voire de mort.

Ajax aura un beau cocard…

Mais pourquoi il sourit ? Triple buse, va !

- C'est bien, murmure l'imbécile de service aussi clairement que lui permet sa mâchoire qui enfle. Tu as fait passer ta colère sur n'importe quoi. Maintenant, tu peux écouter sans tout voir en noir.

Hein ? Il a fait exprès ? Il est masochiste ou quoi ? Monsieur Psychologie s'est livré en cobaye ? Ça lui plaît ? Mais comment les parents font pour se retrouver dans pareil bazar ?

- Tu es fou…

- Non, je suis un Délos, nuance. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, bien que ma personne revête à mes yeux le plus grand des intérêts.

Merlin, c'est un parfait élève d'Eury… Masochiste et narcissique…

- Si je ne me trompe pas…tu penses qu'Eurynome te déteste.

Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. A moi de mettre la nuance.

- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Jason m'a dit qu'elle imagine exactement la même chose.

…ce qui serait rationnel. Il ne pourrait pas me laisser un peu seul, à la fin ? Certes, ça va mieux depuis que je lui ai mis un pain, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais voir la vie en rose. J'ai besoin de demeurer seul avec mes pensées et mon chagrin.

- En fait, je ne pense pas que tu aies très bien compris… Eurynome est loin de te haïr. Bien au contraire. Ces dernières semaines, elle a levé sa carapace, pour révéler son véritable esprit. Il fallait bien cela pour qu'elle te considère d'un autre regard. Une fois enlevé son masque…il ne restait plus…que ce qu'elle est au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce que tu aimes, et ce qui a causé toute cette dispute.

Génial. Si on suivait son raisonnement, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! On n'est pas au pays des lapins roses, ici ! Eurynome s'est enfuie à Londres, et moi je suis tout seul !

Je ne crois guère à l'espoir de la retrouver…

- Tu simplifies trop les choses…je grogne entre mes dents.

- Oui…et non. Ce que je t'ai exposé, c'est le cœur du problème. Comme tu as pu le voir, il n'est pas si gros que cela. Après, il y a les compléments de l'affaire…à commencer par Mnémosyne et Remus. Pour commencer, tu vas te réconcilier avec eux.

Rêve mon pote…quoique t'es loin d'être mon pote.

- Plutôt mourir…

- Si je te prenais au sérieux, je te tuerais tout de suite. Avant qu'Eury revienne, il faut que tout soit mis au clair, sinon la zizanie perdurerait quoi qu'elle fasse. Jason a parlé à Mné, et j'ai discuté avec Remus. Il a fallu qu'on les rabiboche, d'ailleurs. Dur aussi, mais ça s'est fait. Un problème en moins. Crois-moi, ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Ils ne pensaient pas que tu pouvais t'être autant attaché à Eury, et qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments tendres à ton égard. Remus t'apprécie vraiment. Tu es un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'a engagé cette affaire que dans l'espoir de te rendre service.

Bien sûr…Super Remus, bienfaiteur de l'humanité.

Hum…Eurynome était redoutable, mais son frère n'est pas mal non plus. Il a beau dire, il est habile. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne parviens pas à saisir un seul argument rationnel qui m'épargnerait la douloureuse confrontation.

Il ne m'aurait tout de même pas convaincu…si ?

Je hais les Délos !


	43. Comment embêter le monde

Affreux. Insupportable. Honteux.

Mon vocabulaire manque de mots pour décrire la situation dans laquelle je suis. Mes parents ont tenu bon, finalement.

Certes, ils n'ont pas écrit à ma fratrie, juste à Dumbledore. Ils n'auraient pas manqué d'avertir au moins mes sœurs s'ils avaient lu les lettres alarmées de Mnémosyne, mais j'ai pris grand soin de les jeter au feu (après lecture, même si je serais bien incapable de dire pourquoi).

J'ai également reçu une autre lettre de Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas lue. Je ne veux pas devenir guimauve, mais après la lecture de la première, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

En fait, je crois que j'ai passé une semaine à essayer de ne pas penser à lui. Et c'est ce que je fais encore. Pas facile d'oublier pareil physique. Nom d'un sortilège, aujourd'hui encore je me demande s'il est bien réel. Qu'il est beau, Merlin, qu'il est beau ! Je sais, j'ai dit Merlin. Tant pis. Pour une fois, je vous serais gré de passer outre mes bêtises.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de passer outre, il ne faut plus que je songe à Lui. Oublier Sirius. Je dois l'oublier. Ne plus penser à son corps de rêve, son visage d'ange, ses yeux si charmeurs.

Loupé.

Difficile, pourtant. Je suis à peine entrée dans le château que je me fais remarquer. Enfin, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Mes parents m'encadrent comme des Cerbères. Honte interplanétaire. Summum de l'horreur, ils m'ont piqué ma baguette. Pourtant, j'ai dans le collimateur un certain Rogue qui mériterait une bonne raclée. Hum, mais ça me rappelle d'ailleurs que je n'ai toujours pas dressé le chien du garde-chasse à croquer du Serpentard. Je n'ai plus osé, à cause de Sirius. Mésentente ou pas, je ne parviens pas à concevoir que deux frères puissent se souhaiter mutuellement leur mort.

Problème réglé maintenant. Rogue va remplacer Regulus.

Enfin, je ferais mieux – si je survis aux cinq premières secondes passées en présence de…qui que cela puisse être – de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger à ma place. J'ai la mauvaise impression que je vais faire l'objet d'une surveillance plus que marquée lors de ces prochains mois.

Déjà que j'ai fait perdre deux cent points à Gryffondor pour, je cite « disparition inopinée et inquiétante »… Record battu.

Je suis en cet instant plus que tentée de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais…je soupçonne mes parents d'avoir été moins sages qu'ils ne le racontaient pendant leurs années Poudlard. C'est bizarre, tout de même, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font des détours pour éviter les passages secrets.

Note mentale, interroger Dumbledore…et le forcer à faire sa déclaration à Mac Gonagall.

Il n'empêche, je ne crois pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de répressible par l'école. Les hautes autorités professorales ne sont pas concernées par ma vie privée. Enfin, en théorie. Vu la manière bizarre dont la vieille Mac Go m'a regardée après les vacances de Noël, j'en ai conclu qu'elle aurait préféré avaler une brochette de piranhas plutôt que de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Je crains cependant que l'heure ne soit plus à cela. La vieille (aussi fripée que Madame Maxime. Je me demande combien elle a de rides…trois cent ? Huit cent ? Cent cinquante mille ? C'est sûr que niveau beauté, Sirius la bat haut la main) m'attend avec un air si féroce que j'en viens presque à regretter la colère de Mnémosyne. Celle de nos parents…oh, en comparaison, ce n'est qu'une miette de pain dans mon estomac de lionne.

En parlant de fauve, j'espère que ma chère sœur – ou pire, les Maraudeurs – ne s'est pas vengé en soufflant ma nature féline à toute l'école. Dans ce cas, je suis bonne pour le zoo…ou la compagnie de Hagrid, ce qui serait encore pire. Pouah ! Être réduite à l'état de gentille bébête, très peu pour moi.

Enfin, j'en étais à ce que mes parents m'ont gentiment abandonnée aux mains de cette bonne femme aussi sèche qu'un hareng saur.

Et c'est parti pour quatre heures de discours ! Nom d'un lutin fatigué, quel débit ! Même Mnémosyne ou Maïa ne peuvent la concurrencer. Bon, elle paraît si absorbée par son bavardage qu'elle ne se soucie même pas de savoir si j'écoute ou pas. Tant mieux, parce que j'ai loupé le début. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à l'attraper. Non, en fait, je crois que son blabla est le cadet de mes soucis. Voire le benjamin. Je m'en moque éperdument, pour être précise.

Blablabla…

Bizarre, quand même, il n'y a presque personne…

Mes parents sont partis…sans même me dire au revoir ? Hum, ils cherchent peut-être le reste de la fratrie.

Alors ils vont chercher longtemps. Comme personne n'a montré le bout de son nez, j'en déduis qu'ils ont trouvé mieux pour s'occuper.

A moins qu'ils ne me boudent. Ce qui serait logique. Légitime. Affreusement déprimant.

Toujours pas fini ? Bon, réfléchissons à la torture à faire subir à Lupin… C'est de sa faute que tout a commencé. Je vais tout de même me montrer gentille. C'est vrai, quoi, j'ai beau ne pas m'entendre du tout avec Mnémosyne, elle demeure ma sœur.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je me montre bien élevée.

Tiens, au fait, et ma baguette ? Mes parents ne sont tout de même pas partis avec, j'espère ?

Heu…tout compte fait j'aurais préféré cela. Vu comment la vieille la brandit, elle paraît la confondre avec une cravache. J'ai peur, tout à coup. Si elle la cassait ?

Héhé…idée.

Sans même prendre la peine de me cacher – je doute qu'elle ose encore me retirer des points après les deux cent que j'ai fait perdre à ma maison – je lui écrabouille le pied de manière bien sentie.

La vieille peau glapit et enchaîne les jurons. J'en profite pour prendre de la graine. C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas très douée en insultes du siècle passé. Voilà qui va combler mes lacunes…

Heu, pourquoi ai-je fait cela, au fait ? Ah oui ! Ma baguette. Par mon hibou, je ne dois pas être très équilibrée (comment je ne l'ai jamais été ? Mais ma grandeur ne doit-elle pas servir d'exemple en toute chose ? fin de la page de modestie). Voilà que j'oublie même ce pourquoi je suis venue.

Nous disions donc : martyriser la vieille, c'est fait… récupérer la baguette, c'est fait…

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'enfuir.

J'exerce donc un repli stratégique, laissant cette très estimée directrice de Gryffondor et directrice-adjointe de Poudlard se tenir l'orteil et offrir un spectacle des plus divertissants au concierge qui hurle dans tous les sens plutôt que d'appeler l'infirmerie.

Voyons…direction…salle commune de Gryffondor, pour commencer. Je ne sais pas si je vais rester, mais je dois au moins récupérer quelques affaires. Note mentale, me jeter un sortilège de désillusion quand je serais devant la porte. Je n'apprécierais que très moyennement de me faire encercler par des Maraudeurs dans la plus noire des colères. Si on y rajoute mes sœurs, c'est encore pire. Avec les triplés, je suis bonne pour réserver un lit à Sainte Mangouste. Et Aphrodite…c'est la fin.

Personne à droite…

Personne à gauche…

Let's go !

AIEUH !

Qui a osé me rentrer dedans ? Qui ? Qu'il se dénonce, que je lui apprenne à ne pas s'incliner sur mon passage ! (moi, excessive ? non, bien sûr que non ! Mais Mnémosyne m'a traitée de Serpentarde, alors je m'applique à agir comme telle. Hé, mais ça me donne une idée ! Si je prenais du Polynectar pour rentrer dans leur salle commune ? Excellente idée. Il faudra absolument que j'en parle à Jason. S'il accepte de m'adresser la parole, bien sûr. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.)

Bon, alors, qui est le criminel ?

Oh non… Pas lui…

Nom d'un troll croisé cyclope ! Pourquoi, de tous les élèves de Poudlard, a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ? De tous ceux que je ne voulais pas croiser, il est celui qui, en ce moment-même, joue le plus sa vie.

Lupin.

A nous deux le loupiot.

- Eurynome ! dit-il comme s'il était surpris par ma présence (Mon œil, il a la carte à la main. Je parie que c'est Mnémosyne qui la lui a rendue.) Tu tombes bien, on a besoin de toi.

Attention…fauve qui sommeille en moi, réveille-toi !

- Va te faire voir, Lupin !

Mouais…pas très brillant.

- Du calme ! Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Et moi je dis que je ne veux pas te trouver sur mon chemin.

S'il ne s'écarte pas dans deux secondes, je le frappe.

Une…

- Peut-être, mais on a vraiment besoin de toi.

Deux…la prochaine fois il reçoit le pain du siècle.

- J'ai quatre sœurs qui me ressemblent, tu n'as qu'à prendre dedans !

- Eury… c'est de toi qu'on a besoin.

BAM !

Na, il l'avait cherchée. Et encore, il a de la chance, je n'y rajoute pas un joli sortilège de pérennité, je me ferais deux fois plus trucider par Mnémosyne…si on se reparle un jour. Il n'empêche, je suis très fière de ma baffe. Maintenant, Lupin réfléchira deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi.

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? je beugle sans aucun égard pour ses oreilles qui sont à cinquante centimètres (il n'avait qu'à s'écarter, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me foulerais pour lui. Il ne m'avait jamais vue en colère ? Apprête-toi à souffrir mon pote !) D'une, pour toi, c'est Délos ! Eury, c'est réservé à la famille. De deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te suivrais ! Tu m'as assez pourri la vie comme cela.

Ma baguette me démange. Si j'osais… Un tout petit sortilège, rien qu'un… Non, mes sœurs me trucideraient, et les Maraudeurs avec. Ce serait dommage de saturer l'infirmerie, et puis, mine de rien, j'aime ma famille. Enfin, mes sœurs. De Lui, je ne dis rien. Mais Potter et ses acolytes…no comment.

Lupin me regarde d'un air si débile que j'en viens à me demander où se cache son intelligence légendaire. Très très profondément je crois. A moins que ce ne soit resté au stade de légende. Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi d'être là, tu sais, dit-il sur un ton qu'il croit être intelligent. Mais je suis venu pour aider Gryffondor.

Remus Lupin, bienfaiteur de l'humanité !

- En fait, James m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser le choix.

Et il croit que je suis du genre à me laisser faire ? Bon, étape numéro un, gagner du temps.

- Potter n'a aucun besoin de moi. S'il veut passer sa bile sur quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à le faire sur toi.

- Je ne puis lui apporter ce qu'il demande.

Hein ? On se croirait en plein roman, là. Moi seule peux sauver la peau de Potter ? Ce serait drôle, ça. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne me sens pas d'humeur très salvatrice, en ce moment.

Le génial Lupin est incapable de faire quelque chose ? Voilà qui change.

Marrant. Il a l'air excédé. Ce serait drôle s'il perdait son sang-froid. Oui, c'est ce que je vais essayer. Réfléchissons…une deuxième baffe ?

- Eurynome, reprend-t-il sur un ton où perce une colère à peine masquée, cesse ton comportement idiot. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui me soit déplacé plutôt que James ou Sirius. Tous deux voulaient y aller et je te garantis que ça se serait fort mal passé dans les deux cas.

C'est drôle, mais là, je le crois. Sans aucune difficulté, même. Et zut. Il a mis à jour une des nombreuses facettes du problème. Sirius. Je donnerais cher pour repartir immédiatement à Londres.

Et mince, j'avais dit que j'allais l'oublier !

Oups, je crois que Lupin a continué à parler. Qu'il est bavard ! Ce n'est pas possible, il a plus de bagou qu'Aphrodite !

- On est samedi aujourd'hui. Gryffondor dispute un match face aux Serpentards. Maurane, le deuxième batteur, est malade et ne peut pas se lever sans vomir. Il n'y a qu'un seul remplaçant dans l'équipe. Toi, en l'occurrence. Depuis qu'il sait que l'équipe doit jouer amputée d'un batteur, James regarde chaque jour la carte du Maraudeur dans l'espoir de t'y voir. Quand tu es apparue – à pic je dois dire – il m'a envoyé te chercher. Léto et Ulysse n'étaient pas au courant quand je suis parti, mais à mon avis ça ne va pas tarder.

D'accord. Plusieurs informations : d'une, Potter est vraiment mordu de Quidditch pour m'appeler au secours. Il ne doit y avoir que ça dans sa vie. Je suis sûre qu'il appelle Evans son petit balai. Quel crétin.

De deux, Sirius sait que je suis ici, et il s'est réconcilié avec Lupin. Sinon, je doute que le loupiot se permette de parler de lui ainsi.

De trois, Léto et Ulysse aussi selon toute vraisemblance, et ils ne me pardonneraient pas d'avoir laissé perdre l'équipe.

Autant ne pas aggraver mon cas.

Malheur dans les astres, je vais devoir jouer.


	44. Révélation

POV Jason

Vestiaires. Ulysse a plus que besoin de soutien en ce moment. Il faut dire que, outre nos problèmes personnels, le match de Quidditch est très mal engagé.

Pourtant il n'a même pas commencé !

Mais enfin…Sirius, après sa phase je-déprime-et-me-cache-dans-mon-trou-même-que-Ajax-doit-venir-me-tirer-de-là-alors-que-je-ne-lui-ai-jamais-parlé, est maintenant en constante ébullition.

Nous avons réussi à le réconcilier avec Remus, mais je me demande maintenant si c'est une bonne chose. D'une, Eury ne verra pas la chose d'un bon œil. Tant pis. Elle est assez maline pour comprendre le mot « nécessité ».

De deux, il y a deux minutes, Remus a tenu un grand conciliabule avec Potter et Sirius autour de la carte du Maraudeur. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, ces types sont plus hauts que des montagnes. Seule Léto aurait – peut-être – pu trouver une idée pour comprendre ce qui se tramait, mais elle est trop chamboulée pour avoir le moindre éclair d'inventivité.

En tout cas, l'heure devait être grave. Remus est parti en courant, sans même prendre le temps d'informer Mnémosyne de ce qui se passait.

Le match devrait déjà être commencé, mais Potter refuse de faire sortir l'équipe du vestiaire. Le batteur Maurane est malade, et ce cher capitaine dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a juste à temps trouvé la solution miracle qui mettra les Serpentards au tapis. Un batteur d'enfer, selon lui.

…c'est cela, oui. A ma connaissance, la seule qui pourrait prendre la place, c'est Eury, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle acceptera de remettre les pieds dans l'école. Je suis retourné à Londres hier, mais suis revenu bredouille, au grand désespoir de Mnémosyne.

La pauvre, tout de même…je crois qu'elle ne savait pas combien la rancune d'Eurynome peut être tenace. Elle s'étonne que notre chère sœur n'ait pas lu les lettres qu'elle lui a envoyées.

Moi, ça ne me surprend guère. Lorsqu'Eury reviendra – je doute qu'elle réussisse à se faire intégrer pour quelques mois dans une autre école – ce sera difficile à vivre. Nous avons réussi à bâtir un semblant d'équilibre depuis la réconciliation des Maraudeurs, et je crains qu'Eury n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle interprétera comme une trahison.

Je la connais…elle serait capable d'aller à Serpentard uniquement parce que Mnémosyne l'a traitée de telle. Les murs du château se souviendront à jamais des duels et disputes…

C'est inévitable. Je sens ça gros comme un potiron. Eury est trop fière pour laisser passer la crise comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Je crois que nous ne gagnerons pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année…

- Sirius, dit soudain Potter sans cesser de fixer le plafond. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

Grognement incompréhensible. Je ne parle pas très bien le Siriusien, mais je crois comprendre dans ces sons hybrides « de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ».

Nom d'un chou-fleur, c'est stupéfiant. Sirius réussit, en une onomatopée, à transmettre une phrase de huit mots. Quel talent !

Talent qu'il partage avec Eury, comme vous le savez. Enfin non, peut-être que vous ne le saviez pas. Lorsque je tente de lui dire ses quatre vérités, ma sœur se réfugie très souvent derrière ce langage venu d'une autre galaxie.

Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers jours, mais il faut espérer qu'elle n'en a pas oublié sa langue maternelle.

Oui, bon, je fais des plaisanteries pourries. Mais il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère. On se croirait dans un enterrement.

En plus, Sirius fait tout pour passer pour le mort. Ce n'est pas très encourageant.

- Attend la fin du match pour régler tes comptes. Je veux gagner, tu m'entends ? Si nous perdons, c'est la fin de la Coupe de Quidditch. Or, je veux la gagner !

…je comprends qu'Eurynome ne le tienne pas en haute estime. Depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Potter a toujours fait gagner Gryffondor. Pas une fois la maison n'a perdu la Coupe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année… Quoi que certains puissent penser, le problème Eury, pour aussi conséquent qu'il puisse être, n'empêche pas la Terre de tourner.

Enfin, plus maintenant. Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est un peu moi qui ai tout remis en train. Chacun était prêt à se laisser périr, moi compris. Seule la grande connaissance que j'ai de ma sœur m'a permis d'échapper à la folie. Si je n'avais pas dû aller lui parler en plein milieu de l'après midi, à Londres, je n'aurais pas repris mes esprits.

N'empêche…pourquoi Potter parle-t-il de régler des comptes ? Surtout…pourquoi le dit-il à Sirius ? Encore, si sa phrase était destinée à Léto…j'aurais compris, mais là…

Certes, Sirius est loin d'être un pacifique, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état d'assassiner quelqu'un en ce moment.

…sauf peut-être son frère. Eury m'a dit, la semaine dernière, que Sirius s'imaginait dans chaque Cognard la tête de Regulus pour pouvoir frapper fort. Or, il s'est montré brillant à l'entraînement d'hier.

Il n'empêche, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remplacé la tête de Regulus par celle d'Eury. Si jamais elle vient à l'apprendre, il sera temps de préparer la tombe.

Pas rapides. Potter sursaute comme si une armée de navets venait de se mettre à danser la samba. Je parie que son batteur secret est arrivé…

…

…

…

…Loupé. Ce n'est que Lupin. Mnémosyne couine de terreur. Son chéri arbore désormais un splendide cocard sur la moitié du visage.

Ce n'est pas très charitable de dire ça, mais c'est bien fait. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il s'est prit ça. Si ça se trouve, il a simplement rencontré une porte récalcitrante sur son chemin.

Na ! Au moins, je suis vengé sans avoir eu à me mouiller.

Ben quoi ? Lupin a beau être le choupinet de ma sœur, il n'en est pas moins l'instigateur de la crise. C'est de sa faute si Eury a préféré le chemin de l'exil à perpétuer son séjour à Poudlard.

…oh, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. D'ici cinq ou dix ans, ma colère sera peut-être un peu calmée.

Deuxième pas. C'est l'agresseur qui revient à la charge ? Bon, il va prendre cher. Je ne crois pas les Maraudeurs capables d'oublier pareil affront sur un de leurs amis. Mnémosyne encore moins. Elle peut égaler Eurynome, quand elle s'y met.

Pauvre élève…c'est qui, au fait ?

Voyons…

…

Purée de petits pois.

Julienne de légumes.

Pommes de terre frites.

Endives cuites.

Eurynome.

Eurynome.

Eurynome est là.

C'est donc d'elle dont voulait parler Potter… L'arme secrète… La batteuse remplaçante…

Nom d'une patate douce ! Elle tire une tête de trois mètres de long ! C'est plus clair que de l'eau de roche, ça. Sur une échelle de un à dix, son envie d'être ici est inférieure à zéro. C'est vous dire si elle a mis de la mauvaise volonté à venir.

Elle est gênée. Ça se voit, elle se ronge les ongles. C'est un de ses fâcheux travers. Il ne lui revient que lorsqu'elle est suffisamment absorbée par ses pensées pour relâcher le contrôle sur son corps.

…et en plus elle recule. Nom d'une asperge, si Potter veut vraiment qu'elle joue, il a intérêt à la retenir.

Hey, Potée de chou ! Agis ! Je ne sais pas, moi ! Parle ! Fais preuve d'intelligence ! Sors une phrase historique ! Quelque chose qui restera dans les annales !

Silence de mort. Magnifique. Eury ne se trompait pas, alors, c'est vraiment le plus grand crétin que la Terre a jamais porté. Il a dû se prendre un Cognard dans la tête lorsqu'il était enfant.

Je crois que je suis condamné à faire le boulot à la place de ce capitaine d'opérette…

- Content de te revoir, Eury, je murmure en brisant le silence mortel.

Aucune mouche ne vole, Ulysse les pétrifiait pour tuer son stress. Je m'étonne quand même qu'il ait réussi à toutes les avoir. Ça sent tellement la transpiration ici que les insectes volants de tous genres doivent voir leur paradis.

Hein, je détourne la conversation ? Vous voulez que je parle d'Eury ? Mais enfin, nom d'un haricot vaseux, il n'y a rien à dire ! Rien n'a changé, malgré mes efforts ! Où est donc passé ma si combattive grande sœur ?

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas traumatisée par l'affaire… Pourtant, même si elle fait tout pour le cacher, je vois dans ses yeux briller un soupçon de fierté.

Elle vient de faire une bêtise…

A quoi sert son profil bas, alors ? Pure comédie ? Si je me trompe, ça ne doit pas être de beaucoup. Pour avoir frappé Lupin, Eurynome ne doit pas aller si mal que ça.

- De même, finit-elle par dire en reprenant le contrôle de ses mains. Au fait, Jase…

Minute de vérité ? Je sens la déclaration renversante, incroyable, extraordinaire, fabuleuse, incroyable, étonnante, et tout dans le même genre.

- Merci…d'avoir été là.

JE LE SAVAIS ! Je n'ai donc pas été sa conscience sur pattes pour rien ! J'ai servi à quelque chose ! Elle m'a remercié ! Hourra ! Jour de fête sur terre ! Les topinambours ont épousé le steak haché !

- Oui oui, c'est ça. Vous discuterez plus tard, d'accord ? Eurynome, on a besoin de toi, et le match ne peut plus attendre.

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

Impact !

BAM !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Lupin ne sera pas le seul à avoir un cocard ce soir…

Oh, d'ailleurs, mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? C'est évident… même si Mnémosyne ne l'a pas compris encore. Potter avait envoyé Lupin cueillir Eurynome à son retour, probablement pour éviter de recevoir lui-même un souvenir de Londres.

Pas très charitable pour son pote… Heureusement qu'Eury a transmit le message. J'admire vraiment la force de ses poings.

- Pour ta gouverne, Potter, gronde Eury sur son ton le plus menaçant, sache que je n'accepte d'ordre de personne, et encore moins de toi. T'as compris, espèce de petit nain ?

Petit nain ? Tiens, elle est nouvelle, celle-là. Eurynome l'utilise à merveille. Potter est très fier de son mètre quatre-vingt et déteste qu'on s'en moque. Elle a toujours eu le don d'appuyer là où ça fait mal…

Oh, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle la fois où elle lui avait jeté un sortilège d'extension, en septembre… Dommage que l'infirmière soit intervenue avant que Potter ait dépassé la hauteur de la tour de Gryffondor. J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça…

Désolé. Mais comprenez-moi…l'atmosphère est tellement lourde que je dois à tout prix me détendre pour éviter de retomber dans la dépression. Mine de rien, le problème est loin d'être réglé.

Surtout…quand je vois…Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos. Même sous forme humaine, Eury fait peur lorsqu'elle grogne.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se transformer devant toute l'équipe…il y en a quelques uns qui ne connaissent pas sa…spécialité, dirons-nous.

En tout cas, je suis désolé pour Mnémosyne. Elle voulait parler, et Eury l'a faite taire d'un grognement.

Je la reconnais bien. Tant mieux. Eury est sur le chemin de la rémission. Au moins, elle ne se laisse plus porter par son chagrin, et c'est le principal.

Quoique plus pour longtemps si Léto la prend encore par surprise comme ça. Sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Eury se retrouve habillée de sa robe de Quidditch, balai et batte à la main.

Elle est encore en civil en dessous. Tant pis. Au moins, le commentateur sera content, il pourra les distinguer.

Cette fois-ci, le match peut commencer…


	45. Match Dangereux

POV Mnémosyne

Je me dépêche de rejoindre les gradins, suivie par Remus et toute ma charmante fratrie. Inutile de vous dire quel est le sujet de conversation – ou plutôt de non-conversation, chacun se tait – je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Pour Aphrodite, en tout cas, ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner. Cette charmante enfant pousse des petits couinements surexcités, tellement elle est heureuse de ce qui vient de se passer.

Pas moi. D'une, il ne m'est pas compliqué de deviner que le cocard de Remus est directement made by Eury. D'après ce que j'ai pu extorquer à Jason, ma sœur en voudrait énormément à mon chéri.

Ce qui, avouons-le, n'est pas si illogique que cela.

Par contre, ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est l'ampleur de sa ténacité. Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais bon, enfin ! Mon intention était juste de la préserver d'une bêtise…je ne voulais que la paix.

Il se pourrait…peut-être…que mes mots aient dépassé ma pensée…mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est tout de même pas sur cela qu'elle bloque ! Ce serait vraiment stupide et puéril.

…Quoique ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Oh par les moustaches de Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Un simple mot qui m'a échappé me ferait donc perdre ma sœur ? Elle m'en voudrait pour cela ? Je savais, certes, qu'Eurynome tient en horreur toute accusation mensongère, mais enfin…

Non, je crois que j'ai saisi…

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que l'intelligence d'Eury défierait les tempêtes, elle est trop têtue pour cela, mais je la sais loin d'être bête. En fait, elle est surtout…très observatrice.

Le pire, dans l'affaire, est que sur l'instant je pensais ce que je disais, et elle l'a vu. J'étais vraiment en colère. Pareil comportement dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Etais-je déçue ? Probablement. De nous toutes, Eurynome est celle dont on attend le plus. C'est toujours elle qui a les bonnes idées, celle qui entraîne, la meneuse, enfin. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grand. De digne.

Mais il semblerait que je ne la connaisse pas aussi bien que je le pensais…

Remus me serre contre lui. Pas de doute, il est le seul à comprendre ce que je ressens vraiment. Je ne crois pas qu'il aime beaucoup Eurynome, mais au moins il ne dit rien…par égard pour moi. Je sais qu'il lui en veut d'avoir monté ce plan machiavélique. C'est dans le cours naturel des choses.

…Comme c'est normal qu'Eurynome nourrisse des envies de meurtre à l'égard de Remus. J'espère, tout de même, qu'elle ne m'en veut pas suffisamment pour passer outre notre lien et assouvir sa vengeance.

Si je devais choisir entre les deux, je ne sais lequel je prendrais. J'espère que Merlin voudra bien que jamais je ne me retrouve confrontée à pareil choix.

Il faut que je cesse de penser à cela. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je pourrais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Eurynome. D'une, elle risque d'y mettre toute la mauvaise volonté qui est en son pouvoir de deux, Sirius peut légitimement penser qu'il a la priorité de trois…c'est le match, et Eurynome n'est pas disponible.

Trois membres de ma famille ont beau figurer dans l'équipe, je n'en continue pas moins à penser que le Quidditch est un sport parmi les plus inintéressants. J'y ai un peu joué, en première année, mais c'était obligé par Beauxbâtons. J'étais à peine descendue de balai que je courais vomir.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je serais éternellement reconnaissante à mes sœurs, c'est qu'elles ont rabattu le clapet de tous ceux qui se moquaient de moi. J'étais facilement impressionnable à l'époque…avant de comprendre que la férocité était la meilleure des couvertures.

Le règne de la fratrie Délos pouvait commencer.

Bon, Ajax couine. Les Serpentards sont vraiment hargneux aujourd'hui, apparemment. Ulysse a failli se prendre un Cognard dans la tête.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de défendre mes ennemis plus que nécessaire pour conserver un semblant d'égalité, mais là, je ne puis que me montrer soulagée pour eux : ils ont loupé leur coup.

Eurynome n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil l'attaque menée contre notre frère, même si elle fait partie du jeu. Les Cognards dans la tête, ça la connaît, et je sais qu'elle ne souhaite à personne de connaître ce sort-là.

…quoiqu'il semblerait qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Psychologiquement, c'est compréhensible. Eurynome est sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours, elle a besoin d'évacuer sa colère. La violence du Quidditch lui est plus que jamais indispensable pour expulser tout ce qu'elle retient.

Mais je disais que ma sœur a changé d'avis. C'est avec fureur qu'elle prend en chasse le batteur qui s'était attaqué à Ulysse. Le pauvre Serpentard n'a vraiment pas été inspiré en voulant renverser le gardien.

Tiens, mais Sirius a jugé l'idée bonne, apparemment. Voilà qu'il s'attaque à l'autre batteur. Ça va saigner ! Je ne sais pas si c'est très fair play comme méthode, mais au moins elle porte ses fruits.

Si on y réfléchit bien, en fait, ces deux là sont parfaitement assortis. Je ne suis pas sûre pourtant que la majorité des personnes les connaissant se rallierait à ma cause. Le couple serait trop…explosif. Assortir Sirius à Eurynome, c'est allumer la mèche d'une bombe. La vie ne manquerait pas de piquant entre eux, c'est certain.

Mais avant de faire des projets d'avenir pour ces deux cas cliniques, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils se réconcilient. Or, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, c'est hautement improbable si on les laisse se débrouiller seuls.

Eurynome n'a jamais encore été confrontée à un cas comme celui-là. D'après Jason, ce serait pour cela qu'elle a pris la fuite. Sur ce point, cependant, je me permets d'être sceptique.

Ah. Potter a vu le Vif et fond dessus. C'est une course-poursuite effrénée avec l'attrapeur adverse. Vraiment, je n'aimerais être à la place ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Le Serpentard donne des coups de pieds, et Potter a attrapé le manche de son balai.

L'arbitre siffle.

Penalty dans chaque camp ! Il est interdit de donner des coups ou toucher le balai de l'adversaire !

Grognement général dans le stade. Potter tire une mine de trois mètres de long, et l'attrapeur Serpentard paraît vouloir détruire le stade entier. Mais ils s'écartent.

Entre temps, bien sûr, le Vif d'or s'échappe.

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà, avant cette scène ? Ah oui. Eurynome. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de mon mot ce jour-là. Fichue colère ! A cause d'elle – même si j'ai dit ce que je pensais en cette heure H, minute M, seconde S, dixième D et centième C – j'ai généré chez Eurynome une réaction fort peu nouvelle.

Vous la connaissez. Il est impossible donc que vous n'ayez pas remarqué qu'elle a le fâcheux travers de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Enfin non, pas tout, mais c'est une réaction habituelle chez elle lorsqu'elle a envie de casser les pieds de quelqu'un. Je me souviens, un jour, aux premiers temps de notre collaboration avec les Maraudeurs, Remus lui avait dit, suivant l'expression « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! ».

J'avais d'abord eu peur pour lui. Eurynome n'appréciait guère d'être envoyée paître, surtout par un Maraudeur. Pourtant, elle n'a fait aucun esclandre. Elle m'a souri et a simplement quitté la pièce. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, dix minutes plus tard, elle arborait un sourire plus large qu'une banane et a dit :

- Désolée, Loupiot, j'ai cherché partout, et tu n'étais nulle part. Je suis donc obligée de rester ici.

Sur l'instant, j'avais assez pris en pitié Remus. Eurynome ne lui a laissé aucun repos jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Mais à la réflexion…en comparant avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours…c'était assez plaisant. Eurynome, alors, n'avait pas encore révélé son véritable caractère.

Léto marque un nouveau but. Pour saluer son adresse, Eury pousse un hurlement sauvage et tire davantage sur le manche de son balai. C'est à une véritable chasse à l'homme qu'elle se livre. Pas de doute, le batteur a vraiment été mal inspiré…

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui. Eurynome prend tout au pied de la lettre. Je l'ai traitée de Serpentarde. Par conséquent, elle agit comme telle, et n'hésite pas à fuir devant n'importe quoi.

Sirius et moi, en l'occurrence.

Bon, ce n'est pas que ce match m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais grandement qu'il s'achève. J'ai bien pensé, et il ne m'apparaît que plus urgent de parler à Eurynome.

Dire qu'elle n'a même pas lu les lettres que je lui ai envoyées… Elle ignore ce que je pense d'elle… Je suis loin de la détester, bien au contraire. Toute ma colère est retombée lorsque j'ai relevé la nuance présente dans ses mots.

Je l'ai relevée, mais trop tard. Eury était déjà partie.

Elle disait…que son intention avait été de traiter Sirius de façon abjecte, mais pas qu'elle l'était encore… Clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais j'avais le regard obscurci par la colère. Je n'avais pas su voir… ça me fait bizarre de le dire, de le penser, mais c'est pourtant l'évidence même.

Eurynome est amoureuse de Sirius…

Ah, James a enfin attrapé le Vif d'Or, à vingt centimètres du nez de l'attrapeur adverse. Pas trop tôt. Il manque de se faire botter les fesses. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il reçoive vraiment le coup, ça au moins aurait été drôle. Dommage qu'il ait esquivé.

Enfin, nous avons gagné.

Sirius cesse sa chasse au batteur et s'empresse d'aller étreindre son frère de cœur en poussant des cris de zoulou. Le batteur qu'il poursuivait soupire de soulagement. Tu m'étonnes… Le coup de l'exutoire vaut aussi bien pour Sirius qu'Eury.

Léto dédaigne les embrassades et se dirige vers un Ulysse plus épuisé que jamais. Si j'en crois les couinements réguliers d'Aphrodite, notre frère a dû faire preuve d'une dextérité de champion pour défendre les buts. L'absence de batteurs n'a pas dû y être étrangère, j'imagine. C'était bien la première fois que j'assistais à un match ou les batteurs ne se préoccupaient pas de l'action.

Bon, Eurynome ne fait rien comme tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Elle dédaigne Ulysse et Léto qui tourbillonnent non loin des buts. Potter a disparu sous la masse du reste de l'équipe, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va se convertir à ce genre de pratique.

Non, elle continue juste à poursuivre son batteur. Espoir d'éviter les discussions qui pointent dangereusement leur nez ? C'est plus que probable. En tout cas, le batteur, lui, va souffrir. En cet instant plus que jamais, Eury fait plus peur qu'un dragon furieux.

Cognard à droite…Cognard à gauche… Le Serpentard ne pourra pas esquiver éternellement, surtout qu'Eury a maintenant à sa disposition deux Cognards.

Ouch…c'est vraiment pas passé loin, cette fois.

L'arbitre braille des ordres. Ridicule. Franchement, elle devrait savoir que se faire obéir d'une Délos, surtout d'Eurynome, relève de la gageure. Ça ne sert strictement à rien de lui intimer de descendre. Le mieux, encore, serait de lui envoyer Jason, mais lorsqu'ils y penseront, je serais morte et enterrée.

Hum…voilà que le duo descend maintenant. Enfin, il se rapproche du sol. Descendre de balai signerait la mort du Serpentard. Au sol, les Cognards peuvent plus facilement nous toucher.

Ohoh…du côté de la tribune verte…je présage le pire. Ecarte-toi, Eury, par pitié ! Va-t-en ! Mets de côté ta ténacité, je t'en prie ! Je t'ai peut-être traitée de Serpentarde, mais les vrais, eux, sont cent fois plus cruels que toi ! Pars tant que tu le peux encore…

Mais elle ne m'entend pas. Eurynome est à des lieux de songer à la même chose que moi. J'ignore pourquoi elle poursuit ce Serpentard, mais elle joue sa vie.

Trois éclairs, un bleu, un rouge, et un noir, se dirigent vers ma sœur et l'atteignent dans le dos. Je ne peux retenir mon hurlement lorsque, pour la deuxième fois en moins de six mois, Eurynome tombe de son balai.

Je ne vois pas bien, de ma place. La scène se déroule trop loin. Cependant, je vois sans peine Sirius grimper sur son balai et se précipiter, pour la rattraper à deux mètres du sol.

J'entends les hurlements de joie des Serpentards. Ils ont vaincu une Délos.

Je vois la fureur de Léto et d'Ulysse. L'équipe entière doit les retenir de faire un carnage, encore qu'ils ne le fassent que mollement.

Aphrodite sanglote à grand bruit. Jason est trop interdit pour faire quoi que ce soit, Ajax enchaîne des flopées de jurons, Maïa ne réalise pas encore ce qui vient de se passer, et je suis moi-même en état de choc.

Déméter est celle qui reprend le plus rapidement ses esprits, bien qu'elle aussi soit choquée par ce que nous venons de voir.

Elle nous intime de nous lever. Sans même songer à lui désobéir, nous nous précipitons tous dans les escaliers.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur le terrain, Sirius est assis sur la pelouse, et il tient contre lui Eurynome qui ne bouge pas.


	46. Résultat

Trou noir. Mon corps ne me répond plus. J'entends, mais c'est tout. Aucun de mes membres ne peut bouger. J'ai les yeux irrémédiablement clos. Mes bras sont complètement amorphes, et plaqués le long de mon corps. Je crois être allongée sur un truc mou, mais bon, je suis dans un tel état que mes sens ne peuvent guère me servir.

Pourquoi suis-je là, déjà ? Je me souviens que Gryffondor a gagné, grâce à un Cognard que j'ai splendidement envoyé droit sur l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Pour l'éviter, il a dû faire un tonneau, s'éloignant ainsi du Vif. James l'a attrapé quelques secondes plus tard, mettant ainsi fin au match. Ensuite…je ne sais plus. Les Serpentards étaient furieux que je les aie faits perdre. Ils ont dû vouloir se venger. Mais j'ignore comment, et pourquoi je suis à présent dans cet état. Grrr, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Dès que je serais entièrement sortie de ce…ce je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, je vais leur faire la peau, foi d'Eury !

Tu sais, Eury, le Quidditch est dangereux pour toi. La dernière fois que tu es montée sur un balai, tu as reçu un Cognard dans la figure. Tu es à présent allongée Hagrid sait où, encore après être montée sur un balai. Tu as la poisse…

Bon, je suis encore plus atteinte que ce que je pensais. Voilà que je me parle à moi-même maintenant. Par les chaussettes sales de Merlin, je divague. J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de repos, moi… Mais tant que j'y pense, où sont mes sœurs ? Et les triplés ? Et Sirius ?

Des pas s'approchent de moi. Plusieurs sortes. Dommage que je sois aussi amorphe, je donnerais cher pour savoir qui est là. Je n'aimerais guère qu'un troupeau de Serpentards ne s'acharne à me refaire le portrait. D'un, ce serait très dangereux pour eux, les effets de plusieurs sortilèges superposés ne seraient pas agréables, et de deux j'aurais perdu une occasion de m'acharner sur mes souffre-douleurs préférés (enfin, j'ai beau dire, mais il m'arrive parfois de regretter l'époque bénie où je pouvais torturer les Maraudeurs selon mon bon plaisir. Mais quand on voit où ça m'a menée… Faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! Enfin, il est impossible de nier que Sirius est toujours splendide, au bas mot. Ses traits sont si fins…Et ses yeux…ses yeux… Il faut que j'arrête de baver, même si ce n'est qu'en pensée. Non, je ne l'ai pas reluqué, mes yeux ont involontairement glissé plusieurs fois sur lui alors qu'il se trouvait non loin de mon champ de vision)

Il n'empêche, il a la classe quand il vole sur un balai… ASSEZ !

J'espère que mes sœurs ne sont pas loin…

- Eurynome ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Hein ? Ce n'est pas la voix d'une fille ça. Même pas celle d'un des triplés. Oh, nom de mince de flûte de zut de crotte d'hippogriffe, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Même s'il est le capitaine…j'ai quand même infligé l'humiliation de sa vie à son meilleur ami.

La question du jour est donc : pourquoi Potter traîne-t-il dans les parages ?

- Comment elle va ?

De mieux en mieux ! Voilà maintenant Sirius qui débarque. Et je ne sais toujours pas si mes sœurs m'ont fait l'immense honneur de m'accorder quelques instants de leur auguste présence.

Il n'empêche…c'est bizarre. Je l'ai jeté comme un chien (c'est le cas de le dire ! Je n'y crois pas, j'ai fait un jeu de mots sans le vouloir. Ma pauvre Eury, la démence sénile n'est plus loin. Et zut, je recommence à parler à moi-même. Je suis bonne pour Sainte-Mangouste) et pourtant il est venu. Rapidement, en plus. Enfin, je crois.

Heu…de fait…je n'en sais rien.

Mais ça me plaît de le croire !

Pourquoi ça me plaît, au fait ? Question idiote.

Au secours, je suis prisonnière de ma folie !

- Monsieur Black, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? glapit l'infirmière avec sa grande amabilité. Je croyais que vous étiez convoqué chez le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- J'y étais, à la demande de la famille Délos. Cependant…j'ai été autorisé à revenir au chevet de ma petite-amie.

Depuis quand il parle comme ça ? Il a un grain ? On dirait le chevalier du Catogan !

Mais…je viens de remarquer un truc.

Ma…famille a demandé à ce qu'il vienne ? Je croyais pourtant que suite à ma dispute avec Mnémosyne, nos relations prendraient une toute autre tournure. Je sais que ma sœur n'a pas remarqué la nuance de mes mots. Elle croit que je le considère encore comme le pire des crétins, et même Jason ignore ce que je peux penser de lui.

Mais ils ont voulu qu'ils viennent…comme un membre de la famille…

L'infirmière s'en va en grognant, probablement peu convaincue par cet argument. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Si le professeur Mac Gonagall a dit, alors…

- Au fait, et le reste de la fratrie, il est où ?

Ça c'est Potter. Il fait preuve d'intelligence. Dur travail. Ce n'est pas facile de jouer un rôle, j'en sais quelque chose. Honnêtement, je le plains. Et je l'admire, aussi. Réussir à faire croire qu'on a trois grains de jugeote alors qu'on ne dispose même pas du quart du tiers du douzième du premier grain, c'est un tour de force.

- Toujours dans le bureau, intervient Lupin (et un de plus ! Je ne le digère toujours pas celui-là… Et dire qu'il sort avec ma sœur. Beurk ! Quelle horreur, ils sont tous les deux trop sages pour dignement entrer dans la famille. Mais au fait, il y était lui aussi, dans ce fichu bureau ? A quel titre, soutien familial ?) Mnémosyne voulait venir te remplacer, mais un hibou est arrivé. Monsieur et Madame Délos prennent quelques affaires et arrivent par voie de cheminée avec les petits. Toute la famille les attend.

Deux secondes… Mnémosyne ? Venir ? Elle ? Ce serait bizarre. En quel honneur ? Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours, et m'en porte aussi bien. Bonne comédienne, la frangine. Et elle a transmit son art à Lupin, apparemment. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir ma présence ?

- Bien, reprend Potter sur un ton professoral (qui lui va aussi bien que des chaussettes à un alligator). Lily était là aussi ?

- Oui, elle s'occupait d'Aphrodite. Ils sont tous encore en état de choc, surtout la petite. Personne n'aurait imaginé…

- On sait, coupe Sirius (c'est moi ou il chevrote ? La vieillesse commencerait-elle déjà ses ravages ?). Mais pour l'instant, l'essentiel est qu'Eury guérisse. On s'occupera du coupable après.

Et je ne pourrais pas les aider. Tant pis. Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, continue l'admirable voix de Sirius (je crois que je m'évanouirais si je n'étais pas déjà plus ou moins dans les pommes). Comment elle va ?

- Ses paupières ont frémi il y a cinq minutes, soupire Potter (faux jeton ! Comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de moi ! Gryffondor de carnaval !) mais c'est tout. Depuis une heure que je suis là, c'est la seule fois où elle a un peu bougé. Le directeur est passé. Je crois qu'ils veulent l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Le professeur Mac Gonagall a dit la même chose, reprend Lupin. C'est pour ça que ses parents viennent. Ils espèrent que leur présence…arrangerait les choses. Sinon, ils l'envoient à Londres.

Quoi ? Non, au secours, hors de question ! Il faut que je parvienne à bouger ! Je ne veux pas de Sainte Mangouste ! Par toutes les étoiles du plafond de la Grande Salle, mon cas n'est tout de même pas aussi désespéré que cela ?

- C'est vraiment aussi grave ? dit Sirius après un temps de silence (heureusement que je ne le voie pas. Je ne fais qu'entendre sa voix, et pourtant je suis sûre que mon rythme cardiaque accélère comme un balai de course. Ce n'est pas vrai, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse de continuer à en pincer pour lui ! Ce serait différent…plus fort que jamais…Je n'ai tout de même pas été aussi imprudente…si ?) Elle est vraiment…elle est vraiment en danger ? Mais elle ne va pas mourir, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! s'empresse de dire Peter (qui n'a rien dans la bouche ! Miracle ! Bon, il y a quand même quelque chose que j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI suis-je entourée par les Maraudeurs et pas par ma famille ? Certes, ils attendent mes parents d'après Lupin, mais enfin il ne faut pas être huit pour ça ! Surtout que le bureau de Mac Go est petit ! Et Lily qui console Aph…mais où va le monde ?) Elle a juste reçu un maléfice puissant, mais on va la guérir.

- Tout de même, ça fait trois jours déjà…

QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? Trois jours ? Nom d'une chaussette sale, trois jours ? Ça fait trois jours que je suis dans cet état ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne serais tout de même pas…je ne serais pas dans le coma, non ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Je connais cet état, j'ai lu un jour un livre de Médicomagie, dans un profond accès de désœuvrement. Le coma est terrifiant. Je ne peux pas me réveiller par la simple puissance de ma volonté. Pire, je risque d'y rester.

Non, non, non, non ! Que dois-je faire, alors ? Attendre la mort ? Attendre que cette créature des enfers ne vienne me chercher ? Hors de question ! J'ai dix-huit ans, et encore tellement de temps devant moi ! Et il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas faites…

Ma dispute avec Mnémosyne me paraît bien puérile, maintenant. Elle était en colère. C'est normal. Lupin l'avait assez formatée sur Sirius-qui-m'aime-vraiment-et-moi-qui-suis-faux-jetons-je-suis-méchante. Certes, elle n'aurait pas dû me dire que j'ai un caractère de Serpentarde, mais je l'avais cherché. Peut-être même qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Et puis je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Il faut bien l'avouer. J'avais déjà fait mieux, bien que l'approche de l'achèvement de ma vengeance aurait dû me donner plus de satisfaction que je n'en avais jamais connu. Mais pourtant…je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne me sentais pas bien.

Mourir à dix-huit ans…ce serait affreux. Qui mènerait la fratrie ? Des quintuplées réduites à quatre…non, ce serait trop laid. Incomplet.

Et puis…ÇA SUFFIT ! Je ne dois pas examiner cette possibilité. J'ai fait ce que je voulais, il est hors de question à présent que j'aie les moindres regrets.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Je…je tiens trop à elle.

Et moi donc…Oups, non, non, oubliez ! Je n'ai rien dit (même si techniquement je l'ai pensé, mais enfin, puisque je ne peux pas parler, je crois qu'il est possible de considérer que mes pensées tiennent lieu de paroles…Et zut, voilà que je raisonne comme Mnémosyne ! Pas de doute, j'ai dû perdre un ou deux neurones dans l'affaire.).

Sirius tient à moi…nom d'un hippogriffe, je n'imaginais pas que son béguin se serait prolongé jusqu'à ce point-là, et cela malgré ce qui s'est passé. Aurais-je fait une énorme bêtise ? Hum, j'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Vu sous un certain angle, c'est quand même chouette d'être dans cet état. J'entends tout ce qui se dit autour de moi…et j'ai une excuse béton pour écouter. C'est vrai, quoi, il n'y a que cela à faire.

- Patmol…reprend la voix de Potter (nom d'un petit louveteau ailé ! j'avais oublié qu'ils se donnaient ces surnoms ridicules ! Sirius…Patmol…non, ça ne lui va pas. Apollon, c'est mieux.) Elle ne va pas mourir. Eurynome est trop jeune. Et puis elle est forte. Elle va s'en sortir.

J'essaye, nom d'un ours mal léché, j'essaye ! Mais je ne suis pas Merlin ou Dumbledore, non plus.

- Mais elle est si immobile…

- C'est le sortilège qui l'a mise dans cet état, continue Lupin. Mais dès qu'on aura trouvé de quoi il s'agit, elle guérira.

- Mais si personne ne trouve ? Si elle restait toujours dans cet état ?

- Sirius…reprend Potter sur un ton sérieux que je ne lui connaissais guère. On va trouver. Elle va survivre. Et puis, qui sait, son caractère se sera peut-être un peu amélioré !

J'ignore si cette dernière remarque a le don de dérider Sirius. Mais je prends tout de même une note mentale : ne pas oublier de ficher une raclée à Potter. Je lui en ficherai, moi, des meilleurs caractères ! Il a de la chance que je sois hors d'état de bouger.

- EURY ! EURY ! Oh non, ma petite fille…

Heureusement que je ne sens presque rien. Connaissant ma mère, elle doit en ce moment-même pleurer sur mon corps. Ma pauvre maman…je lui en ai assez fait voir, elle ne méritait pas ça en prime.

Lupin avait raison. Elle n'est pas venue seule. J'entends…beaucoup de pas. Mon père doit être du nombre, probablement. Les jumeaux aussi. Peut-être même que Pyrrhus… hum, il est un peu jeune, mais je sais mieux que personne combien il martyrise les rares personnes extérieures à la famille voulant être ses baby-sitters. Je me souviens avoir hurlé de rire tandis que Madame Potter tentait de le rattraper de sous un meuble. Il lui avait piqué sa baguette, je crois.

Blague à part, le spectacle doit être affligeant. Toute ma famille rassemblée autour de mon lit comme autour d'un mourant. Je suis encore vivante, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ils en ont conscience, au moins ?

- Daphné… (au secours ! le professeur Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont combien ?) Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Là-bas ils vont la guérir.

- Mais enfin… (ça c'est Papa ! Un instant…il ne serait tout de même pas en train de pleurer lui aussi ? Ah non alors ! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort ! Certes, ce n'est pas drôle pour eux, mais moi, alors ? Ils savent bien que j'ai horreur de ce genre de démonstrations ! Enfin, il faut dire à leur décharge qu'aucun ne se doute que j'entends ce qu'ils disent…) Combien de temps ça va durer ? Elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état pour toujours, n'est ce pas ?

Tient ! J'entends un reniflement clandestin, derrière. Et un deuxième, mais pas de la même personne. Il y en a donc qui pleurent ? Déjà ? Mais JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE, nom d'une huître d'eau douce ! Ils planifient déjà mon enterrement ou quoi ?

- Quelques jours, un mois, un an, personne ne sait, dit l'infirmière d'un air docte (elle les encourage grandement ! Une bienfaitrice de l'humanité !)

- Vous pourrez aller la voir, reprend Dumbledore avant que Pomfresh ne fasse d'autres ravages. Tous les jours, quelques uns d'entre vous pourront quitter l'école et lui rendre visite quelques heures.

- Professeur ? hasarde soudain la voix de…Sirius ? Nous la connaissons bien…est-ce qu'on pourra y aller nous aussi ?

Un énorme vacarme m'empêche d'entendre la réponse du très vénéré directeur. Les infirmiers de Sainte Mangouste se sont cassés la figure. Le voyage va être drôle avec de pareils clowns…


	47. Guimauve!

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

Quoique non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je perçois le temps qui passe, mais uniquement grâce à ce que j'entends. Dans ma nuit, je ne dors pas.

Déjà trois semaines que je suis à Sainte Mangouste… J'ai appris des choses magnifiques. Un vrai feuilleton, cet hôpital.

Le guérisseur Scott chante des chansons à l'eau de rose dès qu'il pense que personne ne l'entend. Je le soupçonne d'avoir conscience de chanter comme un pied. C'est bizarre que Sainte Mangouste ne l'ait pas encore renvoyé. Par la seule puissance de sa voix, il a brisé un miroir. Sept ans de malheur. Ça lui apprendra à me martyriser les oreilles.

L'infirmière Mellow a un faible pour le guérisseur Knox. Je suis prête à parier ma baguette qu'elle l'aimerait beaucoup moins si elle savait qu'il se met les doigts dans le nez quand personne ne le regarde. Héhé, manque de chance, moi je le sais. S'il voulait que je demeure dans l'ignorance, il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'extasier à haute voix sur le résultat de sa spéléologie interne.

Je crois que quand je me réveillerai, les ragots vont fuser…

Ça roule vite, un lit de ce genre ? Il faudra que j'essaye.

Je reçois de la visite tous les jours. Papa et Maman, bien sûr, le plus souvent accompagnés de Pyrrhus, et parfois des jumeaux.

Le lundi, Maïa vient avec Jason.

Mardi, c'est au tour de Déméter et Aphrodite.

Mercredi, j'ai droit aux potins de Léto et Ulysse.

Jeudi est la visite de Mnémosyne et Lupin. Heureusement que je ne peux pas bouger, sinon je crois que j'aurais déjà fait un carnage.

Vendredi, Ajax est accompagné de Pettigrow. Bizarre qu'il ne lui ait pas encore assené la gifle du siècle, ce type est un crétin à l'état pur.

Samedi, Potter et Evans me consacrent une partie de leur après-midi. Joyeux. L'horloge avance avec une lenteur infinie. J'adorerais qu'ils m'épargnent leur présence.

Dimanche…et bien, dimanche…Sirius est là toute la journée.

Il parle peu. Pas du tout, même, sauf avec Papa et Maman quand ils sont là. Comme il s'ennuie, je crois même qu'il a réussi à apprivoiser Pyrrhus. Bravo. Qu'on lui décerne l'ordre de Merlin.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour ordinaire. Certes, c'est dimanche, et Sirius est seul à mon chevet.

Mais – car toutes les situations embarrassantes doivent naître d'un mais – je projette sérieusement d'assassiner le tout nouveau guérisseur Parker. Ce gringalet – car il ne peut être que maigrichon, vu sa voix de fille – est sorti cet été de son école, et a approfondi sa formation par un stage de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

Il en sait trop. Note mentale, lui faire payer sa traîtrise.

Hier, il a fait une découverte. Il en était si fier qu'il l'a presque criée. Nous disions donc, vingt baffes… Je n'apprécie pas trop que mes secrets d'artiste soient déballés au grand jour.

Ce triple idiot a annoncé la bouche en cœur à mes parents – et en même temps à Potter et Evans comme cela va de soi – qu'il était fort possible que je sois consciente malgré mon coma.

Le bruit s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Maman m'a assommée à coup de soucis ménagers, et Potter m'a raconté par le menu chaque seconde des entraînements de l'équipe.

Lui aussi ne doit son salut qu'à mon coma. Il devrait bénir celui qui m'a attaquée, au lieu de l'incriminer.

Il n'y a qu'Evans qui se soit montrée potable. Elle me suppliait de me réveiller parce qu'Aphrodite ne va pas bien. Je le savais déjà, ça, ma petite sœur sanglote à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Il n'empêche qu'Evans ne vole pas bien haut. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit, que je me complais dans ma position ? Je ne peux même pas me gratter le nez ! J'adorerais retrouver l'usage de mes membres, ne serais-ce que pour infliger le cocard de sa vie à Parker.

Je parierais mes chaussettes que toute la fratrie est maintenant au courant. Et Sirius…par la même occasion.

Je soupçonne Jason d'avoir raconté à nos parents certaines choses que je lui ai confiées. Ils doivent en savoir sur moi et Sirius cent fois plus que ce que j'ai laissé entendre lorsque je m'étais réfugiée à Londres.

J'ai du travail en retard. Il faudra que je m'y mette dès mon retour. Surtout qu'étrangler Jase n'est pas une mince affaire.

C'est vrai, quoi, par sa faute, Papa et Maman ont cru avoir une brillante idée en s'évaporant sitôt Sirius arrivé.

Je crois que je vais en entendre de belles…

Bizarre, tout de même. Sirius devrait m'en vouloir à mort, voire plus. Pourtant, il est là. Il m'a écrit lorsque j'étais à Londres.

J'ai si bien réussi mon coup que cela ? Je savais que j'étais la meilleure. En toute modestie, franchement, réussir à séduire le grand Sirius Black après un si mauvais départ, ça mérite l'ordre de Merlin, première classe s'il vous plaît.

J'écoute ou je n'écoute pas ? Hum, question idiote. Même si je ne le voulais pas, mes distractions sont si peu nombreuses que je ne peux pas ne pas laisser traîner ne serais-ce qu'une demi-oreille.

Hé, mais je viens de capter un truc…Sirius me tient la main ! Ça alors, hier encore je n'aurais pas ressenti cela. Il a la peau douce ! Je me demande toujours quel est son soin pour les mains. Ornithorynque, si seulement je pouvais le voir… Non, tout compte fait, il ne vaut mieux pas. Ce n'est pas très sexy de baver.

Et il sent bon ! Hum, il ne doit pas être très loin de ma tête, son odeur est plutôt forte. Et dire que je ne peux même pas m'en prémunir… Pff, mais c'est inhumain !

Mais…minute…je recommence à sentir des trucs…ça veut dire que je vais bientôt me réveiller ? Vrai de vrai ?

YES ! Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller ! Joie sur terre, dans les arbres, chez les petits oiseaux ! Que Scott chante juste, le concierge s'est déclaré à la bibliothécaire, les Serpentards sont intelligents !

Mais que Dame Nature – elle me doit bien cela – m'accorde au moins une chose. Je veux, je demande, j'exige que Sirius soit absent à ce moment-là.

Ce serait dommage que je me réveille pour aussitôt mourir de honte, non ?

- Eury…

Attention début de la séance mouchoirs ! Si vous n'en avez pas, il est toujours possible de vous en procurer à l'accueil pour cinq Gallions. Ben oui, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas oublier votre propre paquet. C'était écrit à l'entrée pourtant !

- C'est idiot ce que je dis, murmure-t-il, puisque je ne sais même pas si tu entends.

J'entends, mon cher, j'entends. J'entends même très bien. Tu as une voix magnifique. Je ne te vois pas, mais pourtant tu me fais de l'effet. Tu ne serais pas croisé Vélan par hasard ?

- Mais Eury, il faut que je te dise…je n'ai pas osé te l'écrire, cependant…je t'aime. Je sais que toi…le cas est différent. Mais je t'aime. Tu m'as pris mon cœur, l'as emprisonné, je suis sous ton charme, et rien ne pourra m'en délivrer.

Et moi, alors, il croit que c'est quoi ? Pourquoi croit-il que je suis restée aussi longtemps avec lui alors que théoriquement je pouvais passer à la phase 3 du plan-génial-spécial-Eurynome-version-vengeance ? Mine de rien, j'ai pas mal cogité, surtout pendant la nuit.

Le résultat, mon cher Sirius, est que je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de toi.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est affreusement mortifiant. J'ai toujours tout contrôlé dans ma vie. Tout. J'étais la meneuse, la première. L'aînée. Celle qui partait à Londres. Celle qui avait les pires idées. La bête noire des professeurs.

J'avais choisi d'être renvoyée de Beauxbâtons. J'avais choisi de martyriser les Maraudeurs. J'avais choisi de sortir avec toi. J'avais choisi de me disputer avec Mnémosyne. Mais je ne voulais pas…tomber amoureuse de toi.

C'est ma première erreur. La seule en dix-huit ans. Si seulement je comprenais ! Mais je ne sais rien, absolument rien ! Je te détestais, pourtant. Je t'ai haï lorsque tu m'as attaquée avec ce Cognard. J'ai voulu te séduire, pour ensuite te lâcher, t'infliger la souffrance de ta vie, te briser.

Ah ? Il se remet à parler. Zut de mince de crotte d'hippopotame, j'espère qu'il n'a pas perçu mon cri mental.

Quoi ? Cri mental, oui. J'ai tellement hurlé que ça m'en a fait mal aux oreilles mentales. Et à la gorge mentale. Par contre, mon mal au nez, lui il est tout à fait réel.

Nom d'un caribou, je n'y crois pas. Je respire plus fort sans faire exprès. Je crois que je me drogue à l'odeur de Sirius.

- Même si tu te moques de moi, même si tu me hais, même si tu n'as voulu que te venger, réveille-toi, par pitié. Si tu demeurais dans cet état…je deviendrais fou, Eury. Ça peut t'étonner que je dise cela, mais toute la force de caractère que tu me donnais s'envole en poussière quand je te vois là…allongée…sur ce lit blanc…seule…endormie, presque…mais si pâle…blessée…

Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Le spectacle est pitoyable, je sais, inutile de me le décrire par le menu.

- J'accepterai n'importe laquelle de tes décisions, Eury. Je ne te dirais pas que je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui est à l'eau-de-rose. Désolé de t'offrir pareil spectacle, peut-être que tu t'ennuies en ce moment, peut-être que tu ne m'entends même pas, mais je devais te le dire. Tu es en quelques semaines devenue le centre de ma vie, celle pour laquelle j'agis, ma raison d'être. J'aurais voulu partager ma vie avec toi, mais je n'ai plus grand espoir. Remus prétend que tu n'es qu'une comédienne, mais j'espère…encore et toujours…qu'il y a tout de même en toi quelque chose pour expliquer ton comportement. Reviens en ce monde, Eury, je t'en supplie. Reviens, et dis-moi. Je t'aime.

Légère caresse sur mes lèvres et ma main. Bruits de chaise et de porte. Sirius est parti, mais je crois avoir encore sur la bouche ce léger goût chaud et capiteux que je connais bien.

Merci Merlin – je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois réduite à dire cela – mon corps ne peut pas parler pour moi, du moins pour le moment. Je me serais entièrement trahie, et ça ne m'aurait pas du tout plu.

Sirius vient de me faire une déclaration. Nom d'un hibou à poils. Une déclaration brûlante. Nom d'un singe à plumes.

Bourrée de guimauve.

Il m'aime. Jamais, lorsque nous étions ensembles, il ne me l'avait dit. Je l'avais remarqué, et peut-être était-ce une des raisons qui me poussait à démontrer autant de procrastination à l'ouvrage.

J'espère que je ne deviens pas comme Mnémosyne. Heureusement que je suis dans le coma, sinon je crois bien que j'aurais fondu en larmes.

Quel discours, nom d'un renard ! Je m'attendais à tout, même à une dispute – un petit peu solitaire je vous l'accorde – bien sentie, mais pas à…pas à une déclaration aussi brûlante. Jamais je n'avais songé à lui sous pareil jour.

Sirius Black m'a dit qu'il m'aime…et je crois qu'il est sincère. Son caractère le pousse à toujours aller à l'encontre de ses traditions familiales. Regulus, lui, saurait être assez vil pour jouer pareille comédie par vengeance.

Mais pas lui.

Il y a une phrase qui m'a particulièrement touchée. Celle-là aussi, il aurait été incapable de la dire s'il ne la pensait vraiment.

Sirius était particulièrement désarmé. Il croit à la possibilité de ma mort. Je crois que c'est dans cette optique qu'il a mis sa fierté de côté. Pour sa famille, seuls comptaient l'honneur et la pureté du sang. Alors, lui a choisi la voix de l'amour.

Cette phrase, je la garde pour moi. Je la retiens. Si vous la trouvez, alors vous êtes forts. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui la répéterais, car je refuse d'entretenir le moindre espoir tant que je ne me serais pas expliquée avec lui.

Mine de rien, il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour.


	48. Have a Talk

Jeudi. Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie ! Papa est là avec les jumeaux. Enfin, il est censé être là. Ses affaires sont posées dans ma chambre. Lui doit être…quelque part dans les couloirs à la recherche des deux terreurs.

Il faut dire qu'ils ont été infernaux. Comment ne pas l'être ? On ne s'amuse guère, à Sainte Mangouste, et l'étage est rempli d'objets intéressants pour des gamins.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont renversé tout un stock de potions, pillé les affaires des résidents, et introduit cinq hiboux – plus deux chouettes – dans une salle de soins. Le guérisseur Parker a fait une crise de nerfs. Bien fait.

L'équipe médicale de mon service travaille d'arrache-pied pour tenter de mettre fin à mon coma. Je ne crois pas que mon sort les intéresse tellement que cela, mais je les soupçonne d'être au bord de l'internement. Enfin, il faut dire à leur décharge que l'incessant va-et-vient aux environs de ma chambre ne doit pas les tranquilliser.

En plus, je crois que les jumeaux ont refait leur stock de poil à gratter.

Ah, la porte s'ouvre, et Papa entre, tenant je le suppose chacun des deux enfants par le col. Franchement, il n'a jamais eu l'idée de les pétrifier ? Il aurait la paix, pourtant ! Je crois même que le Ministère, loin de le blâmer, lui remettrait une médaille.

Je m'explique : hier, avant que Léto et Ulysse n'arrivent, le Ministre de la Magie a voulu se faire une petite publicité en visitant Sainte Mangouste. Il a serré des mains, félicité des guérisseurs, réconforté des malades, tout cela sous les flashs des journalistes.

Puis il est arrivé à ma chambre. Maman y était avec Pyrrhus. Le petit gazouillait gentiment. Il est déjà très bon comédien. Chacun le croit inoffensif. Comment un si mignon petit garçon pourrait attaquer ?

Enfin, toujours est-il que le Ministre a trouvé malin d'essayer de gâtifier devant le petit. Je dis bien essayer. Pyrrhus, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il a dû juger – et à juste titre – que la présence ministérielle n'était pas de mon goût. Par conséquent, mû par une ardeur toute fraternelle et dont je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante, il a planté ses dents dans la main de ce charmant Ministre.

Son hurlement m'a fait mal aux oreilles, mais j'ai été plus que ravie de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une huile est vaincue par un enfant à l'âge du berceau. J'espère que c'est passé dans tous les journaux.

Bref bref bref…pourquoi ai-je dit cela, déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que Papa a fort à faire avec les jumeaux. Je le plaindrais si leur inconduite n'était pas calquée sur la mienne. Je me suis faite forte, dès leur plus jeune âge, de leur enseigner le B A BA de la conduite qui est la mienne lorsque je suis dans mon état normal.

Certains peuvent penser que je parais un petit peu…déprimée. Ce n'est pas si faux. J'ai longtemps pensé, après que Sirius m'ait quittée. Plusieurs jours durant, je n'ai cessé de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire lorsque je m'éveillerai. Comment expliquer ma conduite. Que faire pour me racheter.

Et surtout, si ça en vaut la peine…

C'est cela qui m'a déprimée. Franchement, quand je repense à ce que j'étais il y a un an, il y a un mois, et à ce que je suis maintenant, je suis ahurie par les changements qui se sont opérés. En arrivant à Poudlard, en entamant ma rivalité avec Sirius, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour je serais aussi…éprise.

Pouah ! Que ce mot me va mal. Eurynome est amoureuse. Quelle horreur. Je ne suis pas la reine de la mièvrerie, loin de moi est le goût pour les petits poèmes et les déclarations mielleuses dans les roseraies. Mais les faits sont là. Je suis aux prises avec un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Mais j'ai perdu la bataille.

J'espère, si Sirius m'accepte, que je ne deviendrais pas comme ces greluches ridicules qui gloussent comme des dindons. Je ne veux pas de « mon canard », « mon petit lapin » ou « mon roudoudou ». Ne riez pas, il y en a qui s'appellent comme cela, entre eux : « mon roudoudou ». Eurk. Que je sois foudroyée sur place si ça m'arrive un jour.

J'ai réfléchi, et il m'est apparu que le mieux pour moi serait d'accepter cet amour, mais de rester moi-même. Garder mes sarcasmes, mon cynisme, et mon caractère de cochon. Lorsque j'ai voulu séduire Sirius, je lui ai montré une facette de moi-même que peu de gens connaissaient. Jason, certes, Léto et Maïa également, et dans une moindre mesure Aphrodite. Mais même Mnémosyne, même Déméter, même le reste de ma fratrie ne me connaissait pas sous ce jour-là.

Bizarre. Je crois que je suis sérieuse. C'est étrange, ça ne m'était que rarement arrivé, auparavant. Mais l'heure est plutôt à cela. Je le sens dans mon corps, je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Je perçois sous mes doigts le tissu rêche dont est fait mes draps. Je sens l'éternelle odeur de médicaments et de renfermé régnant dans ma chambre. Je ne maîtrise pas encore mon corps, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Bientôt, je pourrais mettre une baffe à Potter, il m'a trop ennuyée avec ses comptes rendus des entraînements de Quidditch. Bientôt, je pourrais féliciter Pyrrhus. Je pourrais parler, manger, marcher. Je pourrais revivre…

Je crois que je suis timbrée. Depuis quand je parle comme ça ? Le coma m'a supprimé quelques neurones, j'en ai peur.

Pitié, n'importe qui, faites que je ne sois pas trop sérieuse… Non, pas Merlin ! C'est le roi des gaffeurs. La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé quelque chose, il s'est planté en beauté. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les oreilles à la place du nez.

- Tu devrais leur apporter quelque chose à faire, dit soudain une voix que je reconnais trop bien. Les guérisseurs vont piquer une crise, s'ils continuent.

Mnémosyne. Nom d'un cadeau enveloppé d'alu, j'avais oublié qu'elle se pointe tous les jeudis avec son Lupinouchet.

Quoi ? Vous tiquez encore ? Oh, je sais, mes sœurs et moi avons la même voix, mais pourtant je les reconnais les yeux fermés. Facile. Sirius y arrive, lui aussi. Malin, tout de même, il a trouvé le truc. Tout est dans l'intonation. Un ton aussi studieux, aussi sage, un vocabulaire aussi soigné (enfin, plus que le mien ou celui de Léto), ne peut venir que de ma sœur Mnémosyne.

Hé, mais elle est seule ! Je n'entends pas Lupin faire écho à ce qu'elle dit, contrairement à d'habitude. Ce n'est pas croyable. Je m'étais habituée à entendre deux fois la même chose, pourtant. Il est rare que Mné se sépare de son partenaire de bave. A croire que c'est le grand amour, entre eux. Avec un grand A. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Mnémosyne, mais je ferais bien de ne pas trop m'en plaindre. Après tout, je l'ai cherché.

Mesdames, Messieurs, devant vos yeux ébaubis, après l'Eurynome-sérieuse, voilà l'Eurynome-marieuse !

Le pire c'est que ça rime. Mal, mais je dois dire pour ma défense que je n'ai jamais eu la fibre littéraire.

Dégoûtant…les Délos alliés aux Maraudeurs… Quelle décadence !

Zut…Sirius en est un aussi. L'exception qui confirme la règle, on va dire.

- Ce sont des enfants, réplique Papa sur un ton épuisé. Il est normal qu'ils aient besoin de se défouler. Et puis après tout, ils ne viennent qu'une seule fois par semaine. Au fait, et ton ami Remus, il n'est pas censé venir lui aussi ?

Merci Papa, tu interprètes brillamment ma pensée. Les jumeaux sont dans leur droit, et l'absence de Lupin est un événement suffisamment marquant pour être inscrit à l'ordre du jour. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, non. Mais je suis curieuse. De toute façon, je n'ai que cela à faire, en ce moment.

- Il est malade et l'infirmière a jugé préférable qu'il ne prenne pas la poudre de Cheminette pour l'instant. Mais il sera là la semaine prochaine.

Hum, oui. Pleine Lune, quoi.

Et c'est censé être une mauvaise nouvelle ? Honnêtement, je me passerai bien de l'avoir près de moi. Tout est plus ou moins de sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas fait une fixation sur mon comportement, jamais il n'aurait découvert le pot aux roses.

Mnémosyne ne m'aurait pas posé de questions.

Nous ne nous serions pas disputées.

Je ne serais pas partie au QG.

Papa et Maman ne m'auraient pas forcée à revenir.

Potter n'aurait pas vu en moi une héroïne prête à sauver la réputation de l'équipe.

Je n'aurais pas joué au Quidditch.

Je ne serais jamais partie à la chasse au batteur.

Je ne me serais pas pris de maléfice dans le dos.

Joli parcours, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je me retrouverai de nouveau face à Lupin, je ne crois pas que je me priverai de lui faire un joli petit exposé, preuve à l'appui, sur les conséquences de sa curiosité de mauvais aloi.

- Au fait…reprend Mnémosyne. Où sont passés les jumeaux ?

Question idiote. La porte a grincé il y a deux secondes. Je parie qu'ils sont partis à la découverte de la cafétéria. D'après ce que je sais, les muffins sont extraordinaires, et la cuisine mal surveillée. Pollux est aussi gourmand que Pettigrow. Je crois que très bientôt, le gérant va faire faillite.

Juron. Fi donc ! Un mot aussi vulgaire dans la bouche de mon père ! Certes, il a pour lui des circonstances atténuantes, mais c'est choquant de l'entendre dire un truc pareil. Moi, au moins, j'utilise des dérivés. Nom d'un cochon couvert de guirlandes, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué !

Papa paraît foncer comme une flèche vers la porte. Bonne chance, cher paternel. Sainte Mangouste est grand, et je sais que ton sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer.

Zut. Mnémosyne est seule avec moi. Si jamais elle me sert une scène de désolation à la Sirius, je hurle. Enfin, dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

- Tu sais Eury…commence ma chère sœur (et plume d'hippogriffe ! Je crois que j'attire les monologues de ce genre. J'ai donc fait tant de bêtises que cela ?) Ça me fait bizarre de te parler de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas…qu'un jour…il en serait ainsi.

C'est marrant, mais c'est une opinion partagée… Oups, non, désolée, une vile Serpentarde ne devrait jamais penser comme ta grandeur gryffondoresque.

- Je me suis beaucoup reprochée la scène que je t'ai faite le mois dernier, continue-t-elle. Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment en colère. Tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises, Eury, certaines avec mon concours, mais celle-là dépassait vraiment les bornes.

Les Serpentards sont rusés, ma chère. Ils parviennent toujours à leurs fins. Comment toi, génie parmi les génies, as-tu fait pour oublier cela ?

- J'y a pas mal réfléchi quand tu étais à Londres. Je t'ai même écrit, mais je doute que tu aies lu les lettres.

Tu te trompes. Je l'ai fait…pour les brûler juste après. Ç'aurait été compromettre ton honneur de Gryffondor que de garder pareilles preuves.

- Sirius était très abattu, et c'est ce qui m'a donné matière à penser. Il tentait de le cacher, mais je voyais bien que ce que Remus lui avait dit le rendait plus malheureux que les pierres. Malgré ce dont je t'avais accusée, une partie de moi refusait de te croire aussi vile. J'ai réfléchi jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. J'ai parlé avec Jason, avec Remus, avec Maïa et Léto, et même avec James. Je me suis remémoré tes mots lors de notre dispute. Et un jour, la lumière s'est faite… Tu m'avais dit…que ton intention avait été de briser le cœur de Sirius, mais pas qu'elle l'était encore… Ça me minait vraiment, tu sais, de penser que tu avais pu te montrer aussi cruelle. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre… Tu as voulu te venger du Cognard que Sirius t'avait envoyé, et cela de la manière la plus méchante qu'il puisse exister. Mais quelque chose a bloqué ton engrenage, pourtant parfait comme tous ceux que tu avais déjà créés. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai compris…que tout de même, tu avais fini par t'attacher à Sirius. Son amour pour toi a dû te toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu l'aimais…

Déduction à la Mnémosyne, c'est-à-dire très réfléchie, très longue, mais finalement simplissime. C'est ça son truc. Elle a l'art de rendre compliquée la chose la plus facile qui puisse exister.

- Eury…je suis désolée, vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux. J'ai peut-être brisé ton couple avec Sirius. Vous étiez pourtant charmants… Un ensemble improbable, mais bien réel. Le yin et le yang. Si jamais ta seule chance d'être réellement heureuse s'est envolée par ma faute…je n'aurais de cesse de vouloir réparer ma faute. Tu es un puits insondable, Eury. Personne ne sait exactement ce que tu penses, et quand. Je me suis trompée, avant que tu t'en ailles. Tu n'es en aucun cas une Serpentarde, mais seulement une fille compliquée, prise entre les apparences et ses désirs profonds. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Excuses acceptées.

- Excuses acceptées.

Hein ? A qui appartient cette voix rauque et faiblarde ? Tout de même pas…à moi ?


	49. Wake up in the morning

J'ai parlé ? Je me suis réveillée ? Nom d'un requin à dentier, je ne suis plus dans le coma ! Je reprends vie ! Alléluia ! Jour de fête à Sainte Mangouste, Mellow s'est déclarée à Knox ! Scott chante juste !

Waw. Et dire que je n'ai même pas fait exprès. Je suis – en toute modestie – un génie. Certes, probablement un génie brut, puisque mes dons naturels me paraissent être en friche, mais enfin…je me suis réveillée.

J'entrouvre les yeux…pour les fermer aussitôt. Nom d'un dromadaire à deux bosses, la lumière me brûle. Cela fait vraiment un mois que je suis là ? Un petit mois ? Je me sens si faible qu'il me paraît avoir dormi pendant des siècles.

Je peux bouger, certes, mais au prix d'immenses difficultés. Tant d'immobilisme…je ne crois pas que je pourrais me remettre à marcher aujourd'hui.

Ouch. Mnémosyne n'a toujours pas réagi. Le pire est que je ne peux même pas la voir, j'ai trop mal aux yeux. Serait-elle longue à la détente ? En état de choc, peut-être. Elle est toujours dans la pièce, je l'entends respirer. Mais manifestement…elle est choquée.

- Nom d'un balai tordu sans poils…murmure-t-elle finalement.

En état de choc, c'est bien cela. J'ai déjà dit par le passé que Mné peut avoir un vocabulaire défiant toute concurrence, mais cette capacité fait généralement ses preuves lorsqu'elle est énervée.

Mais c'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être qu'elle priait silencieusement Merlin de me laisser dans mon lit d'hôpital. Heureusement pour moi, Merlin est le roi des idiots. Pour qu'il fasse quelque chose correctement, mieux vaut lui demander le contraire.

- Tu es réveillée ! sanglote ma sœur. Tu es réveillée !

C'est bon, pas la peine de le hurler, je le sais, que je suis réveillée ! Par contre, une question subsiste : ce sont des pleurs de joie ou de désespoir ?

- Oh je n'osais plus l'espérer, continue Mné sans cesser de larmoyer. Merlin soit loué, te voilà revenue.

Merlin soit loué ? Ah non, je refuse d'impliquer ce gaffeur à mes affaires. Si je suis bel et bien consciente, ce n'est en aucun cas grâce à cet abruti. J'ai une énorme force dans la volonté, elle l'ignorait donc ?

- Ferme les rideaux s'il te plaît, je dis faiblement.

Pouah ! Ma voix est affreuse. On dirait que je suis enrouée à force d'avoir trop crié. Mais j'ai toujours eu une santé de fer. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi le résultat est aussi…pitoyable.

Mné s'empresse de s'exécuter, ramenant dans la chambre un semblant d'obscurité. Au passage, je devine qu'elle renverse deux chaises et frappe dans une table. Je crois même qu'elle déchire un rideau. Stressée, la frangine ?

Voyons le résultat. Ça va, c'est vivable. Je peux faire usage de mes yeux sans douleur.

Joli plafond, bien que je trouve le blanc un peu trop cru à mon goût. Du rose serait parfait. Ou du vert. A moins que…un joli petit bleu pâle… Quoique mon portrait serait également une œuvre de choix. Oui, ce serait encore mieux.

Ma sœur se précipite auprès de mon lit et m'attrape la main. Elle pleure vraiment. J'hésite sur quel est le pire : être dans un état lamentable à Sainte Mangouste, ou bien voir Mnémosyne sangloter.

La dernière fois que j'ai versé des larmes, c'était lors de notre dispute. Elle n'avait même pas eu les yeux humides. Et là…alors que rien ne s'est passé d'autre que quelque chose de très naturel…voilà qu'elle devient un torrent.

Logique illogique qu'est celle de ma sœur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolée… sanglote-t-elle.

Qui a rembobiné la bande ? Je n'ai pas demandé à revoir la même scène, moi ! Pitié, une fois a été suffisante !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, je reprends de cette voix rauque qu'est devenue la mienne. Inutile de te répéter. Je t'ai déjà répondu de toute façon.

Ben quoi ? Je sais, il y a cinq minutes je pensais exactement autre chose, mais j'apprécie trop ma sœur pour lui garder rancune alors qu'elle a des regrets.

- Alors…je veux dire. Tu…vraiment…le guérisseur…

Waw. C'est le nouveau code secret inventé par les Maraudeurs ? Pourtant, personne ne m'en a parlé. Pas même Jason.

- J'entendais. En effet. Rappelle-moi…plus tard…de refaire le portrait à Potter. Le Quidditch, ça va bien cinq minutes…mais une heure…

Nouveaux sanglots. Nom d'un cochon rôti, ce n'est pas possible. Si Mnémosyne verse pareil torrent, qu'en sera-t-il de Maman ?

- EURY !

Ça, c'est le cri du cœur des jumeaux. Nom d'une sardine, ils sont adorables. Pollux est tout barbouillé de chocolat, et Clytemnestre a réussi je ne sais trop comment à se mettre des miettes roses dans les cheveux.

On dirait qu'elle est tombée dans un gâteau au chewing-gum.

- Eury est réveillée ! Eury est réveillée ! Eury est réveillée !

Est-il utile de préciser qu'ils exécutent une danse d'indien à mon chevet ?

Papa reste figé sur place, comme s'il venait de voir le summum de l'horreur. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir que moi et Mné, laquelle s'empresse de m'aider à me redresser et de m'apporter ma baguette. Quoi, il me croyait morte, peut-être ?

A moins – ce qui serait également plausible – qu'il ne calcule combien va lui coûter Sainte Mangouste en muffins. Vu l'état des jumeaux, je parierai sur au moins vingt Gallions.

Marrant…S'il continue à écarquiller les yeux comme ça, ils vont tomber.

Je me demande…si je souffle, est ce qu'il s'effondre ?

C'est bizarre, mais je crois que pour le tirer de cet état catatonique, il faut que je parle.

Oui, enfin, pour parler, il faut avoir quelque chose à dire. Mnémosyne arrive à bavarder sur un même sujet pendant des heures, voire des jours, mais je suis loin d'avoir son talent.

Heureusement que mon génie naturel refait surface. Le plafond est tout de même bien plus joli en bleu. Voyons…un soleil ici…un nuage là…quelques oiseaux… Je me sens une âme d'artiste, aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais bientôt faire une exposition.

Zut. Je ne suis pas censée faire une déclaration historique, quelque chose qui reste dans les annales ? Carapace de scroutt à pétard, je ne trouve rien. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ? Allez, un petit peu de générosité. Sinon je porte plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger.

« Du haut de ces pyramides quarante siècles vous contemplent »…c'est bien joli, mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici ?

« A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire »…Pas mal, sauf que j'ai bel et bien failli mourir.

Je crois que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Depuis quand je cherche à avoir la classe ? Je l'ai naturellement, enfin. Il est dans l'essence même du Délos d'être parfait, et en tant qu'aînée, j'incarne au mieux cet idéal.

Non, ça va, je suis bien guérie. Ma modestie ne m'a pas quittée.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut vraiment que je dise quelque chose, sinon je crains que Papa ne se dessèche comme une momie.

Ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, je dis de ma voix toujours aussi rauque.

Bon, pour la classe, on repassera. Mais au moins, j'ai fait une jolie rime. Ça compte, ça, non ? Ça vaut au moins un point.

Il n'empêche…je suis un petit peu rouillée, malgré ce que j'ai pu penser il y a vingt secondes. T en remarques classes… Il y a un mois, j'aurais eu un E dans cette matière. Heureusement que Maïa n'est pas là.

- Mais enfin…balbutie-t-il avec peine. Depuis quand…

- Même pas cinq minutes, je réplique précipitamment. Là n'est pas l'important. Je veux retourner à Poudlard. Le plus vite possible.

Bourrin ? Oui, probable. Mais c'est habituel venant de ma part. Et puis je suis pressée, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec Sirius…et ça ne peut attendre.


	50. Faire un inventaire

oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuf!

Si Mné ne me surveillait pas d'aussi près, je crois bien que je me mettrais à danser de joie.

Mais comprenez-moi, nom d'un rôti ! Je suis libre ! Fini Sainte Mangouste, fini l'ennui ! Fini le rôle de témoin muet !

Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Une semaine que je me suis réveillée. Une affreuse semaine. Ne contestez pas. Si vous étiez à ma place, vous seriez au moins aussi dégoûtés que moi. Sainte Mangouste n'est pas l'endroit que je choisirais pour ma lune de miel.

Lune de miel…

Nom d'une souris parfumée au patchouli, je crois que j'ai perdu quelques neurones au cours de la visite. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser à ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que…enfin…vous voyez, quoi, que ça va se terminer comme ça.

Quoique…mais je vous l'ai dit, ce secret m'appartient.

STOP ! Eurynome Héra Délos, redescend immédiatement sur Terre. Pour l'heure, le plus urgent, c'est que tu retournes à Poudlard. Inutile de tergiverser. Ce ne sera pas un mauvais moment. Mnémosyne te l'a dit, tout le monde t'attend.

Même s'ils ne savent pas…

Chat en plastique. Voilà que je parle à moi-même. Décidément, Sainte Mangouste rend plus malade qu'elle ne guérit. Je persiste à penser que si j'étais restée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, d'une je me serais réveillée quand même, et de deux il m'aurait été épargné de voir l'affligeante bêtise humaine.

Je vous sens…dubitatifs. J'ai parlé de Mnémosyne. Oui. Elle est avec moi. A côté de moi, pour être précise. Enfin, elle boude parce que Clytemnestre avait teint – je l'ai dit, elle est très douée pour la magie instinctive – ses cheveux en rose.

Moi je trouvais que ça lui allait plutôt bien… Enfin, pour une fois, j'ai gardé mes commentaires pour moi. Je viens à peine de retrouver la Mné que j'adore, il serait malvenu de la perdre à nouveau.

Rendez gloire, tout de même, à la profonde bonté de ma sœur. Si nous avions été toutes les cinq, sans doute Londres aurait-il souffert de notre présence. Mais il n'y a que nous deux, moi seule étant contrainte et forcée de demeurer ici.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de faire le mur, pourtant. Mnémosyne, si elle a réussi à laisser son choupinou loulou à Poudlard pendant une longue semaine, n'en avait pas moins envie d'y retourner. Moi aussi, mais pour une raison différente. Mes sœurs, évidement. Les triplés, Aphrodite…et lui. Lui…

Fin de la page de mièvrerie. Mné est donc restée à Londres auprès de moi, le temps de ma convalescence, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Notre tentative de fugue ayant misérablement échoué – je suis tombée dans les pommes au bout de deux pas – elle s'en est pas moins résolue à demeurer auprès de moi le temps qu'il faudrait pour que je me remette.

Pour l'occasion, d'ailleurs, elle a fait usage de l'esprit si tordu qu'est celui des Délos. Certes, il ne vaut pas le mien, mais je préfère le laisser en veilleuse pour l'instant. Malgré son amour guimauve dégoulinant pour le loupiot, Mné n'en demeure pas moins une Délos.

Il fallait au moins être elle pour mettre en œuvre ce à quoi elle a pensé, à savoir…retourner le penchant familial pour les coups foireux contre nos frères et sœurs de Poudlard.

Je ne mens pas en racontant cela, pas plus lorsque je dis que j'aurais aimé songer à cela la première. Je ne suis pas la meneuse pour rien. Les meilleures idées doivent me revenir.

Il faudra que je fasse mieux encore. Ne parlez pas de concurrence, loin de moi est l'idée. Les Délos sont certes une entité, mais en son sein, nous devons nous affirmer pour ce que nous sommes réellement.

Comment, je n'ai toujours pas dit de quoi il est question ? Je vous fais mijoter ? Vous en avez assez ? Peut-être, mais moi ça m'amuse, alors je vais continuer. Non, ne partez pas ! J'aurais l'air maline à palabrer dans le vide. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soumettre aux désirs de mon entourage, mais vous avez de la chance : je suis gentille aujourd'hui.

Oui, promis, je vais vous le dire !

Alors voilà…

Non, en fait, j'ai pas envie…

Hinhin, c'est machiavélique, quand même.

Je suis sûr que Lupin tremble comme une feuille.

Toujours là ? Vous êtes forts, vous n'avez pas lâché. Toutes mes félicitations. Je vais donc vous avouer ce que Mnémosyne a fait…

En fait…suivant pour une fois une idée tordue et typiquement délosienne…alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller…Mnémosyne a envoyé un hibou à Poudlard. Je n'en connais exactement la teneur, mais je crois savoir qu'elle a raconté un énorme bobard, qui l'obligeait à rester à Sainte Mangouste pendant une semaine au moins.

Personne, à Poudlard, ne sait que je suis éveillée.

Je crois que Mné veut décimer toutes l'école par crise cardiaque. Et vous savez quoi ? Le projet me plaît bien.

Ça va saigner. Potter va saigner. Lupin aussi, mais je n'y serais pour rien. S'il pouvait s'étouffer en voyant Mné débarquer, ça me rendrait service.

C'est beau, d'avoir des rêves…

- Eurynome ! Mnémosyne ! Vous allez être en retard !

Dixit qui, selon votre grande perspicacité ? Ma chère Maman, en effet.

Soupir. Parfois, je me demande si la folie de l'horloge de Maman n'est pas due à son envie de retrouver la tranquillité. C'est plus que probable, même. A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais en tout cas.

Ne dites pas que j'ai l'esprit tordu, c'est faux ! Ce sont juste les autres qui sont fades…

Je m'aime.

Oui, bon, d'accord, il va falloir y aller. Notre petit séjour à Londres n'a pas eu que du mauvais, en fait. Les jumeaux sont assoiffés de connaissance, ils n'ont fait aucune difficulté à nous fournir…

Meilleurs que Zonko, ces gamins.

- Mnémosyne ! je m'exclame brusquement. On refait l'inventaire !

Juron peu académique. Ha ! J'aime beaucoup ma sœur, mais elle n'a pas un très grand sens de l'équilibre. Je comprends pourquoi elle déteste autant les balais. Si dès que je parle un peu fort elle tombe de son fauteuil…

- Eury…soupire-t-elle. Ça te dérangerait de me dire pour quoi tu as besoin de ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oui, mais quand même…les Maraudeurs ont certains de ces éléments… Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu ne leur fait pas confiance ?

- Ils ne nous font pas entièrement confiance.

- Vu ce qui s'est passé au début de l'année, c'est logique, aussi…

Un point pour elle. Et après ce qui va se passer, ils vont nous faire encore moins confiance. Spécialement un… hinhinhin, je suis sadique, et fière de l'être.

- Ma chère sœur, j'admire ton intelligence, je réplique avec un sourire de très mauvaise augure. Tu as ta réponse.

- Eury…tu ne penses pas…

Hum…je pourrais presque lire dans sa tête, là. Et bien non, je ne pense pas à ça. Pas folle, la courgette.

Nom d'un albatros, j'ai juré par un légume. Pas de doute, les triplés me manquent. Il n'y a qu'eux pour parler comme ça. Regardez leurs hiboux ! Potiron, Chou-Fleur, et Concombre.

Mes frères sont bizarres.

Le premier qui dit « toi aussi » se prend un sortilège dans la figure.

- Tu veux dire les faire tous morfler ? Tu n'y es pas. J'ai seulement une dent contre Potter.

Ricanement. Manifestement, Mné cautionne entièrement mon idée. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'elle n'a aucun mal à être à ma place. Entendre les potins inintéressants de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant deux heures sans pouvoir mettre son poing dans le nez de Potter, voilà qui relève à ses yeux de la gageure.

- Poil à gratter ? je demande.

- Le meilleur !

- Bombabouses ?

- Evidement.

- Pétards surprises ?

- Ce serait idiot de les oublier.

- Fusées ?

- Trois caisses !

- Alors passons aux choses sérieuses… Chaussettes sales ?

- Ici !

- Couche de Pyrrhus ?

- Tu ne sens pas l'odeur ?

- Si… Camembert coulant ?

- Ça sent presque aussi fort.

- Parfait. Tomates pourries ?

- Six cageots !

- Alors on peut y aller.

Maman adopte son visage le plus désolé tandis que je réduis ces cochonneries pour les ranger. Il y a longtemps qu'elle a renoncé aux filles douces et bien élevées qu'elle rêvait d'avoir.

Trois coups de talon sur le sol. Parfaite synchronie avec l'horloge, qui sonne deux coups. Quatorze heures.

Dans un mouvement identique, Mné et moi nous retournons vers nos parents. Les jumeaux, venus assister au départ et essayer de piquer de la poudre de Cheminette, nous regardent avec envie tandis que, à mon commandement, Mné synchronise ses mouvements sur les miens.

Ensemble, nous prenons place dans la cheminée. Ensemble, nous jetons la poudre de Cheminette et annonçons la destination.

Ensemble, nous nous étalons sans grâce sur le tapis du bureau de la vieille.

Poudlard, me voilà !


	51. Etre en famille

- Eury, le guérisseur t'a demandé de ne pas en faire trop…

- Mais je n'en fais pas trop !

C'est vrai, quoi ! Décrocher les tableaux des murs pour les remettre à l'envers à la glu perpétuelle, ce n'est rien…

- Plus à gauche, me souffle ma sœur.

- Mademoiselle, je vous ordonne de me lâcher sur-le-champ !

Mauvaise idée de dire cela. Grande stupidité, même. Il me connaît, pourtant ! Tant pis. Il l'aura voulu…

- D'accord.

Le tableau s'écrase lamentablement. La toile se fendille. Tant pis. Après tout, le vieux croûton qui était représenté venait de Serpentard. Personne ne l'ignore, il beugle « allez les verts ! » dès qu'il y en a un qui passe.

Ça me rappelle, d'ailleurs, que c'est sur lui que les triplés avaient expérimenté leur sortilège de maquillage de clown. C'était un très joli résultat, ce sort est une pure merveille. Il faudra le jeter aux Serpentards. Rogue me paraît être un bon cobaye pour ça. Mais tant que j'y suis, je me demande…les fantômes sont-ils vraiment imperméables aux sortilèges de tout poil ? Ils sont si ternes, il leur faudrait un peu de couleur…

Note mentale : inventer la peinture pour fantôme. Le Baron Sanglant serait cent fois mieux en rose.

- Eury, tiens-toi tranquille…

Elle en a de bonnes ! Être tranquille ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais revoir mes sœurs ! Ça se fête ! Et Potter va se prendre une bonne raclée. Double raison d'être joyeuse !

Je ne veux pas être vulgaire, mais les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste peuvent se mettre leurs recommandations…vous voyez où.

Plus que dix mètres…dix petits mètres…dix minuscules mètres avant d'atteindre la salle de métamorphose où officie la vieille avec les Gryffondors de notre année.

Ne vous étonnez pas, elle n'était pas dans son bureau lorsque nous sommes arrivées il y a une heure. Il n'y avait personne. J'avais faim, alors j'ai dégusté la boîte de délicieux biscuits cachés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Oh non, je ne les cherchais pas…je suis tombée dessus par hasard tandis que Mné cherchait la dernière copie rendue par Aphrodite, histoire de la modifier un peu.

Je n'ai jamais pu résister à des sablés à la cannelle.

Cinq mètres, encore.

J'ai un peu mal à l'estomac, j'espère que je ne vais pas faire une indigestion.

Trois…

Peut-être que j'aurais dû garder quelques biscuits pour plus tard.

Deux…

Mais ils étaient si bons !

Un…

Nous y sommes.

- On frappe ou pas ? demande Mné.

Ses yeux démentent sa question. En cet instant, nous pensons exactement la même chose. Décidément, nous sommes parfaitement synchronisées.

- Frapper, je réponds, c'est pour les gens bien élevés…

Pour toute réponse, ma sœur donne un formidable coup de pied dans la porte. Il ne s'en faut que de peu pour qu'elle se brise. Mais je l'ai dit au début de l'année, Mné est plus intellectuelle que physique. Si elle a fait le travail à ma place, c'est uniquement par crainte – injustifiée – pour ma santé.

Silence de mort. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

La star, le retour.

La vieille bique – il faudra vraiment que je la marie au croûton (d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je songe à lui envoyer des lettres anonymes bourrées de romantisme gnangnan. Le problème, c'est que si je demande à Mné de s'en occuper, elle piquera une crise d'enfer en hurlant que j'ai un cœur de pierre pour ne pas pleurer sur des romances à une Noise. A moins que…faudra que je trouve la manière pour présenter ça. Après tout, ce serait agir pour la bonne cause) – ouvre des yeux pires que ceux de Potter devant un livre. Je crois que ça lui fait un choc.

Crotte de nez, j'avais oublié… Papa avait quand même décidé d'informer Poudlard de mon réveil, mais…j'ai malencontreusement intercepté le hibou.

…

Oui, bon, peut-être que j'ai fait exprès.

Toujours silence. Poupée de cire poupée de son, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aimée.

…ou pas, merci de le rappeler.

Si personne ne parle dans cinq secondes, je m'en vais…

- EURY !

Même pas eu le temps de compter, en fait. Un OCNI – objet courant non identifié – se jette sur moi et tente de m'étrangler. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, tellement elle me serre fort.

Deux poids lourds se rajoutent à la mêlée. Pas de doute, elles veulent ma mort. Si ça continue, je crois que je vais tomber…et elles avec.

- Let'…je parviens difficilement à dire. Tu m'étrangles !

- Si je te lâche, tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

Recommencer quoi ? J'ai fait tellement de bêtises le mois dernier, que je ne suis pas sûre de laquelle Léto veut parler.

J'hésite…lui casser les pieds – j'adore la taquiner – ou bien survivre ?

- Léto ! dit la voix de Maïa avant que je puisse répliquer. Laisse-nous en un morceau !

Ah non alors ! Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, et mes frangines feraient mieux de le savoir. Oh, mais tiens, c'est ce que je vais leur dire. Qui est le chef, hein ? C'est moi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai beau avoir eu quelques…débordements, dirons-nous, demeure pas moins que je suis…je suis…Eurynome. Mon simple nom résume tout.

Et foi de moi-même, les Maraudeurs vont bientôt entendre parler de nous. Je ne pense pas à Lupin et…lui. Eux, ce sont des cas à part, bien que je m'en passerais volontiers. C'est vrai, quoi, mon ego en a pris un coup en chemin, et c'est plutôt douloureux à avouer.

Enfin bref…n'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent s'il vous plaît. Non, pensons joie. Pensons affaires. Potter va souffrir. Ce que je lui prépare peut paraître cruel – après tout, son interminable bavardage sur le Quidditch n'était pas non plus insurmontable – mais j'ai besoin de me défouler.

De toute façon, il est stupide. Idée brillante qui vient de me prendre. Et si… Je crois que…oui, ça se justifierait…sa copine nous détestera encore plus, si c'est possible, mais je m'en fiche.

Mais je parle, je parle, je parle. Néanmoins, il me manque un point essentiel.

Au dernier rang, quatre places sont vides.

- Où sont les Maraudeurs ? je demande en français (la vieille est si furax de ne pas comprendre qu'on pourrait presque imaginer la fumée lui sortant par les naseaux. Un sortilège me démange. Si j'essayais…non, mauvaise idée. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé, et il vaudrait- mieux que Déméter s'en occupe. Cobaye – Rogue pour les non-initiés – en fera d'abord les frais. Avec un peu de chance, les Maraudeurs seront accusés à notre place. Quoi, je suis encore partie dans mes pensées ? Malgré la formule consacrée, je ne suis pas le moins du monde désolée. Mes pensées étaient de la plus haute importance, vraiment dignes de mon génie.)

- Dans le bureau du directeur, répond Déméter en m'étouffant à son tour. Rogue a fait une overdose de véritasérum – mal fait en plus. Il est à l'infirmerie depuis ce matin. Les garçons sont très fortement soupçonnés.

Overdose de véritasérum ? Gifle mentale. Nom d'un lorgnon en endive, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu cette idée ? Je me suis rouillée. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça. Ma vieille Eury, il faut que tu te remettes en selle. Cette idée aurait dû être la tienne, pas celle de ces abrutis.

Il faudra que je trouve mieux.

Mais ceci mis à part…tant mieux. L'endroit auquel je pense est donc libre. Nous pouvons…nous pouvons agir.

Ce que j'adore avec mes sœurs, c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin de parler. Il leur suffit de lire dans mes yeux pour comprendre. Léto, la plus réactive, m'adresse un clin d'œil et fonce dans la classe à la vitesse de l'éclair en sprint. Miraculeusement, sur son passage, les livres se renversent, l'encre tombe sur les parchemins.

Une fille de Poufsouffle, Irène Mac Fleury (sœur de, si vous vous en souvenez, cette hideuse planche à pain que Sirius tripotait dans la salle commune le jour où nous avons trouvé la carte du Maraudeur. Irène est aussi maigre que son squelette de sœur. Et moche, en plus. Elle a fait de l'œil à Lupin un moment, aussi je crois que Mné ne peut pas la souffrir. Enfin, en se fondant sur ce critère, elle ne devrait pas aimer grand monde.), se retrouve bizarrement affublée d'une coiffure punk. Magnifique. Elle est cent fois mieux comme ça.

Bizarre, mais elle hurle. Elle ne serait donc pas de mon avis ? Pourtant, les cheveux version hérisson…l'anneau dans le nez… la tartine de maquillage sur les yeux… Ça lui va si bien ! Ce serait dommage qu'elle retire ça…

- Perenno !

Voilà, comme ça elle est bonne pour rester vingt-quatre heures dans cet état.

Déméter me sourit tandis que nous rangeons respectivement nos baguettes. Manifestement, la tête de la Mac Fleury ne lui revenait pas non plus.

Tant de synchronie… Nous sommes parfaites.

- On y va ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Léto a rassemblé les affaires demeurées dans la classe, ensorcelé quatre avions en papier qui tournent autour de la tête de la vieille chèvre barbue, et fabriqué une cocotte qui hurle des vulgarités et mord quiconque la touche.

Parfait. Je crois que la leçon est passée. Les Délos sont de retour, le calme est achevé.

C'est dans un mouvement d'une synchronie aussi parfaite que nous que nous nous retournons et, les mains derrière le dos, quittons la salle. Les affaires dont nous devons traiter sont cent fois plus importantes que la métamorphose.

D'abord, les triplés. Ensuite, Aphrodite. En dernier lieu…la salle-sur-demande.


	52. Se faire cuisiner

- …Et puis j'ai aussi mis un œil au beurre noir à Zita Andrews, pérore Aphrodite. Elle avait dit que si tu pouvais toujours rester à Sainte Mangouste le monde s'en porterait mieux. Alors je me suis jetée sur elle et…

- En plein dans la Grande Salle, continue Jason à côté de moi. Si je ne l'avais pas retenue, elle l'aurait transformée en pâté.

Mon frère a passé un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Des triplés, il s'est montré le moins expressif, mais l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux a parlé pour lui. Je lui ai manqué, et les mots n'auraient pas suffi à décrire ce qu'il ressentait lorsque nous sommes apparues pour les délivrer de ce cours de Botanique.

En parlant de Botanique, j'espère que le professeur n'a pas remarqué qu'il lui manque un Géranium dentu…

Ceci mis à part, Ulysse a mis en péril les vitres de la serre en me faisant tournoyer, Ajax a renversé la table sur laquelle il travaillait, et Aphrodite a dû rendre sourde toute sa promotion en défiant les aigus.

Réveiller les élèves, du moins. Ils dormaient tous. Histoire de la Magie, vous comprenez… Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur ait remarqué notre présence et le départ d'Aphrodite. Remarquez, avec ce planeur, on peut se demander s'il sait qu'il a des élèves en face de lui…

Enfin, c'est quand même un point positif. Si on se sert de lui comme cobaye pour notre peinture pour fantômes, il ne s'en apercevra même pas. On pourra la travailler pendant les cours. Cette matière servira enfin à quelque chose.

Mais avant…les affaires.

- Dis-moi, reprend tout à coup Jason après de longues minutes d'intenses réflexions (je le sais, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Rien n'aurait pu le faire décrocher de sa pensée, même Voldemort dansant la samba en tutu rose. Oh, mais d'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée. On parle de plus en plus de ce vilain affreux. Lorsque j'aurais un travail, si jamais je le croise, il ne s'en remettra pas. Après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas mais y contribue grandement. Je suis sûre qu'il reverra ses ambitions maléfiques à deux fois après avoir exposé ses magnifiques poils aux pattes devant tous les Aurors.), tu as tout de même l'intention de parler à Sirius, j'espère.

Gros blanc. Jase, tu es bien gentil, mais tu aurais pu garder cette réflexion pour nos conversations privées. Il y en a déjà une qui se pointe, je le vois gros comme le calamar géant (que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré, d'ailleurs, il faut que je le fasse. Je suis sûre qu'un Serpentard en guise de dessert m'en fera un excellent allié). Nous sommes neuf dans la salle sur demande en cet instant, et chacun sait que, bien que ce sujet me tienne à cœur, ce n'est pas la bonne chose dont il faut parler maintenant.

Ne mens pas, tu le savais. Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Boulet…

Eury, c'est magnifique ce que tu viens de faire là. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton frère sache lire dans tes pensées…

…de même que je ne suis pas sûre que me parler à moi-même soit la preuve d'un grand équilibre psychique.

- Une chose à la fois, si tu permets, je grogne entre mes dents. Bon, on s'y met ?

- Il paraît qu'il t'a parlé lorsque tu étais à Sainte Mangouste ?

Grrr ! Pourquoi l'ai-je aussi bien formé, nom d'une poularde aux marrons ? Je lui ai appris à ne pas se laisser désarçonner par un changement de conversation, et voilà qu'il retourne mes fructueux enseignements contre moi ! Pas de doute, il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas assimilée : le respect, que dis-je, la vénération due aux Maîtres. Je suis si importante que chacun devrait se prosterner à mes pieds.

Faudra que j'arrange ça.

- Il te l'a dit ? je soupire.

Si Jase me connaît parfaitement, l'inverse est aussi vrai. Or, en cet instant, je peux prédire avec plus de sûreté que le professeur de divination (en même temps, ce n'est pas très compliqué, il ne raconte que des salades. Mais d'ailleurs, je me demande, est-ce qu'une boule de cristal fait un bon projectile ? Sûrement. La divination est si ennuyeuse que ce serait un bienfait pour l'humanité si j'allais me servir dans les stocks de la tour nord.) que mon cher frère n'a pas la moindre intention d'abandonner la partie.

Tant pis…la grandeur est de savoir faire des concessions, parfois… Comme il lui appartient également de savoir se tirer des situations les plus épineuses.

- Non, mais enfin…tous ceux qui sont venus entre l'annonce du guérisseur et ton réveil l'ont fait, reprend Mnémosyne. Même moi, je te le rappelle. Et Potter, ce qui est la raison de notre présence ici. Alors Sirius…

- Ce ne serait guère étonnant, termine Ajax.

Admirez la synchronie parfaite qui nous rend si exceptionnels. Lorsque nous sommes bien en train, nous pensons de concert, et nous complétons parfaitement. Grâce à qui, à votre avis ? Gagné ! Applaudissements, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Oui, devant vos yeux ébaubis, je vous déclare que c'est bel et bien moi, la grande, la seule, l'unique, l'incomparable Eurynome qui ai formé notre charmante association !

Et de la même manière son esprit tordu qui nous rend si exceptionnels. Pardon, quoi encore ? Je me suis éloignée de mon sujet… Navrée. Reprenons donc. Retournons à nos Botrucs.

Soupir. Ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs Bavboules plutôt que des miennes. Je vais finir par croire que…m'éprendre de Sirius a été la pire chose de ma vie. Jusqu'alors, je croyais que c'était ma crise du mois dernier, mais manifestement…quand on voit la bande de curieux qui est avec moi…

Vous croyez qu'ils m'en voudraient si je leur jetais un silencio perpétuel ?

…Bon, d'accord, il faudrait déjà que j'invente le sort. Déméter pourrait le faire pour moi, mais je crains que vu la situation actuelle, elle ne monnaye ses services par quelques renseignements.

Je ne pense pas que vous le saviez, mais elle est dure aux affaires. Un conseil, n'essayez jamais de l'arnaquer. Vous le payerez très cher.

- Alors ? reprend Maïa. Il a dit quoi ?

Grognement informe. Oui, moi aussi je sais les faire, et bien mieux que d'autres d'ailleurs. Maïa n'a plus qu'à donner aux sons hybrides que je viens de produire l'interprétation qui lui siéra…

- Pardon ? je n'ai pas bien entendu…

Peste qu'est ma sœur.

- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? je grogne une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'offenses, Eury. Je ne pose pas la question parce que je m'ennuie.

…et moi, si je ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas par désir de te faire mijoter dans les règles de l'art. Je l'ai déjà dit, je crois. Sirius m'a parlé de choses que je voudrais garder pour moi. J'aimerais qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis depuis la semaine dernière, mais enfin… je suis Eurynome Délos. Une lionne sauvage. M'enchaîner ne me correspondrait guère.

Mais il y a tout de même dragon sous gravillon. Je ne vais pas me répéter. J'ai beau paraître une créature insensible, vous savez tous que je ne le suis pas. J'aime mes sœurs, mes frères, mes parents…et Sirius…

- Je disais, je reprends avec un sourire hypocrite qui ne dupe personne, que nous avons une affaire urgente à régler.

- Hum…sort Jason sur un ton rêveur. N'oublie tout de même pas notre affaire…

Ouch, ça en dit long sur lui, ça. Si je traduis le Jasonien, alors mon vénéré petit frère a bel et bien l'intention de me tirer les vers du nez. Dans un futur plutôt proche, si je ne m'abuse.

Navrée, mon cher, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Laisse-moi régler ce problème toute seule. Je t'en parlerais bien assez tôt, que je sois sur un petit nuage ou au contraire avec le cœur brisé.

Et si jamais tu oses insister quand même, je transforme ton hibou en poulet pour le dîner. Non mais ! On ne s'attaque pas à moi comme cela, tu le sais pourtant bien.

Tiens, mais d'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée… Si je plumais tous les hiboux des Serpentards ? Ça ferait des oreillers du tonnerre ! J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma vie allongée sur des coussins (enfin, j'en ai envie depuis vingt secondes pour être exacte. Mais je suis si importante que le moindre souhait de Ma Grandeur devrait être considéré comme avoir toujours été. Note mentale, tant que j'y pense : faire un petit caprice de star, un de ces jours. Ne me dites pas que je n'en suis pas une ! Vous avez peut-être raison à l'échelle du pays, mais pour Poudlard, je suis crainte, presque révérée. Eurynome Délos… Meneuse des célèbres quintuplées… Revenons à nos vers de terre. Voyons…en réfléchissant bien…je devrais réussir à effrayer l'infirmière, le prof de potions, la vieille aux biscuits, les Serpents, les elfes de maison, les Poufsouffles, Potter et Pettigrow, et peut-être même Lupin. Oui, ce serait drôle.)

A moins… à moins, pour revenir à ce que je disais avant de me perdre dans les profondeurs de mon génie, à moins que je n'arrache quelques plumes à un hippogriffe avant de le lancer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Retournons à Jason, celui qui a déclenché toute ma réflexion, rien qu'en parlant cœur brisé, mièvrerie, et j'en passe. L'un comme l'autre, je ne suis pas pressée d'en arriver au point crucial. Je n'ai jamais fait de divination, mais je peux déjà prédire…le summum de l'horreur.

Guimauve dégoulinante. Pitoyable. C'est affreux combien je peux devenir ordinaire lorsque je suis face à Sirius. J'aimerais pouvoir garder le fort caractère que chacun connaît, mais je suis au regret de dire que c'est…presque impossible. Face à lui, je ne peux maintenant présenter une face uniforme. Je suis moi, dans toute la complexité que cela exige.

Cauchemar sur pattes, goinfre, curieuse, et – en toute modestie – intelligente. Moins que Mné cependant, ou peut-être pas de la même manière.

Comment, je fais mon panégyrique ? Que voulez-vous, cela aussi fait partie de ma personnalité. M'encenser est une de mes distractions favorites, et je n'apprécierais guère y manquer.

Oups, je crois que Jase m'avait posé une question. Ou fait une réflexion. Quoi donc, déjà ? J'étais si occupée à m'encenser que j'ai un peu oublié. Tout génie se doit d'avoir des imperfections afin de ne pas éblouir les autres de sa lumière.

Jolie phrase.

- Chaque chose en son temps, je murmure finalement sur un ton énigmatique.

Na. Comme ça, quoi qu'il ait dit, il comprendra que je ne livre que ce que je veux bien dire.

Oh, et puis zut. Je craque. Pas sur Jase, hein. Il serait trop content de connaître la vérité. Mais je vais vous le dire. La scène sera mièvre de toute façon. Autant tenter de limiter la casse. Je serais horrifiée de vous voir larmoyer parce que vous auriez découvert quelque chose que je peux vous dire maintenant.

Sirius…ça me fait bizarre, tout de même, de le penser.

Sirius…c'est vrai, quoi ! Ça ne ressemble ni à lui, ni à moi !

Sirius…nom d'une chaussette, j'espère ne pas devenir aussi ridicule que Mnémosyne avec Lupin.

Sirius…Sirius m'a déclaré… Quelques mots suffiraient-ils à me plonger dans l'angoisse ? Pourtant…je suis une Délos, et les Délos n'ont peur de rien.

Sirius m'a dit – je cite – « j'aurais voulu partager ma vie avec toi ». Ça, rajouté aux « tu as emprisonné mon cœur qu'il m'a servi », il y a de quoi pleurer. Quoi qu'il se fasse, Sirius garde tout de même un penchant un peu stupide sur les bords. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas lu des romans gnangnan à la Mnémosyne – elle aurait été capable de lui en prêter – ce serait vraiment…pathétique.

En tout cas…Voilà. Ça y est. C'est dit. Je vais vous laisser là, maintenant. Méditez dessus, faites-vous un roman, pleurez tout votre soûl, je m'en moque. J'ai un plan à bâtir. Conseil de famille.

Désolée, mais…vous n'y êtes pas invités ! Je vous retrouverais pour faire payer ses crimes à Potter.

Vous serez aux premières loges…


	53. Toujours se méfier d'un camembert

Remous dans la Grande Salle. Fin du déjeuner, si je ne m'abuse. J'ai faim… Dommage que paraître nous aurait trahies. Pour un meilleur effet de surprise, il est impératif que les Maraudeurs ne nous aient pas encore vues.

Vont-ils sortir, enfin ? C'est moi ou ils font exprès de traîner ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux s'est aperçu de la disparition de la carte du Maraudeur. Mnémosyne en a profité pour la prendre lorsqu'elle est montée pour… vous verrez.

Remarquez…je suis si connue à Poudlard que l'annonce de mon retour a fait le tour de l'établissement. Je m'étonne tout de même que Potter n'ait pas jugé utile de se cacher.

Nouvelle démonstration de sa profonde stupidité. Comment a-t-il pu un instant croire que ses boniments m'intéressaient ? J'aime le Quidditch, mais je me contrefiche de ce qui se passe dans l'équipe, enfin ! Je savais qu'Ulysse rattrape presque tous les Souaffles, et que Léto vole comme une reine.

Sans oublier que Potter – fidèle à lui-même – n'a pas hésité à me chanter ses propres louanges. Quel narcissique.

Le premier qui se permet un raclement de gorge significatif ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre se prendra le maléfice de sa vie.

Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs que je dois prendre également ma revanche sur ceux qui m'ont envoyée à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne sais pas exactement de qui il s'agit, alors dans le doute…je vais martyriser toute l'école.

Ma famille et l'équipe de Quidditch exclus, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas encore ce que deviendront les Maraudeurs, dans mon plan. Certes, il demeure notre association, mais j'ai causé un tel désordre le mois passé que je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un bon défouloir.

Chut ! Silence, maintenant. Les premiers élèves quittent la Grande Salle, et notre présence ne doit pas être remarquée.

Bénissons l'inventeur du sort de désillusion.

Les Maraudeurs sont dans les premiers. Ils sont quatre, je crois. Sirius est caché par Pettigrow. Tant mieux, après tout. Je dois garder toute ma concentration, surtout pas baver comme un chien devant son os.

Hey ! C'est quoi cet ouragan ? Evans ? Elle mange jamais ou quoi ? Je suis prête à parier ma perruque qu'elle était encore à la bibliothèque.

Comment, je n'ai pas de perruque ? Mais c'est cela qui fait tout l'enjeu… Hinhin, je suis machiavélique.

- James ! beugle-t-elle sans égard pour mes pauvres oreilles (je suis pourtant à deux mètres de là) Tu connais la nouvelle ?

Je presse la main de Déméter, à côté de moi. Aussitôt, elle fait de même avec Mnémosyne, laquelle transmet à Maïa, envoyant ensuite à Ajax, lequel transmet à Jason, puis Ulysse informe Léto, dernière de la colonne, et qui gribouille sur un parchemin. Le message est clair. Evans a beau avoir essayé de se montrer aimable, elle n'en demeure pas moins affreusement ennuyante et sinistre comme un bonnet de nuit. Elle va avoir sa part du gâteau, et j'ai l'intention d'y veiller personnellement.

- Quelle nouvelle ? répond Potter sur un ton bêta au possible (comprenez qu'il est parfaitement naturel)

- Ça s'est passé ce matin… les Délos sont là !

- Lily, soupire Lupin (et de ma place, j'entends Mné soupirer de concert, version amoureuse transie. Quelle horreur ! Guimauve pathétique…), les Délos sont à Poudlard depuis septembre. Personne ne t'a jeté de sort ?

- Mais non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Mnémosyne est revenue…avec Eurynome.

- QUOI ?

Tsss… Sirius… je t'aime, mais tu m'as brisé les tympans, là.

Oh misère de misère… Le voilà qui apparaît. J'avais oublié… Il est beau… Très beau… Trop beau… Ses cheveux de soie… Des yeux brillants… Une peau sans défaut…

C'est ridicule de devoir l'avouer, mais je n'ai en ce moment qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter dessus.

Aïe ! J'ai mal aux côtes.

- Regarde les chaussures de Pettigrow, me souffle-t-elle.

Les chaussures de Pettigrow… Ouch, c'est violent. Sacré différence avec ce que j'ai vu il y a vingt secondes. Ne me dites pas que j'exagère, c'est vrai ! Ce type n'a aucun sens esthétique. Non content d'être laid comme un pou, il s'habille n'importe comment.

Il est loin d'avoir ma classe.

- Les quintuplées…sont toutes là ? reprend Sirius en écarquillant des yeux de poisson rouge. TOUTES ? Alors ça veut dire que…Eury…

- S'est réveillée, termine Evans à sa place. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elles ne reviennent. Eurynome et Mnémosyne sont juste venues chercher leurs sœurs en Métamorphose, puis sont reparties sans donner d'explication. D'après ce que je sais, elles ont ensuite emmené les triplés et Aphrodite.

- Peut-être que leurs parents les ont renvoyées à Beauxbâtons, dit Pettigrow avec espoir.

Hey, reste-là, Déméter ! C'est bien Ulysse, continue de retenir Léto. Pettigrow aura son compte en temps voulu, ce serait dommage de gâcher notre revanche (enfin, plutôt ma revanche, mais dans ce domaine, mes intérêts deviennent ceux de tous) sur Potter pour pareil avorton. Maraud, va !

Il n'empêche, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je lâcherais Dém' tout de suite…

- Ne dis pas ça ! gronde Sirius en cachant son visage dans ses mains (tant mieux… peut-être que je vais parvenir à me retenir de baver maintenant…) Elles doivent avoir une bonne raison de faire ça…

- Un coup pour marquer leur retour peut-être, suggère Lupin.

Wow. Pincez-moi, je rêve. Impossible… Ce serait… Enfin… Lupin… Il est intelligent, alors ? Il sait réfléchir ?

Miracle ! Dansez de joie, préparez un banquet, Lupin est intelligent !

Quoique non, ne faites rien. Après tout, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait un neurone. Sa suggestion doit être due au hasard.

Nom d'un chien de mémé, si Mnémosyne m'entendait, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau.

Mais elle ne m'entend pas…donc je peux dire ce que je veux !

- Sans nous ? bêle Potter. Mais on avait passé un accord !

Oh, mais il tient toujours… Sauf quand c'est toi la victime, mon cher. Horreur, j'ai dit mon cher ? Eurk ! Je suis souillée. Potter m'est tout sauf cher. Au contraire, c'est un parfait crétin. Sa stupidité est une distraction permanente.

C'est le bouffon de la reine.

Comprenez, évidement, que je suis la reine.

Fin de la page de modestie.

- Avec elles, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, grommelle Evans. Restez sur vos gardes.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elles oseraient…sort Lupin d'une petite voix.

Il croyait mal, alors. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Lupin est un imbécile fini. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Mnémosyne peut lui trouver.

En tout cas…si, on va oser !

- On y va ! je murmure à une Déméter à peine calmée.

Le message remonte savamment jusqu'à Léto. Parfait.

Au milieu de la colonne, Maïa tend un arc d'un air très concentré. La flèche qui y est accrochée n'est pas méchante, c'est un jouet moldu avec une ventouse au bout. J'aurais bien voulu prendre une vraie flèche, mais Maïa m'a gentiment fait remarquer que Sirius risquait de ne pas être très content envers moi si j'avais prémédité le meurtre de son meilleur ami.

Il l'aurait mérité, pourtant. Pas Sirius, hein. Potter. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

Ne me dites pas que je suis excessive, je déteste ce mot-là. La seule chose dans laquelle je tolère de l'excès est le fait que j'aime Sirius. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Enfin, inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet, le mal est déjà fait.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'à cause de cette stupidité, j'ai dû renoncer à mon projet d'assassinat, et me contenter d'un but plus modeste : le voir faire dans son pantalon d'ici la fin de la journée.

Au bout de la flèche, un mot. Un peu théâtral, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'aurais pour rien au monde renoncé au plaisir de voir la tête de Potter quand il le lira.

Maïa relâche brusquement la corde. La flèche parcourt en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire les quelques mètres qui nous séparent des Maraudeurs, et vient se ficher en plein dans le front de Potter.

Cri de douleur. Pff…chochotte. Tu protestes pour ça ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait été si Maïa avait pris une vraie flèche ?

Oh mais d'ailleurs, ça me donne une excellente idée. Si jamais – hypothétiquement – je reprends ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch – ce qui pour l'instant n'est pas gagné, je risque fort de lui envoyer un Cognard volontairement involontaire…dans ses attributs.

Je suis sûre qu'il pleurera comme une fille.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? geint Potter en enlevant la flèche de son front.

- C'est un jouet moldu, le renseigne Evans. Les enfants s'en servent pour jouer aux indiens.

- Aux quoi ?

- Aucune importance. Il y a un message dessus !

Potter me déçoit. Il ne l'attrape pas et reste planté là bêtement, les bras ballants. Lupin doit faire preuve d'intelligence (…ou simplement d'un sens pratique ?) à sa place et décrocher le mot pour son ami.

Je me mords les joues pour ne pas rire en voyant sa tête. C'est un exercice assez difficile, vous savez. Nous ne devons pas faire de bruit, et pourtant tout prête à cela. Déméter est pliée en deux et rigole silencieusement. Elle est comme moi. Lupin ne lui revient pas.

Juron. Fi donc ! Monsieur Lupin, voilà un langage bien peu académique ! Quoique te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas. Les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais été pour moi un exemple de distinction.

Sauf au niveau physique, pour l'un d'entre eux.

Mieux vaut ne pas penser à cela pour l'instant.

- Alors, c'est quoi ? Fait voir !

Potter arrache le morceau de parchemin des mains de Lupin. A son tour, il blêmit en lisant ce que j'y ai écrit il y a cinq minutes :

_Ma vengeance sera terrible, prépare-toi à souffrir ! Ha ha ha !_

Je vous l'accorde, c'est stupide. Mais ça m'amuse.

- M-mais q-qui parle de-de quoi ? bafouille Potter.

Ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler… Nom d'une ampoule, c'est difficile ! Il ne me facilite pas la tâche, le bougre !

- Il y a un problème ?

Ah. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer. Là, ce n'était qu'un simple hors d'œuvre.

Tous les Maraudeurs se tournent vers la voix qui a parlé, à savoir…je vous le donne en mille, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Aphrodite ! Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'elle ne figurait pas dans la colonne ? C'est à elle que revient l'un des points les plus importants. N'importe qui pourrait revendiquer notre coup, si nous ne signons pas, et cela je le refuse.

C'est donc à elle, ma chère petite sœur, brillante élève de l'école eurynomienne, de faire revenir cette vengeance à qui de droit.

N'est-elle pas angélique ainsi ? Les cheveux sagement tirés en arrière, les mains derrière le dos, elle ressemble à la plus adorable des enfants. On y croirait, si elle n'avait pas le regard made in Délos : celui qui annonce une bêtise.

- Vous me paraissez ennuyés…dit-elle en leur décochant son sourire le plus innocent.

- Oui ! dit aussitôt Sirius (Aphrodite, garde tes pensées pour toi. Si tu rigoles, je te torture jusqu'au coucher du soleil !) Où sont tes sœurs ?

- Lesquelles ?

- Mnémosyne ! s'écrie Lupin.

- Eurynome ! beugle Sirius en même temps.

- Ah…répond Aph avec un talent de comédienne égalant presque le mien. Elles… Oui, une rumeur dit qu'elles sont rentrées… Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner, malheureusement. Je ne les ai pas vues.

- Ne te moque pas de nous, dit Evans en tentant de paraître impressionnante (ce qui est loin d'être le cas, je peux vous en assurer). On m'a dit qu'elles sont venues te chercher pendant ton cours. Nous devons leur parler.

- Hum…je ne suis pas sûre que tu gagnerais au change, Evans. En revanche, Potter, j'ai un message pour toi.

- Et c'est ?

- Ça !

Ce disant, Aphrodite sort de son dos le camembert et le lui colle dans la figure.

Ha ! Magnifique. Potter en a partout. J'ai bien choisi ce fromage. Il a voyagé dans une boîte bien chauffée. Il coule de partout, et sent plus fort qu'une charogne. Potter va garder l'odeur pendant longtemps, grâce au sort que Déméter a jeté sur le camembert.

Tiens…Déméter…camembert…ça rime ! Je ne vais pas faire la remarque, sinon Dém' va me tuer.

- Sale gosse ! beugle Potter. Je vais te tuer !

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Aphrodite pique un sprint de tous les diables et disparaît derrière une porte. Potter tente de la poursuivre, mais glisse malencontreusement sur une peau de banane qu'Aph avait savamment laissée tomber.

Maintenant, c'est à nous.


	54. J'aime me venger

Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Les triplés grimpent au plafond mieux que des chats. Ajax à droite, Ulysse à gauche, et Jason au milieu. A trois – les séparer aurait été difficile – ils s'appliquent à déplier la banderole.

Pendant ce temps, Mnémosyne, Déméter, Léto, et Maïa s'installent dans l'escalier et, par de savants sortilèges, entreprennent de tisser une toile d'araignée magique.

Le sort est une idée de Maïa, mais ce sont Déméter et Mnémosyne qui l'ont inventé ce matin. D'après Mné, c'était facile. Il suffisait de combiner un sortilège de tissage avec un de collage, tout en lui donnant l'essence de la toile d'araignée, ce qui aurait pour résultat l'amplification de ses effets naturels. Il faut encore y ajouter un sortilège de désillusion temporaire, s'annulant au premier contact. C'est peut-être le point le plus difficile, mais pour Déméter ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Ne me demandez pas d'appliquer, après, j'en serais incapable. Ou bien alors dans trois mois. Tout génie a ses limites, souvenez-vous. Ses limites et ses failles. La mienne s'appelle Sirius, comme vous le savez. Pour l'instant, elle est bien rangée dans un tiroir de ma tête, et je ne l'en sortirai que demain…si je n'ai pas la gueule de bois.

Quoi ? Toute victoire se fête dignement. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne me suis jamais saoulée. Par contre, je suis parfois soûlante. Hum, blague pourrie. Désolée. Je retourne à mes trolls.

Pendant que mes sœurs travaillent dans leur coin, je prends le cageot de tomates pourries et pars m'installer au fond de la pièce.

- Ben alors ? s'exclame Aphrodite en repointant le bout de son nez en haut des escaliers. Je te fais peur ?

Potter pousse un hurlement presque bestial, ce qui fait couiner de terreur Evans. Petite nature…celle-là n'est pas faite pour côtoyer un loup-garou un soir de Pleine Lune. Il vaut mieux qu'elle réserve son énergie à quelque chose de plus sage, et qui l'empêchera de fatiguer tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas, moi…de la broderie ? Non, mauvaise idée, elle serait capable de nous bombarder avec les aiguilles.

Hum, désolée. Je retourne à mes morses, puisque je ne pense pas que mes histoires d'Evans jouant à la Pénélope vous intéressent.

Surtout que Pénélope fait de la tapisserie et non de la broderie. Pénélope, femme d'Ulysse roi d'Ithaque, mère de Télémaque. Le jour où mon petit frère se mariera, faudra que je case ça dans mon discours. En tout cas, j'ai déjà trouvé un surnom à ma future belle-sœur.

Oui, d'accord, je reviens à l'instant présent ! Inutile de protester !

…quoique pas si inutile, en fait.

Potter se lance à la poursuite d'Aphrodite, empruntant bien sûr les escaliers. Parfait. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais ce type est génial quand il s'y met. C'est vrai ! Il tombe toujours dans le panneau ! C'est un plaisir d'avoir une victime aussi coopérative.

- Evans ! reprend Aphrodite depuis le sommet des marches. On t'a déjà dit que tu ressembles à une baleine ?

Oh, ça c'est bas. Aphrodite n'a pas pu le trouver toute seule. Je crois que c'est Maïa qui a suggéré à Ajax de dire à Jason qu'il faudrait transmettre à Ulysse de demander à Léto d'écrire ça sur le parchemin protéiforme qui nous permettait de communiquer avec Aphrodite.

Pour une raison obscure, Maïa ne peut pas encadrer Evans. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a fourré son nez dans nos affaires lorsque j'étais dans le coma, mais c'est pure supposition. Ma sœur changeait de sujet dès que je tentais d'en parler. C'est fou combien une pince à sucre est devenue intéressante…

Héhé… Evans est toute rouge ! Rouge de fureur, hein. J'ai conscience que ma petite sœur s'est montrée insultante. En plus, sa remarque est absolument infondée. Evans est tellement mince qu'elle en est presque maigre.

Enfin, ça ne fait jamais plaisir de recevoir une remarque sur l'épaisseur de ses cuisses.

En tout cas, Evans est parfaitement assortie à Potter. Prenant la suite de son chéri, elle s'élance à la poursuite d'Aphrodite, qui rigole d'une manière affreusement insolente.

Je crois que Maïa lui a donné quelques tuyaux, aussi.

SCHBLAF ! et d'un dans la toile !

Très jolie, d'ailleurs. Mes sœurs se sont surpassées. Une véritable œuvre d'art.

SCHBLAF ! et de deux !

Maintenant, c'est à moi !

Avec une adresse qui n'a d'égale que celle de Léto quand elle doit marquer au Quidditch, j'attrape une tomate pourrie (avec mes gants en peau de dragon, eux-mêmes protégés magiquement, et recouverts de gants médicaux piqués à l'infirmière) et la lance sur Potter.

- Un instant ! beugle Léto. On n'a pas encore dessiné la cible !

Je consens donc à patienter quelques longues secondes, tandis que mes sœurs – toujours désillusionnées, sinon Lupin, Pettigrow, et Sirius auraient déjà réagi (et je serais six pieds sous terre ou bien au septième ciel) – dessinent une cible que nous envieraient les professionnels du tir.

Deuxième tomate. En plein centre ! 100 points !

Une autre sur le bord ! 50 !

J'en lance encore une ou deux, puis m'arrête. Je ne dois pas épuiser mes stocks de tomates pourries, nous en avons encore besoin.

Au plafond, les triplés descendent la banderole, et y inscrivent le score :

A droite, Eurynome : 10 points. Inscrits en lettre d'or.

A gauche, Potter : 0. Ecrit en vert gluant. En dessous, ces quelques mots emplis de philosophie : « il est nul ! »

Sortis directement de l'imagination fertile de ce cher Ajax, comme vous ne vous en doutiez peut-être pas.

Je tends mes cageots de tomates à Jason, et m'empresse de traverser la salle. A la suite de mes sœurs, j'escalade la rampe, jusqu'à Aphrodite. La petite s'empresse de partir en courant : du travail l'attend.

Trois coups de talon sur le sol. D'un même mouvement, nous levons nos baguettes, et supprimons les effets du sort de désillusion. Tous les élèves rassemblés ici peuvent nous voir telles que nous sommes : les quintuplées Délos, strictement identiques pour un œil profane, et prêtes à faire un chahut dont chacun se souviendra longtemps.

Mnémosyne, à côté de moi, ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque Lupin, sans se tromper au stratagème, darde sur elle son regard qu'elle juge craquant et moi navrant.

Coup de coude dans les côtes. Un peu de patience, nom d'une chaussette sale ! Demain, elle pourra lui sauter dessus. Est-ce donc si long d'attendre quelques heures ?

Il faut croire pour elle que oui. Déméter doit venir à mon secours et lui écraser les pieds pour qu'elle se concentre sur l'action présente.

Léto, la dernière de la colonne, m'applique une tape dans la tête. Ça va, j'ai compris le message : ne pas regarder Sirius.

Ne pas regarder Sirius… Ne pas regarder… Ne pas regarder… Bon, Let' se dépêche ? Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, moi, surtout qu'il fait tout pour attirer mon attention !

Ah ! Tout de même. J'étais prête à craquer.

D'un coup de baguette, Let' – Déméter aurait été plus appropriée, mais Léto est celle qui court le plus vite – supprime la toile d'araignée. Potter et Evans s'écroulent sur les escaliers, préalablement couverts d'une nouvelle couche de tomates pourries par Jason.

C'est un atterrissage tout en grâce et majesté. On sent la distinction, dans leurs mouvements… jusqu'aux noms d'oiseaux qu'ils profèrent, tout n'est qu'élégance.

Tiens, je n'avais pas vu que les Serpentards étaient saucissonnés… Ils n'avaient qu'à pas vouloir nous voler la vedette.

Brave Ulysse. Le pauvre il doit s'ennuyer là-haut… Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour mettre les scores ! J'aurais bien utilisé le même sort qui imprègne le château et les sabliers des maisons, mais nous n'avons pas encore percé sa nature.

Ça viendra. Après, Déméter le modifiera, et Gryffondor gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons…grâce à nos seuls talents. Après tout, c'est bien le but de la chose, non ?

Ah, pas tout à fait ? Désolée, j'ignorais… Cessez ces raclements de gorge dubitatifs, par pitié ! On règlera nos comptes plus tard. Pour l'heure, j'ai un récit à terminer.

Eurynome : 20. Potter : 0. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il va gagner des points, celui-là…

- Potter… je dis sur mon ton le plus professoral… On ne ferra jamais rien de bon de toi ! D'abord tu es bavard, ensuite tu menaces ma petite sœur, et pour finir tu es incapable de tenir sur tes jambes. Mon pauvre petit…tu devrais aller consulter…

Ha ! Pour peu, on pourrait voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Potter et Evans. Ils sont ridicules.

- C'est marrant, je reprends, mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui… Maïa, tu me rafraîchis la mémoire ?

- Eury, c'est évident…réplique ma chère sœur. Tu ne vois pas que c'est le frère caché de Rogue ?

Wow. Potter est furax de chez furax. Ça tombe bien, c'était l'effet recherché. Mais dites donc, qu'est ce qu'il peut être émotif… Moi, je garderais mon sang froid…

…ou pas. Enfin, au moins, je ne me précipiterais pas sur nous comme ça. Evans, même erreur. Ce n'est pas possible ! Notre proximité ne leur a donc rien appris ? Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer aux quintuplées…

Je siffle, brièvement, mais suffisamment fort pour que mes sœurs l'entendent. C'est le signal. Nous nous séparons.

Vous connaissez la technique : nous sommes cinq filles que rien ne distingue. Il est évident que Potter va vouloir nous poursuivre. Evans aussi, peut-être, mais je n'en ai personnellement plus rien à cirer.

En attendant, Potter va se trouver face à un problème des plus épineux : entre nous cinq, laquelle choisir ? Et ainsi, il va se perdre…


	55. Requiem pour une victime du sadisme

Jamais je ne cesserai de louer la crétinerie de Potter. Ce type est vraiment le bouc émissaire idéal.

J'ai envie de manger un beignet au miel… triple crotte du calamar géant, ce n'est pas le côté des cuisines. En plus, je dois continuer à courir pour être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous au pied de la sorcière borgne.

Ce sera le bouquet final…en petit comité. Mine de rien, ni Mnémosyne ni moi n'étions sûres que nos jules respectifs nous pardonnent d'avoir ruiné la réputation de leur ami.

Personnellement, la vie de Potter ne me fait ni chaud ni froid… Mais pas Lui.

Jason se matérialise brusquement à côté de moi, sans que je cesse pour autant de courir. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, il pourrait aisément me dépasser. Mais il n'en fait rien.

Je sens le coup foireux…

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Avant que je puisse dire ouf, Jason m'a soulevée comme un vulgaire paquet et continue à courir. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce type ? Ce n'est pas parce que je sors de Sainte Mangouste qu'il a le droit de toucher à Ma Grandeur ! Non mais sans blague ! Si on continue comme ça, les Serpentards pourront m'adresser la parole !

- Espèce de WC bouché, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Voilà un compliment qui me va droit au cœur, réplique mon satané frère sur un ton sarcastique. Inutile de t'énerver, on est bientôt arrivés.

Je ne suis pas énervée ! A-t-on jamais vu ma grandeur se laisser aller à piquer une crise ? Non ? Vous voyez bien ! Aucun danger que je m'énerve…

Quoique si, en fait. Peut-être un peu.

Nous arrivons. Maïa et Mnémosyne sont déjà au rendez-vous avec Ajax et Ulysse.

- Marrant, remarque Maïa. Je ne savais pas qu'un petit frère pouvait être un excellent esclave…tu me donnes matière à penser…

Hinhin… Ajax n'a pas l'air très content. J'imagine sans peine que dans sa tête il revoit tous les scénarios de meurtre qu'il connaît, histoire de choisir le pire.

…au cas où, j'espère.

- Fais ça, et je te colle mon pied là où je pense ! grogne-t-il.

- Et la galanterie ? demande Mné.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, ma chère. Si je ne vous adorais pas autant, toutes, vous seriez maltraitées comme des elfes.

- Même moi ? je demande.

Qu'il réponde oui et je lui fais la peau.

- Non, tu fais trop peur.

- Merci…

Ah, j'entends des bruits de pas. Déméter arrive, ébouriffée et essoufflée par sa course.

Moi, au moins, j'avais trouvé un moyen de transport pratique et peu fatiguant… Note personnelle, tout de même. La prochaine fois, on utilisera des balais. Mnémosyne sait voler. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de passer outre son vertige, pour une fois.

Au pire, elle fera du rase-mottes. C'est ce qui fait le plus peur. Mais en ce cas, il ne faudra pas oublier d'enfermer Potter dans un placard.

…zut. On est censé avoir conclu une alliance. J'avais oublié.

- Tu as pu semer Evans ? demande Ulysse sur un ton aussi badin que s'il s'était enquis de la météo.

- Elle a renoncé quand j'ai renversé les armures. Léto arrive bientôt avec Potter.

Ah oui…en effet. D'ici, je peux entendre ses cris de sauvage. Ils sont d'une poésie tellement profonde qu'elle en est à sec.

Si je comprends bien, elle vient de traiter Potter de poubelle mal lavée…

- Dix…je murmure…neuf…chacun à son poste !

Je me cache derrière la sorcière borgne. Mnémosyne marmonne quelque chose sur la carte et se cache dans un trou qu'elle vient d'ouvrir. Ulysse hante les tentures.

Jason est…dans une armure ? Il m'étonnera toujours, celui-là. Déméter se désillusionne tandis qu'Ajax prend l'immobilité d'une statue.

- Où est Aphrodite ? dit soudain Maïa en s'immobilisant au milieu du couloir.

C'est vrai, ça, où est la petite ? Nom d'un rôti…j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé d'ennuyeux…

- Black l'attrapée ! nous informe Mné depuis son trou. Lui et ses potes se sont enfermés dans une salle de classe avec elle !

…Les pauvres… Quels inconscients ! Bon, il faudra que je règle ça avec Sirius, entre autres.

Entre autres…

Non, Eurynome, je t'interdis de penser à ça. Tu as un travail à terminer. Après, tu auras le temps.

C'est ça, après. Sort Sirius de ta tête.

J'ai dis sors !

Soupir. Je suis folle, et pas qu'un peu.

- J'y vais, déclare Maïa sur un ton péremptoire.

- Mets-les au parfum ! se dépêche de crier Mnémosyne.

Ben oui, Léto arrive. Ce serait dommage que, dans la vitesse, elle fonce dans l'une de nous et que Potter s'échappe.

Il ne se priverait pas de s'en vanter. Heureusement qu'Ulysse a pris des photos d'aujourd'hui, ça pourrait lui rabattre le clapet.

Faudra que je les affiche dans la Grande Salle.

En attendant, je comprends Mné mieux que personne. Cela vaut mieux pour elle et moi que nous n'essuyons pas les foudres des garçons. Ils doivent comprendre que notre petit divertissement d'aujourd'hui n'est pas méchant. Juste un simple retour des choses.

Oui, Maïa sera mieux qualifiée pour leur clouer le bec. Une scène de ménage – enfin, une autre – ne m'aurait guère arrangée.

Maïa disparaît à la vitesse de l'éclair, tandis qu'au bout du couloir émerge Léto. Elle court à de grandes foulées souples, aussi à l'aise que si elle marchait.

Hum…je la connais…et je connais Potter. Il était essentiel pour nous qu'il la suive jusqu'au bout. Je veux bien être transformée en Servilus si elle a gardé cette cadence sur tout le chemin.

J'admire l'endurance de ma chère sœur. Elle, au moins, n'entretient pas de rapports conflictuels avec des balais…

Il faudra que je règle ça.

Léto arrive maintenant. La logique voudrait que je sorte une phrase classe, quelque chose qui reste dans les annales, mais je suis définitivement…pas inspirée.

Tant pis. La fatigue fait des ravages, quand elle s'y met. Je termine ce que j'ai à faire, et puis…dodo.

En ronflant, pour embêter Evans, qui est dans le dortoir voisin.

Hum, oui, bon, d'accord. Ça ne vous intéresse pas. Potter est là, et il est temps de lui régler son compte.

- A l'assaut ! je hurle.

Ha ! Potter comprend enfin dans quel traquenard il est tombé ! Désolé, choupinou, inutile de t'échapper. Promis, ce coup-là est le dernier.

Le crétin de service a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que des cordes jaillissent de l'armure pour s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

Jase, tu es le meilleur.

Léto pousse un hurlement bestial digne de l'ours qu'elle est et se jette sur la malle où nous rangeons nos instruments. Après quelques secondes de fouilles poussées consistant à tout éparpiller autour d'elle, elle pousse un cri de victoire, et sort…la couche sale de Pyrrhus.

- Sous la tête ! elle hurle ! Ce sera un parfait oreiller !

Hum… Je plaindrais presque Potter. Mais attention, j'ai dit presque, hein. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas se frotter à moi. Enfin, tout de même, ce n'est que le hasard si Pyrrhus était malade ce jour-là.

Pendant que Potter subit le martyre à coup de tomates pourries, chaussettes sales, et autres horreurs – j'ai laissé carte blanche à ma fratrie, et ils sont très imaginatifs…normal, ce sont des Délos. CQFD – enfin, je disais que pendant que Potter subit le supplice mérité de sa vie, je m'agenouille auprès de lui.

- Tu sais quoi ? je lui dis avec mon sourire le plus sadique. Evans aura de la chance si jamais on retrouve ne serais-ce qu'un de tes ongles… D'abord, on va te découper en rondelles…

- Mais ce n'est qu'un apéritif, renchérit Jason. Ensuite, les elfes voudraient servir du steak de cerf au dîner…

- Mais avant cela, tu seras bouilli avec des salsifis, pour la soupe.

- Et après, tu serviras de dessert au calamar géant.

- A moins que ce ne soit à un loup-garou ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé…

- Au fait, il est confortable, ton lit de chaussettes ? demande Léto en montrant les crocs. Désolée que tu ne puisses pas parler, mais tu comprends, cette paire sentait si mauvais que je n'ai pas pu résister à la mettre là…

- Humpf ! Humpf !

- Je crois qu'il approuve, déclare Mné en ouvrant une boîte de vers de terre.

- Humpf !

- Parfait ! je reprends. Alors maintenant, Potter, laisse-moi te donner un conseil : ou bien tu t'excuses demain de m'avoir autant saoulée à Sainte Mangouste…

- Ou bien on colle à la Glue Perpétuelle dans la Grande Salle les photos de toi sur la toile, achève Ajax.

- Passe une bonne fin de journée, murmure Déméter sur son ton le plus machiavélique.

Mné vide un bocal d'yeux de crapauds, et c'est terminé. Potter gît dans le couloir. Je suis sûre qu'une bonne âme viendra le délivrer bientôt.

Pas Evans, Léto lui a fait les poches lorsqu'elle était sur la toile.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser…j'ai la baguette de Potter. Grand bien lui fasse.

J'espère que Maïa s'occupe bien des autres zigotos, et les mets au parfum. On traitera leur cas demain. Demain…

Demain je reverrais Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…

Je crois que je vais rêver de lui cette nuit…


	56. Minus mais redoutable

POV Aphrodite

Qui m'a attrapée comme ça ? A qui est cette main devant ma bouche ?

Peu importe, après tout. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se trouver là. Je mords !

- AÏEUH !

C'est quoi ce cri de lopette ? je dis.

Si Eury entendait mon vocabulaire, elle hurlerait. Mais elle n'est pas là. Tant mieux. Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va faire la loi ! reprend la voix.

Je sais qui c'est ! Si si ! C'est…c'est…c'est Black ! Ha, il n'a pas réussi à la poursuivre, hein ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle est en pleine forme…pour remettre à plus tard ce qu'elle voudrait éviter.

Dommage que Maïa m'ait interdit d'assister à leur discussion à tous les deux… Ça aurait été instructif…

Mais c'est pas juste, quand même : pourquoi elle, elle peut ? Pourquoi elle, elle pourra regarder la rencontre Eury/Black ? Elle m'a dit que je comprendrais plus tard…je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Blackinouchet ! je m'exclame. Ravie de te voir ! Que penses-tu de notre petit travail ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Blackinouchet !

- D'accord Blackichou. C'est mieux que tous les surnoms de tes groupies, non ?

- Ma patience a des limites…

Je vois ça…il serre les poings. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien. Les mots sont sa seule arme. Il a trop peur de ce que pourrait dire Eurynome. Déjà qu'il doit faire dans son pantalon de peur qu'elle lui réserve le même supplice, mais là…

Boh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. L'une des filles viendra me chercher, mais ce ne sera pas Elle. Non, Elle a trop de choses à faire. Peut-être que sa vengeance est démesurée, mais c'est exemplaire. Toute l'école doit savoir que personne ne s'attaque aux Délos sans en subir les conséquences.

Quand on aura trouvé ceux qui ont jeté ces sorts, ils ne feront pas long feu. La punition de Potter paraîtra comme du petit lait à côté de ça.

Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un Black à faire tourner en bourrique. Pas trop méchamment, Eury m'en voudrait, et je ne désire rien de moins que la décevoir. Mais je ne peux pas m'amuser avec les autres alors autant me faire ma petite fête toute seule.

Black devrait être content, lui qui est si solidaire de son ami…

- Et la force de tes poings aussi, je dis. On ne tape pas les filles.

- Ça suffit !

- Sirius…

Lupin ! Il était là ! C'est super, je vais embêter les deux ! Pas de jaloux, comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra tirer quoi que ce soit d'elle, murmure le copain de Mnémosyne. Tu oublies qui c'est…

- Et de qui je suis la sœur, je le coupe. Souvenez vous…Eurynome…Mnémosyne…

Ha ! On croit que je ne vois rien, mais en fait je sais tout. Les garçons passent par toutes les couleurs en entendant le prénom de leurs quintuplées.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprends vite, l'une et l'autre vont bien. Eurynome est sortie du coma la semaine dernière…

- Et Mnémosyne est restée avec elle, continue la voix froide de Maïa dans mon dos. Aphrodite, sors s'il te plaît, et va rejoindre les autres.

Ah ça, non alors ! Je veux voir ! Je suis peut-être petite, mais j'ai le droit de savoir ! J'ai une relève à prendre, moi ! Il faut bien que je sache comme faire la peau à quelqu'un, pour pouvoir ensuite l'apprendre aux jumeaux…

- Non, je dis. De toute façon, il sera trop tard quand j'arriverai. Je reste.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Maïa m'ait entendue. La preuve, elle ne répond pas.

Je profite de son inattention pour m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Maintenant, je ne suis que spectatrice…mais ça me convient tout aussi bien.

- Maïa…soupire Black. Comment tu nous as trouvés ?

- A ton avis ? réplique-t-elle. Votre PQ nous a bien aidées.

Le PQ…quel PQ ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? De la carte ? La carte du Maraudeur ? Pourquoi du PQ ?

Pour faire enrager les garçons, peut-être. En ce cas, c'est réussi. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne. Quoique le chantage est une bonne méthode, aussi. Facile, lorsqu'on sait tout sur tout le monde.

- Je crois, continue Maïa, que Léto a envie de jouer avec…il ne faut pas contrarier un ours, tu le sais.

Grognement. Quoi, Black n'est pas d'accord ? Il préfère que ce soit Eurynome qui s'en occupe, peut-être ? Je crois qu'elle adore faire ses griffes n'importe où…

- A moins…continue Maïa, à moins qu'Eury ne veuille jouer avec. C'est toujours possible… Les médicomages lui ont recommandé de ne pas trop se surmener.

- Comment elle va ?

Hiphiphip…Hourra ! Bravo Black ! Ne dis pas, après ça, que tu n'es pas intéressé ! Je vois la flamme dans tes yeux… Eury te plaît, avoue-le…

- Plutôt bien, répond Maïa avec son sourire made in Délos. Je dirais même qu'elle est en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui sort à peine de Sainte Mangouste. Mnémosyne est restée auprès d'elle la semaine dernière…

Silence. Question muette ? Lupin a perdu sa langue ? Soulagement interplanétaire.

- Nous ne savions rien, reprend Maïa.

Je confirme. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin. Vivre sans Eury relève déjà presque de l'impossible, alors être privée de deux de mes sœurs…j'ai plus survécu qu'autre chose.

- En revanche, continue-t-elle, Eury nous a expliqué ce matin.

- Elle s'est réconciliée avec Mnémosyne ? demande la voix timide de Lupin.

Non… Il a peur de Maïa ? Ha ! Ce secret ne va pas être gardé longtemps, foi d'Aphrodite !

- Parfaitement. Mné te racontera ça demain, je pense. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire à sa place.

Mais oui, Black, promis, tu verras Eurynome. Arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, ou je te lance un os.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Parce qu'on va passer la nuit à danser la samba avec Peeves. Imbécile. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve, nom d'un lutin en bois ? Je comprends Eury quand elle laisse échapper une remarque sur lui ! Boulier, Lupin est…stupide !

- Elles sont épuisées, dit Maïa comme si elle parlait à un demeuré (peut-être qu'il l'est…) Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous n'imaginez pas toute l'énergie que ça nous demande, surtout à Eury.

- Mais elle n'est jamais fatiguée ! dit Pettigrow.

Minute… Pettigrow ? Nan, il était là, lui ? Par les ours en peluche de Noël, il est transparent, ce type !

- Je te rappelle qu'elle est sortie du coma il y a peu, répond Maïa sur un ton glacial. Alors tu as intérêt à la boucler si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton pote.

Ah, voilà le sujet intéressant. Potter. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes. La fibre Délos est bien loin de ce qu'ils imaginent, je pense…

- Parlons-en justement, reprend Black en fixant le plafond. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Hum…la question n'est pas quoi, mais plutôt à qui.

Là, je suis d'accord. Il suffit d'un prétexte pour s'amuser, parfois. Je me souviens avoir reçu l'an dernier une lettre de mes sœurs racontant je-ne-sais-plus-quoi qu'elles avaient fait à je-ne-sais-plus-qui…parce qu'il lui avait fait de l'ombre !

Je les adore.

- Je ne comprends pas…soupire Lupin.

Non ? Quelque chose a échappé à son brillantissime cerveau ? Il faudra absolument que je raconte ça à Eury !

- Votre…ami, grince Maïa, a eu le malheur de raconter sa vie par le menu à Eury lorsqu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié…

- Elle entendait donc…vraiment ?

- Oui. Eurynome est demeurée inconsciente les trois jours qui ont suivi sa chute, mais après, elle est demeurée en cet état.

Silence de mort. Lupin doit craindre pour sa peau, maintenant, et Pettigrow de même. En revanche…Black… C'est bizarre, je ne comprends pas sa tête…

Anxieux, mais…soulagé ? Ce n'est pas habituel, ça…

Qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour être dans cet état là ?

- Tu es encore là, toi ?

Oups… Maïa m'a vue. Dire que je la croyais trop occupée pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa si intéressante conversation avec les trois nuls…

- Aph…je croyais t'avoir dit de partir !

Et moi je croyais avoir dit non !

Si seulement je pouvais me permettre de le dire…

- Mais c'était intéressant ! je proteste.

- C'était surtout pas pour tes oreilles ! Maintenant, tu sors, et moi avec. Ulysse a besoin d'aide pour développer ses photos. Les garçons, on se revoit demain. Ne comptez pas sur nous en cours.

Sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, Maïa s'éclipse en me tirant par le bras.

J'espère que j'aurais droit à la sieste moi aussi…


	57. Toujours se méfier des filles

POV Sirius

James est dans un sale état. Franchement, là, les Délos ont abusé. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment… Mais en même temps, allez savoir ce qu'Eury veut ! C'est déjà assez difficile lorsqu'elle est éveillée, alors pensez, dans le coma !

Mais elle a entendu… Et je lui ai dit… Que doit-elle en penser ? Que dois-je faire ?

J'ai conscience que pareille déclaration ne me ressemble pas. C'est probablement aussi son avis. Cependant…il fallait que ça sorte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire. Je n'avais rien prévu, si ce n'est de…la regarder.

Mais quand ses parents sont partis avec un silence lourd de sous-entendus…c'est sorti. Presque instinctif.

En ce moment-même, je dois avoir l'air particulièrement minable. En fait, on l'est tous. Peter fouille dans sa malle et ne laisse voir qu'un gros derrière, Remus dessine des étoiles sur les rideaux de son baldaquin en loupant son coup une fois sur deux, et je suis vautré sur mon lit comme une loque.

- Vous êtes pitoyables…

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que James est le moins traumatisé. Certes, il n'a pas apprécié le sort qui lui a été réservé, ainsi qu'on lui ait piqué sa baguette, mais depuis qu'un Ulysse mort de rire est venu la lui rendre, plus rien ne le perturbe.

- Je ne te comprends pas, soupire Lunard. Tu devrais être le plus en colère, et pourtant…non, je ne comprends pas.

J'en connais une qui en danserait de joie…

- Je l'ai été. Mais j'ai eu de quoi réfléchir dans ce couloir.

- Et alors ?

- J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que les Délos voulaient surtout s'amuser… Ils se sont faits très discrets le mois dernier…et il leur fallait un prétexte à eux pour redorer le blason.

Hein ? Quoi ? Quel démon a pris possession de l'esprit de mon meilleur ami ? C'est une réflexion à la Mnémosyne, ça, surtout que quand on y réfléchit, c'est loin d'être faux. Mais tout de même…je ne sais même pas si Eurynome a conscience de cela, et Merlin sait qu'elle est loin d'être bête.

- Tu fais peur, Corn, sort Peter avant d'engouffrer une chocogrenouille.

- C'est vrai que tu me vole ma réplique, reprend Remus. D'habitude, c'est moi qui dis ça…

- …Mais tu n'en avais ni la force ni l'idée, termine James. Et toi, Sirius, tu ne dis rien ?

- Grumplf…

D'accord, c'est profond. Mais je ne suis pas capable de dire plus. Tout mon esprit est concentré sur ce qui se passera demain. Demain… Demain je reverrais Eury.

Je l'ai à peine entrevue, aujourd'hui. Le temps qu'elle fasse tourner James en bourrique. Mais demain… je veux la voir, c'est certain. Mieux, je veux lui parler. L'acceptera-t-elle ? Eury n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, je ne peux la plier à ma volonté. Elle est trop têtue pour cela, trop…Délos. C'est à moi de revoir mon point de vue.

Ça fait lavette, mais curieusement, c'est un bon équilibre. J'étais satisfait de la situation. Elle, je n'en sais rien. Son absence à l'heure actuelle peut être aussi bien un oui qu'un non.

Il faut que je lui parle. Mais pour dire quoi ? Quels seraient les mots ? Il est certain que j'adorerai savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement de moi, mais c'est le modèle des discussions des couples qui viennent de traverser une mauvaise passe.

Eury ne suit aucun modèle. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut, et peu lui importent les conditions de la tendance ou des bonnes manières.

C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle m'a prise en grippe dès notre première rencontre.

Comment m'adresser à elle ? Ce n'est pas un de mes amis qui va me conseiller, en tout cas ! Aucun n'a compris qui elle est vraiment…

- Sirius ? Tu déprimes ?

- A ton avis ? je réplique. Elle me rend malade !

- Va la voir…

Remus, promis, dès que je pourrais bouger un muscle autre que mon cerveau, je te tue.

- Alors pourquoi t'es encore là ? je crache.

Silence. J'avais raison… Evidement. Il a aussi peur que moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Quoique… ce sont des Délos. J'espère que personne dans l'école ne saura jamais que les Maraudeurs se laissent mener par le bout du nez par des filles, sinon ce serait la fin de ma réputation.

Mais si ça peut me permettre de retrouver Eury…

Murmures dans le couloir. Encore des gêneurs… Je ne sais pas à qui ils vont rendre visite à une heure aussi avancée, mais ils ne seront pas très bien accueillis. En temps normal, je serais sorti pour voir le spectacle. Une bonne bataille est toujours distrayante.

Mais ce soir, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est une bonne flopée de jurons rivalisant de vulgarité.

Gloussement. Zut. Ce sont des filles. Si elles viennent pour avoir un autographe ou tenter de prendre la place que chacun pense désertée par Eurynome, elles peuvent se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai été définitivement stupide avec Eurynome, dégoulinant de guimauve, mais sincère dans le fond.

Je l'aime.

Les pas dépassent la limite de ma chambre, puis le bruit s'éteint. Le couloir est en cul-de-sac, les filles sont donc toujours là.

Bonne nouvelle : elles ne viennent pas pour me voir. Mauvaise nouvelle : il va bientôt y avoir du bruit.

Un ricanement un peu plus fort que les autres se fait entendre, rapidement muselé toutefois.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- SURPRISE!

Ouch. Je plains les gars à qui ça arrive. Vu ce que j'entends, ce ne sont pas deux filles qui sont là, mais au moins cinq ou six.

Peter pousse un juron et se dirige vers la porte. Je jette un œil à mon réveil. Minuit. Magnifique. Trois heures que je me morfonds sans me décider à me coucher.

Qui qu'elles soient, ces filles vont passer un sale quart d'heure. D'une, elles ont dérangé une chambre entière. De deux, Peter n'est pas de très bonne humeur.

… On va bientôt l'entendre crier…

…ça va venir…

…encore quelques secondes…

Pourquoi rien ne vient ?

Quoique, je retire. Vu comment il revient en courant, on dirait qu'il a vu Grindewald en personne.

- Un problème ? s'enquiert James sur un ton désinvolte.

Silence. Peter aimerait bien parler, je crois, mais pas un mot ne sort. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant, mais il a beau ouvrir la bouche, pas un son ne vient.

Il se passe quelque chose ? rajoute Remus en abandonnant ses rideaux artistement décorés.

- Elles…elles…

- Quoi ? je reprends. Qui elles ? Elles ont fait quoi ?

- E-elles… Ce sont les quintuplées ! Elles sont venues embêter leurs frères.

Oh… Hors de question que je reste ici !


	58. Décision sous pression

- Eury…s'il te plaît…

Ben voyons… elle a pensé à ce qui risque d'arriver, au moins, hein ? Evidement que oui, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a motivé cette envie soudaine.

C'est rassurant, au moins. Pour ceux qui avaient des doutes, Déméter est bien une Délos. Elle s'affirme peu, mais ses idées peuvent parfois concurrencer les miennes.

Ça me rappelle, d'ailleurs…j'ai connu une fille à Beauxbâtons l'an dernier, elle pouvait presque nous concurrencer. Presque, hein. Elle ne venait pas d'une fratrie aussi diabolique que la mienne, mais pour une solitaire, elle s'en tirait bien.

Très bien, même. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'adorais, mais enfin…je ne la haïssais pas. Voilà.

Enfin, je disais que Déméter lui ressemble un peu. Cette fille (dont je n'ai jamais su que les initiales d'ailleurs, non pas que je ne pouvais pas, mais c'est juste que je n'en avais pas envie) – appelons-la WB – ne payait pas de mine, au premier abord, mais ensuite…

Comme Déméter en ce moment, elle m'a poussée à bout. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est la seule à l'avoir fait, vous connaissez suffisamment ma vie pour savoir que je ne suis pas aussi zen qu'un Bouddha, mais l'attitude de Déméter me rappelle assez celle de WB.

WB était une des rares élèves à ne pas faire de détour en nous voyant. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé ces mesures de précaution prises à notre encontre absolument injustifiées. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons les poches pleines de poil à gratter, un bon nombre de sorts à notre actif, un goût prononcé pour les Bombabouses et une sainte horreur d'un cours tranquille et de certaines têtes que nous méritons d'être ainsi traitées…

Vous trouvez que si ? Attention à ce que vous dites ! Ce n'est pas parce que mes centres d'intérêts sont autres en ce moment que je vais vous oublier. Mné a une excellente mémoire…

Hum, désolée. Mais vous voilà prévenus. Revenons à WB. Puisque j'ai commencé à parler d'elle, autant terminer. Promis, après, je reviens à Déméter.

Donc, cette chère WB osait nous croiser dans les couloirs. Elle, au moins, n'était pas stupide. Mais enfin, un jour, elle est tombée par hasard sur une photo des triplés, tombée de mon livre. Ai-je dit qu'elle a le même âge qu'eux ? Non ? Et bien c'est fait maintenant.

Enfin bref…WB a donc vu une photo des triplés. Il ne lui a pas fallu mettre en marche tous ses neurones pour comprendre qu'ils sont nos frères, les cheveux le crient assez.

Vous savez comme moi qu'ils se ressemblent autant que je suis semblable à mes sœurs. Pourtant, croyez-moi ou pas, mais WB a eu un brusque intérêt pour…Ajax ! Pourquoi Ajax ? Je l'ignore ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre. Mné prétend que c'est parce que notre frère arbore sur la photo un sourire particulièrement charmeur.

Mouais. Bof. Je ne dis pas que les triplés sont laids, mais à mon humble avis, je suis bien mieux qu'eux.

…

Ben quoi ? J'ai eu Sirius Black, moi !

Justement…Sirius… Question primordiale à régler.

Mais ce qui est dit est dit. Je termine avec WB. Je me suis dépêchée de lui reprendre la photo, comme vous pouvez le penser. Et là…là ont commencé mes malheurs.

D'abord, elle a voulu connaître son prénom. J'ai résisté cinq semaines. Ajax, informé, a trouvé la situation très drôle et m'a enjointe à répondre.

J'ai tenu encore trois jours, pour le principe. Je suis Eurynome Délos, mon frère n'a pas à me donner d'ordre.

Cependant, amour sororal oblige, j'ai cédé. WB a donc eu l'infime honneur d'apprendre que le garçon qui hantait ses nuits (je n'en suis même pas sûre, mais ça fait toujours bien de le penser, non ?) se nomme Ajax Persée Délos.

Il n'empêche…j'adore nos noms. Encore un privilège de notre unicité…

Je m'aime.

Hum, désolée. Pour continuer avec WB, j'ai perdu l'affaire de vue suite à cela. Je crois qu'elle a fini par lui écrire et qu'Ajax…a répondu ! Ils ne se sont pas encore rencontrés, mais ça viendra.

Et je serais là pour voir ça…avec un appareil photo, des multiplettes, et surtout des bombes à eau…

BREF. Tout cela pour vous dire que l'obstination de Déméter en cet instant ressemble fort à celle de WB. Pire, peut-être. Dém' n'a commencé son discours qu'il y a une heure, et j'en ai déjà assez.

Ma vieille Eury, tu te ramollis…

- Euryyyyyyyyyyy… s'il te plaît…

Et s'il ne me plaît pas, hein ? Manifestement, ma sœur n'a pas envisagé cette solution.

- Songe à toutes les bêtises qu'on pourra faire…

Et je songe aussi à ceux qu'on risque de croiser ! Pas ce soir, nom d'une baleine sous gravillon ! J'ai besoin de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui doit venir…

NON, JE NE FERAIS PAS DE YOGA !

Laissez-moi ouvrir mes chakras…

- Nous avons toutes besoin de détente…

- Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi n'était pas de la détente, peut-être ?

Mauvaise remarque. Vous allez être étonnés, mais en fait…un coup pareil n'est pas de tout repos, surtout pour moi. Toutefois, il était nécessaire. Un comportement comme celui de Potter ne pouvait demeurer impuni.

Le premier qui parle d'excès aura de mes nouvelles.

- J'ai lu récemment un bouquin qui disait que les disputes dans une fratrie resserraient les liens familiaux, sort brusquement Mnémosyne.

C'est cela, ouais. Quand elles se résolvent, alors. Je connais des familles qui ne se remettent pas d'une fracture entre ses membres.

Quoique…c'est vrai que moi et Mné…

Et ce serait une bonne excuse…

Mais il y a les Maraudeurs.

Comment, vous ignorez de quoi je parle ? Alors ouvrez vos oreilles (ou plutôt vos yeux) : Déméter s'ennuyant, elle a eu l'excellente idée, à huit heures tapantes, d'aller…embêter les triplés. Aphrodite était avec nous à ce moment-là, et a trouvé l'idée brillante.

Je vais finir par croire qu'il existe contre moi une conspiration visant à me jeter dans les bras de Sirius avant l'heure.

Si c'est le cas, je crains que l'expression « faire de la vie un enfer » cesse d'être une métaphore.

- Les filles…je gémis. Abus de faiblesse, ça vous parle ?

- Pas du tout, dit Déméter.

- A quoi ? demande philosophiquement Léto.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, rajoute Maïa.

- Tes paroles sont affreusement incohérentes, achève Mnémosyne.

Grr ! C'est qu'elles vont presque m'obliger, à la fin !

Mais après tout…

- Pas avant vingt-deux heures, je soupire.

Cris de joie. Mes sœurs sont navrantes, pires que des gamins le jour de Noël. A les croire, je leur ai fait le plus beau cadeau de leur vie.


	59. Se chamailler

- Eury je te déteste !

Et moi j'adore Jason. Il est tellement chatouilleux que ces petits raids nocturnes sont un plaisir.

C'est marrant d'embêter les triplés. En ces instants, leur puissance vocale peut presque concurrencer celle de Léto en colère (à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de ne jamais la provoquer. Elle a le fâcheux travers de mettre ses menaces à exécution avant de les avoir formulées.)

Hinhin, en tout cas, mes chers frères protestent avec la première véhémence. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Ils n'étaient pas couchés, aucun n'est en pyjama. Ce n'est pas comme si, à minuit, nous venions de les tirer de leur plus profond sommeil, non ?

En revanche, je suis persuadée si les lavettes qui me servent de frères (admettez qu'il y a plus viril que ne pas oser mettre ses sœurs dehors, même si je ne m'en plains pas) cessaient un instant de crier, nous pourrions entendre le doux concert des protestations des chambres voisines.

J'adore déranger les gens. Ce petit raid m'apparaîtrait parfait si je n'entrevoyais pas, malheureusement, le plan sournois ourdi par mes sœurs.

Toutes ont juré sur la tête de Pyrrhus qu'elles ne cherchent pas à me faire rencontrer Sirius avant l'heure. J'ignorais qu'elles détestaient à ce point notre petit frère.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur…Pettigrow ? Marrant, je me serais plutôt attendue à Evans. Elle en aurait profité pour lorgner son Potterinouchet d'amour. Moi aussi je verrais bien s'il s'est racheté un pyjama avec des balais dessus. A moins qu'il n'ait récupéré celui que j'avais mis sur l'épouvantail du champ moldu voisin au manoir de ses parents… Tout est envisageable avec l'égocentrisme personnifié.

Qui s'est raclé la gorge ?

Enfin bref. Donc Pettigrow est là. Ce type est incroyable. Bien qu'il nous connaisse depuis environ sept mois, il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à nous. Voyez vous-même : il ouvre d'énormes yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Pourtant, ledit spectacle est bien représentatif de la fratrie : je suis engagée dans une prise de catch face à Jason (il a perdu d'avance), Déméter fait tomber la neige, Maïa torture Ulysse de chatouilles, Aphrodite fouille dans les tiroirs, Léto est engagée dans un duel avec Ajax, et Mnémosyne refait la tapisserie avec un programme de révisions à l'intention des triplés.

La routine, quoi.

…je retire. Pettigrow n'est plus là. Ce type est ridicule, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que sa tête ne me revient pas. Mettez-vous à ma place : il rentre – probablement avec l'intention de faire un discours digne de Lupin dans ses fonctions de préfet – puis sort sans avoir dit un mot.

Heureusement que Gryffondor n'est pas la maison de l'intelligence, sinon il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter pour le Choixpeau.

Quoique j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre de confier l'avenir des élèves à une serpillière…

Faudra que je le mette un jour dans un placard de Rusard.

Mnémosyne tourne brusquement la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants. Pas besoin d'être legilimens pour comprendre ce à quoi elle pense.

…pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Pettigrow. Maraudeurs. Sirius. En face.

Nom d'une chaussette sale d'Ajax !

- Oh oh…dit Déméter avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je crois qu'on a réveillé les voisins d'en face, rajoute Maïa.

Et moi je suis la Dame du Lac avec des skis nautiques !

- Dorénavant, je déclare avec le sérieux d'un Ministre de la Magie, vous n'avez plus ma confiance.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? s'étonne Ulysse.

- Si, j'admets à contrecœur. Mais je dis ce que je veux.

Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas une réplique brillante. Mais mettez-vous à ma place ! Je ne pensais voir Sirius que demain, et là…je veux bien me faire couper la tête s'il ne débarque pas dans les nanosecondes qui suivent.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit soudain Jason.

- Garde ton venin.

- Serpent toi-même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas remettre les choses au lendemain.

- Techniquement, on est demain.

Merci Mné pour cette intervention au fondement si philosophique.

Bizarre…Toujours rien. Ils dorment ou quoi ?

Tout de même, avec le bruit qu'on a fait…

Et puis Pettigrow était habillé lorsqu'il est entré…

On les aurait entendus ronfler…

- Vas-y, m'intime Jason en me forçant à me dresser sur mes pieds.

Hinhin… hùhù… pompompom… Y aller…moi… Après ce que j'ai fait… Si ça se trouve, il ne veut plus entendre mon nom…

- S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il t'aurait attrapée dès aujourd'hui, rajoute Maïa.

- Je confirme !

- Aphrodite ! La prochaine fois je mets des bouchons dans les oreilles !

De quoi elles parlent ? Aphrodite a encore surpris quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas entendre ? Ce n'est pas la première fois…C'est une sacrée fouineuse. Surtout avant Noël.

Attendez…Elle a dit que…oui mais ce n'est peut-être pas en bien…de toute façon…quoiqu'avec ce qu'il m'a servi…je peux me demander…

Ce n'est pas clair. Il faut que je traite cela par moi-même.

- Je veux des lys sur ma tombe, je dis en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Maïa répond un truc très profond, auquel je n'entends rien. Sirius. Il faut que je voies Sirius.


	60. La guimauve coule en rivières

SCHBLAF !

Hein ? Que quoi ?

Oh…Sirius. Devant moi. Le couloir n'est pas large. Evidement, il a fallu qu'on se rentre dedans.

Je demeure immobile pendant qu'il me détaille du regard. Des jours que je ne l'avais vu…aujourd'hui ne compte pas, j'avais évité de tourner les yeux dans sa direction.

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau…

Pourquoi j'ai fait une bêtise pareille, moi ?

? ? ? ? ? ? ?

? ? ? ? ?

? ? ?

?

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

Je m'explique : il y a une seconde, j'étais debout dans le couloir, occupée à l'admirer. Et maintenant, je suis contre le mur, et lui…m'embrasse.

Cerveau bloqué. Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse. Sirius m'embrasse. Sirius Black embrasse qui ? Sirius Black embrasse Eurynome Délos.

Et pas n'importe comment, je vous prie. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière – quoique Sirius soit un excellent professeur sur ce point – mais il me paraît totalement désespéré. La fin du monde est prévue pour bientôt peut-être ?

Je croyais que c'était pour 2012… Quoique Voldemort aura fait exploser la Terre avant, peut-être.

Par le bonnet de nuit de Dumby, qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien…et le fait qu'il soit aussi désespéré qu'il en a l'air n'enlève rien à son charme, bien au contraire.

Comprenons-nous : quand je dis désespéré, c'est malheureux, presque. Ses mains ne se livrent pas à leur exploration habituelle, et restent sagement autour de mon visage, et sa bouche ne quitte pas la mienne.

Quoiqu'il pense, je ne vais pas m'envoler… Mon comportement devrait assez le prouver. Si lui se colle à moi autant qu'il peut, je ne cherche même pas à me dégager. Un de mes bras entoure sa taille, tandis que mon autre main a plongé dans ses cheveux sans mon autorisation.

Tout de même…Sirius a beau avoir l'immense défaut d'être un Maraudeur, il n'en demeure pas moins scandaleusement doué.

Quoi, je profite ? Et bien…OUI ! Mon avenir avec lui est si incertain que ce serait un crime que de ne pas exploiter au mieux cet instant.

J'exploite tant et si bien que je n'entends pas la salve d'applaudissements qui monte soudain.

Minute…applaudissements ?

Bien malgré moi, nous nous interrompons afin d'identifier les gêneurs.

…

…

…

JE VAIS LES TUER !

Croyez-moi ou pas, mais TOUTE ma fratrie, plus les Maraudeurs, sont rassemblés dans le couloir et applaudissent à tout rompre. Une lumière m'éblouit un instant, et même le Ministre de la Magie pourrait comprendre que Déméter vient de prendre une photo.

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je lui ai offert cet appareil l'an dernier ?

…C'est vrai, vous ne savez pas. Moi non plus.

Mnémosyne tient la main de Lupin, et sourit d'un air absent. Tu m'étonnes… Connaissant son loupiot, il a dû lui faire une déclaration digne d'un roman rose. Je parie qu'il en a lu rien que pour faire plaisir à…comment il l'appelle déjà ? Sa douce ! Eurk…

- Les gars, je vous déteste, soupire Sirius sans pour autant me lâcher.

- C'est une idée de Déméter ! se défend Potter.

- Loupé, je suis Maïa.

Je me disais aussi…c'est pas du Dém', ça… En tout cas, Potter est vraiment idiot. Sirius et Lupin arrivent bien à nous distinguer, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Je crois que c'est une grande différence de nombre de neurones.

- Je vais te tuer ! je grogne à l'adresse de ma traîtresse de sœur.

- Demain, tu veux bien ? demande Sirius.

Uh ? Demain ? Il veut me faire rattraper mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie cette nuit, peut-être ?

- On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire, reprend-t-il devant mon regard étonné.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…BINGO ! Rebelote, c'est parti ! Sirius recommence à m'embrasser sans plus se soucier de ceux qui nous observent.

C'est différent, cette fois-ci. Sirius n'est plus aussi désespéré, mais plutôt…lui-même. C'est encore la meilleure description. Je ne parle pas de l'apparence qu'il donne à toute l'école, mais plutôt de celui qu'il est avec ses amis. Plus vulnérable… Il ne me serre plus comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais prend plutôt son temps. Il me caresse doucement le visage, glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et pas une fois ses gestes ne sont déplacés comme ils ont pu l'être au début de notre relation.

Pour information, les autres sont toujours là.

Ils finiront bien par partir…

Permettez, je profite…

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius me lâche à nouveau. Etrangement, nous ne sommes plus dans le couloir, mais…dans la salle commune. Lui sur le canapé, et moi sur ses genoux.

Comment on est arrivé là, au fait ?

- Une minute de plus dans ce couloir et je ne répondais plus de mes actes, murmure Sirius en réponse à ma question muette.

Oooooooooooooooooooh… Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu, à moi…

Si vous pouviez oublier cette dernière phrase, ça m'arrangerait. Je suis Eurynome Délos, pas n'importe qui.

J'espère que Sirius ne va pas me ressortir un discours dégoulinant de guimauve ou affreusement cliché, comme il sait si bien le faire… Je l'ai déjà vu en servir à des filles naïves et plus bêtes que leurs chaussettes. J'espère qu'il ne me met pas dans le même panier.

S'il fait ça, je le tue. Et ce n'est pas une image.

- Comment tu vas ? me demande-t-il.

Comment je vais ? Il me demande comment je vais ? C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ?

En même temps, si on considère que je sors d'un mois de coma et que j'ai joué au macaque tout l'après-midi…c'est légitime.

Et puis il s'inquiète pour moi. J'apprécie…

- Mieux, je réponds. Sainte-Mangouste est loin d'être mon truc.

Sirius a un petit ricanement et commence à jouer avec mes doigts. Il y a six mois, je l'aurais griffé pour pareil geste. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas osé, de toute manière. Je ne pense même pas que ça lui serait venu à l'idée.

Mais là…ça me plaît bien, à moi…

- Tu n'es pas très patiente, finit-il par lâcher.

- Le guérisseur chantait faux.

Et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités avant de partir. J'espère qu'il a suivi des cours de chant, comme je le lui ai suggéré.

- Ah oui…c'est vrai, reprend-t-il après un silence. Tu entendais.

Oh…je vois à quoi il pense. La rivière de guimauve. En effet…

- C'était…instructif, je dis.

- J'ai été pitoyable.

- Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Ça ressemblait à un roman à l'eau de rose.

- Remus en lit pour faire plaisir à ta sœur. Ça a dû m'influencer…

Hihihi ! Remus ? Nan, Lupin lit des bouquins gnangnans ? LA HONTE !

- Mais quoi que tu penses, continue Sirius, le fond était vrai.

Je me redresse brusquement. Quoi, j'ai bien entendu ? Il croit encore à ce qu'il a dit ? Ce n'était pas un effet du moment ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? Malgré mes bêtises, ma folie, ma méchanceté ?

Je dois paraître assez ahurie, car Sirius me caresse gentiment la joue avant de continuer :

- Tu voulais te venger, Eury, et tu as réussi. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'ai pu maudire ce Cognard que je t'ai envoyé, lorsque j'ai découvert la raison de ton nouveau comportement. Je t'en ai voulu, c'est vrai. Mais le mal était déjà fait… Je suis prêt à passer outre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai embrassée tout à l'heure. Je me doute que maintenant…tu voudras continuer comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une erreur de parcours…mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans te dire adieu à ma manière.

Wouah le soap !

- C'est affreusement cliché ce que tu dis, je réponds.

- Je t'ai dit que Remus a déteint. Mais la guimauve n'est pas un frein à la vérité.

Il n'y a pas que Lupin qui ait une influence néfaste sur lui j'ai l'impression. Faudra que je dise deux mots à Mnémosyne.

Silence. Je suis censée dire quelque chose, là. Quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose qui fasse comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être fait attraper par le jeu.

Comment je vais faire, moi ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir avant… C'est vrai, quoi, je ne l'ai jamais fait !

- Certes…je reprends finalement. Me permets-tu de plonger à mon tour dans une guimauve ridicule mais vraie ?

De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

- Vois-tu…un coma sorcier présente un nombre incalculable d'inconvénients. Néanmoins, il y a tout de même un avantage non négligeable à ne pas perdre de vue…celui de garder conscience.

Pause. Vous permettez, rassemblement d'idées…

- Après ma dispute avec Mnémosyne, je continue, j'étais perdue. Lorsqu'est arrivé ce match de Quidditch, je n'avais pas non plus les idées très claires. Mais lorsque j'étais allongée à Sainte Mangouste…avec pour seule occupation mes pensées… j'ai repensé à un truc.

Deuxième pause. Ce « truc », comme je l'appelle faute de vocabulaire adéquat, n'est pas très agréable pour lui. Ni pour moi. Alors pourquoi y penser, hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce essentiel pour la suite de cette conversation, de mon année, de mon avenir ?

La vie est mal faite.

- J'aurais dû…j'aurais dû te lâcher avant. Publiquement. Méchamment. T'humilier plus que tu ne l'avais jamais été.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Excellente constatation. O.

- Je…je ne pouvais pas. quelque chose me bloquait, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je m'en suis aperçue à Sainte Mangouste… Il m'est impossible d'en être certaine, parce que c'est la première fois mais…je me suis attachée à toi.

Encore un silence. C'est comme dans toute bonne dissertation : il faut introduire, sauter des lignes, avant de développer la problématique…

Mnémosyne, sors de ma tête.

- Je croyais attraper, je continue, mais j'ai été prise. En montant mon plan, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais une aussi grande place dans ma vie et mon cœur. Crois-moi ou pas, Sirius, mais je suis désolée. Désolée pour ce que tu as subi par ma faute. Désolée d'avoir voulu te berner. Désolée pour la guimauve que je suis en train de te servir.

Quatrième silence. Quelle conversation, mes aïeux ! Elle est plus trouée qu'un gruyère après le passage d'une souris. J'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, mais comme vous pouvez le voir c'était…raté.

- Mais…le plus…important…c'est que…je crois que je t'aime.

OUF! Ça y est, c'est sorti ! Mon orgueil en a pris un sacré coup, mais c'est Sirius…

Demain, promis, je brûle tous les bouquins à l'eau de rose de Mnémosyne.

Sirius me regarde maintenant d'un air…soulagé. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat visiblement heureux tandis qu'il prend doucement mon poignet et y dépose un silencieux baiser.

J'adore quand il me regarde comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde.

- Tu permets ? demande-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Sirius m'attire brusquement à lui, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec soulagement.

Ai-je déjà dit qu'il embrasse comme un dieu ?


	61. Epilogue

- Eury…

- Hmmh…

- Eury…

- Grmlpf…

- Eury… DEBOUT !

- Gné ?

Moi, me lever ? Nan, elle peut rêver. Je suis remontée aux environs de trois heures du matin, et n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil avant cinq. Alors qu'on me fiche la paix ! Que je manque un cours de plus ou un de moins, où est la différence ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas passé le mois précédent entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste…

- EURY ! JE VEUX UN RAPPORT COMPLET DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE HIER SOIR, ET MAINTENANT !

Pff… Pourquoi Léto ne va-t-elle pas embêter Maïa ? Je sais pas, moi, qu'elle lui pique son oreiller, la renverse par terre, lui chante la sérénade, mais qu'elle agisse !

Je me vengerai quand même…

- Va au diable, je réplique d'une voix ensommeillée.

Où est ma baguette ? Ah ! Sous mon oreiller. Je craignais de ne pas l'avoir mise à sa place hier soir, mais non. J'ai été consciencieuse.

Je suis vraiment parfaite. Même épuisée, je pense à ranger mes affaires.

…oui, bon, OK. Ma robe de sorcière est pendue au lustre. Mais j'aime bien ajouter une touche personnelle à l'endroit où je vis. Ça le rend plus…exclusif. Plus moi. Exemplaire. Irréprochable. Sublime. Impeccable.

Qui a dit narcissique ?

- Eury…

C'est moi ou elle commence à me menacer ?

Un coup d'œil vers ma charmante sœur – sachant que Mné s'acharne à réveiller Maïa (elle en a pour deux heures, partie comme elle est. A sa place, je retournerai son matelas.) et que Déméter occupe la salle de bains en chantant affreusement faux – m'apprend qu'elle caresse sa baguette avec une visible envie meurtrière.

J'imagine déjà les titres de la Gazette : « deux sœurs s'entretuent pour une histoire de plumard ». Enfin, non, tourné comme ça on pourrait croire qu'on s'est battues parce Sirius m'a trompée avec elle. Ce qui vous le savez est impossible.

Léto est trop énervante pour lui.

Et pour moi aussi en cet instant.

- Fais ça et mon lion t'avale, je grogne.

Grande menace. Je pourrais dire aussi un truc du genre « je lâche mon chien de garde », mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit d'accord. Surtout que…la prochaine fois que je le verrais…je suis sûre qu'on aura des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire tous les deux…

Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous les raconter. Navrée.

Non, en fait je retire. Je ne suis pas navrée.

Un mouvement de baguette, et Léto se retrouve propulsée à l'autre bout du dortoir…bousculant Mnémosyne et tombant sur Maïa.

Pour vous faire une idée, Maïa vient de tomber, écrasée par Mné et Léto, et enchaîne les meilleurs jurons de sa collection.

C'est ce que j'appelle une belle descente de lit.

- C'est l'été, dans les prés, les oiseaux transpirent des pieds…

Entendez donc la douce et mélodieuse voix de Déméter. Ma sœur a beaucoup de qualités, mais aucun talent musical. Elle en rajoute même un peu, charmée par les sons affreusement discordants qu'elle obtient de ses cordes vocales.

J'ai des envies de meurtre.

- EURY ! beugle Léto tandis que je me lève d'un pas nonchalant. TU ME REPONDS, ET MAINTENANT !

Répondre ? Répondre à quoi ? A sa question ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Hinhin…idée…

- Que fait un couple quand il se retrouve seul après une longue séparation ? je demande.

Tombera dans le panneau ou pas ? Si c'est oui, alors elle manque sacrément d'observation. Je dois avoir les yeux brillants d'espièglerie. Si ce n'est pas idiot, ça…

Je baisse en régime. Ce n'est pas que l'idée de ma réponse – bien au chaud dans mon cerveau – qui me met dans cet état, mais également…Sirius. Sirius. Sirius…

Stop à la guimauve. Je me tais, sinon ce sera affreux.

- Tu veux dire que…commence ma sœur sur un ton dégoûté.

Elle l'a cru ! Elle l'a cru ! Elle l'a cru ! Tralalalalère ! Elle l'a cru !

Ah, Déméter sort de la salle de bains. Tant mieux. Enfin, non, c'est malheureux pour mes oreilles. Mais passons, je suis pressée. Avec une bonne trentaine de sorts, la porte devra résister.

- QUE TU NE SAURAS RIEN ! je hurle.

Là ! Enfermée dans la salle de bains ! Je suis en sécurité. Rien que pour voir la mine dégoûtée puis déconfite de Léto, ça valait le coup.

Par contre…je vais vous laisser…j'ai droit à un peu d'intimité.

Et puis honnêtement : trouvez-vous à présent que mon existence ait de l'intérêt ? Je suis Eurynome Délos, réconciliée avec Sirius Black, et après ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ça vous passionnerait de voir mon univers peuplé de lapins roses jouant du violon ? Non ?

Alors je vous fais mes adieux !

**et bien moi aussi... c'est la fin de cette fic... merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, c'est digne du plus grand des courages. j'ai une "suite" en cours sur hpfanfiction . org sous le nom de "Focus on Pyrrhus". si cela vous intéresse, vous êtes les bienvenus!**


End file.
